The Ron effect
by thestoryteller217
Summary: Betrayed by Kim and struggling to find him self Ron teams up with a certain green skinned goddess to find love and happiness who would have known to bueatiful girls named Harley and Ivy would fall into their laps to? Shego/ Ron and Ivy/ Harley with the possibilities of mutiple fun
1. foreward

Authors note:

The point of fan fiction (in my opinioin) is to bring fresh ideas and stories to characters who other writers have already given you. To get a chance to play in worlds that you have fallen in love with maybe this isn't what every one else considers fan fiction but it is what I have considered it. We play upon other peoples work and give old characters new missions and new adventures maybe another shot at romance to.

I don't know if this has ever been done before but the story that follows is a fan fiction of a fan fiction. I am only going to explain my self once and defend it then if enough people have a problem with it or the author in question wants me to take it down I will do so also I apologize for the grammar issues in this posting but I'm going for an informal setting here the actually story will be beta read and fixed.

I have read many stories on fan fiction but _partners in crime_ by weird bard is one of my all time favorites. It puts Kim Possible world into real life and In my opinion accurately portrays a social and physiological condition I imagine she would have. The characters feel very real to me and the guy is a fantastic writer. Most of you know he has had some problems in life and hasn't been able to post luckily for all of us he continues to post and I wish him all the best and pray that he continues to give us his craft.

I read the story a lot and I have always thought about what changes I would make or how I would do it. He always makes me want to write some thing but it always comes out similar to what he wrote and I never continue it. The last time he posted though I found my self writing and writing before I knew it I had six chapters fleshed out of a similar but very different Rongo story.

I didn't for a second think I would have the courage to post it

I am worried people will think I am copying him or plagiarizing. This story has its differences and similarities but I never copy and pasted his work and tried my best to show my own insight on what situations he has shown us. I don't know if its morally or legally wrong to write a fan fiction of a fan fiction but as previously stated I think that's what fan fiction is using your inspiration form some one else's work to create some thing of your own. If this is a problem copy write wise or even sits people in a bad way I don't mean to anger you.

So I have decided to post this in dedication of him and as a way to thank him for the wonderful world he has given me. If any one has a problem with this or if it gets taken down I will accept that and move on if he asks me to take it down I will accept it and move on. I hope every one enjoys this story as much as I know I enjoyed his story and for better or worse I will be posting it shortly.

Thank you all for your time


	2. the Ron effect

This is dedicated to weird bard I hope your okay

I don't own any rights to the kim possible franchise this is a fan fiction and all rights go to Disney and the wonderful characters they created

GLOBAL JUSTICE

SECRET HEAD QAURTERS

TWO MONTHS AFTER THE LORWARDIAN INVASION

The elevator softly dinged and the doors slid open without a whisper of sound to a large bland hallway bathed in harsh white light. Seconds later two black suited agents walked out carrying gleaming silver plasma cannons that looked like some thing out of a science fiction movie. They brought their riffles up and scanned the floor for a few seconds before dropping their guards and speaking quickly into their hidden microphones. They cleared the floor before nodding at the final man to step out of the elevator, the man in question stepped out and continued walking down the bland hallway with the two guards trailing behind him in a classic formation. The man himself was bland with a featureless face, short-cropped black hair and a fairly bland black suit that could have come from any suit store around the world and spoke nothing about its manufacturer and worth.

The small team made its way to the end of the hall and into the nerve center of global justice, teams of blue jump suited agent's ran around trying to undue the damage the recent aliens had done to there top secret satellites network. Dr. Betty Director stood on the center of the pedestal flicking through holographic reports on the giant view screen that encircled her poduim, the man noticed the tired slump of her shoulders and knew that Dr. Director hadn't slept in a while probably on and off since the Lorwardian invasion two months ago. He stepped into the nerve center and his guards calmly stepped to either side of him leaning against the bland white walls until he gave the word.

"Kendall lets get the planetary security system back online today now that the satellites are up interface with wade since he signed on to global justice we haven't given him a challenge yet and I am sure he will approve of us testing out his skills " Dr. Director called out to a pretty blonde woman on the far side of the room. She nodded and turned seeing the new comer and stopping a look of confusion befalling her pretty face.

Before Kendall could confirm the order she glanced at the trio of men by the entranceway. She fell silent and one by one every one else did as they followed her line of sight and took in the new comers. Dr. Director turned narrowing her eyes at the source of every ones stare. She started to tell the new comers off for being in a top secret area but stopped her eyes growing wide as she saw the three men standing off to the side and a look of resignation crossed her face.

"No" Dr. Director said softly crossing her arms. The men that came in with him stood straighter. They brought their weapons upon a subtle but no less violent warning to the one eyed woman.

"You should have known this was coming Betty," The man said apologetically as he nodded at his two guards to stand down for now. He started to make his way over to the podium until he came face to face with Betty and stopped in front of her; he reached into his pocket and pulled out a red card with a black diagonal stripe going across the center. Betty starred at the card as if it was a nuclear bomb about to go off and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

And to her it was

"The council of nations has decreed it project Global Justice has been deemed a failure there invoking the Prometheus contingency effective immediately" the man said apologetically handing her the black card and looking at the holo-screens. Dr. Director looked at the cards and opened her mouth to argue but stopped short when the Guards raised their plasma riffles in her direction once again. Her own guards started to raise there own weapons in retaliation and it looked like a full fight was about to spill out when suddenly more black suited guards appeared from the shadows holding their own high tech looking plasma cannons and outnumbering them two to one. Every one tensed waiting to see the fire fight about to go down between them.

"Tell your people to stand down before this gets messy" The man said crossing his arms and starring her down. Dr. Director seemed to weigh her options for a minute before she finally made a sweeping motion with her hand and scowled. All of the Agents frowned and dropped their tazer pistols standing down and looking at her for leadership. The man smiled in relief and gave his own signal for his soldiers to stand down. They all did and stepped back giving their fellow agents a little breathing room and offering them sympathetic smiles.

"It was a good try Betty honestly" the man said looking at the holo screens before him "me and the council of nations agreed that project Global Justice should use light violence to help police these "super villains" running amok but it just doesn't work any more and a lot of people died because we weren't prepared for the alien invasion and were to busy going against people that use silly ray guns to achieve there means that's why we decided on the Prometheus contingency effective immediately".

"I don't even get to argue on my behalf" Dr. Director said gritting her teeth in defeat and handing him back the black card.

"You will have your chance in the next meeting to argue and plead your case they want to hear your thoughts and ill certainly argue on your behalf but were on a dead line here and the council has decided to move on with the Prometheus project" The man said flipping the emergency panel on the main terminal.

Inside was a slot with a built in card reader the man took his card back and slid it in to the scanner as Betty grudgingly stepped back from the console. It gave a soft beep of confirmation and all the screens flashed disappearing and repapering with different random specs. Pictures of all the world's super villains began popping out along with their respective statuses listing them as either captured or at large along with the Hench co logo and specs from the diablo incident. The man studied it for a second before nodding at his guards to clear the room off the now jobless secret agents. They escorted the other global justice agents to their vehicles and bid them good-bye. They would be given a letter of commendation from their various government agencies and go on to do other various governments positions as long as they never breathed a word about global justice again.

"So what happens to me now?" Betty asked watching her agents file out till it was just she and the guards and the man.

"You?" the man asked taking her position and scrolling through the rest of the files already ready to move forward with the task he had been given and paying her no real attention "you go retire and live out the rest of your life doing what ever you want and you stay away from Prometheus and any of its activities until the board meeting".

The man nodded and both of the guards escorted Betty to the elevator. The man allowed him self a second to feel sorry for her then focused himself on the momentous task in front of him that was project Prometheus. He scrolled through the global justice files feeling happy and excited for the first time in a while, Project Prometheus stretched in front of him like a massive puzzle. The man always liked puzzles and enjoyed finding creative solutions to complicated problems it was why the council had hired him in the first place to do their dirty work and solve their toughest challenges.

"Archer where all secured in the building global justice is officially out of the building and out of our hair" came a soft feminine voice from the shadows. Archer smiled as he heard the voice of one of his favorite agents a girl named Natalie from the absolution project. He turned and saw a bombshell of a woman wearing a blood red dress and long black high heels. She was beautiful beyond belief with a sincere heart shaped face, long black hair, and a tan tight figure that most super models will kill for.

Her partner Brian appeared from the shadows with her snapping orders through his hidden earpiece and smiling his crooked smile that most girls instantly fell for. He to possessed a sort of beauty that most models would kill for; he was Brazilian and dressed in an expensive Armani suit his hair was cut short and his chiseled features were captivating. They were both part of his other project code named absolution each and every one of them were trained to be the perfect assassins from the age of fourteen and genetically enhanced to look perfect. Each of his "children" worked around the world protecting the free nation by doing any thing and whatever it took to keep it protected.

"Good Good you guys our heading the tasks teams beta and gamma tell every one else over at the farm house we'll be merging with global justice assets effective immediately" Archer said bringing up the list of active villains and showing it to them "bring them all in alive and mostly intact we need to screen them for project Prometheus and figure out the best way to use their assets".

"Roger that Archer we'll bring them all in ASAP and delivered to you" Natalie said her tone all business as she consulted her tactical tablet pad.

"Any thing else while we are here boss?" Brian asked shaking his head at his serious partner.

Archer looked around at the empty command room and back at the research being done at Hench co. "send some one over to Hench co and explain to Jack Hench the new rules if he doesn't agree rough him up till he does" he spoke.

"Roger that boss we'll make sure project Prometheus continues without any delay" Brian said with Natalie nodding eagerly like a goody two shoes. Archer dismissed them with a wave and studied Shego's face with interest.

This would be an interesting variable

…

**UPPERTON **

**FOUR MONTHS AFTER THE LORWARDIAN ATTACK **

_The man slowly walked across the rough stone floor and ignored the students trying to get his attention waving them off with a smile and a kind word. He moved into his private chamber and locked the heavy stone door before meeting the other four elders gathered in a circle around his meditation room. They all saw him and bowed whispering master as they did and touching their foreheads in greeting. _

"_Has it not changed?" the elder asked looking at the pulsating jade monkeys gathered in the center of the elders. The eyes of each monkey were pulsating softly and the elders could feel the raw power penetrating the cold mountain air. _

"_No Master it's been like that since you left" his second in command said speaking in a rushed tone. _

"_It is like the prophecy said" one of the other masters said his eyes wide while the others nodded in agreement. The man watched their amazement and decided that he needed to gain control of the situation fast before the elders became to excited._

_Before the shadow man breached the gates _

"_Yes the prophecy is coming true but not here" the old master said patiently and calmly "we know the idols exist through all of time and if there activating then some one in the future must be using them which means our time is now and it is out of our fate". _

_The elders looked down sadly and his apprentice stepped up "we know what must be done master we are ready" he said as the others nodded and gathered themselves for their final battle. _

"_Good the shadow mans armies are almost here if we must act we must act now before they unleash the hounds upon us" the man said nodding at them to follow him to the battlefield, they all began to file out to done there battle armor and the man looked sadly over at the lotus blade sheathed away. _

"_Good bye old friend you won't be joining us today the new master of __Tai Sheng Pek Kwar_ _will need you more than I do" he spoke out loud before going to join the others as he moved past the mirror on his wall there was a flash of his blue eyes. _

Ron's eyes flew open and he crashed onto the concrete floor. Glasses and furniture crashed all around him and he shielded himself from as much of it as possible with his mystical powers. The flickering shield prevented most of the debris from failing on him but the splinters still stung his arms.

"Damn it" he muttered picking himself up and looking at the mess around his patio. He pushed his sparse patio furniture back up and growled at his still lack of control when it came to his mystical monkey powers. He finally finished and smiled at his neatness before looking out towards the city. Upperton was silent and peaceful as the rich people slept with out a care in the world and the middle class of Middleton slept beneath them. Ron could hardly believe some times that he had only graduated from high school four months ago. Now he was about to start going to the culinary art program in Upperton University and living on his own in a small apartment close by to his new small catering job and college.

He still couldn't believe that he was also able to afford it all with out working and only choose to do so for some thing to do in his spare time to hone his craft. It turns out shortly after graduating he found out that his parents had saved his nacho royalty checks as a graduation gift before they told him he was a man know and therefore could take care of him before they took Hana and moved away to his dad's new job in Australia. After promising not to go over board like last time he found out that the total amount was over half a million dollars which made the teenager a surprisingly rich man.

It took all of Ron's strength to remember his promise not to go crazy with his money and instead used it to pay for his college tuition and an apartment close by. He was able to secure a small one-bed room for a reasonable price and settled there before classes started this fall.

He walked off of the patio and into the one bedroom apartment and his hands lightly touched the portrait of him and Kim after graduation. Their arms were wrapped around each other and Ron was starring at Kim with pure adoration and love. He still had a hard time believing THE Kim Possible had chosen him over all the other guys in the world. He had pined for her before he even knew what pining was; he followed her through thick and then always being there and providing her comfort through the horrors of both high school and saving the world. He threw himself into making her happy and making sure she never fell of the pedestal he thought she deserved to be on. He knew he would never be with her so he devoted himself to being her best friend and helped her through the slew of boy drama high school was so famous for.

Then the Diablo incident happened

Subconsciously Ron must have known he liked her, But he didn't realize it until that… thing made his move on Kim. For the first time ever he saw Kim as more than a best friend and as a… GIRL. The poor boy was floored by this revelation and he handled it like any teenage boy would.

Poorly

But then she choose him and they shared that magical kiss at prom

"_Oh how the time changes" _Ron thought reflecting on his current relationship with Kim or lack thereof, after spending one amazing month together during the summer. Kim traveled half way across the country to attend a prestigious criminal justice in New York City leaving him alone and on his own for the first time since pre-k. Ron decided it was time to forge his own path and choose to stay in Middleton. They shared one last date at Beuno Nacho before Kim travelled with her parents for a cross-country vacation to her new school and left her boy friend and childhood freind.

He was forbidden from attending said vacation

Ron sighed as his memories of that final night with Kim surfaced.

…

_Ron watched the twins finish packing their latest experiments into the large van and forced him self to remain calm and not freak. His best friend and love of his life looked back at her house with her back turned to her boy friend. Ron felt the urge to take Kim into her arms and drag her back to his tree house where they could live forever off of Ron's cocking and with Rufus. Ron mentally scolded the juvenile thought away and instead focused all his energy on the bravest smile he could muster, he would be happy for his friend no matter what. He walked over to Kim and slid his hand across her waist starring up at the sunset and the house they had both called home. _

"_I can't believe I'm leaving and going to college" Kim Muttered turning to face him "what if I don't like it up there?". She asked almost sounding weak and uncertain as she starred at her old childhood home._

_Ron resisted the tiny voice in the back of his head that said she was being selfish and instead stroked her cheek. He would always take care of her needs first and foremost._

"_You'll be okay baby you're the great Kim Possible you can do any thing" he said watching her face light up in pleasure at his words. _

"_Of course who am I kidding I'm Kim Possible I've handled worst snitches then this" she said shaking her head and smiling at him smugly. Ron decided not to mention how conceited she sounded and instead softly kissed her cheek. _

"_I'm going to miss you KP" Ron said looking into her bright green eyes with love. _

"_I am going to miss you to ron but it'll be okay we will see each other often" Kim said kissing his cheek "But are you sure you don't want to come to New york with me? We can get a place together in the city and it wouldn't be the same with out you"._

_Ron sighed and shook his head resisting the desire to join her again while he was used to following KP he also needed to find his own way and decided not to follow her this time. He had been accepted to Upperton's culinary program and was set to begin classes at the end of the summer. Ron was surprised by how much Kim resisted this change and it was the only thing they fought about during the two months they spent together._

"_Sorry KP no can do this time I'm already in the class" Ron said putting a hand behind his neck and looking down._

_Kim eyes flashed with anger before she smiled at him. "It's okay Ron I under stand" she said sweetly taking his hand and smiling at him. Ron couldn't help but smile back and his mind once again assured him he had nothing to worry about that him and Kim were destined to be together and even this change to there relationship wouldn't change that._

Little did he know

The familiar three-tone ring of the kimunicator interrupted Ron's thoughts and he moved into the kitchen to start dinner. He fished the little device out of his pockets and put it on speakerphone as he gathered the necessary ingredients for dinner. Wayne had made some improvements to the Kimunicator integrating it into Ron's new smart phone and installing a host of new gadgets into the small device. Ron had jokingly decided to call it the IQ-phone and it had become the standard for global justice agents.

"Hey Ron you there?" Wayne's voice piped out curiously his youthful face filling the screen. The young genius was starting to lose his childish pudge his features beginning to morph from boy to teenager. The young boy had begun working with global justice fulltime since the Lorwardian incident since crime was down and most super villains were licking their wounds. Indeed Ron and Kim hadn't been on a mission all summer. Ron thought he would miss the action and adventure at first but found that it was nice not being in constant danger for a change. He and Kim were free to do what they want when they want for the first time in years.

"Yeah Wayne I'm here it's been a while" Ron said dropping his marinated chicken into the pan and hearing the satisfying _sizzle._

" It has been I see your doing well in the pre college courses congrats on that A+" Wayne said looking across at another key board and grinning.

Ron laughed gathering the rest of his fixings for dinner. _"Leave it to Wayne to know about a grade I haven't gotten back yet" _Ron thought to himself shaking his head.

"I trust you didn't call me just to brag about your awesome hacking skills" Ron said putting the rest of his dinner into the oven and setting the timer. He turned to sit down at his breakfast booth so he was eye level with the camera.

"No though that's always a bonus" Wayne said laughing before growing serious "I actually got a hit on the site".

"Really I thought global justice was keeping things locked down" Ron said frowning and stroking his chin in thought.

"Yes normally but there busy with the Lorwardian clean up and this villain is kind of small fry to them its Dr. Drakken" Wayne said a small screen popping up underneath him showing the famous blue skinned scientist rushing into an military complex.

"I thought he was a good guy now?" Ron said looking perplexed. He hadn't seen Dr. Drakken since the awards ceremony and assumed he was working with global justice with good guy stuff instead of returning to his criminal roots.

"He was for a while but last month he disappeared I guess he fell back on his old ways" Wayne said shaking his head as the picture disappeared "Any ways after trying to contact Kim for like three hours she finally answered and is on her way she didn't want to stop and get you" Wayne said apologetically.

"At least she answered for you" Ron said rolling his eyes and sighing knowing his dinner would have to wait "Get me a ride I'll meet her there".

"You got it be careful out there" Wayne said terminating the link. Ron grabbed his phone and mission clothes and turned off his kitchen happy but nervous to see Kim again. He walked into his bathroom and changed admiring him self in the mirror. Since he stopped doing missions he used the gym to keep fit and worked hard to turn his already developing body into a full-blown six-pack. He was fitter than he had ever been before and he hoped Kim would notice and appreciate his efforts to stay attractive to her. He replaced his messy mop of blonde hair with a shorter hair-do much like he had before and his face was free of any of the acne he had as a teenager.

He heard the beep of his ride coming and smiled at the hope of seeing Kim again. He quickly ran down the steps happy and unaware of how much things were about to change.


	3. strange new world

**NEW YORK CITY SMITHOSIAN AIR AND SPACE EXHIBIT **

Shego rolled her eyes and completed her last flip over the complex array of lasers guarding the vault. She landed with the kind of grace Olympic athlete's would be jealous of and smiled moving to her prize all the while avoiding the use of her powers to not tip off any kind of alarm system. While she didn't approve of any of Drakken's lame world domination schemes she still loved the feel of a heist going off with out a hitch and was mentally counting her down payment as she approached the target exhibit.

"What's taking so long Shego!" Drakken whined impatiently on the other side of the laser system as he taped his foot. Shego ignored him and instead carefully cut a hole into the glass using her plasma powers. She carefully reached in and pulled out the ugly looking hunk of rock named the Polaris meteor. Shego had no idea why Drakken wanted this thing but when she approached her a month ago asking if she wanted to get back into the game with him, she eagerly accepted the hero thing wasn't working for her again and even with Drakken's crazy end take over the world scheme he paid surprisingly well for her services. She didn't ask or question why he decided to get back in the game but simply met with him and got the meeting point for the heist.

"I got it Dr. D give a girl some credit here" She said rolling her eyes and tucking the stone into the black and green messenger bag she was using for the heist. She purred pleased with her self and started to make her way back to Dr. Drakken.

Meanwhile outside

Ron jumped off of the dump truck and waved at Big Al who waved back and continued on his trash run. He breathed in the freshest air he had for hours and mentally reminded himself never to do that again. Wade was able to secure him passage on a freight train going to New York City. He then hitched a ride from a friendly garbage truck who recognized the hero from his media attention.

Ron watched the truck disappear around the corner and turned jogging up the steps to the Smithsonian. He had never been before and was excited to see such world famous exhibits.

And Kim

His heart stopped as he saw her leaning against the wall her face narrowed in anger. Four months away hadn't made her any less beautiful and her less than new purple mission clothes still clung enticingly to her body. Ron realized that even with the time spent apart his feelings for her hadn't seemed to change. He still loved her still pined for her she was still his heart and soul.

"There you are where have you been?!" She snapped walking over to him with her arms crossed. Ron winced at her annoyed voice and unconsciously looked down ashamed and putting a hand behind his head.

"Sorry KP I had to find a ride after you refused to pick me up" Ron said his voice tight with annoyance and mentally scowling at her.

"Well never mind then!" She snapped glaring at Ron for pointing at her faults before sighing and breaking into a huge smile "I missed you!" she said reaching out to hug him.

Ron felt her arms slide across his waist and his anger instantly melted replaced with difficult feelings he had a hard time figuring out. On the one hand this was the love of his life warm and full of joy at seeing her boy friend but on the other hand they still had some major issues to deal with. Ron sighed and decided to hug her back enjoying the moment for the time being.

"It's good to see you to Kim" Ron said hugging her back.

"I know It's been a long time since we last talked so much has happened I need to tell you" Kim said before the alarm system began to blare. Ron and her both looked up suddenly remembering why they were here. Ron pulled away from her and took a deep breath before turning away from her and starting to climb the steps of the musuem.

"No time lets go KP" Ron said running past her and into the museum entrance.

…..

"Really Doctor D?" Shego growled watching her employer jump away from the array of lights he just tripped. She was just on her way to acquire the next item when Drakken began to glee fully dance and unknowingly crossed into the laser field thus setting off every alarm wired into the building. She quickly made her way to the next glass case anxious to get there before the police or that bitch Kim possible….

"Not so fast Drakken" Kim growled running through the open door with Ron right behind her.

"Seriously! The alarm went off three seconds ago how could you have already gotten here like seriously do you have nothing better to do?" Drakken yelled stamping his foot in frustration.

"Whoa what's with the use of seriously taking criminal pointers from your loser cousin Motor Ed? Kim asked laughing and rolling her eyes at the blue skinned villain who was already backing to the exit.

Shego rolled her eyes "Don't joke princess yesterday I had to carry there drunk asses back from the strip club while they sang scream music at the top of their lungs!"

"You have my sympathies" Ron said shooting her a sympathetic look, which Kim immediately shoot her a jealous look for and scowled at Ron.

"Thank you Ron" Shego said smiling genuinely. She may not have liked the good guy gig she had recently tried out but she did have a nice vacation and enjoyed not being a wanted criminal for a while.

"That's his name Ron Stoppable" Drakken said grinning like he had just solved the hardest math problem in the world. He looked at Ron grinning and clapping his hands like a little kid.

"Oh come on Drakken!" Ron said rolling his eyes and folding his arms "We've been at this for three years know you could at least extend a little professional decorum and remember my freakin name!"

"I can't remember every one who is insane enough to stop my greatness" Drakken protested glaring at him in anger before turning to Shego "Get em girl!" he snapped dismissively.

Shego got up form her fighting crouch glaring at Doctor Drakken in anger "I'm not some kind of guard dog you can order around!" She snapped clearly upset.

"I don't know Shego you seem like you're beneath him any ways!" Kim snapped smirking in disgust at her. She was itching to fight as she cracked her hands and dropped into a defensive crouch.

"Beneath Drakken" Ron said surprising Shego by glaring at Kim and coming to her defense "That's a little harsh even for you KP"

"Excuse me I'm your girl friend!" Kim shrieked turning to him and glaring "And you know I'm perfect way better than this…" She paused trying to come up with a good word "tramp!"

Shego felt her emotions sting a little before she growled in anger and smashed the second case pulling out the second device Drakken had asked her to aquire. The heavy metal canister that slid out was instantly recognized to any one in the room and sent a sharp dread through her stomach.

"The pan dimensional vortex inducer?"

Meanwhile in the streets of gotham

"Come on Harley stop messing around!" The notorious masked super villain known as poison Ivy shouted pumping her arms as her long red hair swished in the breeze and she pushed her already frantic heart.

"Just making sure the bats missed us!" Harley said hefting the huge silver canister above her head and following her partner in crime and life down the twisting alleyway.

It started as a normal theft, the Wayne corp was experimenting with a device capable of inter dimensional travel. Harley also heard that her ex boy friend the deranged megalomaniac named the joker was currently free and wandering the streets of Gotham once more. She feared she would come after him like he always did whenever he escaped. She decided the best thing to do was start a new life with ivy in another dimension. When they reached the lab though they found the scientist was mad and the experiment in question was deemed a failure and about to be hauled off to the incinerator. Harley in desperation to get rid of the joker snatched it and took off with Ivy as the alarms sounded.

Leading to their current predicament

"Give it up Harley that device is dangerous!" Batman growled swopping out of the shadows as if he was nothing more than smoke and landing in front of them. His cape flapped and flared around him causing him to look larger then he actually was which probably was the point Ivy thought with a snort.

"Out of my way copper!" Harley snapped tightening her grip on the canister and raising it to use as a weapon. There was a sharp clang as it hit the metal ladder above them. Suddenly the device began to beep rapidly.

"Uh Red this doesn't look…" Harley began to say before a huge flash of light filled the space between the two. Bat man jumped across the space trying to catch them before he made his mistake.

But the duo was gone

A couple miles away a newly admitted man at Arkham Asylum shoot up looking out the window to the exact spot the light originated.

"The pieces have been sent to him" He murmured before collapsing against the bed. The doctors would find him their tomorrow dead from cardiac arrest. They would not be able to find a reason why though.

Meanwhile across the multi dimension

Kim leapt across the room snarling at Shego who was still a little angry at the not a person comment. She tightened her grip on the device in her hand and waited for the exact moment before swinging it up. The metal device connected with Kim's chin with a satisfying **crunch **forcing the cheerleader back across the room as if she was nothing more than a baseball.

"Gotcha princess" Shego gloated before she realized the contact with her had caused the device to begin beeping rapidly.

At the same time the windows of the Smithsonian burst out as dozen of commandos in black body armor rappelled in. They all leveled high tech looking silver guns and began barking at every one to get down. Dr. Drakken immediately complied not messing around when guns were involved and dropping to the floor as he sniffled quietly. Two extremely attractive people burst in through the door sweeping their own silver pistols around the room to make sure every one was clear.

"Who are you?!" Kim demanded getting off the floor and glaring at the new comers her hands balled up into fist.

Before any one could say any thing a flash of light filled the room before disappearing quickly. Suddenly on the other end of the canister was a girl who hadn't been there before. She was wearing a short white skirt that grazed the top of her thighs enticingly, she had on a pair of thigh high blue and red boots and a black and red corset in alternating diamond patterns, a black half mask covered her pretty face and warm chocolate eyes as she glanced around in confusion.

The other girl wore a green body suit that hung to her curvier voluptuous frame. Her body suit seemed to be covered in green vines and her long curly red hair flowed down to her butt. She also had what looked like a miniature gun on her wrist.

Ron was closest to the new comers and noticed not only how beautiful they were but also the fact that there clothing left little to the imagination. Ron tried to stop him self from looking but noticed that each of them obviously didn't have a bra on as their nipples rose enticingly blushing he quickly rose his eyes up before he could get caught by Kim.

Harley quickly took in her new surroundings, she was still clutching the vortex manipulator and Pam was next to her. The circle around the two seemed to have caught every thing in its short blast radius as the Gotham Street was below her and the wall she hit the device on was hanging to the side. On the other end of the device was a beautiful black haired vixen who had green skin that looked just as enticingly as it did on her lover Ivy. She had beautiful long raven black hair and a heart shaped face. Her eyes traveled down to her chest and she noticed that her breast were just as full as Ivy's.

"Uh my eyes are up here" Shego said trying to hide the blush of the pretty new comer openly ogling her assets.

"Oh those are nice to!" Harley said grinning at Shego and pretending to gush.

"Harley we have a problem" Ivy growled pointing her cross bow at all the black suited soldiers.

Kim struggled for a second before throwing up her hands in exasperation "Just what is going on here!" she demanded glaring at the agents and new comers so rapidly Ron was afraid her head might fly off.

"Ms. Possible my name is special agent Brian" The Brazilian man said reaching with his other hand to pull out a FBI ID badge "This is my partner Natalie we are part of the FBI's newest out reach program with global justice"

"What happened to Dr. Director" Kim asked suspiciously narrowing her eyes suspiciously and turning to eye them both.

"She's out of the picture!" Natalie snapped pulling out her own badge from her Kevlar vest "we are the FBI and were asking you to stand down!" She snapped her tone and expression screaming do not fuck with me.

Kim wanted to argue more but she believed in the federal system and they did have badges. Kim quickly complied raising her hand in surrender. Ron raised his hands to as the soldiers switched their guns over to the villains.

"Well it seems like you guys are all busy so me and red over here will take our device which we totally found and take our leave" Harley said quickly trying to sound braver than she felt. On the one hand she was happy to finally be free of the jokers grip. On the other hand she and her lover seemed to have landed in a really bad situation and there time in this dimension could be super short.

"Oh no!" Shego snapped glaring and ignoring the armed commandos surrounding her "I stole this thing fair and square I don't know where you two came from but let this go and I'll let you go"

"Oh really what if I don't want to let you go" Harley said waggling her eyebrows seductively. She heard Ivy snort behind her and knew her lover wasn't jealous.

"Who are these two bimbo's!" Natalie snapped aiming her gun at the two. Ron glared at her he was always taught to be a gentleman to women and it bothered him that this uptight girl was insulting people she hadn't met before.

"If I may" Ron said keeping his hands up and moving to where Shego and the girls were standing he turned to Harley. Ignoring the soldiers tracking him with there guns as he moved next to the villains.

"You said you were stealing this thing in your own dimension right?"

Every eye in the room turned to Ron. Most seemed interested in what he had to say but if any one looked closer they would notice three eyes seemed to be appraising him. Four very attractive villains to be exact who noticed that the man before them was very attractive and seemed to have an air of confidence about him. He also seemed smart deducing what had happened in a matter of minutes.

"We know from experience that this thing acts as a portal between worlds and other dimensions so it isn't that much of a stretch to think a sister device could exist some thing most have been done to disrupt it in each dimension connecting the two and bringing them to each other forming into one device" Ron stated calmly.

"When did the buffon get so smart" Drakken asked in disbelief from his position on the floor.

"He has his moments but they are few and far between!" Kim snapped glaring at Ron angry that he had upstaged her.

Ron was floored his Kim thought he wasn't smart enough? Ron knew he didn't apply himself that much in high school but it wasn't that he was dumb. Ron was persecuted in high school for being different. His fellow classmates did nothing but tease him and the teachers who should have guided him looked for any excuse to attack him personally. It used to make him angry but Ron suppressed those feelings thinking that it would lead him down a dark path and instead focus on the high ground and being a good person as long as he had Kim he was fine.

"Ron isn't a buffon he just figured out some thing you didn't" Shego said glaring at Kim in anger while Ron's head snapped to her in surprise. Shego wasn't sure why she cared but it bothered her that Kim was being such a bitch. Plus she liked to make Princess twitch and seeing that vein pop out of her head was enough to make her smile.

Before any one could say anything else the two new females glanced at each other and moved. Poison Ivy grabbed Ron quickly flipping him around so her forearm was wrapped around his neck. Ron felt the Villains ample chest push into him at the same time a plant like scent permeated his senses. It was heavy and intoxicating and instantly made Ron feel sleepy and weak.

Meanwhile Harley shoved the canister in Shego's face dazing the green goddess. Harley flipped over her and grabbed her keeping her in the same lock Ivy had Ron in.

"No one move or the hostages get it!" Harley snapped tightening her grip.

"Go ahead we have orders to eliminate Shego any ways" Brian calmly lied raising his gun at Harley.

"And since you two are obviously a threat we'll eliminate you two to and be done with the situation" Natalie smirked raising her gun at Ivy.

"You can't just gun down innocent people" Ron snapped struggling against the women's hold. He struggled to access his mystical monkey powers but he glanced at Kim's worried face and his link faltered. He hoped that she would try and protect her boy friend.

"I agree while they are criminals you need to put them on trial" Kim said barking at the two agents as if she was giving them orders. She glanced at Ron worriedly and mouthed to stay calm.

"Possible with respect this is the big girl league" Natalie snapped not even glancing at the shrieking red head "Stay out of it"

"Absolutely not!" Kim stated charging at the two agents. Brian calmly nodded and a solider brought up a tazer gun. He aimed and fired it at her two Taser marks shot out and stuck her sending a volt of electricity down her body and causing her to topple to the floor. Kim dropped to the floor rolling to a stop dazed as she weakly looked at Ron

"Kim!" Ron snapped struggling tighter against his bonds. He felt his mystical monkey powers surge up and prepared to use them to lightly push Ivy out of the way and speed after Kim. Then he would deal with the soldiers and get every one to safety.

Then two things happened that would change his life forever

"Kill them!" Natalie snapped raising her gun at once every agent in the room turned raising their assault riffles and sighting in on their targets. Ron felt his life flash before his eyes and saw Shego looking at him her eyes full of some thing he hadn't seen in a long time from Kim.

Ron felt his power surge forward and he quickly broke out of Ivy's hold. He jumped in front of them all and slammed his hands on the grounds letting lose a monkey like scream as his hands were bathed in blue light. The shockwave ripped through the building sending out a blast of energy that sent ever-single commando on their ass before they could fire. All the windows and lights blew out from the force and the floor below them was obliterated.

Ron blinked as his power snapped off. The blue light disappeared around him and the men felt the toxins Ivy used against him flicker back into his body.

"Whoa" was all the young man could get out before he fell to the ground and passed out.

"Ron!" Shego snapped her calm demeanor slipping for a moment as she gazed at the heroic young man in concern. Harley being the trained therapist she was instantly saw the connection Shego was pretending to hide with Ron and her heart swooned. She was a romantic at heart and her mind was already rapidly coming up with ideas to get them together.

"Come on Harley we need to leave like now!" Ivy snapped grabbing the passed out Ron. Harley quickly pressed down on Shego's pressure point causing the Villainess to pass out.

"Let's go" Harley said and the two dragged their hostages out as fast as they could.

**Authors note: Thank you guys for your interest and not getting angry about this so far I have heard nothing but good things form you guys and also a big thanks to the you story followers out there please people feel free to review and tell me what you liked and didn't like about my take. **

**I will be updating this fairly regularly cause as I said I have the first six chapters all fleshed out and written. This will be the last back to back posting though as I will try and do it week by week. I just wanted to get it started for you guys and get every ones thoughts and opinions **

**To clutch **

**Thank you for telling me about wades name I knew it but wade and wayne get mixed up in my head so I probably would have made that mistake this chapter if you hadn't said any thing **

**With the thing on Kim's condition **

**I think its meant to be over the top after all she has megalomania and I feel as if it would cause you to be over the top but that being said I actually plan on doing some research to see how documented cases act I want to show a realistic portrayal of what I think she would have **

**To Comet Moon **

**I love his story to and think it's a fantastic story and one I am glad he has continued despite his bad luck In the next coming chapters it is going to seem much similar because I will be moving into things he has previously used but hopefully with my own unique take on it. **

**So I have a question for you guys what did you think of the Ivy/Harley/Ron/ Shego thing what are your thoughts I haven't decided if I want to put it in or not and will largely depend on what input you guys give me**

**Thank you all for reading**


	4. authors note

**Authors note**:

So I don't usually do this but you guys have been asking me so many questions I though I would make a chapter release kind of answering your guys comments and what not. I know you can reply but its through pm and I felt it would be better to write these out. I will probably edit the note out after the next chapter and if you don't like this then I wont do it again but I like interacting with you guys the writers as you guys give me feed back that I always take into account. So lets get started shall we?

**To questions about Ivy and Harley**: I am not a big fan of the original Harley Quinn costume or her overall appearances from the media I thought her Arkham Asylum one was the best and I drew her costume inspiration from that.

On the thought of personality and mannerisms I draw it heavily form what I know of each character with my own personal touches I tried to research them as best I could so yes I suppose they would be from multiple versions. The cross bow was a nod to the old cartoon series I know and love though.

**To various people about the Harem**:

Some people have said they liked it some people have said they didn't. I haven't yet decided what I want to do but I have showed an attraction forming with all of them leaving it open. To me one of the best things about Weirdbard's tale is the family take that Ron Shego Harley and Ivy get my main focus is on making that form and want to people to see Ron with his new "family" If I do decide to make it a foursome then that will be it there will be no bonnie and others joining in just Ron and his family. What do you guys think? How about instead of a foursome a harem? Or should I focus on Ron and Shego

On the subject of Ron and Shego: I know a lot of people thought I was a little out of character with Shego I want to say thank you because you guys have given me a lot of in sight into this (and no clutch you weren't bitching) I realized I was making her way to emotional and rewrote a lot of the dialogue I had previously between them making it more realistic. The attraction is still there but Shego has tried to rationalize it into some thing evil. I don't think this will be a cliché thing because both Ron and Shego have and will have much to discuss. So hopefully this next chapter shows a much better portrayal then I previously did and for those of you worried no I didn't change it because of pressure or any thing but because it was some thing I honestly felt was wrong after hearing your guys comments and reviews.

**The Kim situation**: I know a lot of people are wondering and being reserved about this part of the story. I did a lot of research into Megolamania today and I think I have an accurate portrayal of it. I do want to say it is a very over the top condition most people that have it do act like they are a god basically. That being said I like to listen and learn form my readers so im trying to approach it in a much more sensible way. You may be asking why even have her have this condition? It's not just because I liked it in weird bards story I just feel it fits yes she is over confident in the story but its not just that. She is such a good girl in the show (it is Disney after all) always saying please and thank you brushing off every one's praise a if they were nothing saving the world and acting as if it was like learning to drive. Even the few faults she has she finds a way to circumvent them or lives with them. I could see her coming to believe she was Kim Possible and could do any thing. Frankly I think she treats Ron like crap in the tv show it gets better when they date but I will always remember that time she left Ron locked in a closet and danced with Josh Mankey and think damn she is a bitch.

The thing that fascinates me isn't Kim but more Ron and Kim. The Ron factor if you will (ha see what I did there) There relationship is entirely co dependent on each other and has even been proven to cause the team to fall apart. The thing that boggles me is that neither one really realizes this Ron knows he cant really live with Kim but Kim doesn't really have any idea that she depends on Ron for so much. She severely limits his full potential yet she has no problems using him to make her self greater because "any thing is Possible for a Possible" which leads to my next point

**The Zorpox situation**: Night Hunter I love Zorpox Here is a Ron who is completely different yet still him self some how. This is a Ron who uses his brilliance, his monkey skills, yet is still goofy and quirky. Every one who has seen Zorpox in the Kim Possible world concurred that he was one of the best evil villains they had come across. In my opinion he was the greatest I saw on the show (sorry Drakken). Ron needs Zorpox in his life because for once he wasn't Ron Stoppable in Kim's shadows but his own person and that proved to be a powerful weapon. I have some thing planned for him and hope you all enjoy it as much as I do.

So that's the end personally I want to thank you all. I honestly though I was going to have to take this thing down within a day of me putting it up. I didn't think that I would get such great words and encouragement. This has really helped me out to and given me a chance to put my own ducks in a row so to speak. I don't know if I will be doing this again but if you liked this then please drop a comment saying you did. Thank you all for listening to an Authors rant and as a special reward here's the chapter for the next chapter which I think I will give to you guys next Wednesday if I can resist the urge to post.

**LOVE AND WAR **

**Oh to every one about wayne being wade **

**I am so sorry!**


	5. playing the part

Kim felt some thing jostle underneath her and the super heroine groaned wearily opening her eyes and taking in her surroundings with caution. She was in a black jeep with two armed men next to her glancing forward and ignoring her. In the front seat she could see Brian and Natalie typing rapidly on their phones as Natalie drove with her other hand. Kim's mind flashed as she remembered the events that led her to her current predicament and reached over to pummel them both for answers. Her hands met resistance and she realized she was handcuffed with her hands behind her back.

"Ah Ms. Possible good you are awake" Brian said barley glancing over his phone as he continued to rapidly type on it "Welcome back to the land of the living"

"Oh believe me I'm awake!" Kim growled narrowing her eyes in anger as she struggled against her handcuffs. How dare they Taser her and handcuff her! She had saved the world a million times over and did more than these pretty desk agents probably had ever done. Hell they probably stood at a desk all day while people like Global Justice and Kim did all the hard work Kim thought to her self-snorting smugly. The fact that these two had in fact beat her seemed to leave her mind as she contemplated how best to get her revenge "What the hell was that?!" she snapped her fist tightening behind her back.

"That Ms. Possible was the real world welcome to it" Natalie said putting her phone down and glaring at her. Natalie was usually calm cool and collected like her training instilled on her but Possible had gotten under her skin in the worse way for years before they had even met. While Possible tried to take the goody goody steps in her mission a lot of people had gotten hurt or her reaction time had been severely hampered because she did what was right now what was needed. Natalie learned a long time ago that any thing must be done to protect the world and the innocent people living in it. She was one of the few with the balls to do it but this pretender didn't as far as she was concerned which made her a liability in Natalie's' eyes.

"Bull shit!" Kim said surprising even her self with her cursing. It was some thing the normally good girl claimed she never did "we don't just gun people down in the real world we work with justice and we do what's right to keep our selves honest"

"Look Possible think of this as a professional advice" Brian said snorting before turning back to her and leaning in "Global justice is gone and in it's place is us the people who are willing to do whatever it takes to protect the free world and good girls like you. The time of super villains and lame take over the world schemes is done you and Ron are done get out of the game and go to college because if we see you poking around and trying to "save" the world again next time we won't be so nice"

Kim was further floored that they would have the nerve to talk to her the perfe- the great Kim Possible in such a horrible way. She had saved the world a million times from every kind of disaster that could have befallen it from maniacal madmen. Hell she took out the alien invasion all by herself! Kim was so angry that she casually forgot Ron did any thing and instead glared angrily at the two cocky agents daring them to come closer to her.

"We'll see about how Dr. Director feels about that" Kim snapped gloatingly knowing the one eyed woman would never stand for her mistreatment. She was like a mentor to the red head and Kim knew she believed in justice just as much as she did.

"Dr. Director has been retired" Natalie said dismissively "You won't be able to find her as per the presidential orders him self and if you try you will be committing treason"

"What Betty is gone" Kim stuttered unable to believe her mentor wasn't doing her job any more. She stilled starting to realize that these people were playing a whole other game.

"Yes" Brian said as the car pulled to a stop and he turned back to the front "like we said Global justice is finished once again by the presidential orders himself don't snoop and keep your nose clean kid consider this your first and final warning"

The agent to the right of Kim opened the door before grabbing Kim by her arm and unlocking her cuffs. She tensed ready to attack when she saw Brian holding a black pistol with a silencer idly pointed at her. Kim immediately froze in fear and she let the agent unlock her and grab her by the arm. He stepped out pushing her onto the street before getting back into the car. Kim's mind reeled as she was threatened with a gun for the first time in her super hero career ray guns were one thing most weren't that dangerous or could easily be dodged at the very least.

But bullets were a whole other story

Before Kim could react to this new situation the black suited agent in the car shut the door bringing her out of her shock. The black monster looking jeep pulled out and disappeared down the streets as if it was a ghosts leaving Kim alone and confused.

"But what about Ron!?" Kim finally yelled after the retreating cars before stamping her foot in anger. Receiving no answers she turned realizing she was in front of her dorm in New York City. Her fellow roommates were starring at her they shook their heads and walked on figuring this was probably a normal occurrence now that Kim Possible was in their dorm.

"Must have been a stronger Taser then I thought" Kim thought rubbing her chest and wincing. She resolved to go into the dorm and call Wade so they could get to the bottom of this and find her Ron. Satisfied with her game plan she pushed open the door and disappeared inside.

…

"What is the plan for Ron?" Brian asked leaning in to look at Archer with interest. After dropping Possible off they turned a few corners and then slipped into a waiting alley way were a dark sedan sat. Archer was waiting in the sedan ready for their mission break down and report.

Archer scratched his temple which both of the agents knew he did when he was deep in thought. He knew about Ron's powers of course but the information global justice had on it was spotty at best. From what he was able to find out the power was also spotty at best and Ron had no real control over it right now making it a non-issue. He didn't imagine that the young adult would be able to manifest it in such a way and for once had sorely under estimated his opponent. For the first time in a while Archer felt the thrill of an unknown variable and he smiled making a few mental notes to himself to move Ron to the priority asset list as soon as he could recruit him.

"For know let's send out an APB on him" Archer said after several minutes of thought "We know he is primarily a good guy and was trying to protect himself from what he perceived as danger once he sees he is a criminal he may feel guilty and turn him self in keep the pressure on them though this Harley and "Red" are new here they can't possibly get that far once he brings him self in we can pitch him our "special" recruitment speech"

"Yes sir were on it" Natalie said "in the mean time that special package you ordered is in and waiting for you at the new facility"

"Excellent I am on my way now" Archer said sipping his mineral water and leaning back. He pressed a button and the two agents disappeared their holograms deactivated as well as his. He pressed another as Mozart blasted through the recessed speakers and his limo continued on his journey back to Global Justice.

…..

Shego slowly opened her eyes and winced as she felt her injuries and more importantly her ego bruise. She couldn't believe she let the flirty blonde hair girl get the jump on her like that. It was an amateur move and one Shego should have seen coming from the very beginning. She had let her feelings about a certain blonde man get in the way and was know paying for her mistake.

She stopped her eyes from opening fully and instead let her other senses be her guide. She could feel that she was on a cold industrial type floor. There was a pipe dripping above her and her hands were firmly secured above her and the said pipe. She began to light up her hands when she heard talking coming from in front of her. She resisted the urge to strangle said voices and stayed limp getting a better view of her situation.

"Are you sure this I going to work Ivy?" the pig tailed girl Shego heard called Harley asked from in front of her.

"Yes I gave him a concentrated dose to make up for the strange powers we saw him wielding and he seems to be fine" A more sultry bored voice said that Shego recognized as the green skinned girl who came with Harley and was referred to as Red.

Shego seized upon her opportunity and flexed letting a small burst of her plasma powers through the chain of the lock. She cut through the cuffs as if they were butter and jumped up ready to attack the two other girls.

She was stopped however by a strong hand who caught her wrists mid flight. Shego gasped at the strength behind the grab and flung open her eyes fully to see who blocked her hands. She was on a metal walkway in an industrial factory that was fairly nondescript. Both Harley and the women she remembered being called Ivy were in front of her there's arms crossed and smirking slightly as she struggled with their defender.

And in front of her was Ron

The blonde haired man was glowing slightly blue and seemed to be shuddering as he gripped Shego's wrist. She noticed the pained look in his eyes and she also noticed that his blue glow was flickering angrily. She could tell that whoever those two were they had obviously done some thing to Ron make him compliant and remembered their words a few seconds ago.

"Listen up Shego right? Ron here is under my specific control" Ivy snapped snapping her fingers. Ron mouthed I'm sorry before he let go off her and slammed his palms into her stomach blowing her back against the pipes behind her and causing a very sizable dent.

"You see my kiss has a special effect on men" Ivy said smiling and coming over to stroke Ron's blonde hair "It makes them puppet isn't that right Ron?" she cooed

"Yes mistress" Ron replied in monosyllables. Shego could see his whole body struggling to fight off whatever the bitch had used to control him. Shego contemplated just fighting Ron but extinguished her hands instead. She decided not to cause the already freaked out teenage boy any more pain for now.

Plus her push had hurt allot

"What do you want" Shego snapped keeping her voice level for Ron's sake and trying not to sound breathless or winded from the push Shego gritted her teeth and knew she wouldn't show any of them any weakness even if she had been hurt. Especially not Ron Stoppable!

"Look we didn't mean to get you caught up in this" Harley said smiling and at least looking apologetic "we just needed to escape from our world and didn't expect it to be so chaotic we snatched you guys yes but the crazy sexy assassin squad was going to kill you so in a way me and Ivy here saved you" she said smiling proudly.

Shego realized she was right and blew out a strand of dark black hair from her eyes. "I get it" She said huffing before turning to Ron and looking up up and down before glancing back at them "But why did you mind meld the poor guy he was just trying to protect us?"

"We noticed during the fight he was working with the screeching red head who was obviously trying to foil your heist" Ivy said stepping forward her voice sounding almost bored "We didn't want him going to the cops and he's a man and there for expendable to my eyes" She said stating it as if she was discussing the weather "now he wont say a word will you Ron?" she asked turning to him.

"No mistress" He said talking slowly again as if he was a robot.

"Good" Ivy said before turning back to Shego "We just want some where to lay low and get our bearings in this dimension then we will let you go and be on our merry way and Ron here will be as good as new and out of our hair"

"Awh Red I kind of like green goddess over there" Harley said licking her lips in appreciation at Shego "I say we keep her around we could use a tour guide" She said giggling and looking at her appreciatively.

While Shego could admit to her self that the two villains in front of her were attractive and sexy. Shego didn't do slave and always liked to be in just as much control as her lovers not that she was interested in the hot villains any ways.

No not at all she tried to convince her self as she imagined rolling around in bed together

"No way!" She snapped glaring at the two and rising from the floor her fist balled up as she resisted the urge to use her powers. They didn't know about them yet but Ron did and she could use that to her advantage.

"I figured as much I saw the way you looked at Ron over here and know your holding out for him" Harley said pointing at Ron. Shego eyes widened and for the second time this day she fought the urge to blush and stay calm and collected. She was a villain god damn it!

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Shego stated coldly mustering all of her acting skills and remaining clam cool and collected "and I would be more than happy to spend a few nights with you if you didn't kidnap me" She said smirking at them both.

Shego could see Ron's shoulders slump slightly at her comment about him and Shego inwardly cursed rolling her eyes. She didn't mean to make the already freaked out guy also upset and was honestly surprised he even cared. He was after all supposed to be with princess and she was nothing more than a villain any ways.

"Awh I think some one's in denial its sooooo romantic" Harley crooned glancing at both of them and smiling at them both. Harley knew Shego could deny it all she wanted but she was a trained psychologist she knew enough about the human mind to notice when some one glanced at a man a certain way. She had plenty of experience in forbidden and unrequited love from the joker. She suddenly smiled a wicked smile that Ivy instantly backed up and glared as her loved for, nothing good could come from that smile.

"I think we should help them" Harley said clapping her hand and turning to Ron "Ronnie" She coed her voice dripping with sexuality as she came over and stroked his cheek.

Ron felt himself tense and resisted the urge to groan at his situation here the sidekick was surrounded by hot villains and he was completely under two of their controls. He was trying to summon enough of his mystical monkey powers to flush out the drug but it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack while drunk and blindfolded. He didn't know what Harley had in mind but he knew Kim was his girl friend and he didn't want to cheat on her.

"Yes mistress" he heard himself saying as he inwardly struggled to over come the drug.

"I think you should tell blackie here how you feel about her" Harley said smiling and stepping back so he could face her. She leaned back eagerly awaiting and wishing she had some popcorn.

"I…I…Shego…" Ron stuttered struggling against the drugs painful bonds against him.

"See he doesn't feel the same way now please stop" She snapped trying to ignore the disappointment she was feeling at his obvious dismissal of her. It wasn't like she liked him or any thing Shego tried to rationalize even though she had a sinking feeling she was kidding her self. She was a female and hadn't had any thing…. Well like that in a while not that she needed it of course.

"I think Shego is a goddess the most beautiful women I have ever met in the world" Ron finally admitted the word coming out in a rush as he was forced to admit the truth. Shego felt a rush of warmth fill her body and she blushed smiling softly at his word. Okay so maybe it was nice to hear. Even if it was from a dorky sidekick that just so happened to be easy on the eyes.

Harley inwardly squealed in happiness she knew the two felt some thing for each other and was happy that she was the one trying to get these two together. Ever since meeting Ivy she had realized the value of love and liked seeing romance of all kind. Harley knew their was some thing special between Ron and Shego and turned ready to make the next move.

"So you find her attractive?" Harley said smiling and clapping with joy "Well then why don't you lean in and give her a nice kiss"

The effect on Ron was instant he let out a low groan and began to shake even harder. His entire face contorted in pain and tears begin to fall freely down his face as he fought the drug with renewed vigor.

"Whoa what did I do" Harley gasped looking at the boy with concern.

"He's fighting my mind control serum I've never seen anything like it" Ivy said her usual bored voice suddenly changing to one of interest. She glanced over at the boy with a newfound interest making mental notes about how he was handling the formula.

"Damn it Ron has a girl friend that red head you saw!" Shego sighed angrily "He's to much of a good guy to do any thing remotely considered cheating and you asking him is basically killing him because he is fighting it"

"Ron stop" Harley said turning to him as he calmed down and stopped "that screeching girl was your girl friend?" she asked looking shocked. She thought back on the red head who as bad mouthing every one in the room and tried to think of any reason why some one would be with some one so annoying and snotty.

"I don't know what we are" Ron said relaxing as his voice went back to the same hypnotic drone from before.

"Oooooo I smell heart ache what happened Ron?" Harley asked sounding actually interested in what he had to say. Ivy looked over at her raising an eyebrow at her apparent interest in these strangers love life. Ivy shrugged finally realizing that this was Harley she was talking about and watching her.

Ron was about to ask why he would talk to some one who imprisoned him and one he barley knew at that but then the drug kicked in causing him to spill his beans before he could muster up the strength not to. He spoke in a rush explaining him and Kim's strained relationship these last few months and her sudden utter lack of interest in him. He talked while Harley listened nodding at several points that made Ron think she had prior experience in this.

Ron finished talking and stopped realizing how good it felt to get this off of his chest. Ron had never badmouthed his girl friend before being too much of a gentleman to do such a thing but now he realized how good it felt to let his emotions come out. He knew he wasn't perfect but he tried hard to be for Kim and he was starting to get annoyed by her uncaring attitude towards him.

"I understand Ron" Harley whispered her voice devoid of it's usual cheer his relationship reminded her a lot of the joker. She thought the Joker was perfect to and refused to believe that he could do any wrong in her eyes, which was of course how he controlled her. It wasn't until he savagely beat her with a crowbar and Ivy found her and nursed her back to health using her special plant medicine. Harley who was suffering from lover's heartbreak had fallen for Ivy's tender loving care and attempted to seduce the green redhead. Ivy who was lonely and loved the attention given to her had fallen easily for Harley's ploy and gotten seduced very easily.

"How could you" Ron asked shaking his head in anger.

"I don't think you're a waste of space Ron" Shego suddenly said getting up and looking down. Her mind raced as she realized that this was her chance! Her chance to break up team possible once and for all and get princess back for all those fights she had lost. Shego and her may be even but she played dirty and could steal her boy friend and break up her little save the world team.

All three sets of eyes turned to her in shock

Shego took a deep breath before continuing getting ready for the performance of her life "Look Ron I've wanted to tell you this for three years but hoped it would be under less…" She pretended to falter looking at both Harley and Ivy "bizarre circumstances but I've always thought you were cute and even though you and princess were annoying I at least got to see your handsome face every once in a while" Shego said not entirely lying Ron was cute and handsome in a goofy sort of way.

"Awh this is like watching a romantic movie" Harley crooned glancing at both of them rapidly before settling on Shego and smiling slyly "how long have you been fantasizing about Ron?" She asked grinning.

"This is starting to feel like a damn soap opera" Ivy muttered trying to hide her own intrigue. She had to admit to even her self that there was some thing strangely…. intriguing about these two some thing she couldn't quite place her fingers on. Ivy usually preferred her plants to people but perhaps Harley wasn't the only exception to that rule.

Shego shot Harley a glare before realizing that Ron was looking at her his expression unreadable. Shego took a deep breath and continued as if hesitant to reveal her inner feelings "Yes there have been times when I've been alone in the lair and yes I have…fantasized about you Ron quite a bit actually" She boldly said smirking a little. The boy could use the confident boost after all even if she was faking it he was handsome and did deserve better than Kim.

"_Damn you stoppable I will not be the pretend shy girl here!"_ Shego thought to her self-squaring her shoulders. She decided to keep going seeing Ron looking at her with a new type of interest in his eyes. Shego felt kind of bad for leading the guy on like this but maybe she would get a confident boost from her words and see how bad Kim was for him.

"And I think princess is a fool for treating you like that" Shego said growling at what that bitch was doing to such a great guy. Sure she didn't care for Ron all that much (she said in denial) but no one deserved to get that kind of hate from there supposed best friend and more importantly girl friend "you deserve better and if you were with me it wouldn't be like that" She stated simply grabbing onto his hand and squeezing it.

Ron struggled to come up with some thing to say that was actually meaning full and not drug laden, a part of him wanted to take her into his arms and kiss her thank full to have some kind of girl show him kindness, on the other hand he was still with Kim and even though there relationship was strained he didn't wanna cheat on her. Thankfully before he could open his mouth to speak Harley's suddenly yawned and Ron noticed that outside the moon was high above the clouds.

"I think it's time to hit the sack baby" Ivy cooed coming over and messaging Harleys shoulders gently. She ignored the other people in front of her and began to slowly run her fingers up and down Harleys back.

"Ohhhhhhh Red that feels heavenly" Harley moaned feeling her lovers soft hands message her bare skin and shuddering softly. She turned and kissed the fiery red head deeply their tongues beginning to wrestle for dominance. Shego's eyes widened at the wanton display of sexuality between the two women. She glanced over at Ron and saw the poor boy was freaking out as much as he could through the muddled drug. She felt her nipples tighten and groaned as Harley reached down and pulled Ivy's dress down exposing her big luscious green breast to every one in the room. Shego saw that like her Ivys nipples were a dark emerald green compared to the rest of her green tinted skin. Shego had always been bi-sexual form an early age and seeing two hot girls attacking each other in such a passionate embrace was starting to get her worked up.

"Oh god come on Harley" Ivy moaned starting to drag her away from Ron and Shego while attacking her neck slowly.

"Oh Ronnie" Harley called her voice even more seductive and hoarse from Ivy's attack "make sure blackie relaxes just fine while were gone and remember not to let her escape" she called before they both dropped between a couple of wooden crates. Minutes later both Shego and Ron heard loud moaning coming from said wooden crates.

Shego breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to Ron worriedly "are you okay?" Shego asked looking at him and trying to ignore the whimpers and screams.

"Drug…Make...Hard…Talk" Ron finally forced out wincing as if it took him all his mental strength to say those four words. His eyes looked glazed over and his shoulders were slumped as if he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"I know just relax" Shego said worriedly putting a hand on his shoulders. His body jumped back and he groaned as his electric blue glow reappeared around him. She may be pretending to care for the boy but Shego wasn't a heartless bitch and was genuinely worried about him

"Sorry…drug…. Making powers act weird" Ron spluttered out looking hurt and lost as he struggled to convey words to her.

Shego one of the world's best villain and not a people person at all had some thing break within her at that exact moment. Shego was a loner her entire life and mocked for being different while she loved her individuality a small part of her always pined for some one who felt her pain shared her feeling of un want in the world. Shego thought she found it with Drakken but he was only a friend and nothing more but in Ron she saw in him some thing she saw every day when she looked in the mirror, some one who liked being different but still longed for some one who she could share it with.

Some one like Ron

"Come on Ron you were told to relax me" Shego purred in her best sexy voice cupping his face and smiling slightly " and I could use some major relaxation after this hell of a day" she murmured stroking his jaw softly and watching the young man shudder and calm down. Shego had to admit she had seduced some ugly looking guys in her day and Ron at least was handsome and not ugly like some of her other targets.

"But…Kim…Dating" Ron spat out as a flash of confusing emotions went across his face. He looked hesitant but not unwilling and almost lost.

Shego pretended to sigh and then smiled a wicked thought entering her mind "I'm not asking you to do any thing bad I just would like a back message if that's okay?" she asked giving her best pout and winking at him.

"_Does every girl have a puppy dog pout_" Ron groaned even through the effects of the mind control lipstick.

"Would….love…to" Ron finally said a small smile cracking his face as he shook his head.

Shego smiled "Come on then" She said turning and going over the piping along the wall. She heard Ron following her from behind and with a sly smile quickly unzipped her black and green jacket. She turned and quickly rearranged it so her breasts were covered but her shoulders and pale green exquisite skin was showing. She made sure he got plenty of "accidental" flashes of her bare breast as she sat down with her legs crossed. He may be a boy scout but he was still a guy and Ron watched her skin with a look of almost awe.

Ron's eyes widened as she realized here was an almost nude Shego looking at him with want and longing. Ron never in his wildest dreams thought that this could actually happen. Thoughts of Kim were pushed aside as Ron gulped and gathered his strength. He sat down behind her and ran his bare hands up the curve of her back. His hands straying to places he thought he would never touch in his wildest fantasies.

…..

**THE NEXT DAY**

Wade groaned as his monitors began to beep loudly alerting himself to an incoming call on the Kimunicator. The young genius rolled out of his bed and glanced at the alarm clock and groaned it was 7:00 in the morning and whoever was calling him was taking him away from a amazing dream. The young genius found him self in a room with Anne Hathaway who was dressed in a very sexy tight one piece and calling her self Cat-woman for some strange reason, She then proceeded to tell him that she was a bad kitty and needed to be spanked before she licked her self clean while he watched.

He padded over to his computers and sat down activating his communication software and bringing the bank of monitors he spent all his time on to life. The screen flickered for a second before Kim's angry face filled one screen while breaking news filled the others and various other projects he was working or consulting on filled the remaining screens.

"Where the hell have you been Wade!" Kim snapped her voice higher than usual. Wade groaned and looked seeing a lot of recent calls from the Kimunicator before turning and glaring at her.

"I was sleeping Kim you forgot to call me last night and tell me every thing went okay as usual Ron usually does but I just assumed he was to tired to call to" Wade said frowning at her. Ever since Kim went to college she started treating him and Ron like crap all the time. She barley called any more unless she needed some thing and the last few missions she hadn't even called to tell him every thing is okay. Instead he had taken to relying on Ron to tell him every one is safe and sound.

"Never mind about that!" Kim snapped bothered by Wade's tone. It was like he was implying she was wrong and she knew she was not in fact wrong "I was tired and had to process what happened we have a major sitch" Kim said forgetting her anger and becoming worried again.

"Wait what happened" Wade asked seeing Kim's fearful face and realizing this was serious. He pushed his own anger aside and focused on the facts like he had been trained to.

Kim quickly filled Wade in on what happened from the minute they entered the museum. He remained patient while she described the new agents and the strange new comers into her dimension.

"Then I got tazered and when I came to the new agents dropped me in front of my dorm and I found Ron's phone in my pocket" Kim finished taking a deep breath "I have no idea where he is or what happened to him"

"And you didn't think to call me right away!" Wade shouted activating another screen and rapidly typing a search program for Ron. He couldn't believe that Kim would be stupid enough to go to sleep with Ron missing.

"Well…I…uh…was" Kim said blushing and looking away not wanting to tell Wade the truth she settled on half the truth "I was very tired and I didn't want to tip them off that we would be looking for Ron if they have them".

"Hang on a second" Wade said looking at another screen that showed him various news programs around the world. His eyes just caught a recent news feed showing that an APB was just put out for a group of armed and dangerous criminal thought to be hiding in New York City. Wade saw Shego's face followed by two artist sketches of two people that looked suspiciously like the people Kim described.

Followed by a picture of Ron Stoppable

"Uh you better look at this Kim" Wade said hitting a screen that blew up the video feed onto her screen.

"_Yes we have just gotten a conformation that the APB is in fact right Ron Stoppable is currently at large by the government along with four other criminals two of them are unknown but the last one is none other than notorious criminal master Shego ex hero of team go we will have more breaking news for you within the hour as we try and figure out why Ms. Possibles partner is wanted by the FBI" The female reporter said glancing at her notes._

"They branded him a criminal!" Kim yelled her eyes growing wide. She slammed her hand down on her bed making a fist sized indent into the bed before it sprung back into shape.

"Yeah all over the country I don't know who these new guys are but there not playing and they obviously don't have Ron or Shego" Wade said typing rapidly as he tried to access the global justice mainframe and figure out what exactly was going on. He found his usual access routes and back doors completely gone and replaced by an impressive firewall system that was a significant improvement from the last one. He groaned and looked it over trying to see a quick way around it alas it would take days if not weeks to re-hack all of this and he simply didn't have the time at the moment.

"Okay Kim I can't get into global justice so I'll have to use the chip which I still think we should take out of him" Wade said hitting a few more buttons to bring up the satellites he had access to. His fingers began flying over the key board "Damn the closest spy satellite I have access to is a Russian one the problem is it won't be in place for another two hours and I have to write the encryption program out in Russian which will take me an hour to work out"

"That's unacceptable Wade we need some thing now he could be dead by now or worse knowing Shego" Kim snapped pacing and glaring at the screen. Know matter what she said about Ron she was worried about her best friend and didn't like not knowing where he was and being there to protect him.

"Look Kim we don't exactly have funding here I had to work with what I can" Wade said frowning at her blunt disregard for him "unless you think you can do a better job Kim?" he asked glaring at her as he typed.

"_I'm sure I could"_ Kim thought but bit her tongue for the time being "I'm sorry Wade I'm just really worried about Ron I have no idea what happened after I got tazered and if he was okay he would have got in touch with me by now for sure"

"It's okay Kim I promise I'll find him" Wade said his face turning sympathetic "Why don't you go get some rest while I work I'll call you if any thing changes and you can be well rested when we find him" Wade said turning off his side of the connection. Wade cracked his fingers and grabbed a soda from the mini fridge. He bunkered down ready to do a long day of coding and hacking.

Kim thought that she would take a nice hot shower before turning in when her phone rang. She grabbed it hoping it was Wade with good news or maybe even Ron. Instead she saw a number that sent equally happy thoughts through her body.

"_Ron can wait"_ She though hopping off the bed and quickly hitting the answer button, she skipped to the bathroom to freshen up "Hey baby" Kim cooed shutting the door to her bathroom.

**Authors note: well guys another week another chapter. When I originally began writing and putting this particular story up for you guys I was surprised at how much every one enjoyed it (despite my glaring grammar issues and misuse of Wades name) I want to thank you all for your continued support and hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Hopefully Shego doesn't seem so cliché know I enjoyed every ones thoughts on the matter and thank Cajun Bear for your words as well as every body else's. She has a soft spot for him but she also sees how she could use him to hurt Kim, which is what any villain would do. She is still somewhat cliché but for now this is all an act to convince stoppable and maybe even her self.**

**And what's going on with Kim who is she calling baby? All questions you will have answers to next Wednesday though as a treat if I get hmmmm lets say ten more reviews I will go ahead and post the next chapter.**

**I also have a discussion question for you or at least some thing I want to hear your thoughts on. I have been thinking about how every one would change from being in this family and how it would each of them. Particularly I have been thinking about Harley and who she is truly. I know Harley is a big by product of the Joker and her dealings with him. So with a girl friend who treats her right and a potential family who loves her and cares for her do you guys think she would change? I'm talking about moving away from Harlequin and becoming some thing else but still into crime. Maybe a new persona to show she is done with the Joker and embracing her new family. If I was her that's what I would do but I know some people would get very angry if I changed Harley Quinn so much like that so I want to know what you guys think. **

**Hope you all enjoy as always my thanks go to you my fans **


	6. caught in the act

Ron slowly opened his eyes stretching out and gently cracked his neck as he felt the mornings sun greet his back. He felt great…really great actually! He felt like he had just gotten the best night sleep he had since he was a baby. He felt well rested and completely at ease for once in his life. Sure two crazy and sexy villainesses had him in a medical induced hold and were holding him captive along with his girl friends arch-nemesis but he also woke up to the best sight he had seen in ages and more importantly one that sent a ecstatic beat through his heart.

Shego was curled against his side her head gently resting on his chest one arm laying softly on his chest right above his heart while the other arm was against his side one finger tucked into one of his belt loops. Ron had made them a bed last night using concrete bags he pounded into place to provide some small degree of comfort. Ron knew how wrong this was but he couldn't resist grinning as he saw Shego against him her jacket across her bare shoulders and his chest, he could feel her breast softly pushing against his chest and thought about what it would be like to be free and sliding his hands across the,. He saw her hair spilling across his chest on long spiral like tendrils and gently stroked it unable to resist touching the goddess who had seen fit to spend the night in his arms. Thoughts of Kim never entered his mind and he was content to live in this moment for the rest of his life away from every thing until the only thing that existed was Shego and he.

Sadly life didn't work out that way

Shego purred contently breaking Ron from his thoughts. She stirred but didn't wake up allowing Ron to ponder his current predicament. He still couldn't believe that so much had changed in the last 24 hours. He had gone from being a love lost young man to happier than he had been in months and truthfully all summer. He liked the way Shego seemed to fit perfectly into his arms and he unconsciously tightened his arms around her to bring her closer to him. After all how could one not bring such beauty closer? He conveniently forgot about Kim pushing her out of his mind subconsciously and focusing on Shego here and now.

Shego felt Ron's arms tighten and woke up a slow and play full smile coming across her face. While she might just be using the young man Ron had given her an amazing back rub last night and she had woken up to far more ugly or less desirable males in her lifetime. "Morning" she murmured burying her head deeper against Ron's chest and smiling to her self softly. Truth be told Shego hadn't had such a good night's sleep in a long time since she hadn't been home in a while and that was the only place she truly relaxed in and slept free of dreams or nightmares.

"Morning beautiful" Ron said surprised at how easily he could form the word and realized that his brain didn't feel clouded over like before or muddled. He realized that a good nights sleep combined with his monkey powers was enough to wash away the remaining bit of the drugs from his system.

"You sound like you" Shego said her eyes widening in revelation and lifting her head up to study him "Like your not…."

"Under the effect of my kisses" Ivy called coming up in front of them. Before either one of them could react she scooped in leaning in and capturing his mouth in a passionate kiss. Ron felt the drug whoosh into his body quickly and groaned as his brain began to cloud over again. He felt as if he was being dropped off an elevator shaft as his entire body free fell into a drug-induced haze that felt almost euphoric.

"Much better" Ivy said pulling back and whipping her mouth free of the lipstick. Harley skipped to her side taking her hand and grinning wickedly at Shego as the green skinned villain got up glaring at them both.

"So did you guys do the wild tango" Harley asked putting up two fingers and letting go of Ivy's hand. She made one into a circle and pointed her other hand before slowly inserting her fingers into the hole slowly. She did it more rapidly snorting at her joke and causing Ivy to shake her head as if she was a child.

"We did not have intercourse" Ron stated flatly deep under the effects of the mind control kiss. He got up to standing rigid and straight as he looked almost off into the distance.

"Yeah he is still dating some one" Shego snapped more to remind her self than Harley as she turned from the two and pulled on her costume jacket. It wasn't like last night changed any thing about princess and Ron and she knew once this whole ordeal was done with she would only have one chance to take Ron's heart and break up Possible. She needed to keep on him and get him against princess if her plan was to work. Shego enjoyed working under a tight schedule

Harley watched Ivy look at Shego with lust as she tried nto to expose her breast and filed that away for later "I can't believe you two didn't make the beast with two backs! I told you to make sure she relaxed!" Harley said sticking her tongue out at Ron and tsking in mock disappointment.

"Just because we didn't have sex didn't mean I wasn't relaxed" Shego stated folding her arms and smirking making sure to give the young man a confidence boost she gave Ron an exaggerated smirk and wink causing the boy to blush heavily "Did you honestly think we were going to have sex with you two in the room?" Shego asked glancing at the bubbly blonde with a raised eyebrow.

Harley cocked her eye brows generally confused "Well we did" she said gesturing at her and Ivy and grinning. Ivy at least had the good sense to look a little flustered at her lovers words and shoot her a annoyed look. Which Harley ignored as she looked at Shego with a laid back smirk.

"Believe me we heard" Shego murmured rolling her eyes and glaring at Harley who just giggled and looked at Ron and Shego smugly. She enjoyed showing off her bed skills and knew that both of them had probably gotten a little more excited at her and Ivy's antics then they let on. Harley stooped the smile dropping off her face and being replaced with a questioning frown.

"If you didn't have sex then how did you two relax?" Harley asked looking her up and down and shooting Ron a confused look.

"I gave her a back rub" Ron stated flatly. He was back under their control standing straight and at attention like he was being inspected in the military.

"An amazing backrub best I've ever had" Shego said glancing at Ron and smiling at him looking him up and down again hungrily and giving him another exaggerated wink. For once she didn't have to lie either the boy did indeed give her a give star resort back massage "Believe me the boy has magic fingers" she said smirking going over and placing one arm loosely around his waist. Some thing she noticed Ron did not move away from.

"Ohhh I wanna back rub" Harley said licking her lips in appreciation. She loved Ivy's back rubs for sure but hadn't had a mans back rub in a long time well in forever actually. Harley imagined Ron's hands running up and down her back and shuddered involuntarily.

"Absolutely not no one touches you but me Harley!" Ivy snapped glaring at her lover then at Ron in anger. She moved her hands over Harleys shoulder pads rubbing them gently and growling at Ron in a possessive manner.

"And only Ron touches me" Shego growled and pretended to forget about Kim dating Ron as she balled her first and moved in front of Ron possessively. She smirked at Ivy more than ready and willing to fight her if needed.

"Well we were hopping you could give us direction to a place two inter-dimensional villainesses like our selves could get back on our feet" Ivy said stepping forward away from Harley and folding her arms. She would let it go…..

For know

"I know a few places and contacts I can share with you guys but first Ron gets out of here and we take him home then sure I have a few places" Shego said narrowing her eyes at Ivy. She mentally cursed as her timetable was diminished she needed to get Ron out of here before the criminal decided to have some fun with the hero.

"But blackie he is your one true love don't you wanna be with him" Harley asked grinning and going over to Ron

"Besides the boy is never going to get any with that uptight red head of his you don't want him to die a virgin do you?" Harley joked putting an arm over his shoulders and grinning at Shego ignoring Ivy and her visible hostility.

Not that she cared

"I am not a Virgin" Ron stated showing no effect to Harley touching him as if she wasn't even there.

"You mean that screeching red head put out I cant imagine she was fun?" Harley said raising an eyebrow and looking at him. Shego also looked back at him with pure jealousy her fake acting momentarily replaced with real jealousy that she could quite believe Sure she didn't care about Ron but how dare princess get such a fine piece of ass and then treat him like shit.

"I have never had sex with Kim Possible" Ron stated again giving no reaction to the sudden interest in his sex life.

"Really then who did you have sex with?" Harley asked curiously more intrigued by the minute. Shego still felt jealous and as she leaned in she couldn't quite under stand why and struggled to come up with a good reason. Why did she care if Ron had so two-bit bimbo screeching teen …

Ron struggled to resist her question but with a full dose of Ivy's mind control he was helpless and he found the words coming out in a rush just like they did when they asked about Kim and what he really thought about Shego. He spilled out the words barely pausing to take a breath.

"When Kim and I were still in high school there was this nice girl named Tara who was really nice to me and didn't treat me like an outsider one time Kim and I were going to a cheer leading competition when the buss broke down forcing us all to take refuge in this horrible camp called camp wannaweep that I had a bad childhood experience with. Well we were attacked by a personal villain of mine and I used my knowledge of the camp to defeat him Kim claimed all the credit for the capture but the cheerleader Tara saw every thing she gave me a kiss and told me she thought I was really cute and brave so I went over to her house a few months later to hang out" Ron said suddenly stopping and blushing furiously breaking through the drugs hold on her.

"What?" Shego growled sounding so angry that even Harley and Ivy unconsciously took a step back and glanced away from her. She didn't know what came over her but she was pissed really pissed and she was fighting the urge to light up her plasma hands.

Ron blushed continuing his tale as he spoke again in his monotone voice "Tara wasn't looking for a boy friend and was into really kinky sex we continued our sessions up until me and Kim started dating our senior year".

"What do you mean sessions?" Harley asked leaning in despite Shegos hand literally quaking with jealousy and her every instinct telling her to get away from Shego before she blew up.

"She liked to get three girls together including her and have kinky sex with them and me and she liked to be tied up and taken roughly in the ass and other extreme kinds of sex we had sex like this until I got with Kim in senior year I never told Kim because Tara asked me not to and I respected her wishes" Ron stated as if he was discussing the weather.

Three sets of eyes turned to stare at him

"That…" Ivy said unable to come up with any thing and starring at the boy in shock. Ivy never in a million years would have expected the man in front of her to be capable of such a thing.

"Is the most…" Shego growled jumping up and starring at Ron with a confusing expression that he couldn't under stand but almost looked like jealousy.

"The sexiest thing ever I didn't know you had it in you Ronnie!" Harley said clapping her hands at him and grinning while giving him two thumbs up.

"Can we please get off of this topic before Shego kills us" Ivy said glancing at Shego who was visibly shaking from rage. Ivy also was feeling a confusing emotion that if she didn't know any better was lust but couldn't be because he was a man.

"At least it wasn't that red head" Ivy said looking at Shego and trying to get her to calm down "I take it you two don't like each other".

"That would be an understatement" Shego stated flatly and Harley and Ivy both raised there eye brow at the dangerous look that crossed her face whoever Kim was to Shego it obviously wasn't good judging of course from the dangerous almost murderous glance that Shego casted when they asked.

Before any one could get Shego to spill the beans. Harley's stomach grumbled loudly and she grimaced rubbing her stomach. A hungry look crossed her beautiful face and she turned pouting at Ivy.

"Man am I hungry red" Harley said sighing unhappily as soon as her stomach stopped making all its noise.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Ivy asked looking over at her and raising an eyebrow "It's not like we can just go out on the streets I'm sure the police has our descriptions now and our scouring the world and this city for our location"

"Okay then lets send Ronnie here out" Harley said pointing "He can't betray us and every one thinks he is a good guy so he should be able to pass with out any one prying questions and bring us some good food"

Ivy frowned and started to shake her head her mouth opening to argue against it.

"No buts Red we send Ron out!" Harley said interrupting her and turning to Ron "Ronnie" she purred at him batting her eyelashes. Ivy shrugged and closed her mouth feeling her stomach growl to and deciding some food would not hurt.

"Yes mistress?" He said his voice devoid of any emotion again.

"Your orders are to go find some food for me and Ivy and bring it back here pronto" Harley stated as simply as she could.

"Yes mistress what would you both like to eat" Ron asked dully going to the door and turning to face them.

"Good question I'm a strict vegetarian and I don't know the food here well enough to try any of that _"vegetarian"_ fake crap companies try to ply on people" Ivy said folding her arms and putting on a patented Ivy scowl.

"I can cook mistress" Ron said showing indifference to her scowl

"Really you cook?" Ivy asked eyeing him with newfound interest.

"Not only is he a cook but a great one at that" Shego said smiling from her position on the floor as she also rose "He once turned his cafeteria into a five star restaurant that people booked in advance for" She said bragging slightly and pretending to forget whose company she was in this could be a great way to show Ron she "cared".

Both Ivy and Harley turned to her raising their eyebrows, Even Ron used some of his precious will power to turn and stare at her questionably.

"Drakken kept detailed files on Kim Possible movements I kept some on Ron I always believed he was the key to stopping team possible" Shego said refusing to blush or look down at her blasé confession of her intimate life. She kept files on Ron because she knew he was just as dangerous as Kim was and thought they would come in handy. Of course to the others it would seem like some thing she did out of love or attraction.

"Man you really did have a thing for Ron didn't you?" Harley said smiling happily at the two of them. Shego wisely choose to ignore that comment letting her discreet glance at Ron's direction speak for itself.

"Okay if were done here with the romance" Ivy said drawing every ones focus back to her as she turned back to study Ron "I want you to get what you need to cook up a nice vegetarian dish for us" She told him speaking slowly.

"Awh Red I don't want that crap" Harley whined looking at her with her biggest puppy dog eyes " I want Mexican take out with extra cheese" she said looking at Ron and batting her eye lashes at him.

Ivy began to open her mouth to tell Harley that that crap was no good for her but her attention wavered under Harley's big puppy dog eyes. She sighed her words lost in her mouth as those cute eyes mesmerized her and took the protest out of her. Ivy turned to Ron her eyes clouded with resignation and shaking her head slightly.

"And get Harley some Mexican take out" Ivy murmured smiling softly at Harley

"Yay!" Harley said hugging her

…..

Kim walked into Bueno Nacho and smiled when she saw Mike raise up to wave her over from his booth at the window. She nervously straightened out her hair as she walked over to the table her heart skipping painfully in her chest as she walked to the attractive male doctor.

Mike Tiberuis the third was a fellow classmate of hers she met a month ago when classes started. He was a fellow fresh man studying to be neurologist while getting his minor in advanced robotics on a football scholarship. They met in intro to architecture, which they both took just to have one class they didn't have to care about. They were assigned to be partners and Kim found out that the man was smart, funny and actually quite handsome. They hit it off from the start and became fast friends spending every available moment together.

Which led to her current predicament

"Hey Mike" Kim said sitting down in the booth and pressing the button to turn off her Kimunicator. Mike hated it when it went off and she always turned it off when they were together the world could wait after all and if it was an emergency Wade would get in touch with her.

"Hey Kim I'm glad you're okay" Mike asked grinning and putting a hand on hers. He nodded at her favorite salad and diet cola waiting along with his own healthy choice.

"Yeah it was no big deal just a simple sitch no biggie Mike" Kim said taking his hand and resisting the urge to glare at him. She was a little angry he didn't think she could handle it. She decided to leave it alone for now though.

She was Kim Possible after all and could be the bigger person

"So how did Ron take it?" Mike asked referring to the fact she was supposed to break up with him. He moved his hands away from hers grabbing his water and sipping on it as he looked at her with concern. He knew how difficult it would be for Kim and hoped the boy had taken it easy.

"Yeah about that…" Kim said looking kind of nervous. That was what she wanted to talk to Ron about last night before they were rudely interrupted by the mission at hand and then the FBI. Kim had entertained the idea for a few months now ever since they had went their separate ways Kim had … Well done a lot of growing up. Ron was her best friend and they had been together forever, they had each others back through thick and thin and when they went to dating it had seemed right almost to both of them but lately Kim had come to realize that Ron was far from the right guy for her.

He was lazy, undisciplined, and wouldn't even join him in New York like a good boy friend would have and followed her. He had always followed her and now he suddenly didn't want to any more? It hurt Kim sure but it also showed Kim that maybe she relied on Ron too much and that was preventing her from reaching her full potential. Then she met Mike who was very interested in her and followed her around like a lost puppy. While her heart still yearned for Ron she had grown up and realized that he just wasn't good enough for her and decided to see what was up with Mike and their potential together.

"Kim tell me you didn't keep the poor guy waiting" Mike said folding his arms and frowning at her. Mike didn't want any drama on this and had no problem with Ron. He was stealing his girl friend but he didn't want to upset the poor guy who was a hero in his own right.

"What I did or didn't do with Ron is none of your business" Kim snapped angry at her treating him like a child "I'll have you know the reason I didn't break up with that…. Loser was because he was kidnapped and know I have to go save him again!" Kim yelled her anger over the past couple of days finally exploding out of her due to Mike's over protectiveness "Ron was stupid and got him self caught and or kidnapped again and now I have to go find him and save his sorry hide once more!"

She didn't really think Ron was a loser and actually quite cared for her best friend as if he was her soul mate despite her body and mind screaming he wasn't good enough to be with her. Kim normally would never say any thing like that about any one much less her best friend who had been with her through thick and thin but these new agents had riled the normally calm girl shaking her normally polite exterior, plus Ron was now missing and to make matters worse wanted with three clearly deranged psychopaths and she was powerless to do any thing about it, and finally her new boy friend was giving her the third degree about not breaking up with her current one which in her mind was also Ron's fault any ways.

In ones lifetime there are moments that can completely change your life. Some may call this fate others destiny or simply the universe giving you the finger or as some like to call it karma. It can be a life decision like getting married or attending a certain college which ripple out affecting and changing the world all around you, some can be so tiny it may seem minute in the grand scheme of things a simple act such as stepping off a curb a few seconds before a car goes out of control or getting into the drivers seat while mildly intoxicated. The wheels of fate are constantly ticking around us affecting our life in both minute or powerful ways. These moments bubble out rippling the fabric of your life and changing every one affected by it forever. While there is no way of knowing the right outcome doing or saying the wrong thing can haunt you for the rest of your life and lead you to unforeseen consequences.

This moment was one of them and it will haunt Kim for the very rest of her life. In the coming days when she finally crashed down into bed and starred up at her ceiling and tried to figure out where it all went wrong she would remember this moment this bubble. She would hope and dream to wake up in that moment with just one more chance to make it right. It would never come and as Kim's world crashed down she would not only remember this one moment but also come to hate it.

"Uh I thought you said Ron was kidnapped?" Mike said cocking his head to the side and looking over at the counter where people got their order behind her. His face was one of confusion as he turned back to Kim to raise an eyebrow at her and point behind her back.

Kim turned her head confused. There at the counter was

Ron her Ron ordering food as if there was nothing wrong. He had an arm full of groceries and was starring at her his brown eyes filled with pain and his mouth open in shock at her words. The fast food guy was trying to get his attention and hand him his order. His brown chocolate eyes she had once found so adorable were filled with pain and Kim realized that he had heard every bit of her unattended outburst.

"Ron!" Kim shouted jumping from the booth and running over to do some thing, she didn't know what but she had to tell Ron some thing before she lost him forever, that she was just angry and didn't mean what she said and she loved him dearly even if it she could be with him intimately even though she wanted to more than any thing in the world.

But the ripple had already changed their lives forever

Kim reached him and threw his arms out to hug him partly in relief that he was okay and temporarily forgetting he was angry at her. Ron reacted quickly grabbing the Mexican food for Harley and throwing it into the same grocery bag that held all the other stuff he had gathered to make Ivy her meal. His powers flared up in anger and he shoved his hand out giving his now ex a not so friendly push away from him. Kim's face didn't even register that she had been attacked by her best friend as she was already flying back into the wall she hit it and slumped onto a empty table knocked out for the count.

"Hey that's my girl friend" Mike said stupidly getting up to defend his woman's honor as he marched towards Ron. Ron walked up to him his face devoid of any expression and flicked him with a blue glowing finger straight to his temple. Mike crashed into the glass and slumped down as it cracked from the raw power Ron effortlessly displayed.

Ron quickly moved out of the restaurant leaving Kim and Mike slumped in the same booth they had shared moments ago. A couple of minutes later a few of the patrons heard a car alarm go off for a second before silencing and the sound of tires squealing out of the parking lot. Finally thinking the criminal was gone some one called the police as every one gave the couple a wide berth and continued eating their lunch.

Thirty minutes later Kim groaned and opened her eyes. All around her were cops starring at her intensely and trying to get her attention while a paramedic shined a bright white light in her eyes. The restaurant was cleared out and forensic teams were going over the counter.

"I'm fine" she snapped knocking the flash light from her hand and wearily getting up. She was still on the floor of bueno nacho and she could see Mike being carted out of the restaurant in a stretcher his neck in a cast and still out cold. Kim thought she could care more but she had more pressing matters plus the man seemed to be in good hands with the paramedics.

"Did any one see where he went?" Kim growled shaking the lingering spots out of her vision and rubbing her stomach slowly. She turned looking at the incompetent police officers and seeing the dumb looks on their faces. One finally moved forward pushing his glasses up his nose and shuffling his feet.

"Witnesses said he left in a car but we have no clue where he went" The police officer said scratching his head as if it had taken him a lot to remember that. The others nodded their heads rapidly as if they were dogs excited to do a trick.

"Did you run the license plate?" Kim asked gritting her teeth in frustration. She mentally counted inside her head to keep calm as she tried to be patient with the incompetent police department.

The police officers looked at each other in confusion as if she said some thing in a totally different language. They even mouthed it to each other before snapping their fingers and getting up. They went outside to try and track the license plate leaving a twitching Kim alone to calm down.

"Idiots" Kim murmured taking a deep breath to calm her self. She fished the Kimunicator out of her pockets and turning it back on watching the screen glow and warm to life.

Wade folded his arms impatiently as Kim's face filled the screen "You have got to stop turning your phone off how am I supposed to tell you that I found Ron?" the young man snapped impatiently to annoyed to notice Kim's own anger.

"You did? Is the satellite ready?" Kim asked cutting him off from the rest of his lecture and looking at him hopefully.

"No it moved into place the second you called" Wade said tapping a few buttons "I actually found him in a grocery store stealing some supplies of all things" Wade said frowning and looking up at her. The screen switched to show Ron stealing a couple bags of groceries and even a small cooking oven from a nearby grocery store that must have been the contents of the bag he was carrying. He casually caused a ruckus at the front of the store and then snuck around back getting a weird assortment of supplies before leaving the store. No one even noticed the theft and by the time Ron was gone the store had returned back to normal.

"Has the store owner reviewed the tapes yet?" Kim asked

Pacing nervously at Ron's complete disregard for the law.

"No the only reason I caught it so fast was because I had a program searching for Ron's face in any internet connected video camera in the country just in case we got lucky" Wade said reappearing on screen and typing away at his key board "I can erase it though with out the store managers being able to track it" Wade said already typing out the program

"Erase it if you can then run the tracking program" Kim said walking out of the store "I don't need Ron ending up in a jail cell after what he did to me!" Kim said before calming down "and I am sure there is a good reason for his stealing" Kim mumbled.

"What happened Wade asked worriedly

"Check the Bueno Nacho security cameras but to make a long story short "HE HIT ME!" Kim snapped waiting for the tracking program to commence and exiting the resteraunt.

Meanwhile back at the hideout

Ivy put her paper plate down and leaned back against the small makeshift chair she made out of cement bags. The normally cool and emotionless villainess allowed a pleased smile to grace her usually serious but lovely face. Ron had made it back just in time and whipped up an impressive vegetarian dish that was not only very filling and delicious but also passed the normally high standards Ivy held when it came to food. Harley had been satisfied with her own Mexican take out and was rubbing her belly next to Ivy quietly for a change. Ivy didn't know what else this new universe had to offer but she was starting to enjoy her self immensely and her mind raced with possibilities. That and Ivy was starting to become fond of Shego and Ron as well. They were nice people in their own right and she hoped that they could let the whole "hostage" thing go when they let them go.

"_Any one who can prepare such a fine meal can't be that bad even if they are a man" _Ivy finally admitted smirking slightly to her self as she leaned back popping her back and pushing her chest out.

"Wow Ron you can really cook" Ivy finally admitted smirking slightly and stretching out on the bags. She didn't usually offer praises especially to men but felt the blonde haired man deserved this one.

Shego looked over at Ron in worry finishing her own Mexican food and stuffing it into the trash. Ever since he had gotten back he hadn't said much even less than his drugged self usually did. She sensed some thing was wrong and the fact that Ron didn't even smile at Ivy's praise was the final nail in the coffin. He instead picked up the last of the trash and stuffed in a spare garbage bag he had managed to rustle up. Shego decided to act like she was concerned and walked over to him, Shego supposed she might actually be but pushed the thought away focusing instead of her ruse.

"What's wrong Ron?" Shego whispered taking his hand and looking into his eyes as she gently stroked his cheek.

"Yeah Ron you've been in a mood" Harley piped up burping softly and blushing "talk to us" Harley commanded peering over in worry as she sat up to study the man.

" I….uh…hit…Kim!" Ron stuttered his body shivering softly.

Every one turned to stare at him with surprise at his words.

"You hit the princess?" Shego asked trying not to smirk to badly. If any one deserved to hit the princess it was Ron and Shego mentally told her self to calm down as her mind raced thinking maybe this was the start of a new and improved Ron. One who wanted to be with her and got Team Possible out of her hair permantly.

"She was at Bueno Nacho with her new boy friend she was cheating with me I guess any ways she tried to stop me I took her out because I knew she wouldn't let me go and I had to she is going to kill me" Ron said muttering the string of words as he fought the drugs and looked at them all in panic.

"Wait new boy friend? I thought you two were together" Ivy asked leaning in curious despite herself. She couldn't believe that the women Ivy had seen fleetingly would so some thing so heartless then cheat on her best friend.

"Thought so to turns out she was seeing some one behind my back" Ron said his eyes flashing with sadness behind the drug. Ron's heart was still beating painfully from the revelation that the women he thought was the love of his life had cheated on him.

"How dare she!" Shego growled jumping up and scowling at Ron. She didn't care for the princess but Ron was a good guy with a big heart. He had always stood by her through thick and thin and wouldn't even do any thing with Shego when she tried last night. Why did all these girls think they could treat her Ron with ….

Her Ron?

Shego stopped floored by a sudden realization. She still wanted to break Team Possible but her mind suddenly reeled with the possibilities of a free and broken hearted Ron. If they could get out of this with out Kim finding them then Shego could maybe convince Ron to switch sides. Instead of using her seduction to break up a team she would be using it to form one. Ron had proven him self to be one of the best villains she had ever came across if a little eccentric as Zorpox. He could cook, was smart and handsome, and would be a valuable asset to her if she could convince him to give up on good for evil. She didn't know if she loved Ron but she certainly found him attractive and could have some fun with the man. Could that be the beginnings of some thing? Shego wasn't exactly girl friend material but maybe if Ron could try and become a villain she could try to be some thing more.

"She made me angry so I hit her and knocked her flat on the tile she is going to kill me!" Ron said putting his head between his hands and groaning. He looked like a man who had just cheated on his girl friend and not vice versa. The girls all rolled their eyes groaning to them selves at Ron's "niceness".

"After all she has done to you your worried about her killing you?!" Shego yelled shocked her scowl disappearing as she bent down in front of him. She took his hands and moved it to her face hoping and wishing that her words would be enough to give the poor man a way of seeing it was her fault "Ron listen princess is no good for you I never beg any one for any thing but I am begging you for your sake do not let her have this hold on you when so many girls could treat you better hell I could treat you so much better I would never treat you like this I would never treat you like some dog Ron forget that bitch and find some one who treats you right!" Shego said speaking to him. She knew she was sounding a little needy but Ron deserved much better than princess! Even if it wasn't with her the guy needed a major confidence boost and to realize that Kim was quite frankly a bitch.

Then all hell broke lose

Ron's eyes widened and he jumped up breaking the moment between him and Shego and allowing Shego to rein in her emotions "We need to go know!" He yelled his voice still weak from fighting the drugs hold on him.

"Crap he's right princess has a tracking chip on him" Shego said putting her feelings back over her carefully constructed mask and turning to the two criminals. She didn't know what got into her but she didn't act like a lovesick teenager for any body and Ron Stoppable was no exception.

"Chipped? You mean like a dog?" Harley asked in disbelief as the blonde raised an eye brow at Ron "Who does that?"

"What kind of person drugs up an innocent man and takes two people hostage" Shego argued raising an eye brow and folding her arms glaring at the two.

"That's different" Ivy stated leaning forward and folding her arms tightly "I mean me and Harley here our criminals were supposed to do bad things like that but this princess Kim is one of the good guys right? She's not supposed to do things like cheat on her boy friend and also have him chipped" Ivy said smugly as if that proved her point.

Before any one could answer her question on the moral ambiguity of a deranged red head and her blonde lover all the windows were blown at once. Thousands of the same black suited agents in body armor flooded the warehouse completely taking the foursome by surprise and before Ivy could order Ron to protect them. In a matter of seconds they were surrounded again and completely outnumbered facing the barrel of twenty assault riffles.

Kim walked in followed by Natalie and Brian. Kim gave them a wide berth and instead looked to Ron with concern. Ron just stood their watching the guards flank him with a blank expression and not moving at all two soldiers moved bringing them away from him.

"Okay girls your all under arrest come quietly and no one needs to get hurt" Brian said calmly walking over to the group. He had on a Kevlar vest over his Armani suit and he held his Taser pistol casually pointed at the four some. The other agents tracked the villains as they moved keeping them under their cross fire.

"Be careful Ron's been drugged" Shego admitted bitterly her hands up in surrender. Her life with Ron was over before it had truly begun (not that she wanted said life all that much). The least she could do was give him a ticket out of here so he didn't have to go down with them. Shego saw Ron glance at her with a thankful expression before turning back to Brian and slowly bringing his hands in the air his movements still slow and jerky.

"Really" Kim asked coming over and looking at the blank Ron with concern "how was he drugged" She asked feeling relief that he hadn't actually hit her in anger. She hesitantly cupped his face looking him over not noticing his twitch to get out of her hands and his angry glare at her.

"Ivy kissed him I guess her kiss has a mind control power on men I don't know though" Shego said glaring at the way Kim cupped Ron's face. She didn't care she didn't care she repeated to her self her lips set so tightly she breathed through her nostrils as she resisted the urge to pound Kim's smug little face.

She didn't care

"Yeah don't you want a kiss secret agent" Ivy purred seductively to Brian before glancing at Harley and winking. Who merely giggled and wiggled her ass at the two nearest soldiers while blowing kisses at all the others.

"Ivy right" Natalie said smiling and stepping over to her "I bet a green girl like you doesn't like not being in sunlight" She said leaning down "Well I am going to stick you in a dark cell for a few days and see if that clips off a few of yours weeds"

"You can try" Ivy said boldly spitting in her face and glaring at her "better woman than you have tried and more importantly failed".

Natalie calmly lifted her pistol and shot her with a couple of tranq dart. Ivy glared and started towards the agent as her natural resistance to toxins worked the drug out of her system. Brian and Natalie calmly raised there guns peppering her with tranq darts while Brian tazed her. She finally groaned and slumped on the ground completely passed out.

"Where is the pan dimensional vortex inducer?" Natalie asked turning to Harley and pointing the gun at her with out missing a beat.

"You'll never get it from me copper" Harley said weakly scared for the first time in this new dimension. Usually the cops treated the nut jobs with kid gloves so no one could claim they had been mishandled later but Harley had a sinking feeling that this dimension would be different.

"As you wish" Natalie said shooting her to and watching the young women drop to the ground.

As soon as Harley fell three agents rushed in. They quickly cuffed the three girls and carried Harley and Ivy out of the building. Shego felt them lift her up and shrugged out of their grip she saw two guards raise their assault riffles and snorted at them.

"I'll walk" She muttered her voice devoid of emotion. She didn't dare glance at Ron afraid that she would see an emotion in her self she had buried. There was no time for feelings in her life and while she did like Ron she didn't love him. She knew that it was over and while a part of her wanted to scoff and say good riddance Shego knew she had had a chance at some thing truly special and it was over with. Shego had been with a lot of guys for sure but never in a real relationship. It was baggage she didn't think she needed but Ron left to many… possibilities that made him sad.

Ron's eyes followed her the whole time begging inside his mind to say some thing through the haze of the drug to reassure her. He tried to convey some sort of affection or try and tell her she was going to be okay but the drug had taken its hold in his mind again and all he could do was stare as they hauled her out. Suddenly a doctor rushed up blocking his view of her as he shined a bright light into his eyes.

"Is he okay?" Kim asked anxiously

"As far as I can tell it was a simple pheromone mixture that caused him to obey any order given by a female unless instructed to do other wise" The doctor said turning to her "He should be fine andThe drug will pass from his body in 24 hours" the doctor said before going back over to the FBI.

Ron watched Kim's mind light up with possibilities of what she could do to him in 24 hours and tried to tell the doctor that he was not to be released into her custody. Ron could see the bruise forming from his little "push" and mentally began to freak out form the thought.

"Okay Possible get your boy toy and leave" Brian said as the agents began filling out "We got places to be and when Ron is okay tell him we'll be in touch probably by tomorrow at his apartment"

"That's fine I'll call in a ride and bring him back to his apartment in Middleton" Kim said smiling innocently at Ron who was trying to get any one to take a closer look at him..

Ron's eyes grew wide and he tried to signal to some one that was a bad idea. He spared one last glance at the bruises from his recent attack on Kim and knew the redhead would be mentally jumping at the chance to get him back for this.

But it was too late

**AUTHOR NOTE: Well guys a new chapter just for you guys. I was going to do another authors note to which I might do tomorrow but I think I can get the jist of what I would have said in it on here **

**Thanks guys for all of your support I can not stress that enough I honestly thought I was going to be blasted when I first put up this particular story Instead you guys have supported and given me insight into my story that even I hadn't realized yet and I cant thank you enough for that.**

**So now Ron is caught in Kim's clutches and their relationship is forever damaged how will Kim react to her best friends hurt? Probably in a not nice way but the coming chapter will be the ultimate conclusion to their old relationship after all this isn't a Disney cartoon (ah puny) ahem any ways…**

**I want to thank you guys on the insight with Harley and no I didn't even think about Ivy being the wild card so to speak. Ivy is bi-sexual which is how I think she is in the comics its hard to tell with Ivy and Harley because the Dc universe is kinda convoluted so I'm taking what I know and making my own character that's why there are some instances of similarity but overall its going to be my character. Which is kind of exciting to think about. **

**So a lot of people are against the whole harem thing but some people like it, Its weird to hear it called a harem because I'm thinking Just Shego Harley Ivy and Ron. I know that may be still considered a harem but I can honestly see why they would all hook up. Then again even I have some hesitance about it but for the guys that are worried about it it will make sense and it will be romantic like I said before my main focus on this is the story of how people find their family particularly them I can see the path to how they would in fact get together and it makes sense and isn't just mindless sex **


	7. revelations

Kim thanked the Taxi driver for his services and paid the man watching him count the money as she helped Ron out of the car and onto the sidewalk. His movements were still slow and jerky and their short plane ride hadn't done any thing to flush the drug out of Ron's system. Ron's eyes slowly moved from his shuffling feet to where she was taking him and he groaned to himself of all the places to take him why the possible family house? It was a house filled with warm memories, not only from his child hood but also his high school days. It was the one place he felt loved and wanted in and he didn't need Kim turning it into some thing different for him some thing dark and ugly. She hadn't said any thing the entire plane ride sitting in silence with her eyes closed as if sleeping. Ron didn't try to say any thing either focusing all his effort on getting the drug out of his system and failing miserably. His powers behaved even more erratically around Kim snapping like a rubber band whenever he grasped it.

She opened the door and gently pushed him in the smell and sights hit him at once and his mind swam with the countless memories of being here with Kim and her family. Her mother cooking him his favorites while he waited for Kim to come home from whatever social event he had not been invited to, or the times he had spent there when his own life had seemed dark and lonely and the only thing he could count on was that couch and Kim. Ron knew this house better than he knew his own because to him it had always been his one true home know matter how dark it got in his life this house would stand above it serving as a beacon of hope over a rolling sea of black. Ever after the lowardians had wrecked it he spent all summer here fixing it along with his surrogate family who embraced him every time he came over. He tried to give them some of his Nacho royalties to them but they flatly refused.

Kim gently led him into the families living room and to the couch she let him sit down and moved away from him. She took her fathers chair across from him and turned to face him studying him intently and not speaking for a few minutes. Ron couldn't discern her expression she didn't seem angry at him….. more like completive as she seemed to study him intently.

"You've been awfully quite are you okay?" Kim asked in concern surprising Ron, why did she care if he was okay or not? She broke his hear and stomped on it and here she was acting as if she didn't do any thing.

What had their friendship come to?

"Drug… makes hard… to talk" Ron sputtered out forcing the words to spit out of his system as slowly as he could. He felt like he was moving through a thick fog in waist deep swamp he felt his monkey powers flickering inside him but they were lost in the swamp.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot" Kim said leaning in and staring at him intently. Ron almost thought she was going to kiss him and he leaned in to halfway wishing she would and halfway wishing she wouldn't. Kim Kim Kim

What could he do about her?

"Do you think if I asked you to forget some thing while you were still under the effects of the drug you would forget it?" Kim asked leaning back thoughtfully her perfectly manicured fingers tapping against the armrest gently and frankly annoying the crap out of him.

"Yes Kim" Ron said continuing to speak slowly as he wondered where she was going with this line of questioning.

Kim nodded before continuing, "I thought for a second you might be mad at me and that's why you didn't want to speak with me" Kim smirked and rubbed her jaw softly causing Ron to wince as he remembered what he had done a few hours to her "Pretty good punch there stoppable" she said smirking softly.

Ron gulped wondering what would come next

"But that's all you've ever been" Kim said sighing and looking down softly running her hands through her hair and her voice beginning to come out pained "stoppable"

Ron eyes twitched as he struggled to make sense of what she was saying and actually pay attention through the thick fog. What did his last name have to do with their relationship?

"That's why I had to break up with you Ron that's why we don't work out" Kim said starring at him sadly almost as if she wished to spare him from his pain as she destroyed him "Your just…" Kim stopped struggling to think of the right word and trying to be nice about it "not good enough" she finally admitted looking back up at him and biting her lip softly.

"Not good enough"

"Not good enough"

Not good enough"

The words echoed in Ron's head painfully leading him down into a deep dark abyss. His own best friend didn't think he was good enough? All he ever strived for in his life was to be good enough to his parents, to school, to Kim's friends but there was no one he tried harder to be good enough for then Kim,. His entire life he had pushed himself just to be on Kim's level and keep up with her and her hobbies. From friend to boy friend he had been there for Kim trying things she liked going with her to save the world as if it was no big deal just to keep her interested in him. Ron thought with his mystical monkey powers and his football training he might have gotten closer to that podium he had Kim on and maybe even join her up their. He thought they were partner's hell maybe even equals in both the romantic and business sense.

But to her he wasn't good enough

"Do you think I'm perfect Ron?" Kim asked gently shaking him from his thoughts. She seemed hesitate about this question and Ron straightened studying her with new interest.

"No Kim" Ron said his voice still devoid of expression giving no hint of the turmoil he felt inside. He could feel his heart breaking but the drug wouldn't allow him to show it and it kept its hold on him, which may not be a bad thing given his inner turmoil.

"Why not!?" Kim snapped in her tweaked voice straightening up and glaring at him "I saved the world on many various missions I could have gone to any college I wanted I did every thing in high school and perfected it in the end not even Bonnie could touch me!"

"Yes Kim I know" Ron said

"Yeah cause you were there for it all huh Ron" Kim said her anger fading as she studied him once again. Kim took a deep breath and smiled "Why should I hide it any more I'm tired of brushing of people's praises off I am tired of acting like I am no big deal Ron….. I am perfect" Kim said leaning back and smiling as if she had just gotten an enormous burden off her shoulders before continuing "and you my dear sweet Ron always there to push me and take me to new heights with out you I wouldn't be perfect you helped me in so many ways and I can never thank you enough" Kim stopped lost in thought for a few minutes before looking back at him "I hate being perfect you know that Ron?"

Ron decided to stay quite after all he knew no one was perfect and was struggling to believe that Kim his best friend since pre k thought she was perfect herself. Could she be sick? Ron would have never believed it before but Ron had a sinking feeling that his friend was about to reveal a serious problem. He fought more desperately for control trying to take Kim into his arms and fix her.

"I envy you Ron" Kim said bringing back from his thoughts "you're a normal person you can fall in love with whoever you want" Kim said sighing and looking out the window "I have to wait for the perfect man some one like me" Kim said looking back at him dreamily. Ron realized the calm grounded demeanor Kim always portrayed was nothing more than a mask for the public this this was what she truly thought of her self.

Ron's eyes grew wider with each word she spoke. Kim his best friend since pre k thought she was so perfect she had to wait until she found some mythological man to make babies with? It was wrong and sick on so many levels that Ron's own mind struggled to analyze and make sense of this new information as he tried desperately to put it into context with his Kim that he had known all his life. Kim thought she was to perfect for a normal relationship or even a normal life? How could he have not seen what his best friend was becoming?

No Ron thought feeling even sicker as a new revelation crossed his mind. Not only had he failed to see it but he had encouraged this….. megalomaniac that used to be his best friend and girl friend. Ron was her biggest supporter her best friend and always rooted for her. She wouldn't have even become a hero in the first place if he hadn't driven her to do it on that faithful day. After all…

Who was there for Kim when she failed encouraging her to try again and again until she got it right and helping her to overcome her problems?

Him

Who put her on such a high pedestal and always defended her when some one tried to tell her other wise?

Him

When some one like Bonnie was there to try and knock her down Ron was also there to bring her back up and help her before stepping out of the spot light.

Who told her she was a possible and could therefore do any thing

Well okay her family but mainly him!

But Kim had always seemed so grounded whenever any one heaped praise on her! Whenever some one did heap praise on her she just shrugged and said no big being modest and not pig headed at all even doing it for free, but she did listen to it Ron realized understanding now she may not have reacted but inside she hung on every praise that was heaped on her it cemented the fantasy for her that she was indeed a perfect human being and fueled her mental problem. Every one else saw it to her perfection and if they saw it then it must be true until she finally believed she was Kim Possible the perfect woman who needed the perfect man. Ron realized this was Megalomania at its finest and that his friend had a serious mental problem.

"I really do love you Ron" Kim said frowning ever so slightly and Ron realized that this was actually painful for her to tell him "I always have I wish more than any thing you were perfect and not you so we could be together and you can give me what I need" She said shaking her head slightly "But I have been handed a higher fate and I am afraid you will never be good enough" She said taking a deep breath and saying it so matter-of-factly that it was as if she was stating a simple fact and not twisting a rapidly sinking knife into her own best friend.

Those words cut through Ron like salted knives on ripped flesh. He thought he was good enough for Kim out of every one he wasn't good enough for in his life. Ron had at least thought he was good enough for Kim.

Oh how wrong he was

"Now lets go to sleep Ron tomorrow it'll all be a dream and you will have forgotten all about this you can go back to being normal ultimately flawed Ron and I can go back to being the perfect Kim Possible" Kim said getting up and kissing his forehead causing him to shudder again as he tried to hold on to her. She went up to her room leaving the boy who she deemed not good enough alone with his thoughts. Seconds later Ron heard the door to her room close and the hall way light flick off basking him in the darkness and his own thoughts. He remembered his Ninja training and wished more than any thing he could slip away using the darkness to get away. Instead he let it embrace him letting it slide around him and wrapping him self in it. He closed his eyes letting his emotions over come him and he began to cry letting the darkness mask his pain and suffering.

Ron opened his eyes just as the sun began to rise casting the room in half shadows and driving back the shadows that he had embraced hours ago. For a second he kept his eyes closed wishing himself back into his apartment and hoping this had all been just a bad dream. He slowly opened his eyes and sighed sadly when he realized he was lying on the possible couch. The last 48 hours rushed back to him causing a barrage of feelings to hit him that his mind struggled to make sense of. He realized Kim had never given him the order to forget what he had been told.

Ron sat there for several seconds before finally sitting up and stretching the kinks out of his back before he had several realizations.

He wasn't under the mind control effects any more and had complete control of his body and more importantly mind once again

His best friend was suffering from a serious medical sickness and Ron had no idea in the slightest on how to go about fixing it and more importantly his being in her life would only cause a hindrance to helping her get better

While a small part of him may always love Kim he realized that what was said last night couldn't be unsaid and he would never truly forgive Kim for bringing him to his lowest

He was tired of trying to measure up to people and loved ones he wanted to be loved for him he was Ron Stoppable and that's who he wanted to be for better or worse

Ron got up and looked around as he realized that his life in Middleton was over and culinary school would have to be put on hold for the time being. Ron needed some space from his old life and realized for the first time in a while he was going to be well and truly alone with out Kim. Ron knew his own recovery would be long and lengthy as he left Kim Possible huge shadow and forged his own path away from the girl he loved and the chains she cast over him. Ron Stoppable had never really done much for him self and it was time to change that and be a little selfish for once.

Kim's words would hurt him for a very long time and he didn't know if he would ever fully recover and find some one to be with. He started to get up resigned to his fate until a very beautiful and captivating face popped up in his head causing him to pause as Ron thought of a certain green goddess named Shego. Ron didn't know if she had been serious about him but Ron decided he would hate not finding out and maybe he didn't have to be alone.

Ron jumped off the couch and looked around one more time. If he followed his line of thinking there may be no coming back and he wanted to get as much in as possible before he closed this particular door on his life. He smiled one more time and looked up at Kim's room. Ron debated about going to check on her but realized he was done taking care of her and she was a big girl.

"Good bye KP" Ron whispered softly. He went to the door touching the doorway lightly and then closing it moving on for the first time in his life.

…

Old Global Justice prison

Middleton

"Oh come on Shego don't be so grumpy" Harley said looking at her upside down and smiling, She hung from the edge of the bunk bed swinging gently and humming to herself. Her usual pigtails were messy and frayed and her white make up was gone revealing a beautiful sweet face that Shego much preferred to the white make up. The FBI had bundled them up in a government style plane and a few hours later they were being stuffed into the old Global Justice cells Shego had come to know. She figured they were back in Middleton by know and deep in the underbelly of the beast.

Said Shego was glaring at Harley with her arms folded and the vein on her forehead twitching softly as she tried to ignore the bubbly blonde "I bet princess is soothing Ron right now" Shego snapped bitterly turning to her bed and kicking it softly "not that I care" She muttered unconvincingly trying to sound as much like a stuck up bitch as she could and not a love struck girl.

"I'm sure Ron is smart enough to realize what a lying cheating bitch she is" Harley said rolling her eyes and flipping back over and following her movements in her own cell mimicking her kick "Give him some credit" Harley said trying to sound nice.

"I trust him I don't trust her" Shego said sighing and running a hand through her black hair "not that it matters we're clearly not leaving here any time soon" Shego said gesturing at the cell and frowning.

"Don't remind me beautiful" Harley grumbled looking at her drab white prison blouse and blue sweat pants, Shego was dressed similarly "How ya doing red?" Harley asked worriedly going over to the right wall of her cell and leaning her head against it.

True to her word Natalie had stuck Ivy in her cell with absolutely no light whatsoever. The prison cells were nothing more than small cubicles with a heavy duty glass windows keeping the prisoners in and a small bed, each cell featured a key pad to unlock the heavy glass doors, and nozzles built into the floor and ceiling to bathe them or subdue as needed.

"Not so good Harley" Ivy said weakly from the darkness sounding lethargic and lazy "I wish I had done some sunning before we were captured I was running sluggish to begin with" She admitted cursing her self under her breath.

"What's wrong?" Shego asked confused " Is she part plant or some thing?" Shego asked going to the window to look at her cell. That would be weird to most people but she had seen enough in this world to know that it was entirely possible.

"In a way" Harley said turning to her "Ivy was in an accident and now her blood chemistry has Chlorophyll in it like a plant she needs sunlight if she doesn't get it she becomes lethargic and weak".

"Huh interesting plant girl" Shego called hearing Ivy chuckle weakly and smiling herself. Shego may be stuck in prison and thinking far to much about a certain side kick but Ivy and Harley were better than sharing a cell block with Drakken any day.

"Hey your skins green too do you have Chlorophyll in your blood?" Harley asked curiously putting her hands on the glass and leaning in. She had meant to ask her earlier but never had the chance.

"No such luck my brothers and I were hit by a meteor as a kid and the radiation turned our skin different colors but gave us super powers like the ones I have" Shego stated acting as if it was the most common thing in the world.

Meanwhile in upperton

Ron finished packing the last of his small personal belongings and spared one last glance at his apartment, he would cancel it tomorrow and withdraw his application from the college. Ron had a sinking feeling the college would probably drop him any ways since the FBI had been stupid enough to put out a bogus APB out on him. He slung his duffel bag over his shoulders and walked into his bedroom. Ron smiled as he saw his favorite naked mammal and best buddy tapping away at his laptop.

"_Probably playing everquest again"_ Ron though the corners of his mouth twisting up slightly at his best buddy. He hadn't been going on missions because of the Kim thing and had elected to stay at home instead of keeping his anger held down and not biting Kim's hand.

"Rufus I have some news were leaving buddy" Ron said going over to his desk and picking up the last few things.

Rufus frowned and logged out of his game before turning and narrowing his eyes and folding his tiny little arms "about Kim?" He squeaked none to fond of the current way she had been treating his master.

Ron hesitated he and Rufus usually shared every thing but his mind was still trying to process the events that unfolded in the possible home. He didn't think talking to any one even his best friend talking mole rat was going to help sort things out and decided to keep quite for now.

"Kind of but not exactly Kim isn't well and if she is going to get better she cant find me we need to get out of here and drop of the radar for a while" Ron explained quickly grabbing the last of his belongings. Ron made sure to leave all of his electronics behind as he fully realized his situation. Kim would go to any lengths to find him, which meant he was going to need to go off the radar way off the radar to get the space they both needed. Ron turned to the computer and held out his hands for Rufus to jump onto. Rufus shrugged and turned off the computer before jumping into his hands. This kitchen was big with lots of cheese but Rufus thought Kim was no good for his friend and master at the moment and he thought he needed to get away from her.

Besides Ron always got him enough cheese

Ron put him on his shoulder blade and the mole rat crawled down disappearing into his pockets. Ron sighed fishing out his IQ phone. He sighed and flicked through some of the cooler gadgets for a second before opening his contacts and scrolling down to the number he needed.

"_Such a waste right when I get the cool gadget to" _Ron thought as he hit the dial button and waited patiently bringing the phone to his ear and leaving his room to go into the kitchen.

A few states over Doctor Ann Possible smiled as her husband left to go get her another drink. They were at a medical conference where she had just finished giving a lecture as the keynote speaker. The twins were staying at Slim's ranch for the night and her husband and her were having some much-needed alone time together to reconnect. She thanked the doctors talking to her and left going back to her VIP table to await her husband and his drinks.

As she made it to the table her phone rang. Mrs. Possible sat down fishing her phone out of her purse and smiling when she saw Rons face light up the screen. She had hoped to hear from the man she considered a second son so she could make plans for family dinner this Sunday.

"Hello Ron the appetizers you made our a big hit every one is asking for your number to do their next event why your a celebrity" Dr. Possible asked smiling and teasing the young man slightly.

"Wow that's great Mrs. Dr. P but uh that's not why I called you I have some thing to tell you and I'm not sure exactly how to go about doing it" Ron replied carefully and tactfully as he paced around his small kitchen.

"You know you can tell me any thing Ron?" Doctor Possible said immediately concerned "Is some thing wrong? Is it Kim?" She asked knowing that they had been having problems lately and hoping nothing had befallen them.

"Yes but uh….don't worry she isn't in any danger or…. well not exactly…. what I mean is" Ron stammered sounding lost before Doctor Possible cut him off.

"Calm down Ron and take a deep breath and then spill it out" Doctor Possible said calmly and trying to get the man focused.

"Yes ma'am I was uh in a recent situation of the mission kind" Ron said calming down and starting over keeping his head this time "Kim saved me from it but I was incapacitated so to speak and she thought I couldn't remember what was happening so she took me back to your house and told me some very intimate things about her self that she thought I wouldn't remember or tell any one about it"

"What sort of things Ron" She asked confused

"I'm no doctor but I think she has megalomania because she basically told me she thinks that she is some perfect girl who can't be in a normal healthy relationship, she thinks she is to perfect and no one has the right to touch her and that destiny has written for her to wait for some mythological man to form the perfect children with and reshape the earth in her image or some thing crazy like that" Ron said starting to choke up "I know you don't have to believe me over your own daughter but I swear I'm not making this up that's why we have been having such big problems lately because she doesn't think I qualify as her perfect guy so she has been pushing me away".

"Ron I believe you you're like a son to me for gods sake" Anne said in an exasperated tone "I just can't believe our Kim would act like this she seemed to level headed so… grounded sure we always encouraged her to be the best we could be but we never for a second though."

"It makes sense though her brushing off every ones praise and her flippant attitude towards her many feats" Ron said surprisingly thoughtful as he cut Doctor Possible off "A perfect girl would never brag and it makes sense now why she would never let touch me her…" Ron suddenly blushed and cleared his throat realizing he was talking to said girls mother "not that I was uh expecting her to let me touch her" Ron quickly stuttered becoming nervous again.

"Ron relax!" She said laughing "I am certainly much more open then my husband about this type of thing and I get what you mean I assumed with her moving to New York and away from her over bearing father she would become more relaxed with you I had no idea there was some underlying mental problems and certainly not one of this caliber" Anne said shaking her head a little ashamed she had missed such a big problem from her own daughter.

"No one could have expected this" Ron said sighing as if he had guessed her thoughts before continuing "listen just make sure KP gets the help she needs" Ron said softly "I'm worried about her but she seems okay enough to be left alone until you get home she isn't Texas chain saw massacre yet".

"Of course Ron me and my husband will come home right away the hospital psychologist can help Kim if we can convince her to go of course" Mrs. Possible said thinking about how hard that would truly be "but what about you? You make it sound like you won't be there for your best friend" Anne said sounding confused.

"Look uh Kim said some things that I honestly don't think will ever make our relationship right again" Ron said flatly and his tone screaming don't ask "plus I honestly think I would be more of a hindrance than an actual help"

"How could her boy friend and best friend since pre-k hinder her?" Mrs. Possible said confused.

"Look I'm not her boy friend any more and that's kind of what led to all of this and why I need to go" Ron said his voice surprisingly tight "plus once Kim starts seeing professional help she'll try and find any one who can convince her and keep the illusion of perfection alive she will come to me to convince herself she is still perfect and I won't be able to with stand her puppy dog pout"

"And she'll use your to convince herself she is perfect even if it hurts you" Anne said sighing "I do get what you mean Ron but where will you go you have college young man" she said in a motherly tone sounding worried.

"What Kim said to me was rough for me to hear but it's made me think I need some time by my self and away from all this to revaluate my life I'm taking a year off of college to figure out what I need and want and I have every intent to find my way back to education at some point in my life"

"If you think that's the best idea I worry about you though that sounds really lonely"

"Well I don't know if I am going to be lonely" Ron replied nervously "I think I may have found some one around here who may want to join me on my little "vacation" she is a nice girl that I've known for a few years but I never would have pursued it because Kim wouldn't approve but I think I will now"

"Well when it comes to matters of the heart you should always follow your heart and your instincts Ron" Anne said rolling her eyes at the mans comment about Kim "and promise me when Kim gets better you'll come back and visit? I don't want to lose you from my life your like a son to me for god sake"

"I…." Ron said not being able to bring him self to lie to his surrogate mother "I promise no matter what happens you have always been a second mother and I love you"

"I love you to Ron if you can call me so I can check up on you" Anne said worriedly.

There was a click and the line went dead her husband choose that moment to reaper getting back with the drinks. He was surprised to see his wife with tears in her eyes and stuffing her things back into her purse. He put down the glasses of wine and held her hand worriedly sitting down next to her.

"What's wrong dear?" He asked peering at his wife anxiously.

"Kim uh" Anne said struggling to think of the right thing to tell her husband "Kim isn't well she isn't sick or any thing but Ron just found out she has a serious mental problem and we need to get home right away to see she gets the help that she needs before she tries to run back to New York City"

"Kim go see a shrink?" James Possible asked raising an eyebrow in disbelief but grabbing her coat nonetheless " that's easier said then done my dear".

"Hey any thing is possible for a possible right?" Anne said sarcastically grabbing her own jacket and smiling softly as they left the building to go pick up the twins then help their daughter.

Old global justice security cells

Archer stepped out of the cell and dusted some imaginary dust off his suit while his bodyguards filed out of the cell. They finally nodded giving him the all clear signal and he turned smiling at the battered and bruised man lying on the floor "it was a pleasure working with you doctor drakken" He called happily closing the cell and walking with his bodyguards.

"Sir do you wanna talk to the females?" His secretary asked nodding down the hall where Shego, Harley, and Ivy were currently staying.

"No lets let them cool for the night off besides I have a more pressing engagement Ma'am" Archer replied looking at his phone as he walked to the elevator with the group.

"Besides they are not going any where tonight"

Four floors up the attending security guard made sure all the equipment was in order before preparing for his shift change. The security in the Global justice was filled with the latest tech and Archers cyber warfare engineers didn't need to do much of an overhaul to sync their systems with GL's and get the old base secured. The floors were all locked down and the prison area was secured leaving the night crew to watch them while they slept.

As he prepared to get home to his wife and kids he failed to see some thing pink pop out of the air duck above him. The pink blob glowed blue and then catapulted across the room catching an exposed bit of wire and sliding down. He disappeared inside the machinery and seconds later all the screens burst into static as the cables were all chewed up and tangled together. The pink blob popped out and looked to make sure the coast was clear before flashing a thumb up back to the vent.

Ten minutes

Four floors down

"I'm thinking of a number 1-10" Harley said smiling and doing yoga in front of the glass she arched back until her head touched the ceiling and twisted her legs watching Shego the entire time.

"Harley we just played this game" Shego said gritting her teeth in exasperation and rolling her electric green eyes. Her hands flexing as she resisted the urge to choke the bubbly blonde to death.

"Well its not like there's any thing else to do grouchy pants we don't even get to leave our rooms to shower!" Harley said sighing and huffing "At least Arkham Asylum had a room to let all the wackos talk to each other and socialize what's a gal like me to do?"

"That one is sort of my fault" Shego admitted smiling "I used to use my powers to escape during "recess" all the time and they shut down the program because of it stating that security was just to weak"

"This is the second time you've mentioned powers" Ivy said tiredly from her dark cell "If you have so called powers why didn't you use them on me or Harley in the begining?"

"You were holding Ron hostage and using him to attack me if I tried any thing I was waiting for the element of surprise and hopefully Ron to break control" Shego said shortly glaring at them both as she remembered that a day ago she was their hostage

"And because you like him blackie!" Harley sing songed batting her eyelashes at Shego who continued to glare at her as if willing daggers to pop out of her eyes and sail into her.

"If you both will stop bickering like kids there's some thing making noise by the grate" Ivy replied suddenly appearing at the front of the glass. She pressed her forehead against the glass leaning on it tiredly as she nodded up at the air duct above them.

Both of them stopped talking and turned looking over to the grate Ivy was talking about. They all heard a light scrapping sound coming from one of the venting grates set into the ceiling and as they all looked a pink hand appeared from between the grates making short work of the four screws holding the grate in place. It dropped down to the floor producing a loud clang that made them all wince. All three of the villains turned at the camera in worry and saw the blinking red light that showed it was operating powered down.

Ron dropped down from the grate in his usual mission clothes and landed semi gracefully crouching down and making sure the coast was clear before straightening. He held out his hand and Rufus jumped down into it before disappearing into his cargo pockets.

"Ronnie!" Harley shouted in joy jumping up and down. To her annoyance he ignored her and walked over to Shego his attention solely on her. He pulled Rufus out of his pocket and he crawled up to his shoulders. Rufus starred at Shego as if studying her before smiling and giving a soft bow and waiting for his master to finish with her.

"What are you doing here Ron?" Shego asked amused. She raised her eyebrows and going over to the front of the glass to talk to him watching him with interest.

"I was in the neighborhood about to get out of town when I realized being on the run isn't as fun with out a partner in crime" Ron said calmly "So I thought I would come break you out of prison and we could run away together have some fun" Ron threw out casually smiling and raising an eye brow like her.

"No way Stoppable" Shego said flatly as she moved back to her bed and closed her eyes. This was what she had been aiming for all along!

But she didn't want it any more

"Come on Shego stop playing I'm not leaving here until you come with me" Ron said watching her move away and frowning slightly. Did he guess wrong and she didn't want to be with him?

"Ron you are a good person a hero of this world" Shego said shaking her head and looking back up to stare at him "I wont let you ruin that because of some romance between you and I that might or might not last and I definitely won't have you condemned for me take Rufus and get out of here before some one realizes what's going on and you get busted"

"You know I am so tired of people especially the women in my life giving me orders" Ron said narrowing his eyes and leaning in to look her in the eyes, the ones that had haunted him in his dreams before "My life is my choice and who I decide to spend it with and what I would do for said person is also my choice look Kim hurt me bad but I want to get on with my life and I can see my self doing that with you and it is what I want right now"

"What's that got to do with me?" Shego asked trying to ignore her emotions as she got back up to stare at him "I'm just the villain you and Kim beat every week what do I mean to you?"

"I think you know" Ron said refusing to back down "I want to be more than just evil and good with you and I don't care about that I want you to be more in my life then Shego the only question is do you want the same?"

Shego knew she could crush this man's heart with a simple no and that she honestly should. She knew he would get over it (eventually) and work out whatever beef he had with princess. Every thing would go back to normal and Shego and him would be safe form the inevitable fallout. She would save herself and him from the inevitable heartbreak that was sure to happen from their union together. Could a bad girl be with a good man without one of them losing some thing of themselves in the process? Or would that not be so bad?

Could Shego find happiness?

"Damn it Ron you could be branded a criminal" Shego said hearing her mind scream no while her heart screamed yes. She sighing in frustration but the corners of her mouth lifted up in a faint smile it wasn't an answer not yet at least but Shego would play along for now and see where this would take them.

"Probably" Ron said smiling and nodding his head in agreement resisting the urge to go Booyah and howl. He wasn't a teenager any more and a older women like Shego would no doubt find it childish.

"And you aren't going to do the right thing and leave me right" Shego asked sighing and putting her hand on the glass where Ron put his. She could have sworn she felt the warmth of her hand and she snorted.

"_Already acting like a love sick teenager Shego"_ Shego thought shaking her head.

"Doing the right thing is vastly overrated" Ron answered smiling at her in a way that made Shego feel like she was starring at the sun "and I won't leave here with out you". Ron said seriously.

"This is better than the movies!" Harley said awing and putting her hands underneath her chin as she stared at the couple with big shiny eyes.

"Okay then how are you going to get me out" Shego asked giving up for now and teasingly folding her arms as she quirked one delicate eyebrow up. She was never one to turn down a free break out of jail offer especially from a hunk.

"Your already free" Ron said smirking and grabbing the glass window. He lifted it up easily and held it open for Shego as she ducked under it and stepped out into the hallway.

"How did you"…" Shego said before looking up at Rufus who popped his head out and bowed one more time.

"Wow no wonder Drakken never won thanks little buddy" Shego said bending over and kissing Rufus on the top of his little bald head. Rufus blushed and batted his eyelids before disappearing into Ron's cargo pockets and out of sight.

"Hey what about me I got him in here and lifted the gate up" Ron said smiling and dropping the glass back into place and pouting.

"Oh don't worry Ron" Shego said smiling and flipping her hair a seductive smirk forming. She would give Ron some thing for his trouble before she let him go and let him down gently. "I'm sure I'll find a way to properly thank you later" She stated coming over and placing a hand on his chest before leaning in and kissing his cheek softly. She turned and walked over to the grate putting some extra sway in her hip and forcing the young man to gulp.

"I believe this is when you say Booyah?" Shego said turning back and winking at the boy as she leaned against the wall.

"Booyah" Ron said grinning and watching Shego snort with laughter.

"Right let's go" Ron said clearing his voice and reminding him self to move. He followed her stumbling after her as if he was back on Ivy's mind control drug.

"But what about us Ron?" Harley whined stomping her foot and gesturing at her cell and Ivy's pleadingly.

Ron sighed and turned to them both "Ivy?" He finally called going over there and glancing into her cell worriedly. Ron may have been taken control of by the deductive older woman but he knew she was scared and didn't hold any thing against her.

She appeared in the gloom her seductive green glow now sickly and molted. She leaned against the wall as the lack of light afflicted her energy "Yes Ron?" She asked weakly looking at him with questionable eyes. He saw no remorse their and even some defiance and smiled shaking his head gently some people could be so stubborn.

"I have one condition to me releasing you" Ron finally said gently grabbing her doorframe and picking it up easily with one hand.

"What?" Ivy asked struggling to keep her self up. Ivy tried to sound powerful and tough but her voice faltered as hunger pains racked her body. She was Poison Ivy and she was bound by no man and if Ron thought….

"Don't ever use that mind control lipstick on me again" Ron stated gently holding out his hand.

"I promise Ron" Ivy said sighing in relief and visibly relaxing. Maybe Ron wasn't that bad after all and actually wanted to help "I'll never control you again" she promised actually meaning it.

Ron lifted her grate up as Shego did Harley's. Harley completely ignored Shego for once and ran over to Ivy catching her before Ron could prevent her from hitting the ground. They gently pulled the sick girl out of the gloomy cell and into the fluorescent lights, It wasn't enough to turn Ivy's skin back to its normal healthy green emerald color but it was enough to get her some strength back. She leaned on Harley clutching her for support as they all made their way to the grate leading to freedom.

"Ladies first beautiful" Ron said stopping and holding his hands out. Shego blew him a kiss before stepping on his arm and boosting off of it disappearing into the air duck.

"No man helps me" Ivy protested weakly as Harley set her down in front of Ron.

Before Ivy could put up much else of a fight Ron gently grabbed her waist and lifted her up. Shego appeared above him latching onto her arms and pulled her up disappearing into the gate with her.

"Me last try not to stare at my ass Ronnie" Harley purred winking at him before boosting her self-up with a simple flip. She ducked into the grate blowing Ron a kiss and disappearing fromsight.

"What have I gotten my self into" Ron said picking up the grate on the ground and shaking his head. Receiving no answer from Rufus Ron jumped up into the air vent and got the last screw on just as the light blinked back on and the security changed. All the doors resealed and the few prisoners in the building were any wiser that they had lost their moment to escape as they slept on.

Except for the four prisoners who disappeared from their cells

After going through a rather large and complex maze system. Ron finally saw a sliver of light and they found themselves on a roof in the middle of Middleton's commercial district. He saw his duffel bag leaning against the grate and went over to it pulling it over his shoulders as every one else spilled out and looked around. The vent to global justice was well disguised hidden among almost a dozen more identical ones.

"Good detective skills Ron you could rival the bat" Harley said looking around "How did you know?" She asked curiously as she breathed in the fresh air and stretched.

"I know the building from past mission with Global Justices" Ron stated swinging the duffel over his shoulders "I just smelled until I thought I knew the right vent and tried my luck out got it on the first try to"

"Smelled" Ivy piped up curiously her voice much stronger after being out in fresh air. She pulled her hair back and went over to the edge of the roof breathing in the air and smiling as her strength began to return.

"This one smells like office supplies so it must lead to the tax return office" Ron said pointing at one "This other one smells like a sub shop so it must lead to the sandwich shop" Ron patted the global justice one "This one smells like nothing which means…."

"It might just lead to a secret prison good work Ron" Shego finished beaming at him. Maybe the sidekick would make a good partner if this all worked out. She turned to the two females "You two head downtown were going another way don't follow us under stand?"

Ivy nodded to busy breathing in the night air and getting her strength back but Harley looked at them sadly kind of disappointed that they didn't want to stick together. She shrugged and went over to Red rubbing her back as she got her strength back and they chatted about their next move.

"Good come on Ron lets go get your head cleared" Shego said grabbing his hand and leading him off the roof.

**AUTHORS NOTE: another chapter done and uploaded to you guys I hope you all like this one after three rewrites I finally feel like I hit just the right cord. Kim has finally slipped off the deep end and embraced what she thinks she is. **

**Ron I am glad to say has figured out that he needs to be his own person. It's some thing the cartoon counterpart never quite was able to get but I think is important to his overall character development. I didn't like the masturbating in front of Ron route but I think this is no less damaging to his physc Ron is just as much "damaged" goods as Kim is. **

**I know a lot of people have been talking to me about the harem people a lot of people also think im letting other people influence the way I want to write this story to be honest with you I don't know how I feel about the foursome obviously I write with the potential for it to happen but if it will or will not is still a mystery to me **

**I do want to state for the record that no one else besides SHEGO/RON/HARLEY/IVY will be involved together no Tera no Bonnie (ew) no Yuri no any body but those four pairings. **

**Any ways I hope you all like I cant tell you guys how much I enjoy hearing your thoughts about my story the feed back you guys give me is the greatest I ever have had in a story and I thank you all for it please feel free to tell me what you think of this latest chapter and as always thank you guys for reading and see you guys soon.**


	8. inner peace

Ron wasn't dumb (despite what most people thought) he knew most cities had a seedy element or "red light district" that allowed the criminals to flourish but in all his years of being in high school and on the football team he never heard a single word about Middleton having some thing along those lines. Ron just assumed there wasn't one and hadn't thought about it in his teenage to adult years.

Boy was he wrong

Shego walked with her head down masking her pale face and any thing that would give her away as a recently escaped convict. Her hand was firmly on Ron's as they passed girls in provocative outfits calling for cars to stop and trying to ply their trade while also looking at him and winking. Ron wanted to point out this was their first time holding hands as a couple but he wasn't exactly sure that they were and even if they were this wasn't exactly a date. Sure he had just broken her out of prison and agreed to run away with her and wherever that took Ron he would see it through but Shego had a determined set look on her face that made him wary and nervous as they moved deeper and deeper into the criminal under belly. Ron looked at her face more closely and realized she usually wore it when she was beating the crap out of Kim.

Ron decided to keep looking around at his surroundings instead doing best to ignore his quite significant other. He was still trying to figure out how he hadn't heard any high school gossip about the three adult movie theaters and dive bars. Shego led him past another row of erotic book shops and down a side alley were a man looked like he was selling some thing that looked like guns or possible cybernetic body parts or both. Ron resisted the urge to shiver and gag as he tried to keep a heroic face trying to be impressive to his new maybe girl friend or whatever she was.

Ron thought maybe she was going to get them an untraceable car but she instead finally stopped at the end of the Alleyway and released Rons hand. A women sat behind a simple wooden table her features were covered by a purple and black old fashion top hat that rested at a slightly lopsided angle and covered her eyes and her long black hair as it fell down her back and the chair, She had on a tight purple and black corset dress which accented her ample…. Well Ron decided big chest, the dress split open as it went down exposing long tan legs, she wore a long black over coat and she had a long cane that formed a crow with ruby eyes at the top that seemed to be starring at Ron as if studying his very soul. Her high-heeled boots clicked softly as she shuffled a few cards on the table and hummed to her self clearly lost in her own world.

Or so it seemed

"My oh my well if it isn't my old client Shego didn't expect to find you knocking on my door steps again I thought that charlatan of a doctor you work with was patching you up from now on?" The woman replied in a New Orleans accent as she moved her head back exposing piercing violet eyes that looked at each of them in turn.

"Doctor Lerouge its good to see you Ma'am" Shego said surprising Ron by smiling and curtsying at her. Ron had never seen Shego act nice to any one or be polite preferring to settle things with her fist. This of course brought up a important question to Ron. Who exactly was this woman?

"Ah its Madame Lerouge now you know medical institutions they get so antsy about "experimental" scientific work and had me kicked out for my research and labeled a charlatan" She said smiling and laughing to her self.

"Well if you're still able and looking to make some money I have a patient for you" Shego said smiling and grabbing Ron's arm Pulling him in front of the woman and gently pushing her forward.

Ron almost told Shego that there was no way he was going over to the mad lady before he decided to trust her and let the dice fall as they may. There was no reason not to after all and a relationship required trust that Shego clearly had issues with. If this was a relationship Ron wanted to do the right thing and show Shego that Ron did in fact trust her, Even if she did lead him to a back alley and refer to him as patient to a mad looking witch doctor.

"This stud that man you were always gripping about who was with your arch nemesis" Madame Lerouge said getting up out of her chair and moving around him in a slow circle. Ron gulped and he heard the doctor chuckle and her cane clicking against the ground but remained calm.

"Can you not mention that to him?" Shego murmured watching them both as the Madame inspect Ron. Ron was starting to worry some thing was going on in her head he wouldn't like.

"I'd like to hear what…" Ron began to say before her cane tapped the back of his legs and she stopped behind him. It stung but wasn't any thing painful though Ron didn't doubt for a second she could do damage with it.

"A lady's gossip is not some thing you need to know lad" Madame Lerouge said turning and glaring at him though a small smirk graced her face "now mind your manners" Lerouge said tsking at him as she glanced up at his head and began to part her hair.

"Of course Ma'am sorry ma'am" Ron muttered blushing fiercely. His old manners flung up and he stood straighter trying to be polite as possible.

"Good good the boy has some manners you'll pay my usual fee Shego?" Madame Lerouge called to Shego walking around in a circle as she studied Ron one more time.

"Of course Ma'am" Shego said to the buxom doctor smiling as she watched Ron who clearly looked freaked out "Trust me" She mouthed at him seeing his concern and smiling just a little. Ron sighed and let out a deep breath before turning to her mustering his most easy going smile.

"Then follow me to my humble abode dearies" Madame Lerouge said. She moved away from Ron and over to the wall behind the table.

"Wait what do you mean abode there is nothing here?" Ron asked getting worried. He turned moving with her Ron watched her with caution as a feeling of unease came back over him.

Before any one could answer him or perhaps save him Madame Lerouge leaned over tapping a random brick pattern on the wall with the bottom of her cane. The bricks all began collapsing in on them moving back like the tides of ocean until a plain purple door appeared with no doorknob. It flashed and a line of light appeared in front of the Madame and scanned her twice before sliding up with a faint hiss. Warm air blasted out of the black opening and a barrage of spices filled his senses causing Rons mouth to water slightly as a barrage of memories hit him, Kim and Ron had once had a mission during a big food festival in New Orleans and the smells instantly brought him back to the festival they managed to see afterwards.

The witch doctor led them down a small hallway until they appeared in a small living room/workshop/ horror prop room. The room was either devoid of furniture or the millions of papers, jars, and Lab equipment covering very inch of the room was hiding it from view. Jars were scattered everywhere along with complex looking computer parts and scientific documents as far as the eye could see. Ron looked around and almost screamed when a human eyeball blinked back at him from a jar a few feet away. Ron looked around and noticed more various arm parts scattered across the room as if Frakenstine had been dissembled for storage

"Doctor Lerouge specializes in human cloning and genetics but she also is an accomplished surgeon and gains her founding by performing surgery for the criminal under world" Shego said coming up behind him and taking his hand again (some thing Ron was enjoying more and more) "I need her to get the tracker out of your head and while Lerouge may not look like it she's makes most of her money getting bullets out of the criminal under world when they can't come to more reputable places like a hospital and is perfect to help with your bug problem"

"Oh" Ron said not feeling the least bit more relaxed. Ron looked around past all the jars he couldn't see but suspected were filled with even more body parts and tried to find some thing else to look at. Rons eyes finally settled on the far walls that was filled with papers. Above the papers were pictures of the Madame in various temples around the world and archaeological ruins. He walked over to look at them seeing if he had been to any of them on his various missions but stopped when his eyes settled on the middle one.

It was a picture of Madame Lerouge outside of a temple leaning on her cane and between two large stone pillars as she smiled up at the camera. A large jungle surrounded the temple and the only cleared space was the area leading to a large stone temple that was covered in vines and foliage and hiding the entrance. Ron saw this all but paid no attention to any of it instead starring at the Column behind the witch doctor.

It was a monkey statue

"Mystical monkey temple" Ron whispered his hand hesitantly coming up to touch the picture. Ron didn't know how he knew it was one but he felt as if had known the information all his life. Ron's eyes were drawn to the statue mesmerized as he thought he heard howling in the distance echoing from deep inside of his mind.

"What did you just say child" Madame Lerouge snapped appearing in front of him from nowhere and grabbing his outstretched hand. Ron felt her grip tighten as she turned and looked at the picture to before turning back to him. Her head snapped back starring at him and her slowly eyes widened. Her mouth slowly fell open as if she was surprised yet her eyes seemed calm in comparison. The Madame flipped his hands looking at his palm before looking back up at him.

"Of course" she breathed stepping into Ron's personal space causing him to jerk his hands out of her grip and stare at him "I should have known it was you" She said shaking her head and starring at him in rapture as her mouth formed into a smirk.

"That he was who what's going on Ron?" Shego asked coming over and raising a hand hesitantly at Madame Lerouge. The witch doctor was one of her few friends and confidents but she wouldn't let her hurt Ron. If she had to she would take her out though she imagined that was easier said then done.

"I…i…uh don't know" Ron stammered starring at Madame Lerouge with wide eyes as she starred back. Her eyes pried into his own peering straight into them and into the depths of his soul, the young man felt his mind grow hazy and heard the moneys howling more and more along with the rhythmic beating of the drums. Ron felt a almost painful longing to join the monkeys and disappear into the trees. Before he could though Kim appeared in his mind shaking her head disapprovingly and the monkeys stopped screeching.

Ron blinked and it was over he was back and the monkey noises were all gone vanishing back into the recess of his mind. He looked back at Madame Lerouge and she frowned moving off of him and going over to a desk filled with jars of different concoctions and a giant stone plate that seemed to be carved with various runes.

"The boy has some thing blocking his full potential!" Madame Lerouge snapped at Shego as if it was all her fault. Shego shrugged shooting Ron a confused look who just shrugged and studied the witch doctor. Madame Lerouge kept working grabbing a pinch of some thing and throwing it onto the plate taking up most of the desk.

"I don't under stand" Shego said looking at her and back at Ron "Is she talking about the powers you used in the lowardian invasion?" Shego asked him curiously. She didn't have a chance to see it in action until the museum heist but she now knew that Ron had some thing primal and powerful inside of him that he didn't really know about.

"I think so" Ron said frowning and looking back at the witch doctor. Ron went over to Madame Lerouge hesitantly coming up behind her. He didn't know what this lady knew about his powers but she was the only one beside sensi that seemed to have any knowledge of his mystical monkey powers. Ron was desperate to talk to her and gain some kind of insight about that lurked inside of him.

Madame Lerouge turned holding a crystal like powder in the palm of her hands. She assessed him one last time her eyes bright and purple as they once again peered into his very soul. She brought the crystal like powder up to her mouth and let out a large breath. The powder flew out of her hands assaulting Rons senses and causing him to cough. It was sweet yet almost sickly sweet and his nose flared as the spices assaulted his senses. The entire room blurred casting every thing into a mass of weird shapes.

"What was that for?" Ron said coughing again shaking his head and trying to get the snot out of his nose. He blinked and suddenly every thing was swimming and he felt as if he was parachuting out of a plane again. Madame Lerouge had tripled and each one starred at her with those piercing violet eyes. Shego was no where to be seen and the entire room seemed to shimmer in and out of existence.

Then each one smiled

Ron took a step towards her and suddenly he was plummeting and falling down down down into a deep dark abys of nothingness. Ron landed rolling down a hill of sand before coming to a stop in a large spot light. Ron got up to his feet wearily stumbling as his head flashed with pain and strange alien sounds, light momentarily blinding him seemed to pour out in front of him causing him to stumble back. Ron shut his eyes and the light dissipated just as quickly as it had appeared. The young man slowly took a deep breath and opened his eyes hesitantly taking in his surroundings. He was back in his home watching as his parents played and dotted over Hannah while Ron watched on jealous and Kim tried to pull him away. He had been 18 at the time and Kim had thought it poor taste for him to be jealous of a infant (which she was right) but Ron had his own insecurities at the time and had refused to listen to reason. He knew his parents loved him but he was afraid they wouldn't want him any more know that they had a new baby.

Ron was pulled from his inner monologue by the sound of howling outside. Ron moved away from the boy starring at his parents in jealousy and went to the front door. He took another deep breath and pushed it open stepping out and finding himself in a jungle filled with wooden poles. An army of monkeys starred back at him howling as soon as they saw him, they watched him and began thumping their hands against the jungle floor causing an almost rhythmic beat as they starred at him with angry eyes.

Ron stepped out of the house closing the door behind him. He felt the bricks crumble and realized if he turned around the house would be gone. Ron suddenly knew he wouldn't be going back in there again and the though filled him with a certain degree of calm. He walked across the grass until he reached the first pillar and the monkeys. They all grew quite and still watching him intently then they all disappeared into smoke appearing in the tree line in the distance.

"Well that was weird" Ron murmured looking around the pillars. Ron shrugged and started to move forward before some thing inside him screamed a warning. Before Ron knew it he was moving through the air his momentum carrying him to the first stone pillar. He landed on it and sat like a monkey as his blue glow flickered to life all around him. His mission clothes were gone replaced with a white karate uniform with a white sash that instantly brought back memories of Ninja school.

Two throwing stars slammed into the ground where Ron had been moments before. A shadow detached it self from the tree line leaping through the air and landing on top of the throwing stars balancing on the small point perfectly. The figure rose from her crouch her entire body covered in black ninja garb except for her piercing eyes, which glared at him in anger as it pulled three more stars from a pouch on its belt.

"Look I don't know who you are but I don't want any trouble" Ron said rising from his crouch and putting his hands up in the air maintaining his balance on one foot. "Cant we just call this a day maybe go grab a bite to eat?" Ron asked smiling softly and trying look as at ease as possible.

The ninja let him finish before leaping back into the air launching with a flying kick. Ron answered back with a simple deflect and grabbed its ankle. He smiled before sending it back across the forest and causing it to crash into an other pillar a few feat away.

"Sorry my bad!" Ron said jumping over to it. He felt instantly bad and ran over to make sure it was okay. He landed next to the pillar and quickly ran over to its still form. Before Ron could ask if it was okay again the Ninjaa sent both of its feet straight into his face. Ron felt him self-flying through the air and caught another tree branch using it to swing him self out and break his fall he used the momentum to throw himself back onto the first pillar.

"Fine if that's how you want to play let's play" Ron growled his mystical monkeys powers flickering around him again as he heard the monkeys cheering. The nodded as if pleased and jumped back at him and initiating the fight.

The two fought bouncing around the pillars and the jungle as if it was a trampoline set using branches and the pillars to fly across the jungle. Ron found the ninja was nimble and quick but inexperienced and had a sloppy techinque. He adapted quickly and used his experiences at the Yamanochi School to match her speed and over come her sloppy technique. He may have been a slow learner but Ron actually practiced every day on the ninja techniques just to help Kim as much as possible in crime fighting (though eh rarely got to use his skills)

The ninja finally made a mistake trying to jump behind him after dodging his own viscous upper cut. Ron felt time slow down as his hand almost on its own accord whipped out grabbing its ankle and catching it in a death grip. He swung The ninja back down to earth slamming it into the ground and jumping on top of the ninja before it could recover. He began laying into the pinned ninja turning off his monkey-fueled powers in order not to kill it. The ninja tried to fight him off before finally slumping to the ground spent and defeated.

"Who are you?" Ron asked grabbing its mask and tugging it off. The mask slowly slipped of revealing the ninja as a woman. Ron gasped in shock as his sister Hanna's face appeared looking battered and bruised but smiling up at him softly.

"Hana" Ron gasped moving off of her and staring at his bruised hands in shock. He couldn't believe he had just beat his own baby sister up! Even though Ron had been jealous of Hanna at first he now loved her and wouldn't want to do any thing to hurt her. She was his family in both the mystical monkey sense and as a member of the stoppable clan even though he hadn't seen her since his parents had moved to Norway.

"It is okay Ron" Hanna said getting up and smiling at him "I am the first trail and this is all in your head" Hanna explained as the forest disappeared becoming rubble like the house giving way to a pitch black emptiness "I am your jealousy" Hanna explained as Josh Mankey appeared out of the gloom along with Kim's new boy friend Mike. They stepped out of the darkness of his mind and stepped in front of him blocking his path forward and crossing their arms.

"At one point in your life Ronald Stoppable each of these people have made you feel jealous and not wanted" Hanna said gesturing at the other two. "People you have let affect you in life when you shouldn't have" Hanna continued walking past each of them before stopping in front of him.

"So what is this a vision quest of my issues?" Ron asked glancing over at all of them before settling back on Hannah "Last I checked I wasn't Native American I was Jewish" Ron joked wincing at how bad it was.

"You can consider this a vision quest of sorts" Hanna said turning to him and smiling "I would consider it more like you liberation from the shackles you have put on your self and ultimately your powers" Hanna said as the others nodded in agreement "You Ronald Stoppable have allowed these people to affect you in such a negative way and have a hold on your life so in turn they are one of the chains holding you down and preventing you from having a better handle on your powers and your self" Hanna continued.

"I stole your parents from you even though you were 18 and a man at the time you let it bother you instead of accepting your new found freedom of not being an only child and embracing me as part of your family " Hanna said pointing at her "a grown male has no place being jealous of a child even if said mans parents completely surprised them by suddenly having a baby" Hanna said going back as Josh Mankey stepped forward and faced him.

"I was a man between you and Kim" Mankey said looking him up and down and sneering "you didn't even know your feelings for her yet you were so over come with need for her attention that you attacked me whenever possible and prevented Kim from being with me out of jealous reasons and stupidly enough because of my name being close to monkey" Mankey said coming up to him "You had no right to pretend you had some claim on Kim Possible you saw her as a friend and let your neediness prevent her from happiness and your self from moving on and pursuing a relationship with the few women into you" Mankey said turning and going back into the line.

Mike stepped up next moving upon Ron before he could say any thing to Mankey. "Hello Ron" Mike said simply smiling at him. Rons eyes glazed over with red at the anger he had for the man he had never even formally met.

"You knew she was my girl friend!" Ron snapped punching him in the gut and causing him to fall to his knees. "She was mine I earned her damn it" Ron snapped grabbing his hair and pulling his face up to his to stare into his eyes angrily.

"She didn't earn you Ron" Mike snapped pushing Ron off of him with surprising strength and getting up "She eagerly accepted being mine!" Mike taunted walking over to him "I didn't have to do any thing but be what she perceived as better than you!"

"Your wrong" Ron snapped letting lose a barrage of punches that Mike easily pushed to the side and blocked.

"You know I am not Ron" Mike said pushing him back again "Kim hurt you and she hurt you bad but you were more jealous of me when you saw me and even you cant hide from that" Mike taunted "I was handsome a doctor every thing you thought Kim should have in a boy friend and more importantly better than you" Mike said ticketing them off on his hand as he went "You were jealous that I could finally be what you thought Kim needed" Mike said softly looking over at him "but I'm just a pretty man who happens to be smart I don't know her I wasn't there for her when the going got tough or when she needed a partner to save her I wasn't her best friend I am not what she needed at all you are but she was to obsessed with her self to realize that"

"I wasn't Ron stoppable"

"That's right you weren't" Ron snapped pushing Mike back into the line. His eyes widened as he realized what he had said he glanced at each of them seeing them flickering and hearing the howling and rhythmic beating again.

"I didn't need to be jealous of you" Ron continued speaking slowly as he had his revelation, looking at each of them as they began to crack and light began to pour out from the cracks "I didn't need to be jealous of any of you guys but it was my own insecurities taking form I'm great just the way I am and that's all that should matter to any body especially my best friend"

"And that my dear sweet brother" Hanna said coming over to him as the others crumbled to dust. She gently put her hand to his cheek "Is the first truth" She whispered before she crumbled to dust and a bright light burst out all around him completely encompassing him.

"Ron Ron!" Shego yelled bringing him out of the darkness. Ron groaned and opened his eyes wearily blinking them as the room swam back into reality and he realized he was laying down. Shego face looked down on him in concern gently stroking his hair as Madame Lerouge brought the chair back up. Ron saw surgical equipment splattered with blood lying next to him and he gulped realizing it was his. Ron realized that he had been out during the surgery and experiencing the visions.

"The tracking chip is out" Madame Lerouge said to Shego hanging her a small glass jar with a small chip against the glass that was slightly stained with blood "I even went as far as disabling it but please get it out of here before any fail safes kick in and whoever is on the other line has my location" She said unstrapping Ron and moving away to wash up.

"Ron are you sure you are okay?" Shego asked helping him out of the chair. He stumbled wearily and she helped supporting him with her arms. "Lerouge gave you a concentrated dose of anesthesia while she got the chip out of you" Shego explained letting him lean against a spare desk and letting him go.

"Yeah I uh I'm fine" Ron said blinking and feeling his strength returning "I'm just a little woozy but I'm fine nothing a good night's rest can help" Ron murmured pinching the bridge of his nose. He remembered the dream and looked over at Lerouge who was busy tidying up her instruments and had her back turned to him. He felt for his powers reaching into his mind like he usually did. Instead of taking him a few minutes to find he felt it burst out of him flowing through his body like running water. The remaining feelings from the drug pushed it self out of his body. Ron felt his bodies strength return and he stretched feeling as if he had just had a good nights sleep and was fully rested.

"Did she do some thing to you?" Shego asked looking at him and raising an eyebrow. She glanced at the witch doctor in suspicion not entirely sure that her intentions had been merely to knock him out and wondering if she had sent Ron on a mental trip. She knew that Lerouge practiced her native Orleans witchcraft combining it with modern medicine and having highly effective results most of the time but the last thing she needed was the poor guy being spooked by her criminal friends …. eccentric personalities and fleeing back to Kim Possible.

"No not at all Shego I'm fine never felt better actually" Ron said quickly looking over at Shego and giving his best teasing smile. He didn't want her thinking he couldn't handle this and bolt. He turned to Madame Lerouge who had finished and was watching them. Rons eyes met hers and she nodded as if confirming she was the culprit behind his "Quest".

"Do you still have all those clothes and outfits from you clients?" Shego asked dropping it for know and focusing on her next problem. She didn't want to be seen in Global Justice prison clothes and needed to change ASAP.

"Yes and tell your damn friends to come get their stuff!" Madame Lerouge snapped breaking the connection with Ron and turning to shoot daggers at Shego who wisely stepped back "just because I patch up your various bullet and knife wounds doesn't mean I want my clients various torn costumes or spares cluttering my valuable space it looks like villains r us in my spare room!" She snapped folding her arms and glaring at Shego angrily.

"Yeah yeah" Shego called disappearing into the back "I'll bake you a cake or some thing" She retorted becoming quite as she shut the door and began to change.

"So what was that?" Ron asked turning and looking at her. He kept his questioning voice down making sure Shego couldn't catch wind.

"You have the power to destroy worlds Ronald Stoppable" Lerouge said coming over and leaning against the desk with him and crossing her arms "But your choices and actions have caused that power to remain dormant and stifled your only using a fraction of it and you barely have any control on it" Madame Lerouge said suddenly smirking "Its almost like a wild monkey in a cage" She told him laughing slightly.

"So what your trying to say is that my own insecurities keep my powers down and held back" Ron said nodding to himself. It made sense to him after all he never fully applied him self because of his social anxiety. In high school he was considered dumb because of it when in reality he was actually not that dumb. He did it to allow people to never fully see his abilities and of course to give Kim a leg up.

"Exactly the concoction I made induced a vision quest of sorts" Madame Lerouge said glancing at him " it specifically works in allowing you to face your inner demons and learn the truth about unlocking your powers while your body is placed in relaxed state to handle the strain and change"

"I know my only insecurity isn't jealousy though" Ron said snorting and glancing at her "why only the first truth? Couldn't we just get it all done at once?" Ron joked knowing things were rarely that simple.

"The mind, soul, and more importantly the body can only take so much" Lerouge said "the body needs time to recuperate especially as you become more and more accustomed to your powers the concoction is resting dormant inside you as we speak waiting to induce another quest it will activate when it feels your ready to handle the next truth and will continue to do so until you have unlocked your full potential"

"You make it sound like a living intelligent entity" Ron said raising an eyebrow and getting up to face her "like it knows me" Ron said as his mind flashed back to the alien movies and imagining some thing bursting out of his chest.

"Animal spirits bond with there owners and your powers our heavily derived from animalistic spirits which act inside of you" Madame Lerouge explained pointing at his chest "The concoction I gave you is only opening your mind to your animalistic totem what is already inside of you consider it like this a mystical monkey inside of you that wants to break free and will use the concoction to achieve harmony with you and coexistence" She explained.

"Wait you mean there is a monkey inside of me" Ron said his heart speeding up as he imagined a deranged monkey jumping around inside of his body. Before she could answer and calm him however Shego came out immediately drawing Rons attention.

Ron turned and his jaw dropped taking her in. She had changed from her drab prison clothes into a costume he had never seen before. It was a slim one piece in black and green alternating colors with the top zipper undone to expose a dangerous amount of cleavage and just a hint of her flat toned belly, the bathing suit was of a less shiny black and green and Ron got the feeling it had some kind of body armor built in based on the slightly raised parts protecting her vital organs, Her arms were bared showing of her muscular forearms and pale green skin as it traveled down to her hands, Her fingers were incased in black and green fingerless gloves, her legs were in a pair of high heeled black and green boots and she had black jeans on that seemed painted on and showed off her long legs.

"My eyes are up here Ron" Shego purred smiling as she watched the effect her old costume had on the man and regretting not sticking to this costume. She had been trying to attract a certain….. clientele when she had first designed this outfit after her hero days.

"Yeah those are uh nice to" Ron said blushing and smiling at her as she mimicked Harleys line "Can I just say for the record you are just as beautiful as you are sexy" Ron said trying to cover for his gapping mouth by saying some thing romantic.

"Flattery will get you every where stoppable" Shego purred smiling at him before her demeanor changed and she sighed and pinching the bridge of her nose "Look Ron I think you should go back" She said hesitantly. She didn't know how to do this relationship stuff and she was going to hurt the man in the end. Shego thought about it a lot while she was changing and thought it was for the best to break things off before the man got hurt.

"What why" Ron said getting worried and starting to breah heavily was he not good enough for her? Was he doing some thing wrong in some way making him self seem…

"You a good guy Ron a Hero" Shego said coming over to him and biting her lip "I don't want to turn you into some thing your not its not to late to leave no one will know you broke us out and we can go on our way" she said before looking at his eyes "Ron I have my own issues and I don't want to end up treating you like a cold hearted bitch just because I don't know how to open up" Shego explained speaking honestly to him for once.

"Shego look….." Ron sighed his heart momentarily calming down "I am very fragile right now because of the Kim thing" Ron said wincing out how lame he sounded "I know this isn't a macho thing to say but im working through some big problems and part of it is my fear of not being good enough for some one I-" Ron said before getting halted by Shego and her crushing lips.

Shego heard not being good enough and knew she had to show Ron that he was in fact good enough. She was the one who wouldn't fit in a normal relationship and that was because of her own issues not him. Shego kissed him pulling him as close as possible to him and locking his lips with her. It was there first kiss and if each could get over the others beefs it hopefully wouldn't be the last. Shego knew Ron was good enough a good guy a decent guy and she thought surprisingly an excellent kisser. Ron held her and his lips crushed against hers in a way that Shego did not mind at all.

Shego pulled away gently cupping his face. "You are good enough" she whispered closing her eyes "it is me that's not good enough your throwing your life away for me and you barley know me and if were a good match for each other" She said speaking the truth that both of them didn't want to hear.

"That's not true Shego" Ron said gently wrapping his arms around her "This is where my life begins not ends and that's how I truly feel about this" Ron said simply "I need this and I need you right now we have a lot to work out but for now lets just be Ron and Shego tomorrow we can sit down and take care of this mess and sort it all out okay?" Ron said hopefully.

Shego smiled and pulled away nodding in agreement with him and leaving it alone for now "Ron and Shego it is just two people" Shego said knowing tomorrow morning she would do the right thing and send him back.

Even if it meant hurting him

"Hey Ma'am do you mind if I go look in your stash of clothes for some men's clothing or some thing I can wear?" Ron asked looking over at the doctor who had wisely been working while they talked and giving them some space.

"Yes go ahead" She said scowling and waving him away with her hand. Ron laughed and leaned in kissing Shego again before disappearing into the back and trying to rustle up some thing that he could wear.

MOMENTS LATER

"Man Ron how long does it take for a boy to find some clothes" Shego said rolling her eyes and going over to the door "please tell me you're almost done it shouldn't take that long to find some thing to wear".

"Just trying to look good for you Shego calm down" Ron said from the doorway. He cracked it open and walked out brushing of the left over dust from his new "costume". He was wearing a pair of black cargo pants much like his old ones and Shego could see Rufus already at home in one of the pockets, he had on fast shoes that were built for running and were green and black, he had a black belt with a green sash that doubled as a utility belt with hidden compartments. A more molted subtle tight green t shirt followed serving as a under shirt and inlaid with Kevlar, he completed the outfit with a black and molted green coat/jacket that split at his waist flaring out behind him a few inches. The coat featured a beaked hood that he had down exposing his smiling face.

"What do you think I thought it was very ninja like and had a certain Assassin feel to it" Ron said smiling. Personally he had loved the costume the minute he found it. Not only did it show case his new life and choices but it was designed for combat and stealth. He could use his Yamonochi training to make this outfit and asset to his new life choices instead of his old costume, which just copied Kims. He didn't know what those were yet but he knew it was some thing that would get addressed tomorrow and he was looking forward to it.

Ron noticed Shego looking at him hungrily and mentally gulped. His mind flashed back to the same look Tara gave him whenever they had a session planned for the night and he realized that Shego was eyeing him like a piece of meat just like Tara used to. He mentally reviewed his lessons on sex knowing in this particular subject he was probably outclassed when it came to the older and more experienced villainess.

"Damn Ron" Shego purred gently her voice husky and deep "you look good in evil" Shego murmured looking him once over and licking her lips. Gone was the lanky teenage boy she had battled and fought with for four years. He was powerful muscular in charge of his surroundings and he even looked intimidating. Shego imagined them wrestling on bed and smiled pleased beyond belief that she would have tonight with him before sending him off.

"Those clothes will look even better piled on the floor next to a bed" Shego said making Ron blush and gulp. How cute that such a powerful handsome man still acted like a dork. It was a quality Shego had never seen before but instantly found endearing and special. She thanked the witch doctor who bade them good night and all but dragged Ron out of the house nad off into the night.

Madame Lerouge heard the door click and happily held up t the sample of Rons DNA. She turned going over to a random spot in the wall and placing her hand down. The outline of a hand appeared before beeping and a small panel in the wall slid out revealing a vault full of DNA. She placed it next to her copy of Shego's and then turned making a mental note to try and get in touch with sensei through their usual channels as the vault slid back into place and disappeared. After almost three years of watching his back from afar Madame Lerouge had given him the gift needed to send him on the next leg of his path. The sensei would want to be notified of this at once so he could decide the next move or if Ron was ready to hear the truth about his powers and destiny.

"We'll meet again Ronald Stoppable" Madame Lerouge called to the door way before disappearing into her bedroom.

Global Justice cellblocks

"So does any one want to tell me what happened" Archer asked walking into the area and glaring at the technicians that were currently combing over every inch of the cells, Every one glanced at one in hesitation before finally looking at William the senior security agent and the man in charge of the investigation. He took a deep breath before squaring his shoulders and snapping to attention going fomr soldier to agent in seconds.

"Sir last night when the security guards were changing out our cameras and security systems were disabled via an internal attack that was possibly caused by a wild animal or rodent" Will said holding up the chewed wires "the system went down for fifteen minutes until the shift change and the man on duty noticed the problem which he assumed was a rodent of some kind getting at the wires when he replaced the wires and the feed came back on every thing seemed fine we had no use of the elevator down here nor did any of the vent alarms get tripped so they decided not to come down and do a roll call and focus on fixing the damage" Will explained "this morning when we came to give the prisoners there food it was discovered that they had escaped before the doors resealed all prisoners are accounted for besides the women known as Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Shego Go, and finally Doctor Drew Lipsky Drakken" Will said checking the head count and gulping at the last name.

"You lost me Doctor Drakken" Archer said his voice deadly serious as he glared at William in anger. William bit his lip before nodding and taking a deep breath resigned to his fate "we don't know how they did it but were dusting for finger prints know and having our computers run a search for them we will find them sir I swear it" Will said drawing a shaky breath as he finished his report and waited for his punishment.

"Pray for your sake you do tell every one Doctor Drakken is the priority target find me him now!" Archer snapped pinching the bridge of his nose and leaving the agents to their work. The senior agent named William and the one in charge of the night shift would both be found dead the next day from a heart attack.

Possible family home

Kim awoke yawning and waking to the bright sunlight penetrating her room. She felt her sore muscles pop and mentally purred in contentment at the momentary relief. After a long mission she usually tried to get her self a message to work out the knots or bruises. Kim needed to make sure she stayed in top physical condition and used the messages to let her sore muscles relax and get pampered on by hot guys. She resolved to book one as soon as she got back to New York City and before she went back to class. She got up remembering Ron and wondering if he had made it home okay. She resolved to go over there to make sure he was okay after she took a shower and before she went back to New York City. Ron may not be good enough for her but he needed her and she still needed to technically break up with him since he had no recollection of their talk last night and would think they were still together.

Kim was stepping out of the shower when she heard the front door open and her family come in. Kim frowned remembering her parents were not set to be back until the end of the weekend. She wondered if Ron had told her mother what she had told him. Hadn't she told him to forget it?

"Of course I wouldn't have made a mistake like that" Kim said pleased to her self she toweled off and pulled on her mission clothes before piling her hair into a bun and wrapping it in a towel. Kim stepped down stairs seeing her parents in the living room talking in hushed hurried tones. Before she could figure out what they were saying her father saw her at the staircase and they both stopped turning to stare at her.

"Hey mom dad I'm sorry for crashing but I didn't realize you were coming home early" Kim said blushing "I had a mission last night and when I brought Ron home I came over here to crash before heading back to New York City and college" Kim said settling on half truths that she didn't consider lies.

"That's okay Kim" Her mother said setting down her bags and smiling at her though Kim could swear she saw worry in her mothers eyes "Its good to see you but don't you have college courses right now?" Mrs. Possible asked her curiously.

"No not until tomorrow" Kim said sitting down across from her parents "I will have Wade call me up a quick ride and be home tonight before classes after I go see Ron that is" Kim said shrugging.

"Are you going to be alone in the apartment with Ron" Her dad said raising an eyebrow and leaning in with a frown. He momentarily forgot about his daughter's mental issue as he glared at her warningly.

"Dad I'm just stopping by to say good bye you taught me better than that and I do have good manners you know and I don't want to be rude to him" Kim said rolling her eyes.

"Is every thing okay with Ron?" Mrs. Possible asked leaning in to get a good look at her daughter and keeping her voice calm "when he called me last night he seemed a little pre occupied" She said casually trying to dance around the subject.

Kims heart raced her mom had talked to Ron last night? What about? "Well I might know why we uh kind of called things off last night and he seemed off when I last spoke to him" Kim said once again settling on half truths.

"Good no man is good enough for my Kimmy cub" Her father said leaning back with a smile. Mrs. Possible discreetly elbowed her husband in the side looking at him with a not so subtle threat that he needed to stop adding fuel to Kim's fire. She had briefed him on what Ron had told them and they both agreed that this wasn't some thing the poor boy would make up and was a serious problem. They called the head of the hospitals physiologist department and he agreed that the best thing to do was to get Kim in his office as fast as possible. In her current condition she wasn't a danger to any one or herself but her situation could rapidly escalate if given any reason no matter how small.

"Well actually I am dating a new guy he's a doctor named Mike" Kim said blushing softly "he is really nice and goes to my school we sort of hit it off and I decided to dump Ron and try things with him" She explained

"And what was wrong with Ron" Mrs. Possible asked folding her arms and glaring at her daughters casual way of dismissing Ron. Hadn't she taught her better than that or was her ego that large?

"Mom me and Ron weren't meshing the distance and he is to unfocused for me I decided to break up with him and try some thing new it wasn't like we were married or anything" Kim said shaking her head at her mother's question.

"Oh really Ron's been getting straight A's in all his pre-college courses and the college has him in all advanced courses" Mrs. Possible countered folding her arms and glaring at her daughter.

"In cooking Mom it is no big deal" Kim said snorting rudely but still surprised. Why hadn't Ron told her that?

"Kimberly Ann Possible!" Mrs. Possible said getting up and shaking her head in outrage at her daughter's rude behavior of her best friend "I know I taught you better respect than that about some ones passions!" Mrs. Possible said towering over her daughter. Even Mr. Possible frowned looking at her disapprovingly he may have issues with any guy dating his daughter but Ron was like family to them.

"It's the truth mom!" Kim said getting up and glaring at her mom why she folded her arms angrily "He wasn't good enough it's as simple as that I'm your daughter why are you taking his side or even care for that matter!" She said annoyed her mom was taking Ron's side over her own daughters.

Was every one against her in this world?

"Why because your perfect?!" Mrs. Possible snapped unintentionally letting roll of her tongue. Once again the stone dropped rippling into the pond that was the fabric of their life and affecting every one in the room.

"Yeah I am" Kim snapped before realizing what she said. Every one grew quite and Mr. Possible rose going over to his daughter while Mrs. Possible closed in on the other side and Kim realized what she just said " uh no one is perfect I mean" Kim said backing up moving towards the door and trying to backpedal out of the situation.

"Ron told me what you said" Mrs. Possible said to her slowly deciding the car was out of the bag. She could see her daughter getting ready to bolt and frowned moving after her and trying to cut her off from the door.

Kim's mind raced and she resisted the urge to pull her hair out of her head as she tried to recall telling Ron to forget their little conversation but she had told him not to tell any one? Hadn't she? She wouldn't make mistakes like that. No no she wouldn't every one was against her that's it Ron had not told her mom any thing and she was just acting out of jealousy. Every one wanted to hurt per-

"Kim" Mrs. Possible said "why didn't you tell us about this we could get you help!" she said looking at her daughter in sadness "you have a serious mental condition and we need to take you to the hospital"

"I don't need help I am Kim Possible!" Kim said glaring at both her mother and father "I can do any thing!" She yelled before stomping out of the house and slamming the door. Kim ran away form the house as fast as she could hear every one laugh behind her and taunt her for being imperfect. Her parents both glanced at each other before pinching the bridge of their nose and getting tickets to New York.

Outside of Middleton

"Can you please tell me where we are going" Ron said pinching the bridge of his nose and huffing. He pushed the next tree branch out of his way and followed Shego as she ducked underneath a rouge tree branch and moved further up the trail. They were deep in the woods outside of Middleton where Shego promised she had a place they could both lie low and rest before deciding their next move.

"You have your secrets I have mine!" Shego called laughing and moving through another bush easily she knew the trail well and watched poor Ron struggle through it like she used "Were almost to the place Ron if the poor baby can make it soon I can kiss it all better" Shego said teasingly giving the poor guy a goal.

"Don't worry I'm fine back here or I'd race you I don't want to show you up" Ron called looking at her ass and smiling before looking back at her and winking. Shego rolled her eyes but smiled putting an extra bit of sway in her steps as she ducked through the last tree branches. She moved the last of the bushes away and waited for Ron to reach her.

Ron moved up next to her and stopped looking at the clearing in surprise. Nestled in the large clearing was a beautiful three-story ranch house. It was warm and a strange combination of marble and steel it also had huge windows everywhere that made it almost look like a dollhouse that people could reach in and play with any time at will.

"You have a house?" Ron said looking over at her in surprise. Ron never expected Shego to be one to put down Roots and especially in such a warm welcoming house.

"I like to have a place to go when I'm not with Doctor D or I am trying to lay low" Shego said shrugging and taking his hand "you're the first to ever see it actually" Shego explained leading him over to the front entrance "Its off the grid and completely untraceable to me it should be the perfect place for us to lick our wounds and each other if you catch my drift" Shego said smiling and placing her palm on the door. There was a soft beep and it opened lighting up a normal warm steel hallway the lights were receded into the wall giving the room a pleasant glow as if they were in an underground cavern. Shego walked in and Ron followed looking at the hallway with interest and trying to gain some insight on Shego. There were various pieces of artwork and no personal pictures of her or any of her brothers. They moved into the living room and Ron couldn't help but smile. It looked exactly like he would have imagined it with wild walls painted in black and green and soft green and black furniture to balance it out. There was a large TV dominating the far wall and various exercise and gym equipment lying about, it had a messy kind of look to it but it was far from a pigsty.

"What do you think?" Shego asked curious despite her self. She had never had any one in here before and certainly never expected some one like Ron to be the first. She knew this would be her last night with Ron and she wanted to show him that yes she did care for him if she did have a crappy way of showing it and was going to break his heart in the morning.

"I like it actually it fits you" Ron said coming over and sliding his hands onto Shegos hips. "Thank you for sharing this with me" He whispered leaning in to give her a deep kiss before his lips eagerly traveled to her neck and clamped down on the sensitive buds.

Shego felt her self-falling as she kissed Ron back eagerly. She heard the voice in the back of her head yelling at her to stop and not hurt him tomorrow but she selfishly ignored it. She needed Ron just for tonight before she lost him and what could have come of it forever. She kissed him back as if she was drowning and vowing to make this night unforgettable to him. She would blow his brains out and make sure that it was the best sex he had ever had better than some Ritzy blonde-

Their kiss was broken by a blaring alarm that seemed to come from the TV system mounted on the wall. Shego swore and moved away from Ron seeing the intruder alert flashing on the big screen TV. Her heart raced and she moved glaring at Ron to get down as she walked over to the hallway. Shego didn't know how the agents had found them so fast but she vowed that she wouldn't get Ron in trouble. If she needed to she would surrender and offer her self instead of Ron and spare the poor boy and trouble with the law. Shego slowly moved to the door and decided she wouldn't go down with out a fight. Shego summoned her powers and let her hands flare to life glowing green as she gathered her plasma. She grabbed the door and flung it open revealing the intruders and bathing them in green plasma light.

"You!" Shego growled her eyes widening in surprise Shego raised her hands and snarled preparing to attack the intruders.

**AUTHORS NOTE: so another chapter another week Ron is now tracking bug free (who else thought that was extremely wrong and was weirded out by the fact the show just kind of said eh about it). I hope you like Madame Lerouge and to clear this up right now NO SHE WILL NOT BE IN A HAREM **

**Okay now that that's out of the way **

**Rons look is halfway inspired by Connors look in assassins creed I normally wouldn't mention this but its hard to describe his coat cloak thing he wears in the game and I wanted to give you guys some kind of visual presentation. Of course this one can actually blend into its surroundings instead of being sheer white. I also hope you liked Shegos look her black and green costume is fine but eh I thought she could do better IE my attempt.**

**Kim is clearly slipping and in the next coming chapters will show just how crazy she has become. She lives in a fantasy world right now and as more of it disappears she will become more and more unhinged. **

**I hope you all liked the trials to as well as what I portrayed as Rons own issues I think there will be three in total dealing with various aspects of his personality and ultimately ending with him becoming the best person he can be. He will fight some one in each though who will be some thing you can all guess and talk about (hint for one: His worst nightmare). I don't know if Ron actually would have a mystical monkey inside of him but drawing your powers from an inspirational totem means becoming one with said animal which ultimately means getting in touch with nature and your self. **

**Finally who could be at the door? The sexy assassin squad?! Doctor Drakken?! A pissed of red head named Kim Possible**

**Or a pizza man **

**That my faithful viewers will be some thing you will just have to tune in and see in the next thrilling episode of The Ron Effect **

**Wrestling and Cooking**


	9. Date Night

"Oh please relax Blackie we weren't followed and neither were you" Harley said rolling her eyes and glancing into the warm hallway in curiosity. The stunning blonde haired girl had "appropriated" some clothes other than her prison garb and was now clad in a cowgirl-esque red plaid shirt tied just below her breast and all but the last two buttons undone to accent her cleavage, She had on tight dark black denim short shorts that left little of her legs to the imagination and to complete the look a pair of brown leather cow boy boots and matching Stetson that was tipped to the front. Ivy was dressed a little less ….. eccentric clad in a simple pair of black jeans and a black hoodie with the hood up to hide most of her features from prying eyes.

"Will you two just get in here before you get caught!" Shego hissed grabbing them both and pulling them in as fast as she could. She slammed the seemingly simple wooden door shut and pressed her thumb against the lock sealing the door with a faint hiss and effectively making it tank proof. Shego supposed it probably was over kill but hey she liked to feel safe at her home and having two complete strangers tail her made her feel exposed.

"If it isn't Harley Ivy why does that not surprise me" Ron said coming down stairs and pulling off the hood of his new costume, he looked relaxed but Shego could tell by his subtle body movements that he had his monkey powers on standby and ready to go at a moments notice if they posed a threat or she gave the word. She nodded and he relaxed smiling at them both as if they were old friends and moving so they could come in. Shego was surprised she usually didn't do the team thing so well but with Ron it was surprisingly easy and simple for them to work as a cohesive unit, she supposed it was because they each knew the others moves.

And totally not because they were meant to be together

"Hello Ron!" Harley said seeing him and locking up and down "Well aren't you looking tall dark and handsome this evening" She purred batting her eye lashes at him and ignoring Shego and her death glare.

"Harley" Ivy said a bite tightly as she glanced at her reproachfully before turning and starring at Shego "We didn't mean to tail you and ruin your night but we didn't have any where to go and you never gave us those tips so we figured the best thing to do was stick with you until we got our bearings"

"Yeah Blackie we need some kind of run down carnival house or some thing that we can set up shop in" Harley said happily moving down the hall as if it was her home. She walked into the living room "accidently" brushing her hand across Ron's chest as she moved past him. Shego raised an eyebrow turning to Ivy and watching her with a look the plainly said control your girl friend or else, Ivy shrugged and followed after her staying her distance from Ron but winking at him all the same.

"I am going to kill them" Shego said tightly her hands balled up in fist as she watched them disappear from sight.

"Relax Shego soon we will be back in bed and even they wouldn't dare to disturb us then" Ron said surprising Shego by winking at her before following the duo into the living room and out of sight.

"All talk Stoppable if you don't live up to it" Shego grumbled giving up and following them. Normally she wouldn't care about spending some time with the criminal element but Harley and Ivy were cutting into her last Ron time (and flirting with him to boot). She wanted to be with him alone and in bed having sex until they both passed out from sheer exhaustion. Shego certainly did not share him with two other girls who were making goo goo eyes at him too. Resigned to her fate she joined them in the living room intent to get them away as fast as possible.

"Back there you said comedy club why?" Ron said watching Harley and Ivy politely sit on the couch. He sat down in the chair across from them and immediately pulled Shego onto his lap his hands possessively moving to her hips and messaging them as he talked to the criminals. Shego didn't know how she felt about it and bit her lip in hesitance before moving his hands but holding them tightly with her own. Ron shrugged and let it go instead focusing on Harley and Ivy.

"Well that's just what we do" Harley said looking at Ivy in confusion "We break out of jail go find some place to set up some thing that fits our motif like a comedy club or a green house that we use as are criminal base until we get caught" Harley explained shrugging "its kind of how crime usually works in our universe for the most part at least"

"That seems kind of dumb" Ron said holding his hands out as he saw Ivy narrow his eyes at him in anger "I don't mean to offend you guys but if you go to the same type of places and do the same type of thing well don't you always get caught? I mean since your following a simple pattern" Ron said glancing at Shego with his own confusion. He was new to the villain thing but to him it just seemed pointless and dumb to do some thing like that when you were breaking the law.

"I uh actually never thought of that Ron" Harley said turning to Pam and frowning "Thinking about it now it does seem kind of stupid that's probably how the Bats always found us in the end I mean in the end how many run down comedy clubs are there in Gotham City" Harley said shaking her head as if it was obvious now.

"Who is the Bat?" Shego said curious despite them ruining her time with Ron.

"It is going to seem kind of stupid but he is this guy who dressed up as a armored bat and fights crime in our world" Ivy said watching them both of them snicker and glaring angrily at them "it may seem funny but he just suddenly came onto the scene a year ago and is an expert fighter who walks around with an arsenal and a high tech suit he has almost obliterated crime in Gotham single handedly since the year and a half he first appeared" Ivy said shaking her head as she remembered her own run in with the Bat.

"Psssh he really doesn't sound so tough" Shego said looking up at Ron and snorting "I'm sure I could take the "Bat-man" " She said grinning.

"Hey the bats is tough and no one can figure out his secret identity either which mean he is all but invincible," Harley said sounding a little indignant.

"It can't be that hard to figure out you guys said he has fancy toys right?" Ron asked speaking up and looking at them both "well he would have to be pretty loaded to afford the armory and all the fancy gadgets you said he uses, also his house would also have to be close to the city so he could reach it at night but far enough to house his own base of operations and allow him to move freely with out causing suspicion from his neighbors finally he would have to be fairly reclusive to operate at night so who fits that very specific bill?" Ron asked looking at them and raising an eyebrow.

"You also said he first showed up in Gotham City a year and a half ago" Shego said throwing in her own two cents for what it was worth "He must have been spending the time before training and honing his skills so he might have been traveling unless there are a plethora of martial artist and various other trainers in the city which I doubt" Shego said snorting before continuing "so finally what rich reclusive person just came to Gotham City a year and a half ago?" Shego asked looking down at her nail and smiling to her self.

Ivy and Harley looked at each other then back each wearing an expression of shock and awe on their face as they came to the same conclusion. They were silent for a few second before finally speaking "Hey Red do you think?" Harley asked turning to Ivy "That it could be Bruce Wayne?" Ivy asked finishing her sentence for her and causing her to nod rapidly.

"Uh who is Bruce Wayne?" Shego asked confused.

"Richest man in Gotham has a manor at the very outskirts of town and no one knows what he does usually" Harley explained, "He just came back to town about the time that Bat-Man appeared every one thought he was dead and it caused a big scandal"

"Well he seems like the best possible suspect" Ron said nodding in agreement "we had this show on TV in this dimension called the fearsome ferret who sounds a lot like your guy's M.O and he was basically Bruce Wayne with a different name. "Ron explained leaving out his own run in the costume and see Shego's teasing smirk "he lived in a large reclusive manor had super cool toys rich billionaire same thing" Ron said shrugging.

"Wow Ronnie I think you just cracked the Bat's secret identity" Harley said leaning in and contemplating him "you know you're pretty good at this Ronnie" she said laughing softly at his sudden blush.

"It's just simple logic" Ron said shrugging before looking at them all and deciding to move the conversation forward "is any one hungry because I can make some food?" He asked sounding concerned.

"_Hungry for you"_ Shego mentally tried to tell to him but merely grunted out loud. The keyed up Villainess saw Harley and Ivy hesitantly nodding and saying they were hungry and mentally groaned realizing she would be playing the waiting game for know. Ron lifted her up out of his lap and in seconds he was gone disappearing into the kitchen and going to cook for all them. Shego gently sighed and moved dangling her high-heeled boots over the couch and leaning back to look at the crime fighting couple.

"So tell me girls what do you guys want to do now that you can go into hidding?" Shego said actually curious despite her sexual tension "a new dimension means you could give up crime try and settle down permantly" Shego said her eyes subconsciously moving to the kitchen Ron disappeared into.

"Well we've tried it before when we first met" Harley said glancing at Ivy before back at Shego "in the end it really didn't work for us we like committing crimes and its what led us to each other in the first place" Harley said shrugging "So I guess we'll find a place to set up shop in this dimension and get back to committing crimes and doing what we would normally do"

"And what spend the rest of your life stealing and doing petty crime?" Shego asked raising an eyebrow. She knew it wasn't her place to judge since that was pretty much what she had been doing all her life (and she had no plans on stopping any time soon) but Shego was alone with no person to settle down with they on the other hand had each other so why wouldn't some one want to just settle down and be with their loved ones?

"We tend not to think long term like that" Ivy said speaking up and surprising both of them with her insight "I myself am more of an eco terrorist than a criminal villains all of the crimes I committed were fighting for the environment and nature" Ivy said gesturing at her green skin "but if I could ever truly save the planet I would stop and be with Harley some place for away to live in peace with her" Ivy said reaching over and taking her hand and gently kissing it. Harley Quinn blushed and looked down looking at their intertwined fingers and smiling softly "in the end it just takes the right person and finding them" Ivy said shrugging and settling back down on the couch.

The right person

Shego huffed dropping the conversation and blowing out a strand of dark hair as she thought on what both the criminals said about their relationship. Ivy and Harley were criminals who enjoyed committing crime like her but they were also lovers and partners who worked together and fought together with out letting their personal feelings get in the way. Shego wasn't a shrink but she saw Harley's many bruises and scars when they hosed them down in Global Justice prison and Shego knew Ivy would never do that to her. Some one in the other dimension had hurt Harley Quinn very badly and Shego had a sinking suspicion it was why the criminal couple were really here and not just hiding out back in their own dimension from the police and Bat-Man, but after all that they were still together dating and in love and more importantly balancing there evil acts together as partners in crime and life.

Shego knew it was different with her and Ron though and it was unfair to compare it to Harley and Ivy and their relationship. Shego just wasn't able to have that kind of relationship with some one in the end with out hurting one or both of them in the process. Dr. Drakken was the only one she would consider her self close to and she spent most of her time with the eccentric blue scientist making fun of him and hitting him with plasma instead of treating him like a friend should treat another friend. No it was better for both Shego and Ron to say their good byes tomorrow and get on with their lives instead of eventually breaking up and causing untold damage to each other. Shego knew she was tired of Dr. Drakken and his lame and ultimately doomed to fail take over the world schemes. Shego had decided before all this happened to go back to her stealing routes after the Dr. Drakken heist and get out of the take over the world business.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Harley shouted shaking Shego from her thoughts. She pulled out a simple green messenger bag and tossed it over to Shego who caught it and looked down. It was her mission bag from the museum heist! Shego unzipped the bag and opened it making sure the Polaris meteor and the pan dimensional vortex inducer were still in their before closing it.

"I stashed it away from the warehouse after the attack at the museum" Harley explained seeing Shego look at her questioningly "and when Ron busted us out of prison I went back and picked it up to give back to you consider it a thank you for what you and Ron have done for us since we got here" Harley said smiling at her.

"Thanks Harley" Shego said not really knowing what to say and looking at her awkwardly. Luckily the three criminal hotties heard the sound of an oven dinging and the smell of delicious meats and other food filled the air.

"Man that man of yours really can cook Blackie" Harley murmured looking over at the kitchen and rubbing her stomach slowly. Shego felt her own stomach begin to rumble and couldn't help but agree with her statement and her words. Shego hadn't even realized she was hungry until the Ron worked his magic for them in the kitchen

"I can't help but feel like we intruded on some thing tonight" Ivy said casually ignoring the smell and turning to her with a faint smirk. Harley's eyes grew wide and she giggled. The blonde haired girl slowly made her fingers into an O before rapidly sticking her fingers in as fast possible and laughing at her joke.

"It's fine" Shego said narrowing her eyes a Harley until she stopped and stuck her tongue out "Some food will do us both good and we would have eventually needed to eat and gain some strength back" Shego said the corner of her mouth lifting up into a smirk as she thought about all she had planned for the blonde haired man.

"I'm really glad you guys found each other and decided to try being together" Harley said taking Ivy's hand again and smiling up at her "It's nice to be with some one special" She said looking at Ivy who leaned in to kiss Harley and pull her onto her lap.

Shego opened her mouth hesitantly beginning to tell them her plan to ditch Ron tomorrow. Shego wasn't quite sure why but she found her self wanting to tell some one about her plans and talk about it with them and maybe let them convince her not to do it. Shego wasn't much of a sharer but with Ron she was at a lost to handle the situation and almost wanted some kind of advice from them.

Luckily Ron came in calling out that it was dinnertime and saving her from sharing with the two criminals. Ron nodded at them all before moving back into the kitchen and setting the table for their arrival. Harley clapped happily and moved away from the couch and skipping into the kitchen. Ivy followed her into the kitchen smiling at the green skinned girl before disappearing with Harley Quinn. Shego starred at the kitchen doorway trying to make sense of the situation she found her self in, there were people in her home eating and laughing and acting as if nothing was going on outside of the house. Of all the crazy things that Shego has seen and experienced the last couple of days strangely this was the weirdest for her to wrap her head around.

She slowly rose to her feet moving across her living room and into the kitchen/dinning room. Harley and Ivy were sitting down praising Ron on his cooking as he stood waiting for her to sit down with them. A full course meal that Shego had no idea how he made with her bare kitchen was set up followed by a pair of glowing candles and a nice bottle of wine from her wine rack. Ron looked at her before pulling out her chair and gesturing at her to sit. Shego however stood rooted to the spot her mind churning almost as fast as her stomach was going. She was Shego villain extraordinare who feared no one and nothing she battled and attacked men and women half her size and won defying the odds time and time again.

Yet she was scared of that chair and what it meant

"I uh" Shego said feeling her breath get short and the others staring at her in concern "I need to get out of here for a second Ron" She finally said turning on her heels and quickly moving out of the kitchen and up the staircase leading to the second floor. Shego reached her room and quickly slammed the door of her room shut. The upset villain threw her self on the bed screaming in rage as she pummeled her bed and cursed her fragile nerves.

Ron starred at the door in confusion wondering what he had possibly done to upset her? He had tried to impress Shego with a fancy and romantic meal and it seemed to make her upset and angry instead. Ron thought over the last few minutes trying to figure out if she did she not like the food or if it was some thing else? Ron was confused beyond belief and he turned looking at both of the villains for some kind of help here and gather some badly needed insight.

"Your trying to be sweet and romantic Ron which is really nice of you" Harley said smiling softly and looking at him before shaking her head "The problem is Shego isn't used to things of that nature and your probably the first man she ever showed this place to which is making her feel a little exposed" Harley said gesturing "So now there are strange people all up in her personal space talking and having dinner and its not her alone any more and she is freaking out about all that means" Harley explained while Ivy nodded in agreement "You mean well but you need to tone it down or she'll bolt forever because she cant not handle it" Harley finished before starting to eat and going out of shrink mode.

Ron frowned mulling over her words and insight before finding him self-agreeing with the bubbly blonde's insight. This wasn't KP who wanted to be romanced and swept off her feet constantly and even demanded that sort of attention form him. This was Shego and in the end she was more like Tara then she was like Kim. They weren't even in a real relationship yet and Ron was trying to wine and dine her, which clearly made her more than a little uncomfortable.

"You guys can go ahead and eat with out us" Ron said moving the chair back and going out of the kitchen and up the staircase. He stopped and pulled his jacket off and threw it down to the bottom of the staircase before going to Shego's room and taking a deep breath.

Shego heard her bedroom door slowly open and frowned debating to plasma blast whoever came in for the sheer hell of it. After taking her anger out on the bed for a few minutes the freaked out villain felt a million times better. Shego was actually just about to get out of bed and man up and go have dinner before the bedroom door opened.

"I'm fine stoppable you don't have to-" Shego started to say before her words were caught off by a strong pair of soft, warm hands grabbing her hips firmly. She was suddenly flipped over and Ron was on her his soft yet firm lip burning with passionate fire as Ron kissed her deeply before attacking her neck and clamping down onto a particularly sensitive spot. Shego groaned in sheer pleasure and bit a soft whimper back as she felt Ron's rough teeth graze her neck and trail fire with ever inch they moved on. God yes this was what the frustrated villainess needed! Shego reached her hands up grabbing the green shirt he was wearing and tearing it to shreds and revealing his smooth impressive physique.

"Hey that was my brand new shirt" She heard Ron chuckle and move his lips temporarily leaving her soft neck as he smirked down at her.

"Ron I really don't fucking care!" Shego growled wrapping her legs around Ron's waist and flipping him over "Right now I just want to fuck you" Shego growled grabbing his short blonde hair and tugging it hard "now!" She hissed her voice coming out in a low seductive purr.

Ron said nothing back to her preferring actions to words. He slid his hands up her legs before grabbing her ass firmly and leaning up to attack her covered chest nipping and biting through the one piece. Shego moaned loudly as she felt his lips roughly crash against the skin of her costume trying desperately to gain some purchase on her skin and causing mini shockwaves of lust and pleasure to cascade out of her large breast as Ron's talented mouth went to work through the fabric. She groaned and slammed his chest pushing him back against the bed and reaching for the zipper of her one piece.

"Don't think for a second you're in control Ron" Shego growled grabbing the zipper of her one piece and quickly unzipped it so hard she though she was going to pull of the zipper. She quickly pushed the straps off of her shoulders and let it fall down to her hips revealing her swollen breast to him for the very first time. They were a paler green than the rest of her body contrasting with the rest of her skin nicely and giving her a slight glow in the light, Her nipples were large and swollen dark green and standing out against her pale breast as they jutted out proudly for his view.

"I would never dream of it Shego" Ron growled before suddenly pushing her like she did to his chest but adding a little bit of his own monkey enhanced strength. Shego went flying crashing against the wooden wall of her bedroom and almost causing the whole house to shake and rock. Shego growled adjusting her self against the wall and blowing out a strand of her tousled hair. Ron leapt off the bed his eyes dark and sexy as he grabbed his pants and ripped them off revealing dark green boxers. Shego went to tackle him and gain the upper hand but paused momentarily distracted by his large defined-

He was suddenly back on her body attacking her neck again while his hands grabbed her hip and trapped her against him. Shego growled trying to push him back with all her might and gain some kind of leverage. His shoulders pressed into her keeping her in place while he grabbed her cargo pants and the bunched up one piece and quickly ripped them down. Shego leaned in kissing him hard and biting down on his lip hard causing him to gasp in pain. She used the opportunity to throw him back onto the edge of the bed and disregard the last of her clothing.

"Oh you want to fucking play Stoppable" Shego growled pulling her one piece off and kicking her pants off and sending them scattering across the wooden floor. She stood there in her black-heeled boots her curvy and fit green body proudly jutting out to Ron for him to gaze at in wonder. Her long succulent curves were followed by small but defined rippling abs; Ron's eyes traveled down her abs going to her hips before looking doing at her woman hood in barely contained pleasure, she was trimmed with nice neat black hair just touching her outer lips and shaped in a triangle. "Then lets fucking play Ron" Shego growled jumping on him with a savage growl.

Ron anticipated the move and grabbed her hips in mid flight using his mystical monkeys powers to enhance his reflexes. He slammed her down onto the bed and climbed on top of her tearing off his green boxers as if they were simple pieces of paper. Ron slammed his cock into her before she could even look down or make another move against him. She blinked her eyes going wide as they were filled with brilliant white light as Ron's cock pushed into her pussy. Shego groaned and shook as her entire body exploded in pleasurable flames as his large swollen cock filled her in a way no other man had ever done before.

Ron pounded into her hard and fast using his hands to grip her thighs and hold her down while his cock did wonders on her swollen pussy. Shego growled and gave up (for the time being) she moaned grabbing Ron's shoulders and wrapping her legs around him as tight as she could. She threw her weight against his hips trying to time it to one of Ron's deeper thrust and causing the unbalanced boy to fall on his ass and give Shego a slight advantage over him. Shego went with him grinning in pleasure and before Ron could regain control she contorted her body until she suddenly had him kneeling on the bed while she worked her muscular hips up and down slamming her pussy as hard as she could onto his cock and causing the whole bed to shake dangerously.

"Fuck you Ron Stoppable!" Shego growled gripping his back hard and looking down at him "Fuck you!" She moaned bouncing harder and faster.

"I'll be doing the fucking Shego" Ron growled grabbing her hair and tugging it while his other hand ran up and down her back. Ron kicked his feet out causing them to fall back onto the bed with her on top and still riding him. Ron's hands went to her legs gripping them and pushing them out of her lock on his waist. He moved them giving Shego hard deep thrust to keep her momentarily distracted as he tried to manipulate her to his advantage.

Finally he got them over his shoulder blades and lifted his ass into the air causing Shego to lift her own ass up into the air as she tried to stay impaled on his cock. Ron grabbed her legs using them as leverage to get deeper faster than he had before his cock sliding in and out of her as a blue as she screamed in primal rage and cursed to the heavens.

"Fuck you Ron oh FUCK I'm close!" Shego said kicking out her legs in an attempt to break the hold "Let me ride you so I can cum" She growled glaring up at him as her breast heaved from panting.

"No" Ron grunted pounding her harder and faster spurred on by the fact she was close. He heard Shego cursing his name and grinned giving it one last hard push and praying that she would finally cum. She groaned and before she knew it she was cumming lost in the abyss of sweet pleasures and feelings that shocked and awed her all at the same time. Her entire body exploding with the release she so desperately needed her body reeling from the sensations.

She came back to earth and saw Ron had gently brought them back down to the bed and into a more comfortable position. He laid under her his cock still quaking inside of her as he panted and recovered from the last rough couple of thrust. Shego saw him smirking and leaned in giving him a teasing kiss as she gently moved her hips left and right.

"Never tell me no again Stoppable that is your final warning" Shego whispered before smacking him in the face. Shego grabbed his shoulders before he could recovered and began working her self up and down on his cock as hard as she could "now shut up and cum before I decide you don't get to" She breathed bouncing as hard as she could.

Ron couldn't even bring him self to say some thing quirky, the minute she told him to his cock burst causing his seed to shoot up into her and drenching her with his sweet nectar as he closed his eyes and reveled in the force of his own orgasm. Ron groaned feeling Shego bounce up and down still as she worked very last drop out of him moaning her self as she felt his cum fill her pussy. Ron finally felt his cock give one final spasm before falling silent finally spent. He heard Shego purr in pleasure at his performance before she got up and moved around her room.

"Shego what are you doing?" Ron asked not bothering to open his eyes. He felt his boxers land on top of his chest and he sighed putting them back on and sitting back up. He opened his eyes surprised to see Shego in a pair of grey gym short shorts and a black spaghetti top that clung to her body in sweat.

"Well we have guest Ron if you were brave enough to wrestle with me then I can be brave enough to go sit down for dinner and play house" Shego said watching him glance at her outfit and raising an eye brow in her direction "Hey even super villains need some thing to relax in we don't just sit around in tights and sexy outfits all day" She said scowling and smiling "Now come on lover boy" She called going down the staircase and disappearing from sight. Ron shrugged and got dressed pulling on his boxers and jeans before following her back downstairs, As Ron left he paused noticing the cracked wall near the closet and smiling to him self.

"Man Red I wish I had tickets to that show the audio didn't do it justice" Harley said putting her fork down the last of her food safely inside of her belly and full.

"I don't know what your talking about Harley" Shego said glancing at Ron and smirking softly as she held his hand and they both entered the kitchen. She could do this she told her self sitting down and looking at her plate of food. Shego shrugged and began shoveling some more food into her mouth feeling Ron's hand squeeze hers as he tackled his own hefty plate. She could give him a normal relationship for tonight even if it meant dumping him in the morning.

"You can be coy all you want" Ivy said finishing her salad and nodding at Ron approvingly "the entire house shook and we could hear you from here so your out of luck" Ivy said quirking one delicate eye brow and smirking softly.

"Hey I would pay to see a wrestling match where Shego lost too its even better to be the winner of said match" Ron said looking down and setting his fork down having finished his mound of food. He smiled waiting for the fallout of his little comment to reach all of them.

"Uh what in the hell did you just say Ron?" Shego asked raising an eyebrow and ignoring Harley and Ivy's snorts of laughter, "you think you won that little wrestling match up there?" Shego asked her tone positively deadly and frosty.

"Well Shego wouldn't the loser be the person who had the first orgasm? Ron said innocently pretending to ignore Shego's tone "If I remember correctly you got lost in the throes of passion before the Ron man did so you lost" Ron said looking up at her proudly.

Oh it was on

Shego smiled leaning in and rubbing Ron's nose softly their lips inches form each other "we'll just have to see about that "Ron man" If your man enough to go again" She said her voice sweet and peppy like a fake teenage girl .

"Oh Shego I'm more than ready to go a few more rounds with you" Ron said pushing her nose back with his and smirking.

"If you think you can handle it Shego"

"Harley Ivy the guest bed room is right down the hall and should have every thing you need" Shego said getting up and pulling off the black spaghetti top she had on exposing her luscious green breast "bathroom is across with towels and any thing you need is in the pantry to the left" Shego said grabbing Ron's hair hard "Good night ladies" She said growling out the last sentence and effectively ignoring them for the rest of the night.

Harley and Ivy looked at each other before jumping up. They cleared the room just as the sound of crashing came from the kitchen followed by a loud moan. Harley turned starting to edge back to watch when Ivy pulled her in kissing her deeply and popping the button on Harleys short shorts. Harley groaned and looked down seeing the wet spot on her lover's jeans and getting the hint that she was needed and needed know. She filed the information away for later and ran up the hall with Ivy slamming the door shut to the guest bedroom fast and giving Shego and Ron full use of the house.

Shego lost sense of time for a while after that. Her night was filled with a mop of blonde hair, a thick cock, and every room of her house that seemed to suddenly be filled with broken furniture. Shego honestly didn't know how the boy could handle this but she realized half way through he was glowing blue. She wanted to say mystic monkey powers were cheating but at the time he had her bent over the couch and she couldn't bring her self to interrupt that or the wonderful romp in the kitchen it led to. It wasn't until they hit the upstairs room that Shego realized exactly what he was doing. He thought this was what she wanted when she bolted from dinner and was trying to give it to her, he thought she wanted mindless rough sex. To be fair she did and a part of her allowed the fantasy to continue as they bounced around the halls in various sexual positions and caused uncountable orgasms to each other's bodies. She was good at this and could give him this with out getting complicated or scared. She couldn't give him the relationship stuff the way Ivy and Harley gave each other.

But

After she had this thought sex began to get…. Well boring. She began to feel as if Ron was doing this just for her because he knew she couldn't give him the relationship stuff. It kept bothering Shego and she finally decided that damn it she could try for him!

"No more Ron" Shego said feeling the warm water hit her battered and bruised body and sighing in relief. Some how they had ended up in the shower and Ron was just stepping in his eyes glowing blue and his cock throbbing.

"You sure I am good to go" Ron said stepping into the shower and cupping her breast. Shego moaned and nodded moving his hands down from her breast to her hips and dipping her head back to the water.

"Can't take any more" Shego lied laying her head against his chest "you win this round Stoppable but I will get you next time" She said ignoring her win-at-any-cost attitude and lying to him.

"I'll have to remember that later" Ron said sighing and wrapping his arms around her. Shego could feel his relief and smiled maybe she wasn't so bad at this girl friend thing after all.

Not that it mattered

"Tonight were supposed to be just Shego and Ron you sure you want to stop?" Ron said reaching for the bar of soup. She felt him work the bar into her aching back and sighed feeling relief wash over her as he worked her aching muscles.

"Shego and Ron fucked like rabbits almost the entire night" Shego said amused "If tonight's going to be about just me and you, fucking cant be all there is Ron" She said praying and hopping to her self it wasn't the truth when it came to her.

"I didn't think you uh" Ron said struggling to find kind words as he washed her back and her shoulder blades "wanted to talk about that stuff with me" He finally said hesitantly.

"I don't but if we only focused on my problems then it would be just Shego not Shego and Ron" Shego said taking the bar from his hands and turning him "I know what you were doing and while believe me I enjoyed it and appreciated it, it also would be unfair for me to do that to you" Shego said running the bar over his shoulders and gently massaging them.

"Shego all I needed was you that was more then enough for me" Ron said groaning happily as she worked his sore muscles "I enjoy being with you and don't want you to change for me when I like you for you" He stated simply.

Shego sighed putting her head on the back of his neck. Why did he have to say such sweet things? It would only make her harder to send him on his way in the morning. Shego could try all she wanted tonight but it didn't stop her from in the end not being able to give him what he needed and deserved.

"Look Ron" Shego said sighing and rubbing his back, "I promised you a night with me just me no hang ups or any thing" Shego said massaging his kinks "that means that we both had to change a little for each other" Shego said more to her self than Ron "now I want to hear about cooking" Shego said turning him and washing his chest.

"You want to hear about Cooking why?" Ron said raising an eyebrow in disbelief and watching her.

"Its one of your passions?" Shego said looking up form his belly and raising an eye brow "who taught you how to cook?" Shego asked.

Ron opened his mouth to answer before Shego did some thing that utterly surprised and shocked him. She knelt down getting on her knees and washing his legs and cleaning off his cock. Ron was momentarily speechless as he tried to process what he was seeing. Shego knew he wasn't a slave driver or any thing but he had never expected her to ever be in a position of vulnerability around him. Maybe it wasn't a big deal to her but Ron wondered how many men she had done this for.

"What?" Shego asked glancing up at him and raising an eye brow at his gapping mouth "aren't you supposed to tell me about cooking" She said looking back down at his legs and waiting.

"Yeah uh Cooking" Ron said shaking his head and smiling. He took a deep breath and began to tell Shego about cooking.

….

"Damn Ron that sounds delicious I'm a big fan of cheese" Shego said laughing and stepping back into her bedroom and toweling off her hair.

"Don't tell Rufus that" Ron said shaking his head and smiling at her following her in his white towel "the little guy will be trying to marry you" He said pulling it off and fishing his boxers off the floor.

"And the desert the uh" Shego said trying to remember the French name as she sat down on bed and pulled back on her sleep shorts.

"Mousse au Chocolat" Ron said smiling back at her. He pulled his boxers on and laid down in her bed stretching out and watching her look around the room for her discarded top.

"Yeah I think I had that once when I was operating out of Paris" Shego said spying her top in a corner and pulling it back down "I was never one for food though always was to busy to sit down and eat" Shego said turning to him and smiling.

"Oh tsk tsk Shego" Ron said looking up and raising an eye brow at her "How can any one go to Paris and not eat any of the delicious food" Ron said pretending to be shocked "We will just have to travel there and change that" He said gesturing for her to come to bed.

"Well maybe when we figure out a new base of operations Paris will be where we end up" Shego teased crawling into bed and flopping down on her side. She knew her words were hollow and held no real meaning but Shego was surprised at how much she enjoyed doing…. this with Ron.

"I don't know I wouldn't want to leave the good U.S.A" Ron said turning to her "Where would you set up shop at?" Ron asked looking at her curiously.

"Some where remote, easily defendable, clear access to a major city but far enough not to arouse suspicion" Shego said ticking off her qualities with a teasing smirk.

"Come on where would you like to be at" Ron said smiling at her. Shego starred at him for a while her face suddenly devoid of expression. He hesitated feeling their mood switch from fun and happy to cold and frosty.

"Forget I said any thing" Ron said closing his eyes and dropping it.

"Some where by the beach over looking the ocean" Shego said before turning and pushing her ass against his crotch "Good night Ron" She said closing her eyes and ending their conversation for the night.

"Good night Shego" Ron said wrapping his arms around her stomach and quickly falling asleep himself. They both slept free of dreams and worries their minds and souls at rest with each other. Neither one would ever remember getting as good as a nights sleep as that faithful night.

….

The next morning

Archer walked into his office smiling at his receptionist and handing her a granny smith apple that he knew was her favorite. He smiled and chatted with her for a few minutes making small talk before he finally excused himself and opened the door to his gray office. He walked in hearing the room react to his presence and smiling as the ceiling above him shifted into a nice cloudy sky. His walls changed to becoming official reports and status updates from his various projects around the world as well as giving him a globe of the world marking all of his interest. Archer walked over moving past them all and seeing the report of the security breach the night before. He touched the file and watched as the security official stepped out of his wall solidifying into a holographic person.

"Sir the lab reports that the finger prints lifted from the key pad are non human and belong to some species of hairless rodent" The security guard said "we're running a search for all villains who use animals and will get back to you ASAP sir" the hologram shut off leaving a dumb founded Archer.

"Regular people are so incompetent" Archer murmured pinching the bridge of his nose before calling up the hero files with a wave of his hand. He grabbed Ronald Stoppables file and tossed it off the wall causing it to solidify into him punching and kicking in various fights as well as reports from the Ron Effect project.

"Why did you break them out?" Archer murmured moving around him studying him as he battle imaginary enemies "was it a post hypnotic suggestion or a choice you made all on your own" Archer said trying to fit the puzzle pieces together. He realized he didn't have all the pieces and left the sidekick turning and brining up his encrypted telecom system. He keyed in his pass code and the screen enlarged showing the inactive operatives in the absolution program.

"Find Ronald Stoppable bring him to me alive for extra credit" Archer said hitting the activate button. They all began to light up acknowledging his order and setting out immediately. Archer smiled and reached his hand into a virtual cabinet that sprang into existence. He pulled out a large virtual handgun and turned firing it at Ron and watching the boy crash to the floor before flickering out of existence.

….

Kim heard her kimunicator go off and scowled fishing it out of her pocket as she awkwardly shuffled her books into her other hand. She turned heading to her criminal justice class and seeing Wades face pop up in the corner of her eye.

"Go wade" Kim said gritting her teeth and moving past to class man.

"I don't know if you knew this but Ron canceled his apartment last night and he also pulled out of college" Wade said glancing at his computer with concern. It wasn't like Ron to just suddenly disappear and the teen genius was worried that the "FBI" had some thing to do with it.

"Wait what?" Kim said stopping in her tracks and looking down at Wade. Kim had been so mad at Ron for telling her parents that she hadn't bothered to go over to his house. She got out of Middleton as fast as she could and hadn't heard from her family since.

"Yeah and I cant find him like at all" Wade said typing rapidly on his spare screen "even his tracking bug has been turned off and is completely MIA" Wade said growling in frustration as another no signal message flashed across his left screen.

"Wait his tracker isn't responding" Kim said her voice starting to rise "what if some one kidnapped him or captured him" She said.

"I don't know but this is way to weird" Wade said shaking his head "we need to find Ron now" He said looking up at her in fear.

"I agree let me drop my books at the dorm and we'll come up with a game plan" Kim said she turned running straight into a class mate who had been trying to get her attention.

"Uh can this wait emergency here" Kim said trying to push past the man.

"I'm afraid not the dean wants to see you" He said flashing his faculty support badge "he asked me to bring you to him Ms. Possible" He said gesturing at her to move.

…..

Kim growled pushing open the deans door and marching in. Her vein was back in full force twitching softly as she struggled to keep her composer and remain police. Her eyes narrowed in taking in Dean Howard and resisting the urge to scream at him. The dean was a fairly young man with hair like a mad doctor and a tweed suit.

"Can this wait Dean Howard I have a family emergency" Kim said trying to be polite as possible.

"Funny your family is right here" Dean Howard said raising an eyebrow and gesturing for her to turn. Her parents were behind her. They watched her worriedly as the vein sped up and her eyes landed on both of them.

"Can this wait" Kim said nearing the end of her rope so to speak "Ron is missing and he dropped out of school and left his apartment this morning" Kim explained.

"I know" Mrs. Possible said hesitantly not sure what to tell the deranged girl.

"YOU WHAT" Kim roared causing every one to jump back in fear "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KNEW?!"

"When Ron told me what you said he told me he would be taking a year off of school to reassess his priorities" Anne said glancing at her daughter in concern "he wanted to have some alone time and peace and asked you not look for him"

"PEACE!" Kim roared again angry beyond belief. Not only did Ron tell on her when she specifically told him not to but now the boy was running from her to because she was bothering him! They had been best friends thick as thieves since pre-k how could he betray her like that? He wanted peace well she wouldn't give it to him Kim vowed to hunt him every day it took to get him back and whatever it took.

"I am going to find him" Kim said her teeth gritted as she moved to the door.

"Kim you can't hide from your own problems you need help" Mrs. Possible said desperately trying to reach her daughter. She and her husband could lose Kim forever if she ran now.

"I'm Kim Possible I can do any thing!" She yelled at them all before slamming the door and running down the hall. Kim ran as fast as she could barrel people out of the way as she took short breaths. She burst through the doors and hit the sun feelings it warmth before turning and running form her life.

Ron could do it after all and she was perfect

…..

Ron felt his eyes wearily open as his mind tumbled out of the depths of his deep sleep and slowly came to. He felt his sore muscles groan in protest at waking up and he shook it off getting up and carefully letting a still sleeping Shego roll off of him. Ron frowned looking around before his eyes settled on the alarm clock a few inches from his head.

9:05?

Ron yawned in surprise he never usually woke up this early. He thought that would go double after having vigorous hard sex all night with a insatiable villainess. Ron debated about going back to sleep and holding Shego before he decided not to bother her and to get up. He gently slid off the bed padding down the staircase and deciding to go get some breakfast made for every one.

Ron reached the living room and stopped hearing grunts coming from it. He slowly peeked his head out hoping he wasn't about to see Harley and Ivy having some morning fun.

Or maybe wishing he did

Instead of Ivy and Harley it was just Harley in the living room. The green couch was pushed back leaving her enough space as she slowly stretched out her body in what looked like a beginning yoga move. She was entirely nude from head to toe and Ron forced himself to look up and away from the beautiful blonde.

"It's rude not to stare Ronnie" Harley called serenely her eye's closed. She slowly unfurled out of her pose and stretched on the tip of her toes before moving her self into a curved position.

"I'm sorry Harley I was going to make some breakfast" Ron said stepping into the room and averting his eyes still.

"Why don't you join me Yoga is a great way to achieve a medative state and you seem like you need it" Harley murmured moving out of her position and into the next one. Ron shook his head seeing Harley with out her usual teasing sexual moves was just so weird. Harley turned bending down until her ass was in Ron's direction and seemingly wiggling it A LOT at him.

"Some things never change huh Harley" Ron said snorting and shaking his head.

"I have no idea what you mean Ronnie" Harley said the ghost of a smile gracing her soft lips "I am just doing my yoga you barged in" Harley said lifting her self into the air on her hands and giving Ron a nice view of her shaved pussy.

"Shego is going to kill you" Ron murmured trying to do the right thing and leave into the kitchen. It wasn't that Harley wasn't well a goddess like Shego but Ron was the kind of guy who was loyal and Shego and his relationship was way to fragile to test fate by watching a nude girl do yoga.

"I would love to have Shego's hands on me to" Harley said laughing and dropping out of the pose. She opened her eyes and smiled taking him in just his boxers in "Oh well hello there Ron" Harley murmured sexually before tucking her legs in and smiling at him "come on do some Yoga with me it could be our thing" Harley said grinning big.

"What do you mean our thing?" Ron said shaking his head and going over to the matt. He saw down across from her and raised an eyebrow "I thought Shego was going to give you advice and then you and Ivy were hightailing it out of town?" Ron asked confused.

"I think Shego will keep us" Harley said laughing and unfolding her self. She gestured for Ron to join her as she moved into a fairly simple Yoga pose "if you can convince her to keep you of course" Harley said watching him.

"What do you mean keep me?" Ron asked moving into the same position she did. He was unsteady at first but his back cracked and he groaned feeling a flow of positive energy go into him "I did break her out of prison" Ron reminded Harley.

"Good form Ron" Harley said watching him "and I wish it were that easy Shego is convinced you shouldn't be with her because she is broken" Harley explained moving out of the simple position and curving her back into a child's pose.

"Were all broken" Ron murmured following her move. He felt his back muscles roll and his whole body shivered in pleasure.

"No one knows that better than I Ron" Harley said sadly looking over at him "Shego did all those things for you last night because she has convinced her self that she is going to break up with you today" Harley explained moving out of the pose.

"Wait what?!" Ron said his composure slipping as he turned to Harley in fear. HE couldn't lose Shego not now not when he was so fragile he needed her and wanted her. Why didn't she want him?!

"Ron relax breath," Harley said moving over to him. She ran his hands down his back before moving him back into another Yoga pose. She ran her hands down his back before finding his stress points and gently kneading them "I know this Kim girl hurt you bad but if you freak out with Shego its going to scare her" Harley explained gently smoothing out his stress.

"Then what should I do?" Ron asked focusing on her massage and letting his fears and insecurities drop out of his mind. He heard a faint grumble of approval and idly wondered if it was his "caged" monkey nodding in agreement. If so his life had just taken another strange turn for the weird that he didn't exactly need.

"I know it sucks but you got to be the strong one for Shego" Harley explained pounding his back gently with her fist "you have to fight for her and show her your not leaving" Harley explained smiling at him gently.

"How did you get so good at this people stuff?" Ron asked moving out of his pose and smiling at her. He felt better both physically and mentally. He was ready to face Shego and defeat both of their inner demons.

"Must just be a knack I have" Harley said shrugging and turning away. Harley did like Ron but her previous occupation it wasn't some thing she was ready to share with any one in this dimension.

"Hey I think your good at it" Ron said getting up and going to the kitchen. He could sense some thing was wrong with Harley and turning giving her a gentle smile and wondering if it had any thing to do with the scars crisscrossing her body. "I'll be in the kitchen cooking" He said before leaving the girl alone with her thoughts.

Shego groaned stretching out on the bed and slowly raising her self up. She yawned looking across from her and frowning noticing Ron was gone. She momentarily froze wondering if he had left the house know that there night was gone. Shego didn't care of course because she was going to do the same but….

As if answering her unsaid prayers a smell wafted into her door way. Shego smiled realizing Ron must be cooking in the kitchen. She laid back down starring up at her ceiling and debating about staying in her room forever. Shego knew once she stepped out of her room she would have to go down to the kitchen and break things off with Ron. It was the only way to keep him safe and his heart less mangled then it already was. Shego just wasn't built for a normal relationship and she would hurt him bad if they continued down this course.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ivy said appearing at the door way and leaning against it. Shego looked up seeing her and resisting the urge to attack her. She was in a tight pair of soft green panties that accented her frame and thighs. Her green skin was back to its soft glow and her folded arms were pressing up her green breast in a way that made Shego want to press her face against them. Shego hadn't been with a girl in a while as she preferred men for the most part girls were to…. Soft for her taste.

"Just getting ready to go downstairs" Shego said looking up at her and smiling "shouldn't you be dressed Ron's here" Shego said feeling a small spike of jealousy. Not that it mattered Ron would be on his way and probably back to princess in a few hours any ways.

"Can I borrow some clothes then?" Ivy asked nodding at her sleep clothes "I didn't nab any thing like that when I stole my clothes" She explained before suddenly smirking "and if I know Harleys she is doing Yoga in your living room naked" She warned the raven-haired girl.

"She's what?!" Shego snapped jumping off the bed and pointing at her sleep clothes as she marched to the door "I am going to kill that girl!" Shego growled.

"Shego relax you know Ron he probably didn't even look at her" Ivy called out amused as she went over to her sleep clothes and started rooting through the drawers "besides Harley will just flirt with you Shego" Ivy said matter of factly.

"That doesn't bother you?" Shego turned genuinely curious as she watched Ivy's ass jiggle in her panties. She closed the door giving them some privacy and making sure Ron didn't walk in.

"Trying to stop Harley is like trying to stop the earth's ecosystem" Harley said pulling out a pair of short shorts similar to Shego's and pulling them on "I don't mind her flirting because in the end I know she is mine and I love her" Harley explained "besides I like to flirt some times to if I find a attractive enough target" Ivy said grabbing a tank top and turning to her.

"I guess" Shego said shrugging and turning to go open the door.

"Some one like you" Ivy said moving behind her and gently letting her hands slide up Shego's pale smooth leg before rubbing her hips gently. Shego groaned as she felt the soft touch of a female and closed her eyes mentally wondering how she had got into this situation.

Again

"I don't uh play that way" Shego said attempting to lie to save her ass. She felt Ivy chuckle behind her and she turned pressing Shego against the door and leaning in to study her.

"Oh I know you do call it woman's intuition" Ivy said before leaning back and letting her go "Luckily I'm not here to seduce you right now at least" Ivy said winking at her and going to sit down.

"Then what are you here for?" Shego asked drawing in a shaky breath and regaining her composer. She folded her arms and watched Ivy.

"I can tell what your doing with Ron" Ivy said watching her "It really isn't none of my business but I cant help but want to help you which isn't like me at all" Ivy said honestly.

"Then why help me?" Shego asked unfolding her arms in surprise. She could tell Ivy was closed of like her but didn't think for a second she cared about any thing but Harley.

"You're a friend which is a rare oddity with me and some thing I hold a high regard for" Ivy said shrugging "Were the same not even counting the green skin and I have been where you are right now" Ivy said thinking about her and Harley.

"Its really simple me and Ron are over I cant provide him what I thought I could" Shego said shrugging and keeping her composer.

"I didn't think I could provide Harley that either" Ivy said getting up "I loved and wanted to be with her but thought that I couldn't handle being in a relationship but then I realized that there isn't a set kind of relationship me and Harley have our own and it works maybe you and Ron could have the same" Ivy said walking over to her and stroking her cheek "Take it for some one like you being in a relationship is much better than being the way you are now" Ivy said before moving past her and disappearing down the staircase.

Shego sighed and shut the door. Her plasma powers flared up and she turned resisting the urge to blast some thing. Maybe in Drakkens lair she would do some thing like that but she tried to never hurt her safe house. She finally got a control of her powers and turned leaning against the door and closing her eyes allowing her self to think. To be in a relationship with Ron or not to be seemed to be the question before her? Shego had always been a loner and until Ron came along she thought she was okay with that but last night well it had been the best "date" of her life. She was almost surprised at how easy it was to be with him talk with him and even share with him but that also scared Shego because Ron was just to easy to well love. He was a good guy, attractive, a great cook, and entirely open and warm he was the kind of guy no one would notice but when they did they wouldn't be able to stay away. If Ron tried he could probably have any woman he wanted so why Shego?

Shego got up turning to the door and gently holding it. She didn't know why he did but Ron did want her. He wanted her over Princess and Shego was worried it was because she was the one there at the time. On the other hand Ron had been through hell with Kim and he deserved some one to make him feel better and have some fun with.

So what was it going to be?

AUTHORS NOTE: **Thank god this chapter is done **

**Sorry I missed my usual Wednesday dead line but I over reached on this chapter and reworked whole parts of it three or four times. It was my favorite chapter to write and I hope every one approves of what I think is my best sex scene in my stories so far (toot toot) I really hope my grammar and sentence problems were all fixed and I am looking for a beta to get you guys some clarity (feel free to apply) for now my own proof reading will have to be enough (though it is 3 in the morning so my last few chapters might be so so. **

**So I hope every one approves of date night I tried to make it realistic as possible which led to a lot of rewrites its important to me to capture this relationship as well as possible I thought the washing his legs and cock might be to far but I'm curious to know what the rest of you guys think **

**Until then faithful readers hopefully I will see you next wensday**


	10. Teaser ICC File 1

**ICC File 1**

**Priority Top Secret **

**Mole Rat Clearance **

**ARMOR DESIGN **

**SHEET **

**Mark 1 **

**Armor head piece: Red and black wrap around helmet with a simple metal face plate and glowing red eyes and thin line for a mouth can become fully sealed and has a fully functioning H.U.D AI system and various other electronics suites and systems that can sync with the other armors **

**Armor chest piece: the armor is black with red glowing lines crisscrossing its body. The armor is very light on body armor in this mode fitting to the wearer's body like skin with raised shoulder pads which have missile launchers built in and a backpack that features a jet and air supply**

**Armor arm piece: Standard black and red glowing scheme with laser beam tech in each palm on the left side the wrist has a small compact missile launcher that fires a high grade bunker buster the right has a sub machine gun built in to provide close fire support the armor on the rib cages has a built in flare system to shake off guidance lock systems. **

**Armor leg piece: black color scheme with red glowing lines crisscrossing the armor; it has built in flight technology allowing it to fly with some practice. **

**Armor special pieces: None Standard Armor **

**Armor abilities: The armor is inter changeable utilizing state of the art technology and a remote hook up with the armory to allow parts of other suites to come to him and change as needed. The Mark 1 is the base suit which acts as the inner skin to the other armors.**

**Authors note: Just a little teaser for you guys on some thing i am working for concerning the Fanfic thought i would give you guys a brief glimpse into the future of the Ron Effect tell me if you enjoy and i may do more this is largely unedited as it comes from my idea bin which is mostly scribbles lol (artist brain working at its finest)  
**

**but the question is who armor is it?**


	11. the cards fall

Ron put the last of the pan of scrambled eggs onto a large plate and turned humming to him self softly and watching the sun dance through the window and play with the trees outside. He grabbed the cooling tray of biscuit as he walked setting them down along with the eggs at the table that made up the impressive spread he laid out. He finally stepped back pleased with his breakfast spread before going over to archway leading into the living room and clearing his throat.

"Breakfast time!" Ron called before walking back into the kitchen and waiting for his new friends to come in and enjoy his food. Harley and Ivy came in first both wearing sleep shorts and matching tops like Shego that did little to hide their ample assets. Ron breathed out a sigh of relief that Harley wasn't still naked and smiled saying good morning to them both as they eagerly starred at the spread.

"Morning Ron" Harley purred kissing his cheek and batting her eye lashes before going and sitting down. She eagerly started piling food on her plate chatting with Rufus who was scampering around the table picking up his own food and bringing it over to the plate he usually shared with Ron.

"Good morning Ron" Poison Ivy said surprising Ron and coming over to him with a soft smile on her face. She leaned in gently kissing his cheek before leaning back and winking watching the shocked look on his face with glee. She watched Ron gulp nervously and she laughed to her self moving across from him and gently pushing her ass into his hip. She may not usually be into men but Ivy was starting to see the pleasure Harley got in teasing the boy who wasn't exactly ugly either. Ivy sat down next to Harley and began piling her own plate with the veggie assortment Ron made specifically for her.

Ron turned hearing Shego walk in and moving to tell her good morning. She stood in the doorway her beautiful green face a careful mask as she studied him for a minute. Ron felt the pull to take her into his arms and kiss her and more importantly calm her seemingly troubled mind. Ron felt as if she was starring at him for the last time and he watched her confused beyond belief and a little worried.

"Good morning" Shego finally said cheerfully kissing him gently and moving to the table giving them all smiles. She sat down and nodded at the seat next to her as she fixed a plate for herself. Ron turned looking for a second at the table. Harley and Ivy were cheerfully talking about the food and pretending not to notice the events going on around them and Rufus and Shego were talking about how best to get him back on his favorite computer game with out Wade finding out or using it to track them. Ron thought back to Sunday dinner at the possible house and he couldn't help but smile softly at the parallels for the first time in a while Ron felt back at home and happy as if he was a teenager again.

He sat down and Shego took his hand holding it as she began picking at her food and eating it in small precise bites. Ron held her hand holding it under the table as he put some food on his plate and began eating trying to be a gentlemanly as possible. They all talked and joked for a while neither one of them moving onto any serious conversations and every one relaxing for once. They all compared each other's worlds and universes and found out that for, as many parallels there were just as many differences. Finally the threegirls leaned back a satisfied expression gracing each of their lovely faces and the food Ron cooked completely gone.

"Thank you Ron it was delicious as always" Ivy said getting up and smiling at Harley who was stretched out on her chair "come on Harley lets go do some more research on our new home dimension" She said glancing over at Shego who nodded her thanks subtly. Harley mumbled and opened her mouth to argue but Ivy pulled her up giving her a subtle nod over at Shego. Harley got the hint and stayed quite as Ivy dragged her out of the room winking at both of them as the duo disappeared into the living room.

"It was a good breakfast especially since I didn't even know I had food in the house thank you Ron really" Shego said reaching to start taking the plates with the intent of doing them.

"No please let me" Ron said quickly scooping them up. He always believed when cooking it was best to provide the service throughout the meal and let people just enjoy it. He always did the plates and he liked washing dishes because it was some thing he could do while thinking about some thing entirely different and not need to focus on it.

"Come on Ron you have done to much already" Shego said watching him take the dishes and turning on the water but making no move to take his place. She hesitated trying to figure how to go about doing this and gave Ron enough time to get the sink nice and soapy and the first of the dishes dunked in.

"So when are you going to try and send me home?" Ron asked pushing the dishes around in the water and beginning to scrub them. He kept his back turned to Shego trying to keep his composer as best as possible and betray nothing.

"Ron" Shego sighed trying to figure out what best to say before finally settling on the truth "I don't think I can give you what you want" She finally said looking across the table and back to him.

"What exactly is it that you think I want?" Ron asked questionably. He pulled the dishes out and began to stack them to dry.

"You broke me out of jail want to go on the run with some one you barely know" Shego said shaking her head "that isn't just a fling or even a quickie that's commitment and you don't even know my age" Shego said snorting softly

"I never thought of it like that" Ron admitted finishing the first plate "I wasn't trying to freak you out its not like that to me" He said shrugging before finally turning to her and smiling softly "22?" He guessed raising one eye

"How is it not Ron?!" Shego said raising an eyebrow and smiling softly at his 22 comment " and you got lucky on that one Stoppable but still your decisions your choices have actions you should know that by breaking me out you broke the law and by going on the run your going to cement your criminal status if they ever figure out you did it" Shego said pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration "those new guys are eventually going to figure out about you if they haven't already you cant justify that with just screwing around or simple dating that's commitment"

Ron was quite for a minute realizing she was right and thinking about his situation for the first time. Like it or not he made a choice when he decided to bust Shego out and he hadn't truly thought it out. "I decided to break you out and run away with you because I wanted to be with you and I wanted space from our life" Ron finally said going back to his dishes.

"So what Ron we have our fun together then you just go back to a normal life?" Shego asked raising an eyebrow in disbelief that the man hadn't ever thought of this "it doesn't work like that Ron the longer you disappear the more suspicious you look you cant throw your life away on a fling and then come back like it is no big deal" She said exasperated.

"Then why does it have to be a simple fling?" Ron said calmly "I can see my self having a future with you I mean if I have the intent for some thing more why is it such a big problem?"

Shego snorted at the absurdity of what he had just said "you know almost nothing about me for starters and your trying to tell me your about to throw your life away for me because we just might become some thing more" Shego said before speaking hesitantly "It's not that I don't like you Ron or could even see being that way with you but that's a big commitment and I don't think you quite get what your about to do in the name of what could be love"

"In truth your right I didn't think about that" Ron admitted "I was so intent to get out of Middleton away from Kim and my life but I didn't want to be alone at the same time" Ron said shrugging "I realized that I wanted to be with you and I clung to that idea with out truly thinking about it and didn't until you said some thing"

"Ron I appreciate that I really do" Shego said trying not to sound to happy and remain calm "the time I have been having with you and especially last night have been the realist relationship I have had in years" Shego admitted owing him that much "Its hard for me to share but its some thing I could see my self working around with you there is potential there but if it doesn't work out I'm afraid your life will be to mangled to return to and I cant take that risk in the end"

"What life am I returning to though if I do decide to go back?" Ron asked finishing the last of the dishes and drying them all " being a second rate side kick? Going to another college where I might be ridiculed for being different and ultimately end up flunking out? I just can't see it any more its what other people wanted from me and I convinced my self was what I also wanted"

"Well what do you want Ron?" Shego asked understanding what he meant. Her brothers pushed Shego into being a hero and while she was good enough she had wished she had been able to choose her path from the beginning instead of eventually falling into the path of villainy.

"Right now I want you Shego" Ron said "I know its stupid to say all I want is a girl but its true I enjoy being with you and for now I'm happy just to continue this and see how it goes and I get your worried about my future but for once in my life I feel right and happy and I have no intention of losing that"

"Even if that eventually means some thing…." Shego said taking a deep breath "more permanent with some one you know is a villain?"

Ron couldn't help but smile softly as his mind raced with the possibilities "Shego if we eventually decided to become more permanent and say get married or if we even fell in love I would be happy to marry you and happy to spend the rest of my life with you" Ron said finishing the dishes and turning to her.

"Then if we allow our self's to continue this their our a few things I need to tell you and get off my chest" Shego said getting up and looking at him and going over to where he stood "I am new at this for starters you have to take it slow if I seem hesitant pull away or just become a general bitch or things like that you may just need to let me go until I figure it out" Shego said seeing Ron nod "I wont give up being a villain for any one I don't care if you join me and I would love for you to be my partner but as long as you don't tell me what to do I wont tell you to and I expect that respect" Shego said before taking a deep breath. She didn't want to do this but finally decided on revealing her most closely guarded secret to him "finally the accident that gave me my chemical powers the radiation messed up my reproductive system I cant have kids so if that is some thing you eventually want I cant give it to you" Shego said looking at Ron this was the first man she had ever told it to and it was part of the reason she never really saw her self in a relationship for. If he eventually wanted children with her ultimately she could never give that to him.

Ron was quite for a few minutes before going over to her and taking her hands. He realized how hard it was for her to reveal that to him and he longed to take her into his arms and hold her close "if we did get that serious I am sure we could adopt or some thing" Ron said watching her eyes which almost seemed "or if not we don't have kids I just want to be with you right now and see what comes of this we can worry about the future when it comes to that" Ron said holding her hands gently.

Shego sighed deciding to leave it be for now and give the man what he wanted. She leaned in kissing Ron deeply and feeling his arm slide around her back and pull her close to his chest. She felt his lips against hers and sighed happily forgetting about life's problems for a second and just enjoying being wanted by a man. What came tomorrow would wait for now she decided pleased with her decision. She warned Ron and he decided he wanted her still, which was good enough for her for now and was enough to banish the dark thoughts from her mind.

Shego reluctantly pulled away and their fingers found their way against his gripping onto them tightly. Shego led her Boy friend out of the kitchen and into the black and green living room. Ivy and Harley were leaning against the wall their arms folded as they waited for Ron and Shego to finish talking. They were out of their sleep shorts and back in their clothes from last night.

"It's time to go" Shego said stepping into the living room and looking at them as they both nodded "while I made sure no one could find this house I'm not sure about how capable this new "FBI" themed global justice is and its best for us to relocate and strike out on our own in a place they would never think to find us some where to have a fresh" Shego stated glancing at Ron and smiling.

"Good me and red were getting a little stir crazy its been far to long before I pulled a good old heist" Harley said clapping her hands and jumping up and down "we need money which means a good old fashion bank robbery" She said clapping happily.

Shego turned seeing how Ron would react to it "I agree" Ron said nodding at them "Upperton bank should be a nice big juicy target right now" Ron said looking at the clock "its about lunch time and by the time we get there it will be practically empty"

Shego nodded impressed with his deduction "they'll expect us away from Middleton by now so the bank is the perfect place to strike but we need to be absolutely quite and professional about this"

"What about global justice?" Ivy asked raising an eyebrow "they'll be on us in a second since this is their home town"

"Leave that to me" Ron said suddenly smiling "I have a plan to distract them"

Upperton bank

The Upperton bank was quite as the rich moved in and out of its doors freely. People moved in and out in slow trickles mainly composed of high-class moms grabbing some money before they had to get their kids to expensive day cares and could do some shopping. The security guard on duty was an elderly man who had worked the security at the bank for years and was almost as old as it was. Three women entered the bank and walked in looking around and chatting amongst themselves, normally they wouldn't be that suspicious as high society moms tended to come together in flocks except they were all wearing long trench coats that hid most of their skin and black hats that hid their face. They instantly made the elder security guard suspicious, he may be old but his security training screamed some thing was wrong with him and he got up going over to the trio to question them.

The basement

Rufus popped out of the air vent and crawled down a few spare wires. The naked mole rat looked around before finally spying the security center nestled in the basement. He waited for the Security guard on duty to turn and grab his coffee and jumped quickly worming his way into the inner workings of the massive security banks and ignoring the blast of heated air as he worked on his mission. In second the security and communications were down leaving the bank completely cut off and vulnerable. Rufus saw the security guard react to the cameras bursting into static and jumped forming a blue glow all around him as he cannonballed into the mans head. He dropped down for out for the count and Rufus scampered back up to the grate disappearing in a flash.

The guard walked up putting one hand on his gun as he moved to peek at the group of women and their faces and calmly ask them what they were doing. Before he could the lead one grabbed him slamming him against the wall and dropping him down. He fell down quickly passing out as the lead girl ripped off her coat and jumped onto the desk flaring up her plasma powers.

"Every one down" Shego hollered smirking as every one screamed and complied to her orders as they immediately recognizing her criminal status. Harley and Ivy ripped off their own trench coats. Neither one had been able to find a replacement for their outfits on such short notice so both were dressed in plain jeans and hoodies to mask their faces in case any one got off a few camera shots. Harley skipped over to the security guard and pulled out the old mans gun. She weighed it in her hands before expertly chambering a round and firing a few rounds causing the patron to shriek again and slowly raise their hands at once.

"Good job ladies and gentleman" Shego said looking over at them all "you all can follow simple instructions which means for now you live now lets try some thing a bit harder I want you to empty your valuables and give them to my good friend here along with your phones" Shego pointed at Harley who smiled and bowed before skipping over to them merrily with a bright pink hello kitty back pack and her gun idly pointed at them.

"Ivy lets go get the money" Shego said smiling and hopping off the table with Ivy following suit and leaving Harley to her treasure gathering. They walked over to the massive door guarding the vault and Shego flared her powers up again judging the best place to attack it. She blasted the door and watched her plasma powers bounce off the door as if they were nothing causing her to growl in frustration.

"Ha we are based in Middleton we have the best security vault that money can buy including a plasma proof door" The bank manager said getting up and glancing at them smugly. Harley came over hitting him with the pistol and causing him to crash to the floor. She shouldered the hello kitty bag and looked down at him with a sweet smile.

"I get swingy when faced with big expensive vaults that wont open!" Harley shouted out "So I would stay quite and shut up or you might find your self on the losing end of this barrel!" She hollered at every one else.

"Ivy if you could do the honors I think we need a little flower power" Shego said nodding at her and grabbing the plants. She moved them around the vault door like Ivy had told her and stepped back curious to see how Ivy's so called powers worked in actual implantation. Ivy smiled and held her palm out over the first plants. She pulled a small kitchen knife she nicked from Shegos kitchen out of her pocket and cut her palm slightly allowing her slightly green blood to drip out onto the circle of plants. She made sure each plant got a few drops before moving back to Shego and smiling softly.

"Grow please" Ivy said simply looking at the plants. They were quite for a few seconds before they shook and began to grow. Giant vines began to spurt and blow out of the plants wrapping around and growing into unseen's cracks in the foundation. The trees began to grow out more rapidly wrapping around the vaults massive doors. For a few seconds every thing was quite then suddenly there was a horrible grinding sound and the vault doors began to bend and crack as the vault door was bent out of place inch by inch exposing the money inside.

"After you" Ivy said gesturing at Shego who starred at the door in shock. She finally shook her hand and jumped into the vault lighting up her hands to cast the room into a faint green glow. Shego stopped whistling in appreciation at the two folding tables covered in various jewels along with all the money scattered across the floor.

"The bank must be holding some museum jewelry or some thing for some kind of event" Ivy said coming in and looking around "you take the jewels and I'll take the money?" Ivy asked grabbing the moneybags laying on the ground and tossing them to Shego.

"It'll be my pleasure" Shego purred walking over to the jewels. The due worked quickly clearing the banks vaults until nothing was left but the folding tables and ever last cent was accounted.

"So how did your talk with Ron go?" Ivy asked lifting up the last of the moneybags into the dollies out of the vault. She turned to her own dolly and took one last look around the area "there wasn't any yelling so I am guessing it was good?"

"I followed your advice and was blunt with him but I don't know if it helped" Shego said shrugging and turning her Dolly around going by Ivy's side "Me and Ron talked about it and then decided to give it a chance and see where we went but the boy doesn't get what he is doing and the full extent of his choices" She said her voice beginning to sound frustrated and shaking her head.

"How so?" Ivy asked pushing the dolly to the door as Shego followed and looking back at Shego.

"If we don't work out Ron seems to think he can just go back to some normal life and nothing is going to happen" Shego said going back into the lobby and ignoring the cowering hostages "but right now he is helping us rob a bank and he broke us out of jail!"

"Awh that's cute your worried about him" Ivy said parking his Dolly before turning to her and seeing her angry look "I cant tell you what to do about that because I don't have any experience with it as you can Cleary see my girl friend is already a criminal" Ivy said nodding at Harley who was spray paining smiley faces around the bank and giggling to her self "but maybe he likes being a criminal" Ivy said shrugging "you should give him a chance he is pretty good at it"

"But he is such a good guy why would he like it?" Shego said making sure no one was trying to be a hero before pushing the dolly close to the door and leaning against one "he is a hero not a villain and that's what he has been all his life"

"You should know the world isn't black and white like that Shego you're a criminal" Ivy said snorting "every one has an evil side maybe Ron is having fun with his and experimenting with it"

Shego shuddered remembering Zorpox and being backed into a pit of alligators while he laughed menacingly "Believe me Ron is the last person you want to see embrace his dark side much less play with it" Shego said moving away from a very curious Ivy.

"So shouldn't tall warm and handsome be here by now" Harley said moving away from the wall and skipping over to the doors. She reached and opened them holding her gun out at every one to warn them to stay quite as she peered out into the street for Ron.

"He said ten minutes on the dot" Shego said glancing down at her digital watch and looking at the door worriedly. Maybe he changed his mind and decided to go back to Kim or some thing happened to him t…

Before Shego could freak out a horn blared outside. A school buss appeared around the corner swinging around in a wide arc before backing up to the door with the emergency exit facing them. Shego, Harley and Ivy watched in surprise as Ron moved out of the driver seat and pulled the back door open.

"You stole a school buss?" Shego asked in utter shock as Ron dropped down and winked at her.

"No that would be a fast way to get caught" Ron said shaking his head and grabbing the money bags to throw into the back "I rented a refurbished school buss from the county by pretending to be a youth director in need of some fast transportation" Ron explained throwing it into the back "we should be able to drive it out of the city limits with no problem" He said smiling smugly.

"Interesting thinking Ron but don't you think a vehicle like this will be fairly easy to spot once they find out the bank has been broken into" Ivy asked coming over and grabbing bags.

"Not in about a minute" Ron said pointing at the street as he smiled a little smugly. The girls turned seeing busses beginning to appear across the street. Shego looked back at her watch and realized it was 3:30 and the local schools were going to pick up kids. Shego nodded impressed with the boys plan as Harley and Ivy smiled folding their arms and letting the boy have his glory.

"What about the FBI they could track a buss pretty easily once we get out of the city especially one the hostages Cleary can see" Ivy suddenly countered watching how Ron would react.

"I only said outside of the city limits" Ron said grabbing the last of the bags and pushed them into the pile of loot "we are actually changing vehicles right after we get out of the city" Ron explained turning to them "now get in before our cover leaves" Ron said pointing at the rapidly approaching busses and turning back to them.

Shego nodded and jumped up onto the buss. Shego turned sending another volley of plasma shots over the captive's heads and causing them to shriek in fear before leaning in to give Ron a kiss on his cheek. Shego moved up the narrow walkway and over to the buss driver's seat, She sat down and started it up testing out the controls experimentally before nodding and waiting for the rest.

"Thank you all you have been such a wonderful hostages" Harley called jumping up on the buss and bowing before cartwheeling into a seat. Ivy shook her head and jumped up waiting for Rufus to appear from a nearby grate and jump into her hand. He said his thank you and ran up onto her shoulders sparing a glance at the money before jumping back onto Ron and disappearing into his cargo pants.

The buss pulled out leaving the captives dumb struck as the buss pulled in with all the other ones and quickly became unrecognizable. In seconds the duo was completely camouflaged and on it's way with the rest of the actual school busses. It was a full 15 minutes before any one decided to run outside and get the police.

….

Kim gritted her teeth and pulled her self up a few more inches on the rock. She huffed panting for a second and whipping away and lingering sweat before looking at the gap leading to the south mountain and judging how far it was. She finally nodded and reached for her holster and pulled out her old grappling hook hair dryer. She aimed the special spike fitting into what she thought was the best spot and slowly squeezed the trigger letting the trigger roll instead of jerking it. The spike shot out of the hair dryer and embedded itself into the wall across from her leaving a thin black cord dangling from the gun. Kim gave it a few cautionary tugs before securing it to her climbing rig and detaching the one she was currently secured to. Kim took a deep breath and jumped away from the cliff face putting as much power behind her jump as possible. She swung over the empty space between the two cliff sides and landed hitting the other side and causing her entire body to shake. She took a deep breath feeling her bruised back scream in protest and began to climb the last cliff pulling her self up the craggy rock.

"Wade are you absolutely sure these our the right coordinates" Kim asked pulling her self to the embedded spike and slowly pulling it out. She continued on her journey reaching the cliff and pulling her self onto it and up onto the ledge.

"I think so it's hard to find Ninjas after all" Wade said his voice filling her ear as he sounded hesitant "but my spy satellites and data say that this should be where Yamounuchi ninja school is"

"There is nothing here Wade" Kim said her teeth gritted in frustration and stamping her foot angrily as she looked around. She was on a cliff over looking the mountainside with a single cheery blossom tree to keep her company that was swaying slightly. She walked over reaching the edge of the cliff and looking down across the craggy cliffs as she scanned for a hidden Ninja school some where among the misty forest. Kim snorted realizing how stupid that sounded and turned getting ready to secure her self to the rigging and leave this cursed mountaintop.

A ninja was in front of her lazily watching her with piercing green eyes. He seemed to have appeared from nowhere as if the breeze had carried him in and brought him to her before slipping back into the shadows and chuckling at her slyly.

"Uh I am looking for Yamanouchi School for Ninjas" Kim said awkwardly bowing at the ninja and trying not to snort at the absurdity of what she said.

"We know why you are here Possible-san" A wise old voice said behind her. She turned seeing an old man with a windswept beard and red robes sitting on the precipice of the cliff in a meditation pose. Kim's eyes widened in surprise as she sure as hell knew that he was not there a second ago nor had she heard his movement.

"Hello Sensei its nice to see you again" Kim said stepping up and bowing respectfully "I came because I have a sitch uh situation I mean involving Ron that is" Kim said going over to the old man.

"Ah I now all about your how you say sitch but I think I know more than even you do" Sensei said pulling on his beard and rising from his crouch "My contacts have told me that since you left Middleton Ron has found himself being hunted down by a man named Archer and his assassins Natalie and Brian"

"What?!" Kim said straightening up and watching him shocked. She got here as fast as she could, ignoring every thing else around her and focusing on getting to the Ninja school as fast as possible and calling every favor she could. Kim thought Ron might have gone here to hide out from her and get some space and was determined to talk to them.

"Ah Possible-san you have missed much in the secret agent world in your haste to get here" Sensei said smiling a little at his joke "Ron-san is wanted for busting out the villain known as Shego as well as the two new comers Harley, and Poison Ivy"

"But he must still be under the mind control" Kim said shaking her head "that would explain his weird behavior and him disappearing the day before they broke out" Kim said nodding as if it all made sense. Of course he wouldn't abandon her with out it being out of his own control and free will. The girls must have had some kind of subliminal command buried in his brain and took her Ron away from her.

"Perhaps" Sensei said shrugging "My ninja's are tracking him and shadowing the entire group they have reported to me that he seems to be acting on his own free will and generally happy and more relaxed"

"They must be wrong then!" Kim said glaring at the man angrily "if you know where he is and have ninjas monitoring his presence then please tell me where to find him and I will bring him back to us and the side of good!" Kim said happily moving closer to him.

"I am sorry Possible-san we cant do that" Sensei said glancing at her "Ron has expressed a desire to remain hidden from you to the group he is with the ninjas tailing him will honor those wishes to the best of their ability until he states he wants to see you or he is in grave danger" Sensei looked at her sadly "You will not find him Possible-san so I suggest you stop" he stated simply.

"What the hell do you mean I wont find him!" Kim said finally loosing her composer and letting her anger and frustration lash out "Are you going to try and stop me old man?" Kim growled stepping in front of the man with her first clenched and shaking with anger.

"I would politely suggest you calm down Possible-san and step away from me" Sensei said smiling softly "We are ninjas" Sensei said gesturing behind her. Kim looked surprised to see five more ninjas hanging from the tree branches watching her as if they were immobile statues. Kim turned seeing four more joining the original one standing next to him and blocking off her path and holding staffs.

"We are Ninjas Possible-san not Samurai" Sensei said gesturing at the figures before her "Ron-san is in a informal sense a Ninja himself trained by us here and our principals we don't believe in right or wrong here at Yamanouchi we teach that if you have a goal or objective that the ends justify the means to reach said target because that is the way of the Ninja"

"So you don't care that Ron is about to become a wanted villain without his own free will!" Kim said trying to make sense of that and failing to. Did any one care about Ron except her? Her own mother and now Ron's mentor where both preventing Kim from finding him and fixing him and she couldn't understand why.

"Fine I will find Ron my self and save him" Kim said shaking her head in disgust and turning away from sensei and ignoring all of the Ninjas. She walked over to the side of the cliff and looked down ready to jump off and leave the Ninjas alone.

"I wish you luck Possible-san in this and all of your endeavors in life" Sensei said his voice calm and collected acting as if she had not spoken out against him "but next time you try and come here you wont find us you would be wise to never try again" Sensei warned.

Kim said nothing jumping off the edge of the cliff and disappearing from the sights of the Ninja and Sensei. Every one was quite for a second before Yori stepped out of the ranks and took off her hood. She looked over at the cliff and made sure the coast was clear and then turned back to Sensei watching all of the Ninja disappear back into the shadows and leaving them alone on the cliff face.

"Should we not go after her sensei? After all she could continue to be a danger to Ron and his destiny" Yori asked looking at him worriedly and moving over to stand with him.

"She will not find him" Sensei said looking out over the cliff face and watching a few birds lazily dance among the mountains "Our ninjas are tracking and shadowing Ron and his group besides soon he will be safely hidden and in a place she will never be able to find him and he can begin learning the truth in himself"

"And what of the reports of him becoming partnered with Shego?" Yori asked trying to keep the jealous emotions out of her voice. Kim Possible had onced asked her if he was okay with her and Ron being together and she had been at that moment. She thought Kim was good for her but when reports started flooding in about how she truly treated him.

Well she had gotten more than a little pissed

"It is not our concern Yori" Sensei said giving her a look that clearly said enough "we will continue to monitor and watch and our American agents are perfectly capable of handling them selves and the more dangerous forces in Ron's life" Sensei said his voice containing a warning for her not to think to find Ron unless he had her permission. Yory sighed and nodded bowing as the wind picked up again in seconds they were both gone again and the orchid tree continued to sway peacefully in the breeze.

OUTSIDE MIDDLETON

Ron pulled the buss off of the main road and he traveled down a rocky dirt path taking a few minor turns until he reached the edge of an old junkyard that had a metal fence around it. The sky was a warm glow against them as the sun began its slow journey across the horizon and welcomed the night. The light slowly bounced of the mangled mess of cars and cranes scattered around the edge of the property.

"Oh no" Shego said pinching the bridge as she watched Ron pull the parking brake and stop the buss just on the outside of the fence. Ron got up ignoring them and pulling open the buss door. "Does it really have to be him?" She asked glancing at the junkyard with disdain but getting up and moving to follow him.

"Afraid so" Ron said opening the door and looking over to the fence with noticeable disdain "you guys stay and guard the money I'll go see dear sweet Motor Edd about getting us a ride and hopefully if I ask nicely he will suply" Ron said turning to them.

"Uh no way Stoppable" Shego said getting up and folding her arms "I'm coming with you" She said moving over to him and smirking "do try and keep up Ronnie" She purred moving past him and subtly rubbing her ass against his crotch before stepping off of the buss and waiting for him.

"You guys going to be okay waiting here? I promise it will only take a few minutes thirty at the most" Ron asked glancing at Ivy and Harley and smiling.

"You are not afraid were going to ditch you guys and steal the money for our selves" Ivy said in surprise looking over from her spot in the middle of the buss. Harley was sound asleep hanging upside down over a few seats and snoring gently.

"No why would I be?" Ron said looking generally confused and perplexed. He looked at them both seeing them smile and he smiled back in realization. He considered them like friends sure sexy villain friends who some times tried to seduce him but really friends all the same. He trusted them and knew they wouldn't try any thing against him much less steal their hard earned money.

"I trust you guys" Ron said simply before turning and stepping over to Shego. He took her hand and she smiled walking over to the intro as if they were couples on a date.

"You know you're not off the hook with the whole Motor Edd thing right?" Shego said walking into the entranceway "Couldn't we have just stolen a regular car I hate this guy and he always tries to hit on me"

"We probably could have I guess" Ron said shrugging "but I'm trying to think long term-wise we need some thing with space but is tricked out too and can serve as a getaway vehicle and protect us Motor Edd seems like the best choice to get what we are looking for"

"I guess" Shego said admitting that it was indeed a very good plan "You do good criminal wise I mean" She said ducking underneath a few cars and smiling at him. She was treading on dangerous water but she felt the boy deserved to know he had a natural knack for some thing even if it was being a criminal.

"Thanks" Ron said jumping over the car and landing next to it "I'm actually pretty smart I mean when I want to be" Ron said shrugging before continuing "I just never like to show it people always seem to assume I am a buffoon any ways so what's the point in the end?"

"Your not a buffoon though and I even bet if you tried and really put your mind on it you could pull straight A's simple" Shego said hearing loud rock music blaring a few feet away and mentally grimacing "in any case no boy friend of mine is going to act like a buffoon when their really smart this isn't high school and your not dumbing down for Kim any more" Shego warned him stopping at the last bend.

"So does that mean I'm your boy friend you did call me it for the first time" Ron teased coming up behind her and sliding his hands up her leather clad legs before gripping her hips and gently messaging them.

"I wouldn't push it Stoppable is I were you" Shego warned smiling and grinding her ass back into him and feeling some thing hard rub against her ass"For now yes you are my boy friend but we'll see if you can keep the title or if you will just infuriate me to death" Shego purred leaning back and kissing his chin before grabbed his hood and flipping it back up. Shego smirked swaying her hips and walking to the center of the massive junkyard.

Ron followed Shego as the mangled cars cleared and gave way to a small two-story house situated around a sea of various cars. Every type of car was there to a hot dog truck tricked out into a tank (with a matching rocket launcher) to a Porsche entirely in red and black and dissembled machine guns poking out of its hood. Motor Ed was in the center a small pound of car and weapon parts around him as he worked under the chassis of an old mustang.

"Yo Eddie" Shego hollered forming a ball of plasma and letting it hit the hood above him startling the poor man "we came to do some business with you"

"Whoa Whoa Shego no reason to get a tude were all friends here seriously" Ed said popping out of the under side of the car and getting off the roller. He slicked back his mullet and got up looking at Shego and Ron and then frowning in confusion. He pursed his lip as if in great thought pointing at both of them before pointing at Ron and scratching his head in clear confusion.

"Seriously? Motor Ed finally asked looking at Shego in shock

"Why in the hell do I always get that?" Ron said huffing in annoyance and ignoring Shego's soft giggle, "I don't get why people are always so surprised I am with beautiful girls last I checked I didn't have a disfigurement or any thing"

"Ronald knows isn't exactly the time to be talking about your handsome face" Shego purred reminding him of there pressing dead line as she bit back her smile and glared at Motor Ed.

"Fine Fine" Ron said sighing before looking at Ed "Seriously Ed" Ron said stepping up "we really need a car or two one van and some thing else some thing a little more sporty and fun" Ron said before looking at the black and red Porsche "some thing like that" Ron said looking back and smiling.

"Seriously you think I'm just going to give you one of my cars?" Motor Ed asked raising an eyebrow and grabbing the crowbar laying on the ground.

"Your outnumbered and I promise I will pay you back surely we can work out a deal" Ron said speaking honestly and holding out his hands. He didn't mind paying Motor Ed back for the cars and as soon as they got into a better financial situation he would gladly pay the cars back with interest.

"Seriously? Cause from where I'm standing you both are the ones out numbered" Ed said snapping his fingers and smirking. Four headlights burst out all around them from every corner of the junkyard. Giant monster trucks roared out of the depths of the junk yard bearing on them like monsters appearing out of the shadows they careened to a halt turning and revealing giant Gatling guns in the back manned by Ed's usual lackeys.

"Seriously I suggest you get out of here before my friends open fire" Ed said before smirking and leaning in to glare at them both "seriously" He added pointing at the exit.

"Oh come on Motor Ed" Ron said smiling at Ed "don't get your mullet in a twist this is business please just give us two cars and I promise I will pay you back with interest don't make me hurt you" Ron said giving him an easy going smile.

"Seriously you think you are going to hurt me?" Motor Ed said laughing before nodding at his lackeys "go ahead and get them boys but mind the cars seriously" He said giving them a serious look that they hurriedly nodded to.

The men leaned back ratcheting rounds into the heavy canons and swinging the barrels at the duo as they all began to whirl. Shego raised one delicate an eyebrow at Ron and he nodded grabbing her and bringing her into his arms. All four guns went off spitting out heavy rounds that moved to the duo moving towards them at a rate that would have them cut in half in seconds. Ron released Shego and his body glowed blue as he brought his hands up above him and formed a giant bubble of energy. The heavy rounds slammed into the shield absorbing into it and causing the shield to become larger and glow brighter.

"How exactly are you doing that?" Shego asked impressed. She flared up her powers and waiting for the machines to over heat so they could attack. She mentally breathed a sigh of relief as she realized that Ron wasn't some one that he needed to watch out for.

"I don't know how I'm doing it" Ron said though as the words left his mouth he found him self suddenly knowing exactly how the bubble worked and allowing it to come out in a rush "The energy from the bullets is being converted into kinetic energy which is strengthening the shield so by firing at it there only making it harder on themselves" He explained before blinking in confusion and looking back at her.

"And you have no idea how you're doing that do you? Or how you even knew that information in the first place?" Shego asked shaking her head and smiling at the man.

"Yeah no clue" Ron said shaking his head "Wow this mystical monkey stuff is getting stranger and stranger by the minute"

"Well even if they run out of bullets how exactly are we going to defeat four armored monster trucks?" Shego asked accepting the bubble and moving on for know.

"I think I can fix that to" Ron said watching heat beginning to come from the guns. His eyes flashed blue for a second before they returned to their normal color " once again I don't know how I know this but the guns will over heat in two seconds leaving us 30 before they cool down and they can begin firing again" Ron said glancing at her.

"And you can destroy each one in under thirty minutes all by your self?" Shego asked once again wisely ignoring the fact that he knew information seemingly from nowhere.

"Yes while you go get motor Ed and try and "convince" him to give us the keys to his rides " Ron said seeing the guns beginning to wind down and seeing Shego start to argue "go!" Ron said dropping the shield.

Shego shut her mouth and nodded launching her self out of the bubble and towards Motor Ed who gave a soft scream and dropped his crow bar before running into his house. The minute the barrier went down one of the trucks exploded blowing up in flames and catapulting the driver into one of the heaps of mangled steel. The other drivers watched in awe and confusion as the burning husk of the monster truck flipped and crashed inches away form the sea of cars. They all turned looking at Ron who was suddenly wielding a katana that glowed blue softly in the light of the moon. Ron smiled as the lotus blade glowed forming into a sharp boomerang. He lazily regarded it for a second before flinging it into the air and watching it fly through the air. The boomerang zipped through the air as if it was butter and sliced off the top of the remaining three Gatling guns leaving the lackeys perplexed and confused. They starred at the metal husks before finally looking back at Ron.

"Booyah" Ron said feeling the blade come back to him and tensing in preparation. He plucked it out of the air and it shifted forms again becoming a large glowing staff similar to the kind he trained with at Yamanouchi. Ron ran pushing the pole into the dusty ground and using it to launch him self at the nearest monster truck on his left. The goon cursed in fear and dropped the handles of the wrecked Gatling gun as he pulled out an old colt revolver. Ron supposed he should be worried or maybe even scared because even though he had saved the world more times than the young man could count no one had ever simply pointed a gun at him but instead he gave a monkey like whoop and knocked the gun out of the man's hand with a simple sweep of his pole sending it flying. Ron felt his body jerk instinctively away from the goons sloppy upper cross and jumped up delivering a solid kick into his chest. The goon grunted in surprise and flew back slamming against the car window and causing him to crash to the floor in pain. Ron felt small arms fire pinging the truck and he dropped down hiding against the back of the truck as the bullet proof armor repelled the measly bullets.

"_What in the hell was that?" _Ron thought looking down at the lotus staff and his glowing blue hands. He didn't expect an answer to his personal question but to his surprise he began to feel an almost rhythmic thumping inside of him. It was almost as if a monkey was thumping on the ground and hollering at him.

"Look if you're my mystical monkey or spirit animal I'm kind of busy right now" Ron said seeing a bullet hole punch into the side as the small rounds finally began breaking through the armor "I would really love to get to know you maybe even eat a special banana for you but can it wait until after people stop shooting at me uh us I mean" Ron asked.

The rhythmic pounding stopped and Ron sighed shaking his head and trying to ignore how weird his life had gotten in the past couple of days. Ron sighed in relief that the distraction was gone and concentrated morphing the staff into two short glowing _Yantok. _Ron twirled each one experimentally before nodding in pleasure and launching him self over the grill. He fell back onto the hood of a tricked out truck and spun the sticks around as fast as he could bouncing a mini hail of bullets away from him of various calibers. Ron rolled moving off of the truck and kicking it at the farthest guy from him. He heard a satisfying crunch and ignored it pumping his arm as he launched him back up at the nearest monster truck using his mystical monkey powers to fuel his leap and cover the remaining distance.

Motor Ed burst through the door of the two-story house sending his decorative hubcap's rattling and causing the pictures of his cars to crash onto the wooden floor. He heard some one moving behind him the same time an explosion rocked the small house and caused him to stumble. Motor Ed gave another girl like scream as he reached his kitchen and hurriedly grabbed the double barrel shot gun lying on the counter top. He pumped the one shell into the tube and turned bringing it up to blast whoever was behind him and save his skin.

He wasn't fast enough

A glowing green hand snapped out grabbing the barrel of the shotgun before he could even bring it up. The shotgun began to melt the barrel turning into a mangled heap that was utterly wrecked. The hand ripped it out of his hand and flung it clear across the room and out of his reach. Motor Ed gulped seeing Shego approach him her hands still alight with deadly plasma as she let loose a savage growl at him which sent a scared whimper through the mullet wearing criminal.

"Keys now please" Shego said her voice quite and deadly serious as she held out her hand. Motor Ed (against his better judgment) opened his mouth to argue one last time before he could utter another sentence Shego punched the wall to the left of him creating a cascade of dust and rubble over him. He felt the plasma melting his face and began to sob pointing at a safe in the living room and mutter unintelligible words in baby speak.

"Thank you" Shego said grabbing the edge of his leather jacket and leaning in as if she was going to kiss him. She smiled slamming her knee into his face and letting him fall to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Shego turned fishing the key for the safe out of Eds pocket and going to bust the lock and claim her prize.

Ron let go off the battered man and turned seeing the last man fleeing across the clearing and stumbling. The normally tough looking criminal had paled significantly after seeing his opponent smash trucks and leap across entire fields as if it was nothing. Ron smiled and flipped the sticks in his hand they formed back into the lotus blade before they glowed a brighter blue and sank into his hand and formed into a fairly nondescript looking bracelet. He jumped up standing on the hood of the monster truck and cupping his hand to his mouth using his powers to amplify his voice.

"Go" Ron shouted simply.

The man promptly let out a girl like shrill and ran even faster disappearing into the back of the junk heap. Ron felt a thrill pass through his body and a primal force seemed to grab a hold of him. He gave a monkey like whoop and beat against the hood of the car the lotus sticks forming back into his hands as he drummed against the hood.

"What in the hell am I doing?" Ron said stopping in shock and shaking his head. He straightened up shaking his weird monkey battle lust and letting the lotus blade form back into the simple bracelet. He saw Shego existing the house with a ring of keys and jumped down using his monkey powers to swing down the hydraulic shocks and land on the hood of a green and gold ice cream truck with a rocket launcher where the ice cream cone had been.

"Nice going their Stoppable" Shego said looking around the destruction and smiling at him "why don't you go ahead and take your pick" Shego said tossing him a giant metal ring full of car keys of different shapes and sizes. Ron caught them and turned trying to find a van that would fit their needs with out being to Edified. He finally spotted a large white van that had only been tricked out as far as painting a giant red stripe across the side and some gaudy looking spinners. Ron quickly found the key for it and quickly unlocked it looking inside to see if it fit their needs. There was enough room for all of them and that included the money and as an added bonus the van looked like it had been built for electronic warfare and reconnaissance. There was a small bank of top of the line computers, cooling systems and a host of other electronics systems.

"Let's take this one it suits are needs and we can get rid of the spinners and any thing tying it to Motor Ed on the way" Ron said looking over the spinners and wincing.

Shego nodded in agreement before having a sudden thought. Ron had done well in this little mission and he deserved a reward as well as a little taste of being a true bad boy. "I'll go ahead and take this one back over to the girls and we will get rid of the school buss" Shego said stepping into the van and starting it up before turning to him "As a reward for doing such good work here why don't you pick out a car for your self any thing you want" Shego said gesturing at the cars and smiling wickedly.

"Consider it a spoil of war and we can add it to Motor Eds bill" Shego said to him before slamming the door shut and pulling out of the sea of cars. Rufus finally poked his head out and crawled out of Ron's cargo pants. He came up to his shoulder looking around at all the cars before whistling softly and chattering happily.

"I guess it pays to be evil buddy," Ron said smiling slightly and moving through the sea of cars. Ron realized it was the first and probably last time he would be alone for a while and decided to reflect on his thoughts while he tried to choose. He continued to move through the sea of cars thinking about all he had experienced in the last 48 hours that had led him here. He had gone from hero to villain which was some thing he didn't know how he felt about yet, he had broken up with his best friend who he had idolized for years and who cheated on him as if it was no big deal, and he was rapidly falling for a beautiful green goddess that was said ex friend/girl friends nemesis but actually cared about him.

To be short it had been a very long 48 hours

Ron knew he should be freaked out about all this but…. Well he was the happiest he had ever been in a long time to be honest, Ron was happy with Shego truly happy and he was surprised at how easy they seemed to click together and work as a team both in the bed room and not. Ron was also having a good time with Ivy and Harley who were both easy to get along with and fun in their own way (when they weren't trying to seduce him that is). Never in a million years did Ron ever expect to have so much fun and be so happy in his life without Kim being involved in some way.

Ron realized he was wasting valuable time and he finally came back to his sense, turning to look at the cars all around him. He had ended up in a sea of bikes of all places ranging from mountain bikes with military mounted machine guns on the handlebar to beastly looking Harleys that looked like they had been merged with a tank. Ron smiled fondly remembering his old junk scooter and decided it might be time to trade up while retaining that old Ron flare. He turned looking around at each one in interest before his eyes finally settled on a green and black bike that looked like a cross between a Harley, a Kawasaki and a lightly armored car. Ron ran a hand over the black leather seats and smiled straddling the bike and running his hands over the handlebars.

This would do just nicely

Shego hit the red button and watched the rusted metal jaws slowly descend on the rented buss. In seconds it was crushed resembling little more than a mass of metal and twisted frames. Shego saw Poison Ivy moving the last of the money into the new van that Harley had dubbed the sexy van and worriedly watched her climb into the driver seat. Shego realized that Harley was the most normal looking of them all but the way the women was bouncing up and down in the seat was making her nervous to say the least.

"Uh is she a good driver?" Shego asked worriedly going over to Poison Ivy "I know she is the most normal looking one beside Ron but I don't like the way she is eyeing that machine gun button" Shego said nodding and smiling as the girl honked the horn rapidly.

"She has her moments but I'll keep her in line and that should be enough" Ivy said tossing the last of the money into the back and slamming the back doors shut "Where is Ron by the way?" Ivy asked looking behind her and raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Before Shego could answer there was a loud roar of a high-powered engine. Ron slid out of the corner of a scrap pile his ride growling as he appeared out of the shadows as if he was the devil himself. Shego saw the green and black motorcycle rev and then shoot forward fire spitting out of its massive exhaust as it rolled over to them Ron smiled driving up to them and sliding to a stop. He leaned against it and looked Shego up and down before slowly winking and smirking.

"How you doing babe?" Ron said in his best macho voice before shaking his head and laughing at her "Want to take a ride with the Ron dog?" Ron asked moving his head in a come here gesture.

Shego bit her lip and smiled pretending to look bashful and playing with a strand of black hair. She liked to be in control yes but there was some thing to be said about a cocky sexy man some time (even if said man did need some lessons in flirting). Plus Shego had never seen Ron so…. At ease with him self confident and not bumbling or acting like a dumb ass. Shego decided to give the man another little reward and slowly smiled at him. Shego slowly moved over to him swaying her hips, She stopped in front of him and leaned forward grabbing his chin and moving it up to hers to give him a long passionate kiss that left them both more than a little breathless.

"Sure I would love a ride though you cant ever call your self Ron dog again" Shego purred straddling the bike so she was facing him and wrapped his legs around his waist. Ron opened his mouth to tell her that she was facing the wrong way before she leaned in close to his ear and slid her hands up his chest.

"I've never made out on a motorcycle while said motorcycle is going 150 miles per hour but I think I am about to" Shego purred into his ear before leaning back and smirking at him.

"Follow us Ivy were going to stay off the main roads until we get out of Middleton" Ron called gunning the engine on the bike and nodding at her. The bike kicked up some dirt before Ron and Shego shot forward disappearing into the shadows. Ivy watched them go for a second before finally loosing her calm ice like mask. Ivy groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose biting her lip softly as she tried to ignore the feelings inside of her. She felt her panties begin to leak and growled angrily, she was Poison Ivy the bane of no man and the seductress of all!

And she was incredibly turned on by Ron

Shaking her head Ivy pushed her feelings deep down inside of her icy interior and got in the car with Harley and all the money. Seconds later they pulled out leaving the junkyard and following the bike as they started move out of middleton.

The next day

The small fleet of jeeps pulled off of the main room and slowly parked forming a small circle around the entranceway to the junkyard. Seconds later Brian and Natalie stepped out cradling high tech assault riffles and snapping orders into their earpieces. More black suited agents with assault riffles came out forming a perimeter until every entranceway sniper position and ambush point was covered and the site was considered secure. Brian spoke a few more words into the earpiece and the middle jeep opened revealing Archer and his best bodyguards.

"So lets get the facts straight before we continue" Archer said moving to Natalie and Brian who both looked down bashfully before Natalie stepped up and began giving the report "At exactly 3:15 the Middleton bank was broken into by the masked trio designated Harley, Ivy, and finally Shego" Natalie said her tone all business like "at the time our Global Justice agents based in Middleton were reacting to a series of 911and terrorist calls that we had reason to believe were genuine and forced us to scramble our entire operations and agents, at exactly 3:30 a man matching the description of one Ronald Stoppable was seen driving a school buss to the front door timing it with the busses going to school to pick up children eye witness reports were hard to track because of this time but it was finally last seen pulling into this area around the evening time though it wasn't called in until this morning" Natalie said finishing the report.

Archer walked into the junkyard letting his bodyguards follow him, they fanned out to keep him safe and walking slightly ahead of him. Archer pondered the situation at hand while he walked thinking about all the unknown variables that had sprung up since he assumed control of Global Justice and initiated Project Prometheus. Ron was a wild card he hadn't foreseen and was rapidly derailing his plans and wasting valuable time and resources.

Archer reached the clearing where the house stood and stopped surprised again for the first time in a while as another variable was thrust into his equation. Every one else stopped putting their guns down and waiting for Archers orders as they looked at him in confusion. In front of the sea of cars was a piece of what looked like a tailgate in the ground. A large wooden board that looked like it was ripped off of the house was fixed to the top of the tailgate. There was a message splattered on it using what looked like motor fluid.

LEAVE US ALONE

"The kid obviously wants to be left alone" Archer said looking amused as he studied the message for a few seconds and made his decision. He finally turned to Brian and Natalie and the rest of the soldiers and nodded giving them all the non-verbal command to return to the convoy.

"We have operation Prometheus to worry about not a hero turned villain who happens to have super powers" Archer said looking at Brian and Natalie and walking with them

"Usually this would be a priority but were on a dead line so were leaving him alone for now Absolution agents can continue to try and track and kill him but this is an extra credit assignment only and not a main mission lets get back to head-"

Archer felt the ground rumble and turned following Natalie and Brian as they tried to figure out the source of the rumble. The small two-story house suddenly rippled as if it was a marriage and exploded a giant fireball billowing out and engulfing it in seconds. One by one the sea of cars exploded each one mushrooming and causing the next one to explode and careen together in an almost hypnotic spectacle of metal and fire. Archer felt Natalie and Brian grab him and pull him away as the cars nearest to them exploded creating a massive burst of fire that passed where they had been minutes before. The flames stopped billowing around them and dancing lazily in the breeze.

Archer got up looking impressed as he dusted the dust off of his bland suit. He nodded and bowed giving Ron his respect before helping up Natalie and Brian and turning back to the cars.

"You heard the boy and his little show lets leave Ronald Stoppable alone if he becomes a problem to Project Prometheus then we can go after him" Archer said lighting up a cigar and moving back to the convoy with Natalie and Brian.

**FIVE DAYS LATER **

**EDGE OF METRO CITY **

The black limo turned down the last of the winding rocky cliff face and stopped reaching the high end of the cliff and fully leaving the city behind. The sun was setting casting the beautiful sea surrounding Metro City into a mirage of colors that all seemed to shiver and blend into each other and creating a wondrous spectacle of light. The black Limo parked and opened letting out its passengers to marvel at the impressive small stone gray house built into the cliff side. A woman stepped out first wearing black heels and matching stockings that accented her perfect long legs and ample assets, she had on a short but professional black skirt on, and finally a simple white dress shirt and rimmed glasses completed her look. Aside of course from the make up on every inch of her exposed body making her just seem pale. Without her costume on no one would know she was the criminal named Shego who was wanted in eleven countries and a frequent foe of Kim Possible.

The next women that stepped out was pale like her, she was wearing a light red skirt that barely covered her thighs and showed off her long beautiful legs, a dark black tank top that pushed up her breast and exposed a flat smooth belly. She had on a brown leather cowboy hat and even though her hair was up in its normal pigtails and her face was free of her signature white make up no one would recognize the former physiatrist known as Harley Quinn.

The final women that stepped out of the Limo was dressed much more conservative than the others. She was wearing a simple pair of blue jeans that still showed off her ass and a simple brown leather jacket. Her face was covered in a large straw hat that had the added bonus of hiding her make up covered face form any prying eyes; the foursome hadn't been able to cover all of Poison Ivy's green skin with costume make up and did the best with what they could.

Finally two men stepped out of the limo and shut the door joining the women on the trail leading to the small gray building. One was a fat man wearing a cheap suit that seemed to scream real estate to any one glancing at it. He had a nervous demeanor that showed by the constant way he nervously dabbed at his balding head with a handkerchief and kept sparring fret full glances at the group. His name was Paul Tucker and he was a real estate agent stuck with a property that no one seemed to want or could afford in this market. He was about to admit defeat and try and unload it to a less than reputable seller when the family before him had shown up requesting a tour of the property with the intent to buy.

"So just to make sure I have this straight these our your sisters Mr. Galifray?" The realtor asked looking at the group and failing to see the resemblances. Not unusual in a family especially a rich one at that but still peculiar enough to warrant a mention.

"Half sisters but yes" Ron said looking over at him and watching the girls examine the building. Ron was out of his usual costume to and was wearing an extremely expensive but also extremely sexy fitted black and green Armani suit that clung to his frame and made him look like a different person. The girls had stuffed him into this monkey suit and assured him that he needed to look the part if he was going to get the house. Ron also thought the appreciating and hungry glances they kept giving him when each thought the other wasn't looking ha some thing to do with it to but hey who was he to argue.

"We all have the same father but different mothers" Shego called looking over at the house and pursing her lips to study it. She and Ron had picked it out over a thousand other homes because it suited there needs the best and was quite a distance from Middleton. The Van and Motorcycle were scrubbed clean and Shego had been to San Fran Sisco enough times to know a place she could get them new identities.

Now all that was needed was a house

"Ah well then that would explain the lack of the resemblance and what not" The realtor said pleased with their explanation "now you will have to excuse me for being so brash but your father died recently right?" The realtor asked recalling as much of the story that he could remember.

"Yes sadly my I mean our father died in a boating accident three weeks ago during a massive storm" Ron said nodding his head sadly and pretending to crack his voice slightly "but thank god he at least left me with enough money to take care of my sisters with and keep them comfortable while we all mourn our loss" He said smiling at them all as they each pretended to sadly nod at him.

"Oh I assure you the Stark estate will do more than keep you comfortable it is the nicest place we have" The realtor said going over to a small gray structure standing on the cliff "It was built by the famous weapon manufacture Robert Kirk Stark in 2011 to protect his family while also keeping the comforts of their life style it was also supposed be a new line of product in what he called "a rich mans bunkers" providing rich families security and also comfort in the case of nuclear holocaust or the need to hide out"

"What exactly happened to Mr. Stark? This seems like to much of a project to just let go of" Harley asked looking the house up and down with interest as they all walked up the trail leading to the gray building.

"I am sad to say he died a few months ago his family were taken by a terrorist organization during vacation in an attempt to gain his prized weaponry the man refused and he was tortured and killed along with the rest of his family" The realtor said "The weapons company has since turned this property and all the assets attached over to the realtor in hopes of recuperating from their loss and trying to save their rapidly failing business"

"Well I am sad to say it doesn't look like much Mr. Tucker and I'm not impressed" Shego called starring at the small gray building perched on the edge of the cliff.

That's just the entranceway" Paul explained walking up to Shego "The actual estate is built deep into the cliffs inner face to prevent harm in the case of a biological or nuclear attack that is just the main elevator and the other building is the elevator for the under ground garage and the loading area for supplies" The realtor said pointing to the one other building off to the side which was the same stone structure but larger and had a heavy metal door attached.

"What about the structure built into the mountain side?" Ivy asked, "I am some thing of an environmentalist and was wondering how they built it?" She asked worrying about the ecosystem inside of the cliff slightly.

"Mrs. Stark was some thing of a green thumb too so they made sure minimal damage was done to the mountain side and the animals living in and around the cliff side they used this site because of natural caverns and built the structure inside of them while doing nothing to harm the actual animals inside" The realtor said.

"I like this women" Ivy said nodding happily and causing Harley to giggle.

"If you look on the outside of the cliff facing the water you can see where some of the structure has been built outside of the actual mountain its still shielded and safe but Mr. Stark wanted a place for his family to watch the sunset at" Mr. Tucker said bringing the group to a heavy metal door and unlocking it with his palm print before turning and pointing at a few raised domes on the far side of the cliff "and that's where she built the green houses"

"Green house?" Poison Ivy asked moving past every one and all but pushing the man out of the way to step onto the elevator. It was a freight elevator large enough for multiple people and finished with gold and silver handrails.

"Like I said before Mrs. Stark was some thing of a green thumb and argued that in a actual disaster situation some way of making food would be needed" The realtor said bringing them all onto the fancy freight elevator and closing the door behind them, He flipped the golden box built into the elevator and inserted the key into the small slot built in. He twisted it and the Elevator gave a soft jolt before bringing them down into the depths of the structure.

"So how far down is the main house and living qaurters?" Shego asked looking over at the Mr. Tucker as the elevator brought them down into the stone depths.

"About a hundred feet down but the many rooms and various areas are in tunnels going all along the inside of the cliff and the solar relay and main generators are closer to surface" The realtor said "they built it as far down as possible to accommodate for nuclear fallout and any other kind of attack then they built the rest of the house in catacombs throughout the inner workings of the cliff"

The elevator jolted and gave a soft ding signaling their arrival as it lined up with a golden pair of doors. The doors slowly pulled open revealing an open room filled with nice big pillows and ornate furniture, the ceiling and roof were still stone but soft lights built into the stone helped prevent claustrophobia and two water falls cascading down from the roof and against the walls helped to complete the effect, two stone monkey statues guarded the door their sapphire eyes starring at them impassively as they regarded the new arrivals.

"It had to be monkeys didn't it Ron?" Shego said trying not to laugh as Harley and Ivy snorted and began shaking their heads in laughter.

"Ron? I thought you said your name was Alexander?" Mr. Tucker said turning to Ron and the girls in confusion in confusion.

Ron felt the others tense and he replied with out a hitch his face impassive and cool "My dear sweet sisters could never pronounce Alexander as children and preferred my middle name Ron instead for some reason" He lied.

"Oh I see siblings and their nicknames" Mr. Tucker said smiling before looking at the monkeys "is there some thing wrong with monkeys Mr. Galifrey?" He asked curiously.

"No not at all just when I was a kid I had a bad monkey experience and my sister was poking fun at me about it" Ron said looking over at the monkeys and shuddering a little.

"So it isn't going to be a problem?" Mr. Tucker asked fearful that he about to lose an important sale just because of some damn monkey statues.

"No I have conquered my fears and they don't bother me" Ron said stepping out of the elevator and lightly petting the monkeys on their snouts "I'm curious to why they are here though it isn't exactly a common piece of furniture" He said turning as the others joined him and looked around the sitting area.

"The late Mr. Stark was a fan of monkeys and considered them good luck for some reason" Mr. Tucker said showing them the lobby area which was complete with a few flat screen T.V's and a mini bar "So where to first?" He finally asked gesturing at the three rocky hallways leading to various rooms in the house.

"The TV room" Harley said grinning and batting her eyelashes at Ron.

"The green house" Ivy said folding her arms and glaring at Harley

Ron and Shego turned to each other and smiled before they both said "Kitchen" at the same time. Harley and Ivy both visibly pouted and Ron laughed shaking his head and gesturing for Mr. Tucker to show them the way.

"Fine fine Kitchen first" Harley grumbled following Ron and the group.

They toured the whole house exploring the massive under ground chamber for two or three hours before they were finally done, the massive under ground mansion dwarfed all of Drakken lairs combined and was easily nicer. They had a state of the art gym and fitness center, a fully equipped Media room that had any kind of electronic system imaginable, a kitchen that made Ron's mouth water, and a sauna/spa, it took the combined might of all three of them to tear Ivy away from the green house which was a huge grandiose space just waiting to be made into a new Eden by her. They also found that Mr. Stark had fully prepped the mansion for the end of the world including a massive stockpile of food and dry goods, a fancy and high tech communication and empty armory room, a gun range to train and a host of other things that four criminals could use to pull off various capers.

Finally they stopped at one of the meeting rooms and ended the tour. It over looked the cliff face and provided a very beautiful and awe inspiring view of the setting sun. Mr. Tucker fixed his tie taking a deep breath and moving in for the kill as he went into salesman mode. He placed the paper work on the glass desk and pushed them over to Ron who poured a glass of scotch and looked over it.

"So as you can see this is prime real estate Mr. Galifrey" The realtor said beginning his starting sales pitch "located a few minutes away from Metro City it has ten main rooms all with their own master bed room as well as a host of servant quarters, including all the other assets I have shown to you that defaults to you when you take ownership of the house. It provides security and privacy that you and your sisters will enjoy and you could throw parties here that no one would ever know about but every one would kill to be a part of"

"Cut to the chase and tell me how much the property is?" Ron said looking over the paper work and cutting to the chase.

"The property in question is 2.0 million dollars" Mr. Tucker said taking a deep breath and giving the asking price.

"Whoa that is a lot of dinero" Harley said shaking her head and looking over at Ron who was starring at the paper work as if the price hadn't phased him.

"It is a fair price it's a huge space and this is a hot piece of real estate" Mr. Tucker said lying easily. Even though they were having a hard time selling it his boss had refused to step down on the asking price leaving the realtor in a rock and a hard place.

Ron pursed his lip looking at the others he could clearly see that they all wanted this property but even with the bank and the added money from the jewels they simple didn't have enough money at the moment. Ron mind worked rapidly trying to figure out the best way to handle this so every one got what they wanted.

"Ivy if you could please help us until we get enough money" Ron said looking over at Ivy and ignoring Shegos surprise.

"Ivy?" Mr. Tucker said confused and looking at the group with suspicion.

"Are you sure Ron?" Ivy asked in surprise stepping up and looking at him.

"You have my permission its only until we can get enough money to buy the place legitimately" Ron said nodding and gesturing for her to go ahead

"What in the hell is going on here?!" Mr. Tucker said confused and fearful for the first time. He got up backing away in worry and fear.

"Well it's just that I love a man who does hard business and real estate!" Ivy faked gushed before planting a big kiss on the man on his mouth.

**AUTHORS NOTE: well my longest chapter yet full of plot twists story lines and setting up phase 2 of the story so to speak **

**So shall we begin **

**Ron is becoming more relaxed as a criminal and Shego and he decided to give their love a short mixing it in with a flawless police caper and a daring fight with motor Ed and acquiring his "beast" **

**Kim seek the help of the ninjas and didn't like the answer she got in return. This will be the last time we will see our good Kim Possible for a few chapters allowing her to descend into madness in private **

**Our friend Archer has decided to give Ron what he asked for and he is leaving them man and his ladies alone he has bigger issues concerning project Prometheus what could it be? Will it involve Ron or will Ron involve himself?**

**And know they have a home and no it isn't Tony Stark from another dimension (or is it ;) and this isn't a cross over (yet ;)…. Okay I am done I wanted to do some thing similar to weirdbard but my own special thing**

**The next couple of chapters are going to be a little different consider it the montage part of a movie the main story line won't move forward all that much I am going to focus on character development as well as a mini story line that I think you all are going to find quite interesting.**

**Until my next post guys stay frosty **


	12. Fire Rising

LATER THAT NIGHT

Shego smiled and eagerly pushed open the door to her and Ron's new master bedroom. After over an hour of fighting with Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy on who'd got the master master bedroom (IE the best one) Shego had made her point across by threatening to destroy Harley's new plasma TV and wreck the high tech media room before she could even get a chance to use it. The normally pale girl had turned positively ghostly and relented going off with Ivy to try and find the second best room and bidding the couple good night.

"I thought She was going to turn invisible with that last comment" Ron said laughing and following her he looked around there room taking off his suit jacket as he studied it. The room they had "won" was a beautiful master bedroom larger than the others in the house that embraced its under ground motif with flair and beauty. The wooden furniture built around the room was warm and dark leading to a soft stone heated floor that seemed to heat up when they walked in to the room. The lights were receded into the wall casting a warm glow all around them and preventing the harsh glare of living in a cavern to affect them; Shego ignored all that and instead walked over to the two large sliding glass doors marking the closet space. It sat right next to the bathroom, which featured its own huge tub and shower system that looked like it was out of the sci fi age. She pulled it open and purred in pleasure at the huge closet that stretched before her before she walked in and began unbuttoning her white t-shirt.

"I take it this is why you chose this particular room my dear?" Ron asked coming in and looking at her naked back and lace bra before unbuttoning his own white t-shirt and grabbing a hanger from his side.

"Well I do love my designer clothes and since I didn't bring that much from my house" Shego purred turning around placing her hands on his naked chest before sliding them up to wrap around his neck "I get to buy all new ones thanks to you" She said grinning and leaning in to give him a smoldering kiss that instantly blew the young man's mind out of the water.

Ron returned the kiss with passion and they danced in the closet for a few seconds as their tongues and hands explored each other's bodies. Shego was just about to suggest they take this show into their new bed and christen it when Ron suddenly pulled away and gently pulled her hands from his neck.

"We can go to bed in a few minutes right now have a surprise for you" Ron said laughing at her protesting look. He took her hand and kissed each knuckle gently before pulling her out of the living room and into the cavernous halls. He led her down a series of winding halls and a few flights of stairs before they reached another elevator that the realtor hadn't shown them at the lowest point of the mansion.

Shego raised her eyebrow at Ron and he laughed opening the metal door and gesturing for her to go into the elevator "I asked him not to show us this as a surprise for you" Ron said opening the safety railing and gesturing for her to join him. She shrugged and got in closing the gate and hitting the down button for him.

"So what do you really think of the place?" Ron asked as the elevator jolted and started to glide down the tube. The elevator system was smooth and they glided down the rocky tube witch had lights built in to give them a warm earthly glow and provide some comfort.

"I think its good plenty of room for security guards if we need them, we have extra protection through the whole building in case of an attack or assault and an electronics suite I am dying to play with" Shego said shrugging "we got pretty lucky with this place I'm surprised a criminal boss hasn't picked it up yet to use it as their own base"

"I meant do you like it as a home Shego" Ron said snorting and shaking his head. He ignored all her comments about security and turned starring at her as he asked his true question.

"I do actually Ron" Shego said smiling at her boy friend and shaking her head "its got space warmth and you it also feels right so yes I do like it and I am glad we are living together" She said nodding and smiling at him. She knew what he was really asking from the beginning but it was easier to list security then tell her boy friend how she felt about their new home.

She was messed up

"Well I think you're about to like it a lot more" Ron said as the elevator slid to a stop in front of another pair of heavy blast doors. Ron pulled the door open and smiled gesturing for her to go ahead.

Shego looked at him in confusion before shrugging, she smiled and blew him a kiss before walking out of the elevator and onto an expanse of soft white sand. Shego stopped looking in front of her in surprise and letting her jaw drop a little. The elevator led to a small beach/ cove that led out into the ocean creating a private beach set into the cliff face.

"Turns out the Starks also liked the beach and created this little manmade cove to relax in and unwind" Ron said stepping out and to her side.

"You- uh bought- me a house on the beach Ron?" Shego said speechless for once in her life and stuttering a little.

"Just like you asked for if I remember correctly" Ron said smiling and looking around the beach before back at her "that is what you said the first night we were ever together right?" Ron asked grinning at her.

He remembered

Shego just couldn't believe how much her life had changed in the past couple of days. She had gone from alone and liking it to having a boy friend, and not just any boy friend but a boy friend that not only listened to what she wanted but strived to make it possible and cared about her happiness. Shego thought that when they picked out the house it had been for its many benefits but she know knew Ron wouldn't have chosen it if it hadn't had a beach for Shego. That kind of tending to her wants was so alien to Shego she actually had to take a few seconds to process it and realize the extent of his care for her.

"Ron I really don't know what to say" Shego said shaking her head and turning to look at him "I mean no guy has ever done some thing like this for me some thing so kind and romantic" She admitted stroking his cheek gently and leaning against him.

"The best part is that you don't have to say any thing" Ron said laughing and looking out at the water as he leaned into her hand "I did this for you so please there is no need to thank me and I am glad I could do some thing like that for you my girl friend" He said wrapping an arm around her and kissing her forehead softly.

"I may not have to say thank you but I do want to Ron" Shego said smiling and taking off her heels before grabbing his hand. Shego pulled him over to the water kicking off his dress pants and the rest of their clothing. They moved into the water together naked and dancing under the moonlight as they kissed each other and slowly joined as one. The crashing waves mingled with both of their soft words of pleasure and love as they made love on the beach.

And so began Ron Stoppables new life

The four some settled in that week quickly falling into a routine of sorts that fitted each of them. Shego, Harley and Ivy went into their criminal routines, training, casing places for future crimes, and in Poison Ivy's case experimenting on this dimensions plant life in her green house. Each of them spent as much time in the house as possible enjoying every bit of their new home and the company of each other. Shego was out and about the most working on ways to get them back into society with new identities and more importantly hidden from the prying eyes of the FBI and Kim Possible. Ron would go with her if it were not for the fight they got into on her first trip out.

**THREE DAYS LATER **

Shego felt the elevator slide to a stop and stepped out of the rocky tube and into the entry room to her new home. Shego pulled off her brand new high heels and sighed rolling her aching shoulder blades and looking around her new home. The normally stoic raven-haired girl finally sighed and allowed a large smile to grace her lovely features. Shego couldn't help but be happy whenever she came to her new home even if she had a particularly rough day out rubbing shoulders with the criminal under world.

Shego had spent the last two hours getting a new identity for the van and Ron's new motorcycle before dropping off the mind controlled Mr. Tucker with his new orders to keep the house off the market. She also saw her under world contacts and got them all new identities including a brand new alias and birth certificate for Poison Ivy, Harley and Ron. Shego had her own and didn't need one so she didn't get one for her self and would use one of her more secret identities for the time being. Ron offered to go with her but Shego didn't want to spook any of her contacts and she was used to handling things like this on her own so she declined his offer for backup. Which of course sparked a big fight between her and Ron that ended with Shego storming out and instantly regretting it.

EARLIER

"_I want to go with you Shego" Ron said stubbornly folding his arms and watching her pack her purse. They were each on opposite sides of the huge island that dominated the middle of the kitchen staring each other down and not budging._

"_Ron I need to go alone" Shego said for the thousandth time she pinched the bridge of her nose and trying to resist the old Shego throw fireballs until they comply attitude she had before Ron came into her life. She didn't need Ron playing macho man and trying to baby-sit her when she had been doing this way before they had even met._

"_This is a new place I don't like you going off with out me especially not into the criminal under world" Ron replied evenly placing his hands on the counter and leaning in to look at her face "I'm worried about you that's all Shego and even though I know you can handle it I still want to watch your back" Ron said trying to sound patient and not whiney. _

"_Well don't!" Shego finally said snapping and causing her plasma powers to flare up into her hands. She winced and turned them down taking a deep clam breath before speaking more evenly and trying to remain calm "Ron I need to go and I need to go by my self I will take Rufus if you want but I need you to trust me these guys are serious players and it will go smoother if you stay here and I do my thing" Shego said before grabbing her purse and Rufus and marching out the door._

….

Shego sighed and pushed the memory away. She pinched the bridge of her nose putting her business jacket up and watching Rufus hop out of the breast pocket with a manila envelope that housed there new identities. The naked mole rat had been good company on the trip and they chatted about Ron and the new place and how he felt about Ron's new decisions in his life. Shego had felt guilty about her fight with Ron and the naked mole rat had assured her that Ron wouldn't really care and he was sure every thing would be worked out by the time they got back home. He assured the girl that Ron was the happiest he had ever been in a long time ever since they got together and that wasn't going to change any time soon no matter how many fights they had or what they were even about. The thought made Shego smile as she dipped her hands into one of the water falls and collected a small pond of water in her hands. She brought the water up to her face and quickly scrubbed the make up she was using to keep her face unrecognizable off of her face. She didn't necessarily need it when dealing with criminals but she didn't want any one knowing Shego was in Metro city yet and the green skin was a dead giveaway.

"Hey" Ron said appearing at the doorway leading to the rest of the house and leaning against it. The young man was wearing a pair of faded gray sweat pants and a white wife beater instead of his usual shorts and shirt; he looked tired and sweaty as if he had spent all day moving stuff after she left. Rufus ran up to him depositing the manila folder before going in the general direction of the kitchen and chattering about cheese.

"Mr. Alexander Ronald Galifrey?" Ron asked laughing and looking at his new identity "you know I ripped the last name after Doctor Who right?" He asked checking out his new drivers license and raising an eye brow at her.

"Since you already went by that your just going to have to stay a time lord" Shego said laughing and looking at him awkwardly. This was their first fight and Shego wasn't exactly sure if she should apologize or start hitting him. Instead she put her purse away and turned awkwardly away from him.

"And then we have the brand new Pamela Isley and Harley Quinzel" Ron said checking the ID cards and nodding "Did you have any trouble?" Ron asked casually tucking them into his armpit and going over to her.

"Ron" Shego said turning to look at him tiredly and tucking her black hair behind her ear "It went fine these guys know my criminal persona and I did business with them before I seriously get that your were worried about me but there is no reason to be freaked out I'm kind of a expert at this stuff" She said placing a hand on his chest "I can handle my self you should know you have seen me in action" She said smiling a little at her last comment and looking at his eyes.

"I didn't mean to make you angry and I'm sorry" Ron said leaning in and touching foreheads together "It's just I am used to being on a team you know with Kim when you go out on your own it scares me cause I cant watch your back and I thought we were partners" Ron admitted.

Damn it Shego hadn't thought of that! This was why she sucked at being in relationships, of course Ron would want to go with her because he was used to it. Kim may have done a lot of messed up shit to the boy but the one thing she had done was take him everywhere. From missions to cheer leading events Ron had gone with her because she was a team with Ron and that was what made them such an unstoppable force. Shego was screwing up and probably hurting Ron every time she went out by herself alone and she didn't even realize it until he said some thing.

"I get it Ron and I am so sorry that I didn't think about that" Shego said cupping his face and stroking his cheeks "I get that you want to be a team with me and I want to be one with you but I am used to going at this stuff on my own even with Drakken all he ever did was order me around I haven't been a part of a team since my super hero days"

"I know that's not all" Ron said looking at her "I get this is different from the hero gig and you're worried about me and how I will handle doing crime" Ron said smiling and putting his hand over hers "but I am not afraid to go with you and learn about it why don't we try it on a trial basis I can be your new criminal friend Mr. Galifrey" He finally suggested "now that I have a new identity I need a new reputation to go along with it and maybe even a new look" Ron said pursing his lips and thinking about it.

"Ron" Shego said leaning in and kissing his lips gently before moving away from him and heading to their bed room "Make sure you know what reputation you want to have" She told him before disappearing from sight and leaving him perplexed. He shrugged and moved to join her following her into their bedroom and forgetting the fight as if it had never happened.

Her words plagued Ron

For the first few weeks Ron lounged around the house enjoying it and having a mini vacation of sorts. He ate when he wanted, enjoyed having fun with his girl friend and spent time learning about each other, and played video games with Harley and Rufus whenever Shego was out and about. He cooked for the girls every day and enjoyed chatting with them all and learning about the similarities and differences in each dimension.

But then some thing began to trouble him

He didn't fully realize what the problem was until Shego mentioned his reputation after their little fight. He spent the night with her making the fight up and "making up" to each other into the wee hours of the morning. Ron and Shego finally collapsed a few hours later spent and curled up into each other as the sweat on their body cooled. Ron remained awake holding Shego and thinking about what she said. He thought about the lounging around he had been doing and shook his head being lazy was the old Ron's thing.

And not the new ones

Ron got up early the next morning right as the lights set in the ceiling began to turn on to simulate the sun rising; he left Shego asleep in the bed kissing her forehead and puling on gym shorts and a white tank top. He carefully moved down the hall ignoring Rufus louds snores in the kitchen and going to the massive gym that dominated the lower floors. He pushed it open to see Harley doing her usual Yoga naked and Poison Ivy dancing around a punching bag. Ron spared a moment to watch Poison Ivy's nimble footwork and tight yoga pants before clearing his throat and making his presence known to each of the criminals.

"Ronnie" Harley purred moving out of a handstand and stretching out to watch him come into the gym. Her pert breast jiggled softly as did her ass as she crossed her leg and folded her arms under his chin "Did you come to see little old me" She said batting her eye lashes and rolling around the yoga mat "I can always use a partner" She purred winking at him and stretching out her toes.

"I meet be interested in doing some yoga with you later but for now I am here for Poison Ivy Harley" Ron said smiling at her and moving over to the blue matt that she was set up on.

"What can I do for you on this fine morning Ronald?" Ivy asked shaking some sweat from her hair and grabbing the punching bag in mid swing. She turned looking over him and raising an approving eyebrow at his tight shirt and gym shorts.

"When we last talked you hinted that you were a good fighter in your dimension" Ron said stepping onto the matt "I wanted to know if you could train me in some fighting moves"

"Why?" Ivy asked "I thought your mystical monkey powers give you access to expert kung fu skills whenever you want besides don't you also have ninja training" She said going over and looking at him.

"I know but I would like to learn on my own to like I did at Yamanouchi" Ron said shrugging "what if it stops working one day or some one finds a way to block it and cut my powers off" Ron said shaking his head "I know I have other skills to draw upon but I want to be a more rounded fighter besides I would rather not take that chance that my powers don't work and I'm left defenseless" He finished.

"Okay but I got to warn you I wont slow down you need to keep up with me and not complain" Ivy said pulling on boxing gloves and turning back to the bag.

"I wouldn't dream of it" Ron said following her and grabbing his own boxing gloves from the rack "and Pamela thank you for this" Ron said placing a hand on her shoulder and smiling at her softly.

Ivy turned and stared at him for a minute a host of emotions went across her usually cool face before she finally smiled. She hugged him back before bringing her mouth up to his ear "Don't thank me yet Ron" She purred before backing up and sending a viscous upper cut at his face and beginning his training.

**OLD GOTHAM **

**ONE MONTH AFTER HARLEY AND POISON IVYS DISSAPEARANCE **

"Ya think we should be doing this with him out and about boss?" The man fearfully asked pulling out his nine millimeter and following his leader into the old warehouse situated on the docks of crime alley. The narrows of crime alley were silent and calm giving no hint that just a few years ago the streets had been rampant with crime and poverty and any up and coming gangster with a piece could make a name for himself.

"Just relax Stew" Desmond said waiting for the man to come in before closing the warehouse doors and securing it with a padlock. He saw the other guards gathered around the circular table and nodded giving them the all-clear signal. He and his fellow bodyguards moved into back letting the first summit of Gotham's cities crime lords come to order and getting out of their ways.

"So here we are a year and a half later and we finally decided to do some thing about him!" Maxis Zeus said leaning in out of the shadows and adjusting his lighting bolt tie "I say good I for one am tired of hiding from him and am ready to gain our city back".

"It's true my fellow businessmen" Penguin said leaning in and tapping his crooked umbrella on the floor "The iceberg longue is down in sales by 50% since he came knocking around and beat up my customers for information" Cobblepot growled angrily puffing on his cigar.

"Look we can all agree that he has become a thorn in our side and caused damage to our business" Carmine Falcone said leaning in and looking at the various crime bosses seated around him "the truth is the world isn't how it used to be in Gotham people are starting to wake up realize the grip we have on this city realizing that they are just as corrupt as us and it's all because of him!" He snarled looking in turn at each of them "More and more freaks are starting to pop up and some actually have powers! What we need to do is put aside our differences and focus on survival and sending ever one a clear message that we still own this damn city" He said leaning back "that's why I asked Black Mask to come to the summit and join us"

Every one visibly tightened at the name and looked around the table in fear. Black Mask was every ones biggest rival at the moment. He was an up and coming gangster who came onto the scene a few months ago and quickly grabbed a series of territories. Each and every person at the table had lost some territory to Black Mask and knew how ruthless he could be from the mangled bodies his "gang" left behind.

"Good to know my reputation proceeds me" A voice said coming from the shadows. Black mask appeared out of the shadows walking towards the table full of mob bosses and ignoring the guards raised pistols. The man known as black mask was wearing his usual pristine white suit with a single blood red rose pinned to the lapel that brought color to his bland but expensive suit, the most striking thing of all was his dark black wooden mask that looked like it was carved into his face and kept his mouth in a unsettling smile. Two members of his criminal gang followed him wearing white mask instead of their leaders signature black in order to show respect. Black Mask sat down at the table ignoring every ones guarded look as he poured himself some scotch from the dusty bottle sitting in the middle of the table.

"So you little cowards finally got tired of him huh?" Black Mask said looking in turn at each of them "It only took you a year of getting your collective asses beat and broken to under stand that this problem isn't going away any time soon" Black Mask said snorting at the last comment.

"And what you and your gang think you can take him down?" Penguin said snorting and shaking his head " I have seen him defeat entire armies of trained goons even that meta-human Poison Ivy tried to defeat him and lose" He said tossing his smoldering cigar away.

"You all are so cute" Black Mask said chuckling softly "You all really think this is some thing that your little punks can do?" He said shaking his head and leaning in to stare at each of them "Who ever he is all you have to do is watch him to realize he has superior training and a high tech arsenal of weapons none of our guys stand a chance trying to defeat some one like that"

"So what exactly do you suggest Black Mask?" Yuri Dimitrov asked, "hiring an outside assassin like dead shot?"

"Why hire some one when I'll do it for free" A voice said above them coming form the balcony above them. Every one of the guards jumped up grabbing their handguns as the lights went out plunging the warehouse into total and eclipsing darkness. A deadly silence came upon them all and the air suddenly grew cold as if some one had sucked all the life out of the abandon warehouse and turned it into a horror show.

Then there came the cackle

It filled the warehouse bouncing off the walls and floors and filling their ears as it coursed through their bodies. It was an unholy sound as if pure evil itself had walked into the meeting and proudly declared its presences for the group to hear and fear. The cackle was suddenly cut off by a large shout as the criminals various bodyguards let loose a hail of bullets at whoever crashed the meeting they were supposed to be guarding. There was a few more burst of machine fire from the balcony and then nothing but dead silence again.

The lights flicked back on around them chasing away the darkness until it was nestled back in the various corners and dark recesses of the building it had sprung upon. Every bodyguard with the mobsters was on the floor a ghastly smile on their face as their necks leaked crimson blood onto the cement door. In the center of the small pile of bodies was a simple man spinning a bloody straight knife in his hand as he walked over to the mob bosses, he was wearing a pair of dark purple pinstripe pants and fancy black dress shoes, he had on a light blue under shirt and a green vest with a matching green tie, His face was covered in sheer white make up except for a pair of angry red scars that turned his mouth into a permanent ghastly smile, his hair was long and dirty and dark green like his vest.

"No you can't be out of Arkham!" The Roman said jumping out of his chair and backing away from him. The Roman wasn't known to be fear full of any body but this man well this man was some thing of a special circumstance.

He was the clown prince of crime

"Where ya going Roman?" The Joker asked laughing as he pulled out a green handkerchief from his breast pocket. He whipped the bloody straight razor as he gingerly stepped over the bodies and over to the table "we were just about to get down to his business" He said laughing as he moved past Cobblepot who shuddered in pure fear.

"I busted him out of Arkham" Black Mask said drawing a gasp of surprise from every one in the room (even the Joker who made sure his was the most loudest) "he is the only one who almost beat the Bat and he said he would try again for free"

"You can't trust this man!" Roman said turning to Black Mask and shaking his head "the last time he was out the whole city almost burned!" Roman said shaking his head "He is a deranged physcopath that should be dead!"

"Oh Roman I didn't know you cared" The Joker cooed moving over to him and slapping both his cheeks gently before turning back to the table "while he is right about the deranged physcopath part Black Mask also makes a fair point" The Joker said sitting down and kicking his feet up "I'm the best chance any of you guys got in defeating the man you all know as the Bat-Man" The Joker said smiling gleefully as they all looked around in fear "the man who has turned your little town topsy turvy and forced you guys into such a deep dark pit you're afraid to even say his name for fear that the big bad bats will swoop in and attack you" The Joker said cackling.

"I am not afraid to say the Bat-Man's name" Yuri said lamely, he winced in fear as he said the name of the man they all had come to know and fear showing his true colors to all the gangsters. The other nodded grumbling and saying it before jumping in fear when Joker clapped his hands together suddenly and laughed.

"Oh you guys…" The Joker said shaking his head and laughing softly "Sicken me!" He shouted jumping up angrily as his entire personality changed in the blink of an eye, gone was The Joker that they had seen a few minutes ago and was only a slightly crazy clown with a fetish for knives. The Joker that replaced him was a dangerous madman that killed every single one of their bodyguards and left them to stain the cold concrete floor.

"You have failed this proud and glorious city" The Joker said walking around them all while whistling "You let the Bat get to you and and all your concerned about is killing him just so you can get back to shady business dealings and drug running and poisoning this city " The Joker said ruffling Cobblepots head and laughing as he shuddered in pure terror.

"What should we be worried about then? Black Mask asked leaning in to look at him and grabbing a cigar from the lapel of his suit. He angrily lit it secretly glad he wasn't that close to the self proclaimed clown prince of crime.

"There is a new age of crime boys!" The Joker said stopping behind Yuri and grabbing his glass of scotch "and this city deserves a new better class of criminals to usher it in!" The Joker said taking a sip of the alcohol before setting it back down on the table. He placed his hands on Yuri's shoulders rubbing them as if he was giving the gangster a massage before speaking again "I am afraid you all are obsolete in this new world" The Joker said before grabbing Yuri's head and twisting it creating a sickening snap that echoed across the building.

The other mob bosses reacted quickly jumping away from the oak table and running as fast as they could towards the guns lying next to their dead bodyguards. The Joker gave them a ten second head start before calmly pulling out a compact sub machine gun from a strap on his back. He calmly loaded a clip and brought the gun up at a slight angle. The Joker let loose a hail of bullets sweeping and taking out all of their legs in one short burst. The group fell down screaming in pain as the rounds punched through their bones and caused them to fall like dominoes. The Joker let the gun drop down to the floor and pulled out his straight razor humming _"you are my sunshine"_ as he walked over to The Roman first.

"Why are you doing this there will be chaos all over Gotham City once our various groups find out were all dead and try and stake a claim for themselves" The Roman called crawling towards one of the guards pistol and ignoring his bleeding legs "Gotham City will descend into chaos before the night is over" He spat his hands inches from a nine millimeter.

"Oh Roman cant you tell that's exactly what I want" The Joker said stamping on his outstretched hand and crushing it "to bad you wont be around to see the big joke at the end" The Joker said kicking the man over and sitting on his chest "Now lets put a smile on that face of yours" He remarked laughing before drawing the blade across his lips and hearing his screams of pain fill the abandon warehouse.

TEN MINUTES LATER

Black Mask groaned feeling his head throb and slowly opening his eyes, the world swam into view around him going from hazy to clear in a matter of moments. He blinked and cleared his vision letting his surroundings come into a clear and sharp focus and blinking away the lingering spots in his vision. The mobster found him self-hanging from a chain a few feet off the ground of the massive warehouse. He remembered the Jokers viscous attack on the other mobsters and quickly looked down at his legs in worry. He sighed in relief as he saw his legs were free of bullet holes and didn't look mangled beyond belief. Black Mask smiled realizing one of the kind mobsters must have shielded his legs with his body during the initial attack. The up and coming mobster looked up and realized Cobblepot was next to him his legs clear too and still knocked out. Black Mask winced realizing the short British man was covered in bloody bruises that peppered his face and made it almost unrecognizable to any one who had never seen him before.

"Good your awake my masked friend" The Joker said coming over to him with a cart covered in white cloth and a giant smile plastered on his maniacal face. The self-proclaimed clown prince of crime leaned against it looking him up and down and twirling his straight Razor in slow lazy circles.

"What the fuck Joker!" Black Mask snapped glaring at him in anger and struggling against the heavy metal chains securing his hands above his head "I am the one who broke you out of that god forsaken Asylum and this is how you repay me? By screwing me over?!" He growled trying to get his hands free so he could strangle the clown.

"Hey I didn't kill you did I old chum?" The Joker asked before laughing and shaking his head "Black Mask I couldn't kill you because It's just to easy to tip you over the edge to make you what this city needs to push you to the edge of madness" The Joker explained pulling off the white cloth to reveal a simple torch with a smiley face painted on it and a welding mask painted purple.

"What the hell are you going to do with that torch?!" Black Mask asked struggling harder as he tried to move away from the deranged clown and the torch. He felt his back touch the cool metal wall and swore as he realized there truly was no way out of his situation.

"Just giving you a little upgrade Black Mask 2.0" The Joker said starting it and humming _"you are my sunshine"_ again as the bright blue flame appeared. He moved towards Black Mask doing a little dance in front of him before finally grabbing his head and forcing it back against the wall. Black Mask began to scream as Joker brought the fire of the torch right to where the mask touched his skin and slowly brought the torch down against his skin.

His screams carried on for thirty minutes before he finally passed out from the sheer pain

The Joker stepped out humming to him self as he breathed in the fresh air and looked around his city. He pulled out one of the guards blood splattered cell phones and ignored the picture of the man's newborn baby. He dialed in 911 before throwing the phone back into the warehouse and pulling his purple coat off the dead guard leaning against the wall of the building.

"Did you do it?" A distorted voice asked as a man stepped out of the shadows and joined him by the door. He was tall with light colored skin and rippling with muscles and tendons. He had on a pair of army surplus pants and a Kevlar vest with a pistol strapped in the middle; a high tech looking respirator was attached to his mouth secured by three long black strips that crisscrossed his face and halfway covered long angry scars all over his mouth.

"Yes Mr. Scary Scars!" The Joker said saluting before skipping over to him and laughing at his joke "The entire crime family has been ripped apart except for two soon to be mad men" The Joker said laughing gleefully and shaking his head "it was a work of art"

"Grundy wanted to play" Solomon Grundy said lumbering out of the shadows like a train and jerking to a stop in front of them. His usual tattered clothing had been replaced by a large over coat that looked like it was a tent instead of a piece of clothing but did the job and hid most of his more grotesque features.

"Know know big guy don't get your plant spores in a bunch" The Joker said speaking sweetly and patting his barreled chest as he smiled up at him fondly " In a few days this city will offer you plenty of thrills and chills to put a smile on even a zombies face"

"Yes the fire will rise my colleagues" Bane said walking over to the sewer system and pulling the grating off "and from the ashes of old Gotha a new Gotham will rise as the league of shadows decrees"

"And chaos will take over" The Joker said cackling and walking with them just as the GCPD sirens filled the night air. By the time any one got their the deadly trio would be gone swept away into the night as if the shadows them selves wanted to protect them from harm.

**ACROSS THE MULTIVERSE **

Ron slowly opened his eyes and turned looking for Shego with the intent to draw her closer and kiss her before falling back asleep. His hands grasped empty air and he pried one eye open looking for his lover in their massive wooden bed that dominated most of their bedroom. She was nowhere to be found and in her place was a note scribbled on a ripped up piece of paper and facing him. Ron plucked it off the bed and sat up opening it and reading it to him self as he climbed out of bed and stretched.

_Went out on a supply run with Rufus_

_You liked tired from our activities last night and didn't want to wake you up_

_Should be back around 3 have a nice day_

_Hugs and Kisses_

_-Shego_

Ron smiled and set the note down on his table. The young man turned grabbing his Ipad off the desk and checking the time as he walked over to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He groaned realizing it was only 10 o clock giving Ron all day until his girl friend would be back and giving the young man the day to himself.

What could he do?

Ron put the device down on the bed and decided to go down into the kitchen and make him self a quick breakfast before going to watch TV with Harley or some thing else. He walked down turning a few corners until he finally spilled out into the mansions massive kitchen. He flicked on the TV switching it onto the news as he set about fixing himself a plate of his famous scrambled eggs.

"The top story this morning continues to be the over all disappearance of most of the super villain community" The reporter said as various pictures of super villains began popping out (most if not all were people Ron had faced) "no agency has claimed responsibility for this yet which leads some people to speculate if this has any thing at all to do with the disappearance of the crime stopping duo Ronald Stoppable and the heroine Kim Possible who both disappeared at the same time the criminals went missing" The journalist said as a picture of Kim popped up followed by a picture of Ron.

Ron sat down at the island with his eggs and looked up at his best friends smiling face. KP was officially listed as missing two months ago dropping off the radar a week after Ron had disappeared and serving all contact with any one. Her parents were positively distraught looking for her and begged any one to give them news on where their daughter could possibly be and asking Ron on the news to get in contact with them if he saw her. Ron felt another feeling of unease come through him and he sighed to himself. The young man once again debated about coming out of hiding and trying to figure out where Kim had gone or at least getting in touch with her parents to tell them he had no contact with them. He hadn't brought up his thoughts to Shego mainly because he was sure she would kill him for ever mentioning his ex when they were doing so good together so he had ultimately decided not to do it because he honestly wasn't sure that Kim wasn't doing this to draw him out or was okay and just so driven she was trying to find him and ignoring every one else. Ron saw another picture of him and Kim flash on the TV and he hurriedly finished the last of his eggs. He grabbed the remote and hit the button turning it over to the financial channel as he cleaned his dish.

"Hello all Jack Reacher here and still talking about the big debacle currently going on at Stark consolidated arms and applied science" Jack Reacher said hopping in front of the screen and gesturing at the Stark Tech logo plastered on the screen "Ever since the death of Robert Kirk Stark a few months ago the company has been chaotic as people try and buy there way into the coveted CEO spot. Mr. Stark had the majority share and was also the brain of the company with out him this company may be on its death bed if some one doesn't step up and lead them to a new age" Jack said before moving on to the stock reports of the morning.

Ron finished his eggs and turned tucking it into the sink to dry and moving out of the kitchen. He found his way over to the TV room and saw Harley sitting on the couch wearing a red and black nightgown and watching the morning cartoons. She saw him and smiled moving over to give him more room on the couch and batting her eyelashes at him.

"Hey Ron Shego out?" Harley asked laughing as he sat down on the other side of the couch and stretched out comfortably.

"Maybe I just wanted to see you Harley" Ron said smiling and flirting a little towards the blonde haired girl. Harley and Ron had gotten a lot closer in the past couple of months and Ron had started flirting with her more and more though nothing had happened so far. He wouldn't cheat on Shego of course but sexual tension was starting to make it self-obvious between all of them and Ron wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Awh your such a sweet guy Ronnie" Harley said leaning in and kissing his cheek before settling back on her side "You are nothing at all like Mr. J" She murmured almost as if she was speaking to her self.

"This is the second time I have heard you mention some one named Mr. J and you look scared whenever you do" Ron said turning to look at her closely "I would completely understand if you don't want to talk about it but if you do I am here for you were friends and I want you to trust me"

"Oh what about friends with benefits" Harley cooed leaning forward and running her hand across Ron's thigh slowly. She reacted quickly preferring to seduce some one then talk about the man she had come to love and know as The Joker and what he did to her. Then again some thing about Ron and the accepting vibes he put out to her made her stop and she contemplated talking to him and telling him the truth about her Ex just to gain some closure.

"Your deflecting Harley and I know you better than that by now" Ron said grabbing her hands and lightly holding them in his own "I am here for you Harley" Ron said as gently as he could and trying not to push the girl.

"You caught me Ron" Harley said leaning back and moving arranging her self so her legs were in Ron's lap and she was comfortable. He got the hint and began messaging them causing her to purr in pleasure and close her eyes as she enjoyed the situation. "Fine Fine I'll spill the beans you see in my dimension I was a doctor working as a shrink in my home town named Gotham City" She said as a barrage of memories filled her mind and she thought of Gotham.

"I really can't see you being a shrink" Ron said rubbing her feet gently and chuckling.

"Most people couldn't once I turned criminal" Harley admitted laughing and shaking her head "Truth be told I wasn't even a party animal in college I remained studious and graduated top of my class on a gymnast scholarship before going back to Gotham City to find a practice"

"Why your home town?" Ron asked looking at her in confusion "The way you guys talk about the place it sounds like a drowning city" Ron said remembering the horror stories they told "I cant see why any body would want to go back there"

"It was drowning" Harley said thinking about it before smiling and shrugging "but Gotham City had and still has so much potential Ron so much of a chance to be a good place and not a city of evil I saw that and I jumped at the idea to come back and try and do some good for the city I grew up in I actually had a knack for it and rapidly became the premier psychiatrist in Arkham Asylum for the first couple of months"

"Then Bat-man came along"

"Wait I thought his name was Mr. J?" Ron said confused "wasn't that the crime fighting guy you and Ivy told us about at the house?" Ron asked patiently.

"His actual name was The Joker I just called him Mr. J as a nickname" Harley said adjusting her hips "but in order to understand The Joker you have to understand the Bat-man first he came to Gotham City and turned the entire place on its head you see before him the city was corrupt and that wasn't going to change any time soon but then he swooped in breaking the various criminal organizations grip. For the first time in a very long time there was some one to hold us all accountable and punish us if we didn't try and do good in our fair city, for once there was a glimmer of hope in Gotham city"

"And the Joker didn't like that?" Ron guessed trying to see where she was going as he continued to rub her feet.

"The Joker loved it" Harley said laughing and shaking her head "to him here was a incorruptible and immovable force barreling through the city and leaving a wake of good and hope in its path. Know no one knows who The Joker was before but he rose a few months later greeting the city for the first time looking like a clown and deciding to be the Anti-Batman he would show the city its true black nature just like Bat-man was trying to show its good" Harley explained "he thought of it as a philosophy contest"

"So what did he do in those first months?" Ron asked seeing Harleys far off look and trying to bring her back to earth or at least their dimension.

"He carved a path of destruction and mayhem killing countless people and causing untold devastation and mind games to the city" Harley said turning to him "The Bat-man finally caught him a few months later and he was admitted to Arkham Asylum because he was considered criminally deranged"

"Where you met him?" Ron asked seeing where this was going and guessing the end.

"He was going to be my big ticket Ron" Harley said looking away again and playing with her hair "I was going to try and fix him and be praised for it the biggest success in my career and paving the way for future work" Harley said "Instead I fell in love with him and he used it to his advantage"

"How?" Ron asked failing to see why Harley the shrink would fall for a clearly deranged mad man with a trail of destruction behind him.

"You have to see Mr. J to truly get him" Harley said biting her lip and shaking her head "he was captivating charming when he wanted to be if that made any sense, he just had this way about him this confidence and charisma I never saw before I wasn't seeing any one at the time and was lonely plus I had a bad habit of failing for bad men even as a teenager The Joker was a master at manipulating some one and he quickly twisted me around his little fingers and made me believe he was the perfect guy"

"But you were a highly intelligent shrink it seems so weird to think you got swindled like that" Ron said rubbing her feet "I know your not dumb after all"

"Maybe I was a little messed up my self and like I said I easily fell for guys like that all my life" Harley said shrugging and looking away again "Maybe I don't know I have some kind of mental problems but more than that The Joker just had a way of getting under my skin I mean I told him stuff I never told any one else, spilled my darkest secrets as if they were nothing to me. Some thing about him just made me want to be open and honest and talk to him I fell for him hard and was convinced we were destined to be together and that I could turn him into some thing good"

"And so you broke him out of Arkham?" Ron asked seeing Harleys upset look and moving in for the kill.

"Yes I did Ron" Harley admitted "I broke him out of Arkham and he convinced me to turn to crime becoming the Harlequin to his Joker we ran off ready to be together forever I was so happy and I thought I was living the dream I even liked being a criminal more than being a shrink" Harley said dreamily before her face fell into a deep sadness "Then the Joker changed one day" Harley said quietly.

"How so Harley?" Ron asked realizing the happy part was over and the next account would cause her untold pain.

"He got much more violent with me" Harley said shuddering "He used to do things unspeakable things to me hurt me in ways I couldn't even begin to describe to you always claiming it was what he liked and just a joke and that he loved me I enjoyed pulling crimes with him more and more but hated knowing we would be home soon and he would subject me to another night of torture and rape"

"Harley I am so sorry" Ron said moving and gently grabbing her. He knew Shego might not approve but Harleys story broke his heart. He brought Harley into his arms cuddling her against his chest and kissing the top of he head. She shook a little in his arms and gently nuzzled him before continuing with her tale in a rush.

As if she wanted to get the horror over with

"Finally one night he had me assembling packages of bombs in gift wrapping I simply figured it was another one of his pranks so I finished them before I asked what he was going to use it for and get in on the joke" Harley said before taking a deep breath "he was planning to bomb all of the children's orphanages in Gotham City I refused and he got so angry and violent with me much more than I had ever seen before I wont tell you what he did to me that night but he finally dropped me off in a dumpster and left me to die"

"And Pamela I mean Poison Ivy found you and mended you?" Ron asked remembering what they said at the house.

"Yeah she did find me in more ways than one" Harley said snorting and smiling a little "She found me and took me home she used her scientific skills to patch me back together and mend my wounds. During that time we fell in love together I was bi-sexual to begin with and to find some one who was not only a criminal but also had so much love to give me was a breath of fresh air I tried to seduce her and found that she was quite okay with it and so we stayed together while The Joker went back to Arkham City" Harley said sighing happily.

"I am glad" Ron said smiling at her before frowning in sudden thought "so if that's the case why do you still use the Joker to base your criminal persona it seems like he still has a hold or sway on your life because you are still harlequin as a criminal"

"I guess I never though of that" Harley said pursing her lips in thought and thinking on what Ron said "I guess you may be right but I like being Harlequin its fun and its what I have become not what I was"

"I guess it just seems like you might want your own identity in this new world" Ron said tilting her chin up " don't make fun of me but I know my way around a sewing machine if you want to make your own mark on the world we can make and design you a new costume and you can be Harlequin 2.0 taking what you learned from the Joker and becoming your own person" He said smiling at her.

"That would be so much fun" Harley said getting up and bouncing up and down causing her big tails and her assets to bounce to "some thing sexy and fun and we can even dye my hair!" Harley said before stopping and grabbing his hand "there is one thing we have to first though" Harley said pulling the blonde man off of the couch and out of the media room.

COVE

"Uh why are we on the beach Harley?" Ron asked following the girl out into the sand curiously. She was holding a small bundle of clothes she had pulled from her room before dragging him down here and walking to the water.

"I wanted to get some some closure before I embrace my new identity in this world" Harley said pulling the cloth off and revealing the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer "I kept it just in case I wanted to go back home but this is my place know and I want to never go back to Gotham City again" Harley explained hefting the silver canister and going to the edge of the water.

"Then do what you feel is right" Ron said smiling and watching her. She hefted the canister looking at it one last time before swinging it in the air and watching it fly into the ocean. It sailed through the air before landing with a splash into the water bobbing up and down a few feet away. The tide quickly captured it pushing it out into the ocean where it sank and disappeared from sight.

"Its done and gone" Ron said looking over at her "feel any better?" He asked smiling at her gently.

"Almost" Harley said turning back to him "thank you for helping me Ronnie" She said before placing her hands on his chest and leaning in to give him a gentle but passionate kiss. Before Ron could do any thing she was gone skipping back to the elevator and singing to her self leaving the young man shocked and strangely turned on.

Boy was his life weird

AUTHORS NOTE:

Another week another chapter I hope you all enjoyed my little break as well as my little surprise.

The Batman story is going to run in tandem with this one either every chapter or other chapter. I have a ultimate goal of it but you will just have to wait and see I do want to tell you all that this is my own dc universe every one is being portrayed differently and some major character will be getting different costumes and what not but I hope you all enjoy

So this chapter was kind of mellow which I enjoyed immensely I feel every one needed it and was glad to write it

I tried to fix up all my grammar issues but I am still looking for a beta so if any one is interested pm me

REVIEW AND STAY FROSTY


	13. Proposals

"So why did your bubbly girl friend drag us all down here again?" Shego asked adjusting her self in the love seat and looking over at the red headed scientist lounging on the couch. The green skinned goddesses were situated in the one of the many spacious lounges that peppered the under ground mansion.

Each of the girls had been dragged out of their various "works" by Harley who insisted they come to this room for a very "special" show involving her. Shego was instantly suspicious as thoughts of what the flirty and some times mentally unstable girl thought would be a special show.

"Relax Shego" Poison Ivy said snorting and glancing over at her from her own position on the couch "she has been working on this all week whenever were not together she is off in her own world scribbling and rushing off to show Ron whatever it is she and him are working on" Ivy said shaking her head "I have never seen her this excited and whatever it is Ron wouldn't let it be to crazy or violent" She said noticing the girls anxiousness and chuckling to her self softly.

"I know I know" Shego said leaning back and grabbing her glass of red wine. She supposed she should be jealous about Ron spending so much time with a beautiful blonde girl who she knew flirted with him but she was just to happy in her life to really care. She was with a wonderful man had a small fortune and was starting to even make decent money as she did various odd jobs in the criminal under world based in the area. It was mostly small time consulting work but it was some thing she was learning to enjoy more and more each day.

"So have you thought about Monday" Ivy asked casually crossing her legs and smirking over at Shego "about the hot tub incident" She purred smiling.

**TWO NIGHTS AGO **

Shego opened the door smiling in pleasure as she saw the pool area was empty of Harley and Ivy. She stepped in and shut the door walking past the large grotto like pool that stretched for a few miles and instead stopping at a large steamy hot tub filled with bubbly water. Hidden pockets of steam naturally present in the cliff side powered the hot tub providing a natural pleasant experience. She pulled off her towel revealing her dark black bikini that did little to hide her beautiful body and accented her lovely frame. She stepped in feeling the soothing hot water already beginning to relax he and sinking in, She moved over to the rocky seats around the inner circle of the hot tub and sat down stretching out and letting the soothing water wash against her upper back.

Ron was working with Rufus on some thing and Harley and Ivy had disappeared after dinner for their private date night. She had a night planned of hot tubing wine and then making sweet love to Ron until crashing into bed exhausted.

Life was good for the villain

"Penny for your thoughts?" A voice purred just as a shadow fell across her and she slowly opened her eyes. Ivy was in front of her wearing a very sexy and very tiny Monokini. She stepped into the hot tub groaning in pleasure like Shego and settling down across from her.

"Just enjoying the water I thought it was date night?" Shego asked leaning back and grabbing the bucket of iced champagne she brought.

"Harley is still working on that damn project with Ron and she canceled" Ivy said leaning into pluck it from her hand "I thought I would enjoy the hot tub instead though I didn't know it was occupied" She said smiling and popping the cork on the champagne.

"I didn't bring you a glass" Shego said smiling at her "but your more than welcome to stay" She said shrugging.

"Thank you and I don't need one" Ivy said leaning in and taking a large swig of the bottle. She grinned and handed her the bottle back whipping the corners of her mouth and settling in her seat.

"So do you wonder what they are doing?" Shego asked pouring her own wine into a champagne glass and taking an appreciative sip out of her own glass.

"Knowing Harley some thing outlandish and over the top" Ivy said snorting softly and taking the bottle back "I have not seen her this excited in a long time though" Ivy admitted smiling softly.

"Ron said its even worse when they are actually working" Shego said laughing and looking up at the soft lights "what about you how is your own research going?" Shego asked generally curious. Ivy never talked about her work spending hours holed up in her green house and coming down only for diner and bed most nights. Ron and Shego both were curious but respected the green skinned girl and her privacy.

"Good in the end our dimensions plant life is similar as well" Ivy said picking at the glass bottles paper neck "I have been running a series of exploration test on both the plant life here and the environment as well as rebuilding some of my other experiments"

"Any eco terrorism you have planned?" Shego asked finishing her wine and letting Ivy refill it "that's your thing right?" She asked taking back her glass.

"There are plenty of worthy companies" Ivy said narrowing her eyes "humanity it seems is the same in this dimension as it is in my own" She said looking down at the water and clenching her fist in anger "but to answer your question I have been to busy settling in to give it much thought or plan any thing"

"Maybe we can scout out some places of attack I can help you if you want" Shego said shrugging "I am sure we can find some places in Metro City"

"For now I want to focus on my plants but thank you it means a lot to me" Ivy said smiling at her and setting the bottle on the ground "how are you and Ron?" She asked adjusting her bikini and making her breast push up dangerously.

"We are actually really good" Shego said a large smile forming on her face as she thought about her boyfriend "next week he is going with me for his first romp in the criminal under world"

"How do you feel about that?" Ivy asked curiously. She could tell the girl had mixed feelings about it and was curious to how she was handling the up coming trip.

"I don't know" Shego said honestly playing with the rim of her champagne glass "I guess I am just as excited as I am nervous about it" She said knowing it was only half of the truth. She wanted Ron to become part of her world but for the first time she felt….. protective of some one, it was not that she didn't know Ron couldn't hold his own but he was a newbie in the criminal under world which was dangerous in and of itself. There were to many variables and it was up to Shego to take care of him and make sure nothing happened to them.

"I get its hard but Ron seems to really want this with you" Ivy said smiling gently "What you said to him about his decision to be with you really affected him and I think he honestly wants to be a partner in crime to you"

"It would be nice" Shego admitted smiling again "To have a partner in both the criminal and boy friend sense and Ron has so much potential" Shego said

"I do think its for the best" Ivy said smiling "Plus I am sure Ron is ready to get on with his life to" Ivy said taking another small sip of champagne.

"True" Shego said agreeing with the green skinned girl "I wonder if he has any plans concerning his future"

"The better question is what our the plans for our little family here" Ivy said getting off her seat and moving towards her.

"What do you mean?" Shego asked instantly on guard. She didn't like the sexy predatory smirk Ivy seemed to be giving her. It was too much like the kind of look she would give Ron when she was trying to gain control of him or seduce him.

"Well me and Harley have been talking a lot" Ivy said coming over until her hips touched her legs "and we have decided that we want to have a more intimate relationship with you and Ron"

"We live eat and train together how much more intimate can we get?" Shego asked taking a deep gulp. She knew what Poison Ivy was getting at and it was some thing she wasn't quite ready to contemplate. Every one acted like a family here ate family dinner together, watched TV, and even trained together but underneath the family like atmosphere there was an electric chaotic like energy between all of their actions.

It was lust

They all tried to hide it (or in Harleys case make sure it was always on topic) but in the end almost every one could be caught eye fucking the other. Ron was a good guy and Shego knew he would never do any thing if she said no, even if Harley spent half her time making one liners and sexy comments at him and Ivy gave him guarded looks every time she thought no one was looking. The problem was Shego was starting to feel the attraction to both girls were very beautiful and Shego was acutely aware of how long it had been since she had a women's touch on her body. Shego wasn't a putz and she had been in her own share of orgies and three ways but that had been with some one she hadn't had real feelings for. Shego may not look like it but now that she had Ron she wouldn't allow any one else to have him or take away the man from her.

"Shego I know you know what I am talking about" Ivy said smiling and stroking her black hair "Me and Harley both want to have fun time with you and Ron and it can either be a one time thing or only for fun" Ivy said before leaning in to stare into her eyes "aren't you the least bit curious" Ivy purred.

"I am" Shego said honestly "but even if it was just for fun I cant afford to lose Ron" Shego said speaking honestly and trying to resist the urge to capture her mouth in a kiss.

"No one will take Ron from you" Ivy said smiling "he loves you and that isn't going to change any time soon all my and Harley are asking for is to have some fun with you guys"

"I will think about it" Shego finally said

"Well here's a little preview for you to think about" Ivy said before covering the last precious distance between them and giving her a deep passionate kiss. Shego groaned feeling the seductive green girls soft but firm lips on hers and pulling her body as close to her own as possible. They kissed each other tongues slowly flickering out of each other's mouth and touching together gently. They probed each other's mouths soft nails sliding across each other's back and leaving electric trails wherever they went.

Ivy pulled away smiling and nibbling on Shego's lips before moving out of the tub. She gave Shego plenty to look at from the sway of her hips to her ripe ass pushed out by the thong of her bathing suit. She finally disappeared leaving the green skinned girl very aroused and contemplative

…

"I have but I still don't have an answer" Shego said draining her wine glass and turning away. She wasn't prepared to have this conversation and she still didn't know what she wanted to do about it. She hadn't mentioned it to Ron yet because she wanted to be sure that it was what she wanted before getting the poor boys hope up.

Luckily before Ivy could push the topic Ron came in wearing sweats and a plain t-shirt. He smiled letting Rufus out of his hand and going to sit down next to Shego. The love struck criminal smiled rearranging her self on the couch so she was sitting in Ron's lap. He smiled and ran his hands up her back before settling back down and taking her glass of wine.

"So what's with the big reveal Ron?" Ivy asked looking over at them and raising an eyebrow.

"You will see" Ron said just as the door opened and Rufus activated a spotlight built into the ceiling. Ron smiled and reached over for the remote hitting the button for the surround sound as techno music began thumping through the entire room. The door burst open and Harley sauntered in a smirk on her face as she showed off her new look. Her hair was dyed with one side being black and the other red, her face was free of her usual white make up instead wearing a black and red domino mask, the pale skin of her shoulders were bare leading down to a black and red corset tied up to push up her cleavage, she turned showing a large yellow smiley face taking up the whole back of her costume, the corset stopped a few inches from her belly button giving ever one a view of her muscular abs and the V of her hips, she had on a short skirt that grazed the top of her thighs and was blood red with black diamonds in alternating patterns. The sides of her under wear (which was clearly a thong) hung above the skirt one side bright red and the other dark black, finally a pair of black and red high heeled boots stretched up all the way to the top of her thighs.

"This is what you have been working on all week?" Shego asked raising an eyebrow and smiling softly.

"Yeah Ron thought I might like a new look in this dimension" Harley said beaming at Ron before looking at all of them "what do you think?" she asked a little fearfully.

"I think you look incredible my dear" Ivy said licking her lips appreciatively "I can't wait to take off that costume" She purred winking at her and causing Harley to blush.

Harley blew her lover a kiss before turning and looking at Shego. She raised an eyebrow smiling and twirling around before putting her hands on her hips and winking.

"Yeah your pretty damn sexy Harley" Shego said smiling and blowing her a kiss. Shego wasn't lying either the girl cleaned up good and it was easy to see why Ivy was looking at girl with hungry lust full eyes and practically undressing her through sheer willpower.

"Thanks blackie I'll be glad to strip for you to" Harley purred before turning to Ron "well Ron how does the finished project look?" She asked sauntering over to him and smiling.

"You look great Harley" Ron said holding Shego's hand and smiling at her "I am glad that you got what you wanted" He said kissing Shego's hand gently.

"Not every thing" Harley purred looking over at Ivy and winking. Ivy laughed and shook her head looking back at Ron and nibbling on her lip softly. Shego's own eyes widened and she thought about rolling around with Ron and the two girls and stripping Harley out of her new costume. The atmosphere in the room changed becoming electric and hot as the trio of girls each felt a rush of heat fill there bodies before settling between their thighs and causing each of them to tighten softly.

"What's going on?" Ron asked oblivious to every thing that was going on around him. He looked at Rufus who smacked his head and rolled his eyes at his clue less master. He scampered away leaving and shutting the door behind him. Shego turned looking Ivy and shaking her head slightly. Ivy's face fell but she nodded and got up going and taking Harley's hand.

"Nothing Ron" Ivy said smiling and leaning in to kiss Harley before she could say another sexual comment or allusion "were retiring for the night bye Shego bye Ron" Ivy purred winking at her and dragging Harley out before she could say another word.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked looking over at Shego and raising an eyebrow. He was surprised to see the girls lips clamp onto his urgently her tongue pushing into his mouth before he could protest. Ron's questions quickly rushed out of his mind and he returned the kiss eagerly shoving his tongue into the mans throat and pushing him back against the couch.

She moved off of him grabbing him by the hand and wordlessly pulling/dragging him down the hall and to their bedroom. Ron jogged after her having spent enough time with Shego to realize she was very very horny. Ron didn't know what got into her but judging by the hungry look she had plastered on his face he doubted he would care in a couple of minutes.

Shego pushed open the door to their room grabbing her tank top and pulling it off before turning to him. She ran a hand up his chest causing the boy to shiver through the light shirt he was wearing. She cupped his face leaning in and kissing him gently wrapping her arms around her neck as they kissed gently and lovingly. Ron responded to her kiss clumsily to shocked by Shego's gentleness to focus. Before whenever they were intimate it was always rough chaotic like their first night together. Ron didn't mind the wrestling and bruises because so far he hadn't known any thing different in their relationship.

"Make love to me Ron" Shego said softly pulling away and going to the bed. She grabbed the waistband of her pink sweats and pulling them down exposing her naked ass to him and causing the young man to gulp softly.

"I always thought of sex as needing to be hard rough passionate" Shego said turning her naked body glowing softly in the pale moon light cast outside "I didn't think it could be any different and that's why we have been fucking like rabbits every time" She said smiling softly and laying down on the bed.

"I still want to fuck like rabbits but I want to try the other kind of sex with you" Shego said laying on the pillows and presenting her body to him. She smiled beckoning him with one finger and watching as the man scrambled to pull his clothes off. In seconds he was in the bed with her pulling her hips to his and kissing her deeply. Shego ran her hands across her back softly trying to find some surface to grip as Ron's mouth eagerly attacked hers, He moved away gently stroking her face a expression of love and lust that made Shego melt in the inside out.

"Ron oh Ron" Shego murmured kissing his shoulder blades as he kissed and sucked her sensitive neck. He moved down his lips going to her chest and tenderly kissing and softly biting the swell of her heaving tits. She reached down grabbing her cock and bringing the hard shaft into her hands, she pet it running her hands up and down it and enjoying how it turned him into butter. He groaned and quickly moved kissing down her abs and nosing the woman's leg apart softly.

Shego groaned opening them and putting them over his shoulder blades as his nose dipped past her naval. She felt warmth breath tickling her outer lips and then his tongue flicked out tasting and licking at her sweet sensitive clit. Shego groaned her breath becoming heavy as Ron did some thing only a few guys had ever did and some thing she absolutely loved. He gave her oral licking and sucking on her pussy slowly his mouth disappearing from sight as it worked wonder on her sweet pussy.

"Ron oh Ron!" Shego groaned feeling his tongue hit a particularly sensitive spot and sent her mind reeling. She was close so god damn close it was as if her entire body was about to explode into fire and leave nothing but an ashy out line of her body. Instead her orgasm broke and Shego screamed at the sheer pleasure coursing through her body and every pore as she came into Ron's mouth. He moved licking his lips and moving back up putting the head of his cock against her lips and slowly stroking it up and down and teasing her.

"Ron please give it to me" Shego groaned trying in vain to get his cock into her. She didn't have to worry though because the second the words came out of her mouth Ron was sinking into her inch by glorious inch. Ron finally settled his cock into her body and slowly began to move in and out of her womanhood, Shego groaned in pleasure wrapping her legs around her hips and feeling Ron speed up. His eyes looked onto hers and time seemed to slow down as they moved as if they were waves on a gentle beach crashing against each other and merging as one. He sped up the waves becoming slightly rougher as each crashed and whirled around each other in a tempest. Shego knew Ron's body better than any one else's by now and she could tell that he was on the edge of his orgasm.

"Going to cum" Ron finally gasped giving one last final push before his cock shuddered and burst. She felt his warm seed fill her pussy and groaned in pleasure letting him slump down onto her chest as she stroked his hair. She felt the steady flow of cum begin to lessen and leaned in kissing his hair gently.

"Thank you so much" Shego said stretching out underneath him "I really needed that Ron" She admitted as he moved off of her body and brought her to his chest.

"What caused the change in our activities?" Ron asked stroking a stray strand of black hair twirling it with his fingertips.

"Just wanted some thing more than fucking hard" Shego said laughing and kissing his chest "It was really nice just as good as our usual" Shego said looking up in worry at him.

"I agree with you" Ron said laughing and kissing her fore head "Shego the time since we got together I really have never been happier even with Kim and I am really glad we decided to do this" Ron said gesturing at the room.

"Me to Ron" Shego said smiling and closing her eyes. She got her answer and she was more than happy with it. Ron was happy with her and would do any thing to please her. He wasn't having any seconds thoughts nor did he want to run back to his old life.

And maybe she could share him now

**A WEEK LATER **

Ron felt the car pull to a stop and watched Shego adjust the once piece that made up the top part of her costume. He noticed how it showed off more cleavage and though about making a joke or quip about it before he noticed Shego's serious look and deciding not to. Instead he turned opening the pop out mirror and checking out his new "look". Ron Stoppable was a well-known name and an even more known face and Ron knew it was only a matter of time before he would have to change the way he looked. Shego decided the best thing to do was to die his hair black, give him different colored eyes, and add a simple black scarf to his costume that combined with the beaked hood would prevent any one form seeing most of his features. He had on a voice modulator turning his voice into a deeper smoother tone and was confident no one would tie him to Ron Stoppable.

"You sure you want to do this?" Shego asked turning and raising an eyebrow. She tried not to seem to nervous about Ron's first foray into the criminal under world but it was clear to any one that had been spending time with her that she was very worried.

"Shego I will be fine" Ron said flipping up his hood and pulling up his scarf. He checked all the ninja weapons they had procured for his new persona and prayed that he wouldn't have to use them tonight. He opened the door stepping out of the limo before she could say another word and nodding at the four criminal guard leveling assault rifles at his face. The limo was parked in a dark warehouse stacked to the brim with high tech looking weapons and armor. The guards kept their guns leveled at him ready to drill holes into him at a moments notice.

"He is with me" Shego said stepping out of the limo and glaring at the guards in pure venom "he is my body guard and I have an appointment with the shark" She said going over to Ron and raising an eye brow daring them to keep their boss waiting. They nodded and stood down gesturing at Shego to proceed through the warehouse and to the offices. She nodded at Ron to proceed and they both walked moving through a few more containers of weapons and stopping at a plain wooden door surrounded by more guards.

"The Shark will see you now" The lead guard said gesturing for the other to move and opening the door. Ron took a deep breath and went in first. He found himself in a normal office block filled with maps and various other schematics; in the center was a holo map of the city that was currently being looked at by a man in a nice suit. Alexander "the shark" Faltione was one of the major crime lords operating out of Metro City. He operated in the high-end district catering to the club scene and the black market weapon business on the east coast.

"Ah Shego a pleasant surprise" The Shark said turning and smiling at him before frowning and narrowing his eyes at Ron "it's not like you to bring a guest during our business meetings" He said stroking his chin softly and studying Ron closely.

"He is my body guard" Shego said stepping in and closing the door behind them. She walked in going to join him at the holo map.

"When have you needed a body guard?" The Shark asked not buying it for a second "what's your name son?" He asked folding his arms and ignoring Shego's glare.

"My name is whisper" Ron said drawing on every acting movie he had ever seen "I was hired to work protection for Ms. Go and support in the field" He lied keeping one hand on his utility belt.

"I can vouch for him Alexander" Shego snapped using his real name "know can we get back to business or do I need to remain you I work hourly know" Shego said smirking slightly.

"If you say so" The Shark said turning and activating the map "the problem we previously discussed with the son of chaos motorcycle club has persisted" The shark said high lighting some areas "these are all the places they hit this week alone" He growled smacking his fist against the table.

"Relax we know most of their supply routes" Shego said high lighting them "I can use yours guys to coordinate an attack and effectively leave them dead in the water" Shego said looking down at her tablet "I can estimate a 20 percent causality rate for your men if they follow my instructions and tactics to the letter"

"Wait what" Ron said forgetting Shego's not talking order and wincing. She turned a smile on her face even though her eyes said that she was going to kill him for his little slip up. Ron closed his mouth hopping that the Shark would ignore it and continue on with Shego.

"Do you have some thing better body guard?" The Shark said folding his arms and glaring at the man and his disrespect.

"Why waste your own men's life" Ron said scrambling to think of some thing to say to appease The Shark "when you can use your enemies against you" Ron said walking over and joining them at the map.

"How so?" The Shark asked the hostility dropping from his voice as he leaned in curiously.

"The sons are a very well known group with a distinct clothing" Ron said bringing up files on them "if you were able to get a few guys into their outfits and attack one of your other rivals than it could cause a big war between two criminal groups you hated"

"They are not stupid" The Shark said snorting "they would both realize they were being played as fools and go after the most likely candidate which would be me"

"Not if it's the sons own men" Ron said glancing at Shego and smiling "I know a product that you can use a temporary mind control stimulant that will give you access to them long enough to perform the hit if you send them after a high ranking member of the rival gang it should be no problem"

"Shego where have you been keeping this man" The Shark said smiling and clapping his back, his previous suspicion replaced by a large smile "I will pay you your usual consulting fee Shego as well as purchase this mind control agent from you" The shark said smiling at Ron "We will go with your plan and let the sons attack the Romans they have been a thorn in my side for far to long".

"It would be most wise to follow my plan" Ron said continuing to play the part "the mind control agent comes in lipstick form but it shouldn't be a problem to convince the bikers to give a lady a kiss then you give them the order and it passes through their blood stream in 24 hours making them none the wiser"

"Interesting" The Shark said stroking his chin again "you know I am primarily a arms dealer and I would be interested in buying this and working out a deal with some of my friends I could make you a very rich man" He said looking at Ron.

"Its not for sale like that" Ron said shortly "to much power it's a time bomb waiting to go off"

"That is probably for the best" The Shark said surprising Ron by nodding. Good he wasn't dumb and actually had common sense "having power over a man is always a dangerous notion, any ways you my friend are way to smart to be a body guard" The Shark said smiling at Ron.

"I agree" Shego said stepping up and shaking The Shark's hand "If that was every thing we both better go we don't know if those detectives are still on your case" She said pointing at the police department on the holo map.

"You are right" The Shark said turning to Ron "I am some thing of a hot commodity in the police department just as many people want to arrest me as the ones in my pocket who don't, the price of fame I think" The shark said going to the door and opening them.

"Have your men start using a decoy of you" Ron said going to the door "he should be the public face and the fall guy for you" Ron said going to the door and turning to him "that advice was free but I look forward to doing business with you again" Ron said nodding at him respectfully and stepped back out into the warehouse with Shego in tow. She kept quite waiting until they were safely in the limo and pulling out before turning to him. She starred at him for several long second before punching him in the arm and causing the young man to wince.

"What was that for?!" Ron asked pulling off his hood and glaring at her.

"I told you to be quite!" Shego snapped shaking her head and pointing one perfectly manicured finger at him "not to step on my new business and make me look like an idiot"

"You didn't look like an idiot" Ron said sighing and holding her hands "I didn't mean to step into your territory like that but I had to think fast and that's the only thing I could come up with" Ron said nervously rubbing his neck.

"I get it but next time were partners since you cant close your mouth" Shego said glaring at him before breaking out into a huge smile "you did good Ron The Shark is dying to recruit you into his operation" Shego said laughing and kissing his cheek.

"How do you know?" Ron asked kissing her back and raising an eyebrow. The criminal boss seemed impressed with him but not overly so.

"Believe me Ron I know" Shego said as the limo continued its journey back to their own car.

**ONE DAY LATER **

Ron felt the elevator descend a couple more inches and then stopped clicking into place and leaving him in a room with two double barreled doors. Ron pushed the cart of lemonade out and stepped over to the double-barreled doors and shouldered them open. Sunlight burst out causing the man to blink as a barrage of different feelings hit him. The air was warm and heavy filled with moisture as if it was a tropical forest, the air was filled with a barrage of different scents and he smelled every thing from flowers to lush tropical fruits he couldn't place his finger on, The ground was spongy almost as if it was filled with water.

"Can I help you Ronald" Poison Ivy said walking out of the tree line and sprinkling a few seeds into the ground as she walked. Ron's body tightened noticing the girl was entirely nude except for what seemed like vines forming around her nipples and going down to her woman hood and covering it with large lush leaves. Her long red hair fell down her body curling around her shoulder blades and down her back until reaching her ass.

"Uh you are nude" Ron finally said wincing at how lame it sounded. He looked away turning to the lemonade card and moving the glass he got for her.

"I like to work in nature unrestricted" Ivy said going over to him and plucking the lemonade glass from his hand "nothing to be ashamed of Ron" She purred bumping her hip against his and moving away.

"With a body as beautiful as yours you don't need to be ashamed of any thing" Ron murmured causing Ivy to smirk "I didn't mean to bother you I just came to get the lip stick" Ron said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Right its done" Ivy said going over to a small table and picking up a dull black tube "I made it just how you asked temporary effects and only enough for one application" Ivy said handing it to him and leaning against the lemonade cart "I am surprised your giving this to any one I thought you would be against mind control" She said watching him.

"I am" Ron said turning the tube over before dumping it into his pocket "but I scrambled to figure out what to say and now I have to live with the consequences" Ron said looking at her "Luckily I can do some kind of damage control and make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands"

"It's not wrong to use every thing possible to protect your self and your family" Ivy said snorting, "It's why I do what I do for my plants" Ivy said gesturing around at the plants populating the green house. She looked at the flowers fondly and Ron saw that instead of her usual blank emotions she looked happy and carefree, it was as if she was a different person.

"I guess but taking another's free will seems wrong on so many different levels" Ron said before smiling and dropping down to the cloth covering the bottom of the cart. He pulled it off revealing a simple metal crate and bringing it over to an empty table. Ivy followed a curious expression on her face as he put it on the table and unlatched the latches.

"I want to get you some thing as a thank you for making me the lipstick" Ron said turning to her and opening the crate to reveal five rows of different potted plants "so I looked online and bought you some exotic plants that came in yesterday"

"You bought me plants Ron?" Ivy said shocked and touched. She looked at the plants and a weird mix of emotions filtering through her as she finally smiled down at the plants. Ron watched her frowning as a strange smile came across her face and she did a very surprising giggle.

"Did you put an ad out for exotic plants Ron?" Ivy asked taking the tray out of the case and placing it next to a variety of other instruments.

"Yeah why did I do some thing wrong?" Ron asked looking at her and raising an eyebrow in confusion. The man had seemed respectable enough giving him a variety of rare flowers to choose from. Ron was going to do research on them but decided to buy them all and surprise Ivy.

"These are all extremely poisonous flowers" Ivy said laughing and shaking her head "the guy must have thought you were trying to perform a hit on some one and gave you every poisonous plant he had" Ivy said stroking a Venus Fly Trap and cooing as it bit his finger.

"I am so sorry I can send them back" Ron said blushing and shaking his head as he reached for the plants to put them back in the case.

"You will do no such thing" Ivy said slapping his hand away and smiling "I love the plants Ron it's the sweetest thing a guy ever did for me" Ivy said smiling and handing him the empty crate and kissing his cheek.

"So did you get hurt by some man?" Ron asked instantly regretting the blunt way he said it "I didn't mean it like that I just hear how you refer to men and I can't help but be curious of what they did to you" Ron said trying to sound as nice as possible and hopping not make the girl to angry.

"Ron it is fine" Ivy said taking out the potted plants and beginning to sort and catalogue the new additions to her family "in truth no man has done any thing to me but in my world they have almost single handedly destroyed the world with pollution and greed" She said her lips turning into a snarl as she thought back on Gotham full of pollution and slowly rotting to its very core.

"I am sorry but that seems like bull" Ron said surprising her "I know that men tend to be greedy and have a lust for powers but women can be just like that to unless it is different in your dimension" He said raising an eye brow.

"Maybe they did but people like Ace Chemicals and Roxanne pharmaceuticals were run by men and dumped poison into our city!" Ivy snapped glaring at him and pointing at his chest "That's just like a man to defend another man and try and blame it on a women!" She said shaking her head in disgust and moving back to the tree line.

"Hey!" Ron snapped moving and grabbing her arm gently. He turned her back to him quickly jumping back as she threw a punch in his direction "I wasn't defending any one who poisons the environment" Ron snapped grabbing her second punch and pushing it away like she taught him.

"Liar!" She growled sounding demented backing up and letting lose a powerful combination or rapid fire jabs. Ron dodged them all drawing upon every sparing match they had to gain the upper hand "you men are all the same!" She shouted throwing a roundhouse kick that he ducked underneath.

Ron watched her foot graze his hair and quickly jumped up grabbing her body and slamming her into a large tree trunk. He moved grabbing her hands and bringing them above her as he pressed his knee against her hips.

"I am not like them" Ron growled his eyes and lips inches from her. Ivy looked at him seeing the truth in his eyes and calming down as her anger left her body she bite her lip as a new emotion cursed through her body. With Shego and Harley she was the seducer using every one of her tricks to gain the upper hands on the beautiful and seductive girl.

But with Ron

It was different maybe it was because Ivy hadn't been with a man in a long time. Or maybe she just secretly liked a dominating guy but whenever she saw Ron taking control with Shego it sent a rush of hot liquid fire straight down to her very core. She had woken up a few times the last couple of nights dreams of being with Ron and feeling his strong hands over her body causing her to wake up in sweat and very wet.

"I know you're not like other men Ron" Ivy finally said wincing at how shaky and breathless her voice sounded. She was Poison Ivy god damn it! The plant queen of Gotham City and one of the first Meta-humans to rise and make the poison city their home.

And she was very very horny

"Good" Ron said releasing her and turning to the elevator "I get it Ivy I do but I promise that I have nothing but this planets best intentions at heart" He said opening the elevator door.

"Then prove it Ron" Ivy snapped pointing a finger at him Before turning nd signaling she was done with him and the conversation, Ron sighed and left it alone hitting the button to bring the elevator back and quickly going back down to he mansions living spaces. Ivy sighed and ran a finger through her unruly hair going back to her work and watching the wet of her sex gently drip from the lush leaves covering her woman hood.

**NEW GOTHAM **

Lieutenant Jim Gordon gently smacked the cartoon of smokes in his hand and paced covering the distance of the alleyway twice as he nervously waited for his new "friend" to appear for their nightly meeting. New Gotham was silent tonight with most of the rich population safely tucked into their homes and enjoying the newfound "peace" brought by the Batman. He checked his phone sighing as he realized he was going to be late for family dinner with Barbara and their newborn baby girl for the fourth time this week. He was juggling his police duties in the largely corrupted GCPD with his new found "partner".

The Batman

He appeared in Gordon's office one night just after Gordon had another run in with his partner Detective Flass. They were on patrol and Gordon watched as his so-called partner shook down a couple of kids and collected drug money. Gordon has asked him in outrage what he thought he was doing and the answer shocked him and changed his life forever.

"Jimbo this is the way things are done in Gotham" Flass said turning to him and glaring "I suggest you learn to get with the program before some thing happens to you that could make your wife a widow"

Gordon remembered shutting up instantly shocked and suddenly scared for his life and his family. The city he had grown up in with his mother had changed before his very eyes becoming some thing ugly and dark and corrupted. Jim Gordon was a cop who wanted to make a difference and cared for his city.

Which instantly made him a threat

He went into his office pulling out the scotch in his desk and starring at the bottle. Instead of pulling out a glass to go with the scotch he popped the cork and took a big gulp, he felt the warm liquid fill his body and sighed leaning his head back and trying to forget just for a second where he was.

Instead he felt the cool barrel of a gun press against the back of his neck

"Don't move" a digitally distorted voice said coming from behind him "I don't want to hurt you" The voice said taking the bottle and revealing a armored hand to Gordon before it disappeared behind him.

"Then what do you want?" Gordon asked closing his eyes and trying not to sweat to badly. If this was how Gordon was going out then so be it.

"An ally" The man said throwing down a large manila envelope " some one to help rise above the corruption that is Gotham city and help me wash this city clean that file contains our first target and a way of getting in touch with me" The voice said as the barrel moved off of his neck.

"So you're a vigilante" Gordon said pretending to stay calm as he pulled out his police issued gun "well then your doing some thing illegal!" He shouted turning around and leveling his gun where he knew the vigilantes head would be. Instead he saw shadows and a soft breeze coming from the open window behind him.

Gordon was shacked from his little trip down memory lane by the shadow of a bat flying overhead. He looked up trying to catch a glimpse of the Batman and gain some kind of insight on who he was. He pulled out a cigar lighting it quickly and taking a deep calming puff.

"Those things will kill you" A digitally deserted voice said from the shadows. Gordon looked down just to see the shadows part and his "partner" the Batman appear from thin air. He was a menacing figure towering over Gordon's own impressive height and clad in black Kevlar, it molded to his body like a second skin, glowing green wires ran up and down his legs and his chest touching a dark red bat symbol embellished on his muscular chest, he had a simple cowl on with pointy ears and glowing green eyes that looked Gordon up and down slowly as if checking him for weapons, his mouth which was exposed smiled softly and the green glow in his eyes disappeared revealing small mirrored lens, a black matte utility belt completed his outfit with a red bat symbol embellished on the belt buckle and different compartments Gordon knew were filled with all manner of weaponry.

"You sound like my wife" Gordon said taking another puff before pulling it out of his mouth and flicking it into a storm gutter "I am guessing you called this meeting about the mob massacre?" Gordon asked pulling out his own copy of the police report and handing it to Batman.

"Yes" Batman said taking the file and flicking through it "the head of the Gotham City organized crime families are all dead meaning as soon as the story breaks wind Gotham City will descend into chaos"

"You have no idea" Gordon said shaking his head "Every policeman in the city is on duty and in S.W.A.T gear Braden is as excited for a kid on Christmas morning" Gordon said grimacing at the thought of the corrupted S.W.A.T officer.

"It doesn't surprise me" Batman said shaking his head and stopping to study the coroners report "the man just needs an excuse to be let off of his leash" Batman said before looking up at him "the bodies were found mangled with their mouth scarred?"

"Yes and you know what that means" Gordon said his composer slipping and fear gracing his normally calm eyes"The Joker has resurfaced and is the current suspect of the murders"

"If The Joker is behind this then its just the beginning" Batman said handing him back the file and looking up at the sky "I estimate another hour before the news breaks get ready Gordon and tell your family to get to safety tonight is going to be a long night" He said before grabbing a short black gun out of his belt. Batman shoot it up into the sky and suddenly he was gone back into the shadows as if he had never been there in the first place. Gordon sighed sighing out his phone and calling Barbara as he walked back to his squad car.

Bruce Wayne landed on the head of the stone gargoyle and leaned back nestling his back into the warm wall and looking down at his city. Gotham stretched before him glittering as if it was a jewel as its ugly steel architecture hit the soft moonlight. It was nights like this when the young billionaire realized just how much he truly missed this place. Years in many exotic locations taught him to appreciate Gotham City and it's own unique beauty.

"How did your rendezvous with Lieutenant Gordon go?" Alfred Pennyworth asked crackling over the earpiece in the cowl. The butler and Bruce's surrogate father's voice soothed Bruce pulling him out of his thoughts on the cities architecture and bringing him back to the situation at hand.

"We were right it was the Joker" Bruce said standing on the gargoyle's stone head and rolling his hips "We need to track him down but It will have to wait the Gotham evening news goes on in one hour"

"And when the criminals learn their bosses have been destroyed they will retaliate and the city will descend to chaos" Alfred said "Master Bruce this may be to big for even the Batman to handle alone"

"There isn't exactly a family of Bats to call on Alfred" Bruce said sighing softly "but you are right I am going to see our favorite cat and see if I can't acquire her services for the night"

"I will deploy the Bat mobile and Batwing to assist you Master Wayne" Alfred said typing on the key board "good luck"

"The Batman doesn't need luck" Bruce said flexing out his arms, a black glider like cape sprung out unfurling a few inches down his chest "but thank you any ways" Bruce said before diving off the Stone statue and disappearing into the shadows he had come from.

ACROSS THE MULTIVERSE

"Are you okay?" Ron asked pulling Shego to a stop and letting Harvey and Ivy move past them and go into the media room "you have been quite all night" He said softly releasing her hand and stroking her face. It was Sunday two days after Ivy and Ron's little fight, Sunday was family diner night and Ron worked all day in the kitchen to create a master piece of a meal that catered to each of their specific likes and dislikes while still remaining a cohesive meal. Usually Shego chatted and conversed with the girls and him praising him and his cooking multiple times and being a genuinely happy person. Tonight on the other hand she had simply pushed her food around her plate eating and remaining quite. Ron knew his girl friend by now enough to know some thing was wrong and judging by Ivy's own look of concern he could tell that she was worried to.

"I am fine Ron" Shego said smiling and leaning in to give him a gentle kiss "I just have a lot on my mind" Shego said shrugging and taking his hand "come on were going to miss the movie" She said dragging him into the room before he could voice his concerns further.

"Come on Red I don't want to watch the documentary movie on boring planet earth" Harley pouted her hands on her hips as she glared at her girl friend "I want to watch a scary movie" She said

"You picked for movie night last time Harley" Ron said coming in and shaking his head "It is Ivy's turn to pick and if she wants to watch a scary movie she has ever right to pick that" Ron said causing Ivy to beam and Harley to stick her tongue out and fold her arms angrily.

"I was thinking we could do some thing else for movie night" Shego piped up surprising them all and stepping forward. Ivy's eyes widened and Shego nodded smiling softly as she turned back to look at Ron.

"I trust you Ron" Shego said placing a hand on his chest before leaning in and giving him a gentle kiss "That night we made love well It gave me what I needed to know to accept your offer Ivy" Shego said turning back to her and smiling softly.

"What offer?" Ron asked looking at all three of the girls in confusion. Harley's eyes widened and she looked over at Ivy who nodded before walking over to Shego and stopping right next to her.

"Oh Ron always a man" Ivy purred smiling as Harley came to Shego's other side and they all starred at the boy.

"Do you want to tell him or shall I?!" Harley giggled jumping up and down with excitement.

"Ivy suggested it so I think she should get the chance to" Shego said smirking softly. She felt her own excitement coursing through her veins and her smile grew larger as her mind flashed with images of all four of them tangled up in bed together.

"You know I don't get why a woman can't just come out and say what is going on" Ron said pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head "once again Ronald Stoppable is the last one to be let into the circle of knowledge" He said looking in turn at each of them.

"I can respect that Ron" Ivy said nodding and coming over to him. She smiled cupping the mans face with one hand and slowly stroking it. She leaned in until their lips were inches apart and moved at the last minute letting her lips graze his cheek before bumping softly against hear ear.

"Me Shego and Harley want to have fun" Ivy purred her tongue lightly flicking out to his Ron's ear lobe "and we would like you to join in said fun" She purred before nibbling on his ear lobe and gently releasing him. She stepped back joining the others and gesturing at Shego and Harley who both nodded eagerly.

"So what's it going to be Ron?" Harley purred smiling at him and playing with one of her ponytails.

"Will you play with us?"

AUTHORS NOTE

After much debating I decided that yes they would be a couple. I know we were al pretty divided on this front and in the end I was to but it felt natural for them to become like this to me. They all had a natural chemistry with each other and I could see the sexual tension between them and thought it was believable. They are a family and an intimate one but I do want to be clear on one thing that's it their will be no others joining them, they are a foursome and not a harem and that's how they will remain.

As always reviews are loved and appreciated hope you all enjoy.


	14. Plans

Ron rose out of bed ignoring the sleeping lovers passed out across the huge king sized bed and dropping onto the balls of his feet slowly. He looked back his eyes traveling across each of their glorious naked forms before quickly grabbing his partially shredded sweats and leaving the master bedroom. He walked as if in a daze stumbling through a few rooms before finding him self in the kitchen. He decided to make some coffee turning on the pot of water and letting it bubble while he remained lost in his own little world with one prevailing thought.

Ron had sex with Shego, Harley and Ivy

The thought made him pause and he worked his (sore) mouth up and down as a host of memories from last night filled his mind. Tangled and sweaty bodies mixed with screams were all he knew last night until every one finally passed out from mere exhaustion and sexual pleasure.

He heard the coffee finish brewing a poured him self a cup cradling it in his hands as he went over the flat screened island TV. He switched it on seeing the news pop up and smiling softly as he saw the date.

Five months

Five months since he left his life and walked away from his best friend, Five months since he got with Shego and became her partner in both life and crime.

The best five months of his life

Ron sipped his coffee flicking through the channels before settling on the news and grabbing his new top of the line ultra book. He frowned watching the latest "Kim Possible is missing" story for a second before ignoring it and running the encryption program on his email instead. It popped up revealing a mostly empty inbox except for a cash line from The Shark. He smiled and let the funds transfer typing him a quick thank you before leaning back and watching the money come in.

Ron frowned feeling some thing nag him and getting off the chair. He paced pursing his lips in thought and trying to figure out what it was, some thing about his life was nagging him. He should be happy he made love to three beautiful women who were almost unbearably sexy, he was falling in love with one of them and he had no worries in his life-

Ron stopped his eyes widening and turning back to the computer. He starred at the money transfer with a host of emotions going through his body as a single nagging question broke through his mind.

Where was he going with his life?

He had the girl, the house (technically), and what else? He was going to be Shego's partner sure but besides that what else was he going to do with his life. Ron hadn't put much thought into it during the last five months but now that he was thinking about it he realized he didn't want to spend the rest of his life doing nothing. Ron wanted to make some thing out of him self.

"Is that coffee?" Harley asked yawning and walking into the kitchen. She hadn't bothered to put on clothes and her breast popped slowly as she came over and captured a surprised Ron in a passionate kiss. Ron kissed her back and then pulled away nodding and pouring her a cup.

"Why aren't you cuddling with the three naked girls in your bed?" Harley asked sitting on the stool and grabbing his computer with out Ron's permission.

"Couldn't sleep" Ron said sitting down and watching her "Thinking about life" He finally admitted sipping on his own cup of coffee and looking back up at the news.

"I guess making it with three women would leave some one contemplative" Harley said laughing and looking up at him "Penny for your thought?"

"I just don't know where my life is going" Ron said looking over at her "I mean sure I am going to be Shego's partner which I really want but besides that what am I going to do?"

"Well what do you want to do Ron?" Harley asked pushing the ultra book away and giving the man her undivided attention.

"I really don't know I used to think it was cooking" Ron said before shrugging "but now with my powers I feel as if I could help the world just like I did with KP back in the good old days" He said.

"That's pretty vague Ron" Harley said laughing "Every one wants to help the world but people have a way of preventing good people from helping the world in order to let bad people flourish" She said solemnly.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked looking at her in confusion. Ron knew the world wasn't perfect but that seemed a little extreme.

"Take the situation in Africa" Harley said grabbing the remote and pointing as she unmuted the TV. Ron turned seeing a reporter showing pictures of a village in Africa. The pictures were of barren landscapes and malnourished kids gazing at the camera as if they were empty of all thought and emotion.

"We are still covering the situation going on in the Africa" The reporter said gazing sadly at the pictures before turning back to the camera "the Traxis government is still trying to provide relief to the Okanga tribe which is currently experiencing a massive drought that has almost decimated the population if some thing isn't done soon this small tribe may become extinct"

"Nature is stopping them" Ron said looking at her in confusion "what does this have to do with corrupt people"

"I felt bad so I did some research" Harley said handing him his computer and clicking the page of a news site called We The People. Ron scrolled down the article realizing it was an expose on the Traxis government running false news that the Okanga tribe was experiencing a draught. According to the article in reality the Okanga tribe had refused to give their children to the ruling government to use as children soldiers. The government in anger and retaliation used unknown means to cause the draught and had the tribes small land under siege while it slowly died. Ron thought the story might be baloney at first but as he read more and more of the facts and evidence he realized it was any thing but. His hands balled into anger and he tightened his lips growling as he realized that the people were being oppressed because they dared to say no to the governments demands.

"This is horrible some one has to do some thing" Ron said his voice tight as he turned to talk to Harley.

"I think a lot of people do" Harley said nodding sadly "but that's politics for you no one wants to get involved and risk any one else attacking them in the end the people would rather let some thing like this happen instead of trying to do some thing to fix it" She said shrugging.

Ron ran his fingers through his hair and sighed shutting down the article and saving it to his browser for future reading. He turned looking up at the starving kids before looking back at his hands and letting the warm blue of his monkey powers encase them. He could do some thing about it if he wanted to no one could stop him after all. There may be other super powered people out their but in the end no one was on the level Ron was if he wanted to he could waltz right past the blockade deliver supplies and wreck any thing that tried to get into his way.

So why didn't he?

In the end doing so would break the law and thrust him back into the spot light. He may be helping Shego and even stole from a bank, but so far he hadn't crossed that line hadn't taken that plunge into villainy. Ron could pretend all he wanted around Shego but he wasn't truly comfortable with crime yet and he had to physically stop Kim's disapproving face coming into his mind every time he did some thing even sort of evil.

"Why don't you go back and lay in bed Harley" Ron said leaning over and kissing her gently before grabbing their coffee cups "I think I am going to go sit out at the beach and meditate on what you said"

Harley shrugged kissing the blonde man back and hopping off the stool. She could see Ron was battling him self and knew that he needed some space and time alone to work through what was really bothering him and come to the answer in his heart. Harley gave the man one final hug and disappeared back where she had come.

Ron watched her go and got up putting both of there

Coffee cups in the sink and leaving the kitchen. He wandered down the hall lightly touching the walls of his home as he entered the coves elevator. He pressed the button and the elevator began its descent taking the man out of the cliff and down to the manmade beach. He barely noticed the journey so wrapped up in his own thoughts and contemplating what the next path was in his journey of life.

The elevator jolted to a stop and Ron got out looking across the water line and frowning. Here he was in a mansion surrounded by fancy gadgets and beautiful women while kids in Africa starved. There had to be some way he could do some thing to help them some way he could use his powers to cut through the bullshit that was politics and provide the people the relief they so desperately needed.

"What do you guys think?" Ron asked speaking loudly to the two hidden ninja's a few feet away from him. Ever since he broke Shego and the girls out of prison his mystical monkey kept alerting him to the ninjas shadowing his group, Ron didn't know if they were here to protect him or to report back to sensei but they hadn't made any effort to reveal them selves to him so he decided to leave them alone.

For now

"Do the end justify the means?" Ron asked looking back at the water and pursing his lips "I mean with my powers I could change the world but if I did I would be breaking a thousand different laws and be branded a criminal but should that matter to me?" He asked expecting no answer.

He was surprised when the wind picked up stirring some sand and giving way to a soft Japanese voice

"One of the tenants the Sensei teaches us is that with great power comes great responsibility we as ninjas are granted with great ability but it is our powers there comes a responsibility to use them to better the world no matter what the cost"

Ron felt the wind die down and nodded as the ninja finished imparting its wisdom. He fished two plastic bottles of water out of his pockets and threw them in what he thought was there general direction. He waited making sure the bottle didn't crash before turning and going to the elevator. He made three steps before suddenly a bright light burst in front of him. Ron groaned stumbling and reaching for the elevator just as the white light gave way to encompassing darkness and the floor under him dissapear. He felt his legs give out and Ron fell going past the ground and soaring into the dark abyss.

….

He hit the hill and rolled down crashing through a thick entanglement of bushes and trees before crashing down onto a soft sandy floor. Ron slowly rose off of the sandy ground groaning and stretching his back as trees and pillars began to materialize into existence all around him and filled his field of vision.

"Oh great" Ron muttered pinching the bridge of his nose and realizing he was back in vision quest world. Sure enough the monkeys began popping out of the tries swinging on branches and watching him with big beady eyes.

"What are you damn dirty apes looking at" Ron joked watching them all holler and screech in laughter. Ron walked over to them smiling and secretly pleased the monkeys had gotten his joke. He walked over to the first one ignoring the first pillar and reaching the second one.

As soon as he did a dark shadow stepped out of the tree line he was wearing a black robe and had an executioners helmet over his face to hide his features. He regarded Ron for a second his head cocked to the side slightly as if he was looking Ron up and down and judging him. Ron grimaced and raised his hand waving in confusion and trying not to realize how much of a dork he probably looked like.

The man shook his head and pointed causing all the monkeys to shriek and jump out of the tree line. They thumped the ground and ran after him jumping over the pillars and swinging their first at Ron. His powers quickly flared up and he blocked a viscous furry upper cut and jumped back as another barrage of small punches and kicks fill the area he was in. He let his jump carry him to a far pillar and swore as all the monkeys followed after him.

This wasn't going to be an easy fight

As soon as he landed on the pillar he jumped sending a spinning kick crashing into a flying monkey's torso. He kicked off of it at the same time sending his shoulder into another monkey who was trying to sneak up behind him. Ron rolled to the ground feeling a monkey jump after him and quickly punching him away with a quick upper cut. The rest of the monkeys quickly stopped warily adapting their tactics and circling him. They crouched down creating as small a target as possible before growling and thumping their fist against the sand.

"It's always monkeys" Ron said sighing and drawing in as much of his power as possible. The monkeys tensed feeling the primal surge of energy shoot through their opponent seconds before he opened his mouth and gave a large monkey like shriek. The voice was primal and so full of rage the enraged monkeys quickly tucked their tails between their legs and scampered off.

"Well that went well" Ron said panting and placing his hands on his knees. He felt his powers weaken and closed his eyes trying to center him self and regain some power.

When suddenly his mind screamed a warning

Before he could draw in enough power to dodge the attack. The man's leg came crashing into his stomach causing him to double over in pain, the man followed grabbing his shoulder blades and tossing him against the nearest pillar. Ron crashed against it groaning and quickly bringing his arms up to defend the follow up attack. Ron pushed his power back up and pushed the man back sending the masked man stumbling back. Ron jumped forward kicking his stomach and sending a roundhouse kick into the man's helmet. The force of Ron's kick cracked the helmet causing it to splinter as the man bumped into the pillar. He ducked down missing Ron's scissor kick by inches and causing the pillar to cut in half.

The masked man grabbed Ron's leg kicking him in the groin and pushing him back. Ron doubled over giving the man easy access to send a brutal knee kick into his nose.

"What is your problem!" Ron growled pushing the man back and quickly clearing the blood off of his face "that was a dirty trick!" He said feeling his mystical monkey powers fix his broken nose.

"That's kind of the point Stoppable" The man said grabbing his helmet and pulling it off with a faint hiss. He threw it away revealing blue skin and a familiar mop of messy blonde hair.

"BOO-YAH-HA-HA-HA-Ha" Zorpox crackled throwing the helmet down and grinning at the boy.

"No you don't exist" Ron said backing away in fear and shacking slightly. Zorpox his evil twin the dark to his light the very thing he strived not to be was standing in front of him following him as he backed away in fear.

"Oh I always existed Stoppable!" Zorpox said cackling and smiling as the monkeys howled with laughter "you can pretend to be sunshine and rainbows all you want but you got a dark side Stoppable a truly evil one if I must say so my self" He said rubbing his finger nails and smirking.

"And now your trying to use the vision quest to take over" Ron said crouching into a defensive position and rapidly trying to come up with a plan of attack.

"Maybe in the beginning" Zorpox said stopping and frowning slightly "but our monkey friend convinced me that we needed a little more synergy in our life"

"You talked to him?" Ron said dropping his defensive position and starring at his evil twin and confusion and if he was honest with him self a little hurt. Ever since he found about the monkey he had meditated trying to reach him and gain some kind of contact with this supposed mystical being inside of him. The monkey powers were flowing more easily now but he still had no idea how to find the "supposed" dormant beast inside of him.

"Ronald Ronald" Zorpox taunted dropping out of his own attacking position "when we were Zorpox I had complete ease and access to our powers I was smarter stronger faster and the single most competent villain your team ever faced do you know why?" He asked

"Uh no" Ron said shaking his head and glaring at his evil self "look I don't feel like playing mystic 20 questions with my self so cut to the chase or get gone" He snapped pointing at the tree line.

"How about a trade Stoppable" Zorpox said dropping back into a crouch "If you can beat me in a match then I will tell you the second truth and you can leave the questing of the vision!" He said cackling at his own word play.

"I'm guessing you won't play fair?" Ron asked grimacing and raising his hands.

"Where is the fun in that Ronald" Zorpox cackled before launching him self at Ron in a sweeping kick. Ron blocked it pushing his evil twin back and beginning one of the toughest fights in his life. Even with his mystical monkey powers Ron had to pull out every trick he knew to keep the twin at bay. He knew his tricks and was willing to fight dirty in order to force Ron back, Every time Ron gained an advantage Zorpox used a dirty trick to slip out of his attack and gain some breathing room. The only advantage Ron seemed to have was that Zorpox him self didn't seem to be able to tap into his own monkey powers. If it wasn't for the fact he was fighting dirty then-

He was fighting dirty!

Ron quickly realized he wasn't going to win if he tried to take the high road again. Zorpox was fast and ruthless which meant even with his monkey powers he was at a disadvantage, unless he got down to his own level. Ron quickly changed tactics pushing Zorpox back and giving him self some breathing room.

It was time to get dirty

Ron drew in his mystical monkey powers and followed the man moving after him as he stumbled back into a pillar. He landed in front of him unleashing a barrage of powerful and ruthless punches and kicks on his evil counterpart. Zorpox tried to defend him self but Ron punched him in the side and forced him to kneel over before he could mount a defense. Ron's fist shook from the force of his punches and he finally brought his evil twin down to his knees.

"Finish it Ronald" Zorpox said couching up blood and looking up at him.

Ron looked down seeing the blood on his hand and watching the blue glow of his monkey powers burn it off. He noticed them trembling and realized he could easily do it beat his evil self to death and finish him once and for all. He could stop this monster from ever setting foot in the real world again.

But why would he do that?

Ron was a good person (or at least he tried to be) going to school, helping old ladies across the streets, and every thing else that a good guy could possibly do.

And what did he have to show for that

A good life with a girl friend that he was falling in love with, possible other girl friends who he honestly liked, a great house and the possibilities of so much more but by being bad he also found he had a good job as a criminal consultant was almost as rich as he had been when he got his nacho royalties and was learning how to be with out Kim. Being bad wasn't always…. Well bad.

Ron grabbed Zorpox's shirt and lifting the man up and pressing him against the pillar. The two Ron's regarded each other one blue and one tan, opposite sides of a coin that was the same in the end. They could either fight against each other….

Or live in harmony

"I won't kill you" Ron said letting him go "we need each other as much as I try and fight it" Ron admitted sighing softly "you may be extreme but when you were me….." Ron said pausing and taking a deep breath "it was the best I ever felt"

"And that Ron" Zorpox said smiling as the blue around him disappeared into white just as the tree and sand began to crumble "Is the second truth" Zorpox said placing his hands on Ron's shoulders, Zorpox features changed morphing until he looked exactly like him.

"You don't need to be completely bad or good Ron but you do need to realize that you don't have to be either one as long as you know your attentions and they are what you want how you get to them is up to you to decide" Zorpox/Ron said stepping back and gesturing as news feeds of Africa popped up around them.

"So I should just go in there and save these people?" Ron asked raising an eye brow "and destroy any one who gets in the way"

"Why not Ron" Zorpox/Ron said mirroring his raised eye brow "those people are dying all because a corrupt government didn't get its flesh of meat our we going to stand for that?"

"No" Ron said surprised at how tight his voice sounded "no where not" He said clenching his hands.

"Good" He said smiling as the world disappeared in another flash of brilliant white light.

"RON RON!" Shego yelled breaking through Ron's subconscious and causing the man's eyes to fling open. He found himself on the couch in the media room lying down and surrounded by Shego, Harley, and Ivy. Shego was staring at him in concern leaning back to give him some breathing room as he sat up and ran a finger through his unruly blonde hair.

"I am fine" Ron said smiling at each of them "Just getting in touch with my inner self" He said cracking a lame joke and wincing as the toll of the vision quest affected his mind.

"What the hell does that mean?" Shego said growling in frustration. She tried not to look so nervous but finding Ron lying on the sand outside had freaked her out more than even she cared to admit. This was the first time she had ever cared so much for some one other than her self and seeing Ron hurt and unresponsive to her had driven home just exactly what he meant to her.

Was Shego in love?

"Don't worry I am fine never better" Ron said feeling his powers flowing through his body and getting up "the little black out gave me some time to think about what I wanted what my destiny is" He said looking over at each of them.

"Give me twenty minutes then meet me in the main conference room" Ron said getting up and ignoring them. Shego watched shocked as Ron disappeared leaving all three of them perplexed and confused.

"What was that?" Harley finally asked looking at each of them in confusion.

…

**GOTHAM CITY **

She slinked out of the shadow of the archway moving like silk through the masquerade ball going on around him. Her backless black dress hung to her every curve giving plenty of women and men an eye view to entice and draw any one in. Her long pale legs slid in and out of the long slit on the left of her dress, Her hair long and black cascaded down her back like a river ending at her voluptuous and tight ass. A black mask in the shape of a cat completed her look doing little to hide a heart shaped and beautiful face that was captivated by two electric sapphire green eyes.

She moved through the crowd with the grace of a New Gotham City socialite smiling and making pleasantries with every one as she shook their hands and exchanged polite responses. Little did they know she was palming each of their pockets taking any thing of value and returning their empty wallets and purses before any one was the wiser. She moved away from them before any one could realize she wasn't a socialite and was just a poor girl from the narrows bull shitting her way through the finer aspects of the rich and famous.

Selina Kyle walked onto the dance floor the large amount of money already safely tucked into various places in her body that no one else would dare venture to with out permission. She quickly made her way to the exit keeping her head down before any of the rich people realized there precious money was gone and fingered her.

"Going some where?" A deep voice asked causing her to stop and smile.

It was him

"Not if you showed up tall dark and handsome" She purred stopping and subtly adjusting her breast. Her dark knight showed up ready to turn her in and play the game again with her. It was a game of dark lust and one she enjoyed playing with him and him alone, they danced around each other caught in a slow seductive dance that left them both breathless and ready for more.

"I'm sorry Selina but this isn't a social call" The dark voice said gently grabbing her arm and turning the thief to him. Selina smiled realizing the Batman had decided to put away his costume and was wearing a black and red tux that fit his muscular frame like a glove. He had on a full red mask sculpted to his face and giving no hint to who was behind the mask. Selina supposed it should bother her but she liked not knowing who it was.

It made the game so much more fun

"Then if it isn't a social call can it be a pleasurable one?" Selina purred placing her hand on his chest and running it down his tie. She tightened it watching as he tightened with it and smiling to her self softly. He could play coy all he wanted with her but Selina knew it was just part of his game, he wanted her just as badly as she wanted him and one day is resolve would waiver.

"No time Selina!" He growled shaking his head "The heads of the Gotham City crime family our all dead" He said bluntly.

"All of them?" Selina said her sensual smirk dropping to give way to a worried frown "how is that possible?" She whispered pulling him into the shadows.

"The Joker" Batman said before looking at the clock "we have 15 minutes until the nightly news leads with the story Gotham is about to descend into chaos and you're the only one I trust to have my back" He said looking away.

"The hero gig isn't my thing" Selina said before gently cupping his masked face. She thought he would move away like always but to her surprise he leaned in nuzzling his mask against her hand and looking at her with those piercing blue eyes she found so alluring.

"Please Selina" He said his voice losing the gruff edge he put on to throw her off and becoming sincere. Selina sighed her protest melting away like butter as she starred at her Dark Knight in sadness.

"We need to stop at my place for my costume" Selina said turning to the door before she could change her mind. The Dark Knight watched her go before smiling under his mask and joining her they stepped out just as the guards began to search for a mysterious girl who pickpocketed their bosses money.

**ACROSS THE MULTIVERSE **

Shego walked in raising an eyebrow as she saw Ron sitting in front of a laptop and typing away. Shego tried to find Ron after his little "announcement" but the man was gone and hiding away in the mansions many room's or using his ninja powers to remain hidden from him. By the time she was finished looking she realized that it was already time to go back to the meeting room.

She saw Harley and Ivy sitting on the couch and joined them. She shoot each of the a confused look but they merely shrugged offering her no insight on why they were here. She decided to play along for know and leaned back playing with the ties of her sweats as Ron got up.

"So I have been thinking a lot lately on my life and what I want to do" Ron said switching on the TV and turning to stare at them all "I realized I want to help people still and use my powers to put some good out into the world"

"So you want to go back to the hero gig?" Shego asked bitterly standing up and shaking. It was all a lie! Shego knew it was to good to be true and that Ron was eventually going to leave her and go back to being a hero. A good man could never fall in love with a bad girl and now Shego was going to pay the ultimate price for thinking other wise.

"Relax Shego" Ron said raising his hands slowly "I want to put some good out into the world but I don't want to let any one stop me from doing the right thing" He said just as the screen came to life and showed a picture of a group of sickly looking African kids "and I want to start by feeding these kids" He said seriously.

"You want to go feed the Okanga tribe?" Harley asked leaning in and starring at the kids with pursed lips.

"I want to do more than feed them I want to liberate them" Ron said smacking his palm into his fist "they know how to farm already I want to teach them to fight and survive on their own"

"Your talking about causing an uprising from the Traxis government" Shego said watching Ron "the government has serious political power and you will be branded a criminal for your supposed "good deeds" Ron" Shego said stressing the good deeds part.

"I don't care" Ron said simply before turning to Ivy " can you make some kind of genetically altered super plant that is fast growing, high in food value, and is yummy and tasty?"

"Piece of cake" Ivy said snorting "Bamboo D.N.A a little bit of cactus D.N.A and finished off with some fruit D.N.A will create the desired plant you need"

"You want to give it to the people of Africa?" Harley asked guessing his plan and frowning "but there is a draught going on"

"The government is causing the draught so we find and destroy whatever is causing it" Ron explained before switching the computer to a website for a weather machine lot "I am borrowing this next idea from Dr. Drakken but if we go to a weather machine lot we can…"

"Wait a second" Harley said stopping him "there is such a thing as a weather machine lot?" Harley asked in shock.

"That's not all" Ron said shaking his head and looking back at his computer "this is a world with a company dedicated to evil, time share lairs for villains to go to when their lair is destroyed, and lots where any body can pick up a machine that can do damage at a public sales place" Ron said shaking his head in anger "Africa is only the beginning" He said solemnly.

"So we steal a weather machine and then use it to bring rain back to Africa?" Shego asked nodding to her self as she went over the plan.

"No" Ron said shaking his hand "we are going to purchase it and this house legally that way no one knows our plans until there is no way of stopping it"

"I can't imagine a weather machine is going to be cheap Ron" Harley said "and we still don't have enough money to legally purchase the house let alone a weather machine"

"I have a plan for that" Ron said smiling softly.

**AUTHORS NOTE **

Zorpox is back!

That's all that needs to be said about that

As a compromise about the four some I decided to wait for their first sex scene. This chapter was getting pretty long any ways so every one will have to wait for the steamy stuff. Any ways Ron now has a plan which I know is similar to weirdbards but I promise will have its differences.

As always reviews (good or bad) are appreciated.


	15. bad to the bone

**THE NEXT DAY **

Luke Connard paced the marble floor; he looked at the double-barreled wooden doors with obvious disdain and if he was honest a little anger. The stockholders were all gathered once again to try and find some direction of Stark Consolidated; with Mr. Stark gone the company had lost its nest egg and was entirely in disarray creating the sort of chaos that followed when cutting a chickens head off of its body. If they didn't stop flopping around and running about in circles they would lose all of the company's blood and it would crash to the ground lifelessly. Mr. Connard sighed closing his eyes and wishing he were anywhere but here. He opened them and visibly groaned when he realized he was still here, he decided to get back in there before the stock holders killed them selves and started to walk back to the door accepting his fate for now.

His hands were inches from the polished door handle when his intercom buzzed. Mr. Connard turned going back to his desk and thumbing the button to answer his secretary.

"Yes Donna?" He asked trying not to sound to tight or angry.

"Sorry Mr. Connard but there is a man here to see you" Donna said sounding nervous "he said he has urgent news for you and also a solution for your problem"

"Send him in then" Mr. Connard said sighing and shrugging "maybe he can save us" The man said exasperated and more than a little hopeful.

The door opened and a man stepped in thanking Donna and closing the door behind him to give them some privacy. He was a tall handsome man with sharp angular features and short black hair, he had piercing green eyes that seemed to give nothing away and his face was clean shaven, he had on a expensive red and black suit on cut to his body and screaming wealth and power to all that saw it.

"Uh can I help you Sir?" Mr. Connard said going over and shaking the man's hand in confusion. Mr. Connard had never seen him before and didn't know what the man had to do with this company.

"Hello Mr. Connard my name is Alexander Alexander Galifrey" The man said holding out his hands and smiling at the stressed out executive.

"And I have come here to save your company"

ACROSS TOWN

The simple black van pulled up sliding to a stop out side of the small Chinese restaurant; it sat idle for a few minutes before a black and red haired woman in a long but fashionable brown trench coat walked out. She hit the door and slid it close before walking away and towards the Chinese restaurant. The van quickly started up and pulled out of the parking lot before any one could get a good look at it.

STARK CONSOLIDATED

"So you're the new majority share holder?" Mr. Connard asked raising an eyebrow and sitting down at his computer to check on the stock market.

"Yes I acquired Mr. Stark's house and became interested in him and his company in general" Ron said sitting down across from the man "last night I used the majority of my wealth to purchase his shares and some of my own to gain the top spot"

"Harley has been dropped off at location one" Shego's voice said crackling over the hidden earpiece Ron was wearing and supplying him with Intel.

"And you think you can save this company?" Mr. Connard asked raising an eyebrow in disbelief "they're all running around that conference room and demanding leader ship even though none of them know any thing about weapons or our R&D department or even our business plans for that matter"

"Do you know Mr. Connard?" Ron asked leaning in to regard him "about all of that stuff?"

"I worked here all my life Mr. Galifrey from paper boy to and executive" Mr. Connard said gesturing around the building "I was a good friend of Mr. Stark and I would dare say I know this company better than any one else"

"Then congratulations Mr. Connard you are now my second in command" Ron said getting up and placing a hand on his shoulders "wait ten minutes and then come in I'll have them wrangled in by then and we can proceed" Ron said ignoring Mr. Connard's protest and walking over to the door. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open walking into the board meeting.

ACROSS TOWN

The white van pulled to another stop right across from an old run down looking motorcycle stop. The van doors slid open and Poison Ivy stepped out wearing jeans and a black hoodie under her new costume. She smacked the back of the van and walked over to the auto shop ignoring the rough looking men as if she was born to be here, the van was quickly gone pulling out of the parking spot and going to the next drop off point.

….

"Poison Ivy is online" Shego said just as Ron walked into the main conference room and shut the door.

"We are go in fifteen minutes" Ron murmured watching all the various board members stop arguing and turn to look at the strange new man before them. He walked to the front pushing the board members down and back into their seats as he made his way to the head of the board and studied them all.

"Hello my name is Anthony Ronald Galifrey" Ron said pronouncing each word slowly and carefully "I purchased the last of the Stark family stock last night which combined with my own made me the majority share holder"

"What! we don't even know who the hell you are!" One older man said jumping back out of his seat and causing the others to follow suit. They started yelling again looking around at each other and then back at him as if they were beyond confused. Ron pinched the bridge of his nose as he suddenly realized some thing.

This was going to take a while

…

Shego pulled the white van into the parking lot and pulled the parking brake on. She turned pulling Rufus out of his perch in the passengers seat and moving through the small space built to bring people into the back and to the sensitive but powerful electronics systems in the back. Shego set Rufus down on the panels and patted a very mind controlled Mr. Tucker on the head before kicking the doors to the van open. She jumped down flipping her black hoodie up and walking across the street to a large collection of run down apartments.

….

"So how were the clubs last night?"

The question startled Terry bringing him out of daydreaming and back to his real life. The young man smiled remembering last night and the red head that spent hours trying to get his attention. While Terry was by no means ugly he was a shy geeky guy who always had trouble letting his inner handsome show. He usually ended up holed in a booth in the darkness looking at people walking by and mentally undressing them with nothing more. Then last night a attractive red headed girl in a very very tight green dress sauntered up to him and spent the whole night with him, it was the best date he had ever been in and the last thing he remembered was kissing her in the hall. He woke up the next morning naked in his bed with what looked like a long and passionate night. After searching his apartment his mystery girl was nowhere to be found, but he was sure he would find her again and that fate connected them.

"A gentlemen never kisses and tells Chris" Terry said pulling the van to a stop at their clients business and turning to his partner Chris. He tried to keep a straight face but he smiled and blushed unable to keep his joy over finally getting laid and finding some one special.

"Yeah right" Chris said shaking his head and pulling on his tablet and computer belt "I don't believe you got any sort of tail lass" He countered popping open his door and shaking his head as he felt the hot sun on his face.

"Did to" Terry grumbled grabbing his costume built laptop and his messenger bag. He followed his partner stepping out of the driver seat and onto the curb. He looked up at the Metro City public bank head quarters and his mind once again flashed to the mysterious redhead he met last night, he didn't realize it but his hand also slipped down patting his left pocket and feeling a distinct USB device inside.

….

"Are you done?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow and watching the shareholders taking slow breaths to recover form their angry outburst. After four full minutes of random yelling and squabbling the various members of the board looked like they were finally ready to calm down and talk like regular adults.

Which meant it was time to put on a show

"It's true who am I?" Ron said leaning against the head chair and looking at each of them in turn "new guy on the block never heard the family name whose to say if I am the right man for the job or not?" Ron said watching them nod in agreement and snorting, "What I do have besides the majority shares? Well that my various colleges is a vision"

"A vision?!" Another man said looking over at him "we don't need vision we need another Stark for weapons!" He roared as the other men nodded in agreement.

"Stark cornered the market in weapon research and development" Ron said snorting and shaking his head "He is dead with no heir or living relative there are no more Starks so get over it" He said stressing each word slowly.

"So what we let the company go belly up that's your vision?" A man at the end asked.

"Why would I buy all the stocks then" Ron said shaking his head "This building alone has six full levels of Research and Development stocked with good smart people with different degrees and skills" Ron said turning and activating the holo viewer built into the desk "Stark didn't think that weapons were the only thing out there and you idiots have been ignoring all the other projects and contracts the company has going on"

"Now wait a minute" The man closest to him growled getting up and wagging his fingers at Ron "who are you calling idiots!" He snapped angrily.

"You now sit down" Ron said resisting the urge to pull the silver oval disk out of his breast pocket "I am the new CEO of Stark consolidated no matter what you say so you can either accept that and let me make you all a obscene amount of money or continue to let this company lose stock and money each day with no foreseeable future I am offering you that future"

"What is it going to be gentleman?"

…..

Shego reached the top of the staircase and turned checking her watch as she ignored the hookers and drug addicts shuffling away behind her with vacant expressions. She had five minutes to get into position before Harley and Poison Ivy initiated the plan and started without her. She turned and stepped into the small room that housed the ice machine and unzipped her jacket revealing her usual costume. She pushed the jacket behind the ice machine keeping it safe while she stepped back out and walked to the door at the end of the hall. Two thugs in black hoodies leaned against it watching her and grabbing the butt of their handguns. They smirked at her cockily smiling at each other as they prepared their best pick up lines for the sexy girl walking towards them.

Ten Seconds

Their eyes widened in realization that the beautiful goddess walking towards them was also the infamous villain Shego. They cursed grabbing their short Black Hand guns out of the waistbands of their sweats and moving towards her. She gave them each her best sexy smile before leaping into action and clearing the remaining length of the hallway. She slammed into the first one punching him and sending him catapulting back into the plaster wall and causing it to crack, the other thug threw a wild punch at her but she quickly knocked it away and threw him back into the door they were guarding. The simple wooden door shattered crumbling into splinters and giving Shego complete access to the money laundering business inside. Hot young looking girls in bikini's stood in front of large stacks of money feeing them into bill counters and ignoring the men cradling assault riffles and leering at them.

"Hello girls and boys" Shego said stepping in and flaring up her plasma powers. The girls ducked screaming in fear and looking at the guards in desperation. They sat up brining their assault riffles up and barking at her in Spanish. They moved closer to her slowly inching their way over to the clearly dangerous villain and keeping their fingers tight on the trigger.

Shego smiled

….

Harley disarmed the man grabbing his assault riffles and sending a point blank burst of rounds into his chest. She kicked him away causing the Hispanic girls to run and sending a few stacks of money scattering against the floor. She smiled grabbing her over coat and ripping it off to reveal her new costume to the Chinese Yakuza guards. They paused momentarily distracted by the bright colors and giving the slightly deranged girl the chance to kick over a spare table and duck behind it. She felt a few rounds hit the table and waited before popping up and taking down a few more guards with sharp precise burst. She rolled away as more guards appeared opening fire on the table and causing it to splinter into dust. She tossed the spent assault riffled and reached into the belt on her costume and pulled out a couple of bright red streamers. She whistled to himself waiting before popping up and throwing the streamers out at the guards.

…

Poison Ivy slammed the bikers face into the red tool locker and kicked another one right into his tricked out motorcycle. She stepped over them and smiled at the other members pulling out short shotguns and aiming at her. She yawned throwing out her hands and causing a nearby potted plant to burst forward and grab them, it lifted them in the air easily before slamming them back down and grabbing their shotguns and expertly disarming them. She sent the parts scattering across the garage and started making her way to the second floor and the sweatshop hidden there.

…..

"I can't believe you got them all settled down" Mr. Connard said stepping into the elevator with Mr. Galifrey and pressing the down button.

"In the end none of them really wanted to run the company" Ron said laughing and feeling the elevator jolt "once I started throwing out the research departments contract's we had and my knowledge on them they quickly caved and agreed to give me control" He remarked wincing as he heard gun fire clatter in his ear.

"How did you know about that?" Mr. Connard asked looking over at him curiously "those files are all sealed as top clearance"

"I did a little peeking in the servers last night" Ron said smiling at him and looking sheepish "Sorry for the hacking but I wanted to be prepared for the meeting and make sure I won the spot"

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me" Mr. Connard said shrugging and feeling the elevator smoothly stop "as per your orders I gathered the research department in level 1 for you to meet and talk to about your goals they are all awaiting for you Sir"

"Good Good" Ron said hearing Harley curse seconds before more gunfire filled his ear. He winced trying desperately to remain calm and let Harley strike out on her own. He knew he needed to be here for the plan but having all his "ladies" running around and getting shot at was causing him to remain on edge.

….

"Thank you for your time and we'll fix it in no time" Chris said watching as the bank executive signed over the last of the digital paper work on his tablet. Terry ignored the smoozing going on and walked over to the powerful servers, the banks main network was experiencing issues and since Terry and Chris were the best guys on the team the bank asked for them specifically to come over and take a look at the problem. The server in question was behind an all but missile proof Plexiglas divider and as Terry stepped inside the temperature dropped down as the powerful cooling systems went to work. Terry ignored the powerful fans pumping out air and walked over to the first computer and pulled it out, he grabbed his laptop and plugged it in letting the powerful applications he designed work on the systems as he walked around and checked the other systems.

"Every thing going okay in there?" Chris asked stepping into the server room and flicking through systems on his tablets.

"Yeah" Terry called pulling out the USB drive from his pocket and pushing it into the banks account servers. He watched the red dot blink rapidly humming to him self as if he had not a care in the world. It finished and he pulled it out tucking it into his back pocket and instantly forgetting every thing that had taken place. He blinked trying to remember what he was doing.

"You okay?" Chris called looking up from Terry's computer and raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah let's finish this" Chris said going over to his computer and working on the system. They fixed the problem bade the bank executive good-bye and left. The USB would be destroyed by Chris that night before he forgot about the entire thing, he would go back to try and find the red head he thought he spent the night with but she would never appear again.

….

"Harley Quinn clear" Harley said dropping the last of the dead guards and going over to the tables full of money.

"Glad to hear your safe Harley" Ivy said before a burst of machine fire interrupted her.

"Sounds like I am the first one to be done to" Harley teased grabbing a trash bag and unfurling it. She began pilling the money into the bag humming to her self as she whipped blood off of some bills and stacked them away.

"I am already back at the van and driving to pick you up" Shego said smugly

"Uh huh sure you are Blackie" Harley said finishing the tables and grabbing the smaller stacks of bills.

"Ladies play nice" Ivy purred just as a men screamed from her end before there was a quick snap.

"What are you going to do if I don't Ivy?" Shego purred surprising both Harley and Ivy with her flirting.

"I'm sure I can find a way to punish you both" Ivy purred "And I am sure Ron would help me"

"To bad he can't weigh in huh Ronnie" Harley purred throwing the garbage bag over her shoulders and going to the door.

…..

Ron shook his head at Harleys comment and tried his best to ignore it, Ron instead smiled and chatted with Mr. Connard as they walked out of the elevator and into the R&D department of Stark Consolidated. The space was huge with no walls and banks of computer and different pieces of machinery. Scientist and engineers in lab coats walked around rushing from equipment to equipment and talking to each other rapidly as they worked on various projects.

"Welcome what Mr. Stark liked to call the brain room" Mr. Connard said gesturing for Ron to follow him. They both stepped out of the elevator and walked over to the center of the massive floor. The white coats stopped turning from their various projects and watching as the duo stopped in the middle of them.

"Listen up" Mr. Connard said clearing his throat and looking at each of them in turn to make sure he had their attention "This is our new CEO Alexander Galifrey he wanted to see you all and talk about the future of the company" Mr. Connard said before nodding at Ron to take the stage.

"Hello I'm your new boss" Ron said before wincing at how lame it sounded and changing tracks "I'm here today to talk to you about the future of the company and you"

"Were getting fired aren't we?" A voice asked form the crowd. The others looked around talking to each other in panic and shifting angrily.

"No one is getting fired" Ron said holding out his hands for them to quite down "every one here is keeping their job and getting more funding" He said pausing to let his shocking words sink in to the scientist.

"I know that Mr. Stark funneled a lot of his money into his own R&D" Ron said "And I can't tell you if that was right or wrong but what I can tell you is that with his death the spotlight can swing back onto you and the contracts you have, every one here is capable of so much more and starting tomorrow all your contracts are going to be put on the forefront of the new company with Mr. Connard here shuffling and consolidating each one as my number two"

"Wait what" Mr. Connard said looking at him in surprise.

"Furthermore" Ron said ignoring Mr. Connard and his shock "The few people who were involved in defense will have a place in this new companies business as a new project is being headed that you will learn about in the coming days"

"So were not losing a job and were getting a more serious role in the company?" One of the scientists asked in disbelief.

"Stark Consolidated has been the forefront of new technology for the last couple of years," Ron, said smiling "I plan to continue that legacy and continue to honor the late Mr. Stark and his company" Ron said finishing his speech and nodding at Mr. Connard to take the floor.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" Ron said smiling at their clapping and waving them off. Ron smiled and moved through the crowds ignoring them as he walked into the elevator and let the door shut behind him.

"Now for the final piece" Ron said smiling and reaching inside his pants pocket. He fished out his phone and hit a few buttons activating the simple hacking tools Shego built in as he hummed to himself softly.

"Oh Ron you're not actually going to do that are you?" Shego said trying to sound annoyed but sound amused instead.

"Of course he is going to do it he is a bad ass and I told him to" Harley said laughing before her voice changed to one of worry "How is it going Red?"

"Who knew the Sons had so much fucking security," Poison Ivy said as more gunfire filled the earpiece "I should be done in a few seconds"

"Do you need some help?" Shego asked in concern "my take is done so I can swing by and give you a hand" She said trying to phrase it as delicately as possible and not piss of the red head.

And not suceeding

"I can do it on my own!" Ivy snapped cutting the line as more gunfire erupted.

ACROSS TOWN

Poison Ivy dodged another shotgun blast and leaped across the remaining space before the thug couldn't get another shot off. She slammed into him disarming him and cracking the shotgun against his head. The force of the blow broke the gun in half and caused the thug to drop to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Poison Ivy does not need help" She snapped into the line and moved to the money before any one could say any thing else. She pulled out her gym bag and began grabbing the money and pushing it into the bag until every last cent was gone. She made one last sweep to make sure she got every thing before turning and stomping her way to the door. She was just about to step out side when she heard a heavy pounding on the door leading to the basement.

She stopped and debated about leaving it alone before her curiosity finally got the better of her. She turned and dumped the bag on the floor before crossing across the garage. She reached the supply closet and smashed the shiny new padlock as if it was nothing more than rust. She popped the lock and ripped the door off revealing two people one man and one woman tied up together with duck tape on their mouth.

"I found two people here Shego that looked like they were kidnapped" Ivy said grabbing them and dragging them out of the closet before ripping the duct tape off of their mouth "what should I do?"

"Untie them and let them go before contining to the rendezvous point" Shego said sounding busy "we don't have time for this"

"Actually I think Shego will want you to take us with you" The Women said as she got up and brushed the dust off of her black dress.

"Give me the line"

…..

"You guys are ruining my moment" Ron said finishing the hacking software and opening his music program. He flicked through the settings for a few minutes before finding the selection he wanted and hitting it. A few seconds later _Bad To The Bone _began playing filling the elevator and the whole building with the music, Ron listed to it for a few seconds before pulling out a pair of aviators and sliding them onto his face.

And then he smiled

METRO CITY BANK

"What the hell is going on!" The bank executive asked bursting into the server room and waddling over to the technicians. Terry and Chris were back rapidly clicking away on their computers as bright red lights flashed on the server walls.

"Sir we don't know how but a virus got in to your servers" Terry said swearing and typing more bits of code out "It's a simple virus but its inside your computer system and it's eluding capture"

"Well what is it doing?!" The bank executive asked nervously wiping sweat from his baldhead and pacing.

"Sir" Chris said, he hesitated not sure how to tell the clearly distressed back executive. He finally took a deep breath and spit it out "It's draining the bank's accounts and stealing all your money".

"What?!" The bank executive said before promptly fainting.

ACROSS TOWN

The three crime lords each got the report that their cash houses had been compromised and every one guarding their dirty cash was either dead or not reporting in. At the exact same time the Metro City bank lost all it's money in a scandal that the news was already calling _"the biggest cyber theft the world has ever seen"._ A number of terrorist agencies would take credit for this (though none did it). An email would also show up in each of the crime lords giving them the time and location to a meeting point.

Ron walked out of the lobby and smiled as the security guards ran around and tried to figure out where the music was coming from. He ignored them and walked out buttoning his Armani jacket and watching as his limo pulled up to great him.

"I take it every one was successful?" Ron asked opening the door and stepping into the limo. Per his instructions the window was already up and the driver would not disturb him or hear any thing he did not need to hear.

"The email was sent and all the money has been secured" Shego said coming over the ear piece "we even picked up a little extra prize"

"What was it?" Ron asked reaching over and grabbing a snack bag out of the mini pantry.

"Have to wait until you get home to see" Shego said teasingly "how did the meeting go?"

"They grumbled but I think in the end they were all okay with letting some one else lead the company" Ron said munching on the chips "I have a press meeting tomorrow and the meeting tonight"

"You do realize that you're now the head of a giant mega company" Shego said worriedly "how are you going to juggle that with project Africa"

"I'm sure I will find a way" Ron said frowning "I'll meet you at home beautiful girls?" He asked speaking to all of them.

They all said yes and in seconds Ron was alone with his thoughts. He pulled out his phone and smiled as his secret bank accounts filled. He had more than enough to not only buy the weather machine but also the house and still have a little left over. He also had a clear goal and was now the leader of a fortune 500 company, the old Ron would have freaked at the thought but Ron was strangely excited about it.

"Or is that you?" Ron asked looking over at Zorpox sitting across the seat from him.

"I thought we were sharing every thing now Ron" Zorpox asked innocently eating his own bag of chips and raising an eyebrow. His skin was still normal and he was now Ron's twin.

"I need to get you some kind of body" Ron murmured reaching over to his watch and twisting the false dial. The holographic disguise unit flickered and his features morphed back into Ronald Stoppable "I'm going to need it for the heavy burden I just took on"

"As enticing as a thought that is it might be to much for me to handle" Zorpox said laughing softly "give your self more credit you handled being a high school kid and save the world with no problem"

"I guess" Ron said shrugging "but were not done yet"

"No" Zorpox said smiling "no we are not"

….

LATER THAT NIGHT

"What are we doing here" The shark asked stepping into the old warehouse and closing the door behind him.

"The hell if I know old man" John Trix growled standing up from the small oak table and angrily puffing on his cigar. The older leader of the sons was clad in his usual jeans and mc vest, and his eyes narrowed in anger as he regarded his rival.

"It was you wasn't it" The Shark snapped going over to the table and pulling out his hand gun "Give me back my money!"

"Give me back my money you fuck" John snapped pulling out his shotgun and aiming it squarely at The Sharks head.

"Quit squabbling" A third voice said moving out of the darkness, it was an older Chinese man wearing a smart business suit and hobbling forward on a cane. To any one else it would look like a simple Chinese man but both men's face quickly changed to one of respect.

"They hit you too sir?" The Shark asked as John's eyes widened in surprise.

"Their ambition clearly knows no bounds" Mr. Wu said nodding and coming to the table "all my money is gone"

"All just to get your attention Mr. Wu" A digitally distorted voice said form the shadows. Harley and Ivy both stepped out of shadows followed by Ron in his Whisper uniform.

"You!" The Shark snapped moving his gun to whisper as John did the same "You're Shego's body guard" He said surprised.

"I was Shego's body guard" The digitally distorted voice said ignoring the weapons and walking to the table "but I got a little ambitious and now I am your new boss"

"I have run the Yakuza in Metro City for years" Mr. Wu said walking over to him and stamping his cane against the ground "how dare you walk in and disrespect me like this!"

"Mr. Wu respect is for suckers" Whisper said before snapping his hand out and disarming both John and The Shark at once. He cracked their guns across the desk and tossed the broken parts away as if they were nothing but a mess of broken parts. He nodded and Harley stepped forward and placed a bottle of wine on the table before smiling mischievously at each of them.

"You are going to pay for this" The Shark growled.

"Maybe so but for now this is how it is going to go down" Whisper said looking in turn at each of them "I know get 20 percent of each of your profits and all your supplies and contacts are now mine if you don't comply I will single handedly destroy each and every one of your businesses I stole all of your money today to show you what I am capable of and if you try and raise a hand against me I will act on my threats" Whisper said before nodding at Ivy to put a scrap of paper on the desk before continuing "this is the number to my bank account if you don't comply I will know about it gentlemen" Whisper said before turning.

"We will kill you" John snapped grudgingly looking at the piece of paper.

"You can try" Whisper said turning and raising an eye brow before any one could do any thing their was a flash of silver and in seconds each of them was screaming as a silver sword sunk into their shoulder blades.

"But that's your final warning" Whisper said before turning his back on their screams and walking out with Poison Ivy and Harley.

MANSION

Ron sighed and parked his motorcycle into the above ground garage. He got off pulling down his beaked hood and going over to the elevator system. He pressed the down button and leaned against the beast as the elevator smoothly descended a short distance down. The other cars came into view and Ron felt the lift system smoothly click and complete it's journey.

He got up and went over to the armory situated against the far side of the garage/workshop. He pulled off his costume and hung it up next to the other racks holding the girls costumes. He finished putting it away and paused his hands smoothing the black cloth of his jacket down as he thought about his meeting as Whisper. Gone was the stuttering man Ron had previously been replaced by a man not unlike Zorpox, Ron had defaulted to him on this mission and followed his instructions on how to best handle the crime lords, but what Ron wasn't expecting was how… Easy it had been to play the ruthless villain. Those men were criminals plain and simple and now that they were under his control they would be easier to control. In the end he thought he might have done some good, it still made him uneasy but he would deal and work with it for now.

He closed the grate of the armory and quickly made his way back up to the staircase. He jumped the last couple of steps and eagerly made his way over to the conference room holding his "ladies" and their prize. He stepped in smiling as he saw Harley, Shego, and Ivy gathered around the conference table, which was over flowing with money. Before he could say another word his eyes fell on two people sitting down and they widened in surprise.

"You" Ron said stepping forward in shock.

…

GOTHAM CITY

Pure chaos

Few have had a chance to see it, even less have truly experienced it. It's some thing humanity teeters on the brink of yet some thing that differentness us from most other species. It sits in all of us festering growing waiting for some set of circumstances to unleash it. We all long one day to break the confines of our reality and perform an act of rebellion or descend into madness for just a few short hours and it was also some thing the Joker excelled in.

The Joker smiled stepping past the hostages and dead security guards as he whistled to himself softly. He ignored them and walked down the hall until he got to the control room of the television station, he pushed the dead tech out of the chair and sat down quickly going to work and expertly setting up for the nightly news. He quickly went into the set setting up the camera by him self and quickly changing the normal backdrop into a much more colorful one that looked more like him.

"Come on you guys get to be my live studio audience" The Joker said gleefully grabbing the hostages and pulling them into the room one by one. He lined every one up against the news desk before pulling the newswomen into the seat next to him. He nodded pleased with him self before taking off his purple overcoat and sitting in the chair.

"How do I look?" He asked smiling at the freaked out newsgirl, she raised her hand up and down rapidly her muffled mouth making slight whimpering sounds as she looked at him.

"You remind me of some one" The Joker said pushing his hair back to make sure it was presentable and pulling his straight razor out of his pocket "some one very dear to me" He said before snapping out and bringing the blade across her neck. He sat down as she began to choke on her own blood and the live sign lit up above him.

"Goooooood evening Gotham City!" The Joker yelled slamming the bloody knife into the desk and jumping up "this is a very special edition of the Gotham news Joker edition!" He said before cackling and sitting down.

"Now for you police officers or vigilantes watching this I would suggest not getting to close" The Joker said as he pointed down at the bundled hostages "or else you may find these poor innocent people dead and you would inturpt my moment in the spot light"

"Speaking of dead people this just in!" The Joker said reaching under the desk and opening the duffel bag he hid there "The Gotham City crime lords have all been killed and murdered while sitting down at a top secret meeting" The Joker said before smiling.

"The killer is believed to be handsome funny and nuttier than a squirrels house" The Joker said pulling out the severed head of the Roman and putting it in front of him "Oh wait that sounds like me" The Joker said laughing and slapping the Romans cheek before letting it drop down into the lap of some poor unsuspecting hostage.

"Now listen up Gotham City" The Joker said leaning in and starring at the camera seriously "tonight you will be introduced to the definition of insanity, tonight chaos will rule the streets as the good criminals of Gotham City attack each other or me in order to gain the top spot. This is my gift for you people of Gotham cast out your normal boring life and go live over turn a store steal pillage and loot and do it with no fear that you will be interrupted by the cops" The Joker said smiling as he pulled out a detonator. He clicked it and leaned back as distant booms echoed across the city.

All Across the city various emergency services (IE Hospitals, Police departments, Fire Stations) watched in sheer confusion as their cars exploded, Police cars flipped into the air, fire trucks cracked in half as The Jokers hidden bombs went off at once. Suddenly the lights flickered and distract by distract went out as the Gotham City generators blew plunging the city into darkness.

"If any one from the main land thinks they can get in here then you might want to wait for the following boom" The Joker said pausing and waiting as another three explosions happened, across Gotham the bridges and tunnels leading out of the city exploded and collapsed preventing any one from leaving.

"Come and get me Batman" The Joker said as the station began to loose power.

The last thing they all heard was his mad maniacal cackling

AUTHORS NOTE:

I couldn't resist giving you guys this chapter early, its hot off the presses (I just finished it) and since you guys are all bloody fantastic readers its my Sunday treat to you. This does mean that I am now caught up with my self-chapter wise and I will still be trying to post weekly.

A lot of stuff happens in this chapter, Ron is officially prepared to do whatever it takes and as it turns out he is quite a good mastermind. He also now owns a company! A lot of you might wonder why he would do this but when dealing with dirty money you need a business to funnel it into, you might still say this is a stretch but Ron now has the recourse of a cutting edge technological business to use for his criminals. In the coming days we will see him even take on more roles as his plans come to fruition.

With Ron about to step out of the shadows several characters will have the chance to resurface in the coming days.

What do you think happened to Kim?

Who do you think the girl is?


	16. Alliances

"What are you doing here Madame Lerouge?" Ron asked stepping forward and raising an eyebrow. The mad witch doctor was leaning against conference desk with her long legs crossed and tapping her cane against the wooden desk as she regarded Ron and his "ladies".

"I was doing a little work in Metro City" She said smiling softly as she lifted herself off of the table "and I found my self getting jumped by a couple of unsavory characters I fought them valiantly but they managed to knock me out and take me hostage along with my new friend here" She said pointing her cane at a man tied up in the spare chair to her left.

"Guys please tell me you have a good reason why this man is still tied up?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow in concern and going over to him.

"We didn't know what you wanted to do with him or if he could be trusted so we kept him tied up and blindfolded" Ivy said glancing over at Shego and raising an eyebrow as if to ask what Ron's problem was.

"I tried to tell him that the man was no harm to them but they would not listen to me" Madame Lerouge said snorting and rolling her eyes at the red head (who shot her death glares) "he is a fellow scientist like me who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time he is no threat"

"Listen lady" Harley said growling and moving towards Madame Lerouge angrily as she moved to defend her girl friend and partner in crime.

"Harley relax please" Ron said coming over and pulling the rope off of the man, he tried to play peacemaker between the women before a catfight broke out and he was forced to take a side or some one got hurt "Next time just let him go I am sure the Madame wouldn't have let him in if he could not be trusted"

Ron pulled off the last of the rope and quickly ripped the duct tape off of the mans mouth while he took a better look at him, He was around Ron's age with a tall thin spider like body and brown hair stuck up in a crazy mad scientist like hair do, he had on a pair of black jeans and a white AC/DC shirt under a pin striped vest.

"Wow thanks for that mate" He said in a British accent, he clapped Ron's back before walking around the conference room and ignoring every one "hmm receded lighting stone like motif and lack of windows we must be some where under ground possibly a bunker with some sort of military back ground but with four criminals that some how seems doubtful which will lead to other scenarios" He said pausing and looking at Ron for the first time.

"Of course your not a criminal are you Ronald Stoppable side kick to the crime stopping Kim Possible and thought by Global Justice to be a major contributing factor to her success" He said matter of factly before snorting "Hypothesis is unproven warrants further studies and test"

"Uh yes my name is Ronald Stoppable you are in my home" Ron said in confusion and cutting him off.

"Well then thank you for allowing me in your home Me Casa Su Casa Right?" He said before smacking his head "oh right my name sorry I forget my manners some times my name is Dr. David Garfield"

"Wait Dr. Garfield super genius and rising prodigy?" Shego said her mouth dropping open a little in surprise "Ron this guy could give Wade a run for his money"

"Mr. Load is a genius but some of his theory's are a bit flawed and remain to be contested" Dr. Garfield said rolling his eyes and looking back at Ron with a devilish smile "of course it took me a little longer to get my doctorates but to each their own"

"If you are some big doctor then why are you tied up in a gang hide out?" Harley asked raising an eyebrow and leaning across the table to study the man.

"I was kidnapped as part of a ransom plan," Dr. Garfield said shrugging "I don't know how they expected to get any money from me but I can not deny they were ambitious enough to grab me"

"Wait are you praising your kidnappers?" Ron asked smiling a little and trying to hide back a chuckle. The scientist/ prodigy was eccentric and funny and he could tell they were going to get along.

"A person who is ambitious always deserves some form or praise with out ambition we can't move forward with progress" David said shrugging and turning to the door "Thank you for the hospitality and the rescue but I have to get back to my experiments now"

"You really think you are just going to leave?" Harley asked as Ivy and Shego both moved to the door and blocked his path.

"Like I said wonderful hospitality and all but I really must be getting back to my cybernetic experiments they get a tad anxious when I am gone for so long" David said stopping in front of them and tucking his hands into his pocket.

"What are they going to do come find you?" Harley said coming up behind him and snorting.

"Well actually" David said smiling and taking one hand out of his pocket long enough to tap his head.

At that moment a heavy clanking sound came out of the nearest vent. Before any one could react the vent popped off and two small silver balls leapt out, they slammed into Shego and Ivy sending them barreling into Harley and causing the girls to become a tangled mess on the floor. Dr. Garfield moved over them whistling a short note as he grabbed the door handles, the balls (which Ron realized where metallic spiders) jumped off of his ladies and crawled up onto his shoulders before settling.

"Sorry about that but I did warn you ladies I did not want to be so terribly impolite to you" He said before throwing open the door and moving into the hallway.

"Doctor before you go I'd like to offer you a ambitious proposal" Ron said smiling and watching as he stopped and cocked his head in interest "One that would be a challenge to some one as brilliant as you" he said going in for the kill.

"What kind of ambitious proposal would that be Ronald Stoppable?" Dr. Garfield asked curiously turning back to him.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

"When you say ambitious you really mean ambitious I must say even I was not expecting that one" David said sitting back and regarding him with open and burning curiosity. The others were all sitting at the conference table listening in as Ron filled in Madame Lerouge and Dr. Garfield on his little scheme to help Africa. Ron's ladies sat across from them still licking their wounds and keeping quite as they glared at Dr. Garfield openly in anger.

"I'm in Stoppable" Madame Lerouge said surprising both Ron and Shego "I have always wanted to go help those poor malnourished kids also it would be a refreshing change to be in a place where my genetics can do some real good work and not just patch up criminals"

"You actions will get you nothing but trouble Ron" David said absentmindedly playing with one of the spider as he contemplated Ron "Governments will hunt you down mobilize armies against you and all sorts of other nasty things as you try and help these people"

"I don't care" Ron said shrugging "This is about helping people nothing more nothing less they can come after me all they want but I will help these people"

"That's what I wanted to hear Ronald Stoppable" David said watching his eyes before smiling and pressing his thumb against the spider under belly. It slid open with a soft whisper revealing a small control pad with a row of soft blinking lights, he pressed a few buttons before the panel slid back and the spider jumped up and stretched it's mechanical "limbs". It quickly scampered off with the other spider back into the vent and out of sigh or Ron and the gang.

"So I take it you will join my little crusade? Ron asked smiling softly " I am sure we can find a place for a prodigy in our little family" he said taking out a spare key and sliding it across the table.

"Yeah I like a good adventure mate especially when the cause is just" David said getting up and holding out his hand for Ron to shake "and this is one where I get to use my science for good anyways the "bots" will move my lab here and I'll get started working on a few toys to help your little plan if you need me I will be finding a workshop that suits my taste"

"Welcome aboard Doctor" Ron said taking his hand and shaking it. The doctor nodded and plucked the key off of the table before smiling at the ladies. He turned and walked out of the room before disappearing into the massive under ground bunker.

"Since the plan went over so well I think tomorrow we should go ahead and pick out our weather machine waste no time since we need to still collect the water" Ron said turning and getting back to business "Shego you and Harley go pick it out tomorrow, Ivy finish the plants while I deal with the press conference"

"Press conference" Madame Lerouge said in surprise "you have been busy since I last saw you Stoppable"

"More busy than even I cared for Madame" Ron said smiling at her as if she was an old friend "I trust you stashed your equipment before you were captured?"

"Of course I did and I don't need your help to get it back nor your ladies" Madame Lerouge said getting up and dusting off some imaginary dust on her black dress "I will see you later Ronald" She said swishing her dress and leaving the conference room.

"Are you sure this is wise Ron?" Shego said raising an eye brow and looking at the other girls "Madame Lerouge I sort of trust but how do we know Dr. Garfield is not going to turn us in or try and take us down"

"Have a little faith Shego" Ron said smiling softly and sitting back down across from them "for now he is not leaving the actual bunker and he seemed eager to help us with our mission I say we trust him and the minute he shows us not to then we take him down"

"You are far to trusting Ron" Ivy said rolling her eyes and looking over at him angrily, Ron knew it was meant to scare him but Ron always found himself strangely mesmerized by her angry face. She was a warrior at heart and when she was angry she looked raw and primal and Ron always felt as if it was her true face.

"Being a trusting person got me where I am now" Ron said patiently looking at each of them in turn before moving to the next "Remember people said I should not trust any of you but I did and it was the best choice I ever made" He said and watched as each one glanced at the other as if for support against his words.

"So I guess this is the point when you guys tell me how the operation went?" Ron asked making it clear that the conversation was both over and done with. He instead placed his hands on the table and watched all three of them as he launched into what he liked to consider "mission" mode.

"It went fine Ron all the money was taken as you already know and the little mole we created got the banks money with out any alarm going off so there should be no trace back to us" Shego said switching in to business mode and dropping the conversation.

"All in all Ron I must say I am impressed" Ivy said surprising her three partners as her angry face was replaced with one of begrudging respect "This plan could not have gone off any better you seem to have the luck of the Irish going for you right now"

"Thank you" Ron said before snorting "this was the easy part though now we have to get on to the serious part Shego you and Harley go get the weather balloon tomorrow, I have the press conference and Ivy has to finish the plants then after that we will…."

"Ron we get the plan" Shego said cutting him off and looking over at the girls (who were rolling their eyes) "Look today was a good day and we would like to celebrate with you if you can get your head out of your arse" She said smirking softly as the other followed suit and turned their lustful gaze to him.

"How would you like to….." Ron stopped his eyes widening as he noticed the hungry look in each girls eyes combined with the way they were all chewing on their bottom lip. He realized what they were getting at and electricity shot through his body as desire coursed through his blood and went straight to his brain.

"Maybe this would help you out Ron" Shego said standing out of her chair and teasingly pulling her zipper down, her breast jutted forward captivating Ron and causing him to momentarily lose focus on any thing else as the delightful orbs he had become so transfixed with popped into view. Ron's concentration was so great that he did not notice the sound of a few more zippers teasingly traveling down their garments until Ivy and Harley both gave a soft _Ahem_.

Ron felt his cock stiffen at the same time his body did and he turned tearing his eyes off of Shego's glorious breast and moving on to his next delectable treat. He found out that both Harley and Ivy had shed the top of their costumes too and all three girls were in front of them their tits heaving as the flush of sexual want pulsed through all of their bodies, Ron forced him self to gulp and remain calm as he drew on every one of Sensei's meditation lessons.

"How bout it Ron" Shego purred climbing on top of the conference table and crawling over to him with the grace of a lioness stalking his prey. The others followed suit stopping in front of Ron and tugging on his shirt until it was off and he was down at their level.

"Want to have some fun?" Shego purred leaning in and kissing him passionately, before the poor young adult could full comprehend what was going on he was passed to Ivy who shoved her tongue into his mouth and tried to choke him with her tongue, she finally unlatched her self and winked at him before depositing him to Harley, the blonde girl moved as if to kiss him before moving at the last minute and nibbling on his ear lobe as she brought him back to his full height. Ron groaned as she pressed her tits against him just as some one below him popped the button on his pants and pushed them down to his ankles.

He felt a wet sensation on the tip of his cockhead for a few seconds before it full enclosed around his cock and began to suck greedily. Ron groaned as he felt another pair of hot wet lips begin to press themselves up and down his balls slowly and tenderly as if paying worship to them.

The foursome quickly pulled away from each other and raced to Shego's and Ron's room, during the race Ron managed to kick off all of his clothing and get the girls pants down which led to some quick hanky panky up and down the halls that left all of them wanting for more. They finally crashed through the door as a tangled mass of naked body parts before landing on the bed and causing it to rock and sway dangerously. The heavy wooden door swung shut behind them closing and sealing off their moans from the rest of the mansions.

Ron found him self on his back with Shego and Harley kissing his neck while Ivy pinned him underneath her. Ron thought about giving off a quip about how Ivy liked to be in control but before he could her sweet wet pussy was slamming down onto his cock and obliterating all sarcastic remarks from his head as he felt pleasure take over his body and mind. She felt so good Ron momentarily lost his sense of direction as he knew nothing but pleasure.

"Oh fuck that feels good Stoppable" Ivy said bouncing up and down and glaring down at him as she vigorously pumped his cock. Before Ron could say any thing Harley moved flipping her self onto Ron's hand and moving her pussy onto his mouth. Ron felt her sweet salty juices dripping onto his mouth and quickly pushed his tongue in shuddering as he tasted her sweet sticky juices run down his mouth, he heard Harley moan in pleasure and smiled as he lapped harder and faster in response to her urging ons. Ron idly wondered where Shego was in this orgy and he tried to peek over Harley's writhing body and find his love and see if she was enjoying her self.

He found her making out with Ivy their glorious naked emerald bodies writhing against each other as if a live coil was attached to both of them, their breast grinded against each other their nipples pebbling each other as Ivy plunged her fingers deep into Shego's wet pussy and Shego attacked Ivy's mouth with just as much fevor. Ron groaned and quickened the pace with both his tongue and his thrust trying to cause all of them to explode at once.

Their screams carried on through out the night

THE NEXT DAY

"I must say I am surprised you wanted me to join you Stoppable" Madame Lerouge said swirling her glass of champagne and crossing her legs. The limo continued its journey moving through the crowd of reporters gathered as it made its way to the convention center that the reporters were flocking to. Today was the day that Stark Consolidated was announcing its new plan and the first CEO after Mr. Stark, the rumor mill was working hard to try and figure out the mysterious man who had called this press conference but so far no one knew any thing.

That was all about to change

"Why not the girls are all busy doing their own thing and I wanted the company" Ron said draining his own champagne before turning to her "Plus it gives me the chance to ask you the real reason why you're here with out the girls trying to pry into it"

"Why I was tracking you of course" Madame Lerouge said her lips turning into a devilish smirk as she dropped her facade "I figured the best way to get into your new headquarters was for me to pretend to be saved plus I heard a rumor that Dr. Garfield was kidnapped too and thought he would be a good asset to your plans"

"Wait how did you know I had plans?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow in surprise before shaking his head "Even I didn't know I had plans"

"I just got a feeling in my gut" Madame Lerouge said as her mouth twisted into a sly smile and she dropped that conversation in favor of another "I also can see that your visions have kept progressing" she said casually.

"You could say that" Ron said looking over at Zorpox and shaking his head " I reached the second great truth but not the third I can feel my powers much more clearly but some thing is still blocking them some thing is holding me back that I can't see" He spat out as his frustration got the better of him, he spent every moment that he could meditating trying to reach the last truth and be done with it but it was like a rubber band and every time he thought he had stretched it enough it snapped back into place.

"You will find it in time Stoppable that I know" Lerouge said favoring him with a small gentle smile and causing his frustration to melt away "Even though the path you walk is a long one and filled with its own road blocks it has a reward that is much more sweeter that most others"

"That sounds like some thing Sensei would say" Ron said snorting and turning to look at the people snapping pictures of the dark Limo, he did not have his disguise on yet but he knew that the Limo was tinted enough that no one would be able to sneak a peak at the true face of Alexander Galifrey "How does he feel about what I am doing by the way?" He asked throwing it out casually (though if he was honest he meant to surprise her).

"Ah so you know that we share similar friends then" The Madame said failing to look surprised as she ingested the information, a fact that annoyed Ron because he had intended her to be with that little bombshell "I trust your senses have also alerted you to your silent guards who have been keeping their watch over you"

"They have indeed Madame" he said nodding as the Limo glided to a stop behind the conference room and the attendants rushed to close the gate behind him and block the hungry reporters form getting in "You did not answer my question though" he said as politely as he could.

"Stoppable have you not learned yet" Madame Lerouge said shaking her head and putting her top hat back on her face, it effectively hid her features and made it so she would not need a disguise like Ron "What does it matter what Sensei thinks of you?" She said before gesturing that the conversation was done and settling in her seat.

Before Ron could answer her he saw a women in a black business suit coming towards him and reaching to open the door, he quickly reached down thumbing the activation button on his watch's holo disguise. His features morphed as if they were nothing but water before finally shaping into his Alexander Galifrey disguise and blocking his true face beneath a hard light hologram. A second later the watch beeped signaling the disguise was stable just as the Limo door swung open and sunlight filled the small space.

"I'll be here" Madame Lerouge said popping another bottle of champagne and nodding at him to go. Ron nodded and stepped out of the Limo and onto the concrete pavement, Metro City glittered above him as the impressive sky scrapers reached up with towering hands as if to pluck the sun out of orbit and bathe in it's warmth. The summer warmth had gently blown away only to be replaced by the cool crisp autumn air that singled winter was on all of their heels. Ron found the cities modern looking architecture kind of beautiful in it's own special way of course.

Ron drew him self away from the sight and turned to look at the women who greeted him and opened his car door, she was beyond pretty with a heart shaped honest looking face and striking gray eyes that looked like a storm, her business suit was modest but still did little to hide what was a very very ample chest and sinfully delectable curves that gave her body a kind of perfected look Ron had never seen before, her skin was tan and glittered softly as if it was inlaid with jewels that showed just how much of a delectable commodity she truly was, her red hair cascaded down her back and her long legs went on for miles before ending at a pair of high heels that showed off her legs to their maximum potential.

"Uh hello" Ron said momentarily distracted by her raw sensuality, Ron knew Shego would probably be glaring daggers at him if she noticed her boy friend openly gapping at the women but she wasn't here and well… The women was just really really sexy.

"Hello Mr. Galifrey" The women said holding out one perfectly manicured hand and smiling at him (god even her teeth were perfect) "My name is Tress, Tress Icaba I am your new secretary Mr. Connard hired me yesterday but he thought you might want to go through all of my qualifications and decide for your self if I am the perfect fir" She said handing him a electronic tablet before gesturing at the two attendants to open the door leading into the conference space.

"Uh right I need a secretary cause I run the company," Ron said before wincing at the funny look Tress shot him. Ron was not even speaking yet and he was already acting like a bumbling idiot and not the leader of a massive fortune 500 companies. He saw Zorpox shaking his head out of the corner of his eyes and scowled ignoring his mental brothers angry look.

"_Game face Stoppable" _Ron thought to himself before opening the tablet and walking with his new secretary into the hallway of a crisp white building. Not only was she beautiful but her credentials were just as impressive as her stunning features, she went to Harvard on a full academic and sports scholarship learning business and chemistry at the same time, even though she didn't need to work she was a model during school for victoria secret raking up and impressive amount of photo shoots in a short time (including some lingerie shots that made Ron's blood rush). She graduated from both programs with top honors before moving to Metro City where she was expected to do great things, Ron expected her to become president or some thing after that but curiously enough she worked around the secretarial pools never staying at one company for to long. Ron could not find any thing explaining why she got booted from all of her last secretary jobs, which made the mystery even more interesting.

"Okay this makes no sense" Ron finally said unable to take the mystery any longer, He stopped her in the hall way and stepped in front of her to better look into her eyes "Ms. Icaba you should be the president of this company or some other so excuse my rudeness but why the hell are you a secretary when you could be so much more?"

"It is a very long story that I am sure you are not interested in Mr. Galifrey" Tress said smiling a little sadly and taking the tablet away, she tucked it into her armpit as she continued to speak to him "besides you have a press conference to attend which is more important at the moment" She said before pointing at the door way leading to the interview room and the attendants waiting to open the door for him.

"Hey the reporters are not going any where" Ron said worriedly, he saw the sadness in her eyes and his classis gentleness towards women was kicking in preventing every thing else form mattering but this girl and what her problems were. Ron knew he had a press conference he needed to get to but he couldn't go out there until he got to the bottom of what was troubling her and fixed it some how.

"Mr. Galifrey this really is not the time" Tress said looking over at the manager of the convention floor he was tapping his watch to remind them that the conference space had only been booked for a short time "Let's just say I wanted to take it easy after college for a while any thing you need to know besides that can wait until later if you insist on knowing"

Ron thought about pushing the issue more but knew he didn't have the time to discuss it with her right now, the taking it easy thing he could buy but some thing had happened to cause her to get pushed from job to job and he was determined to find out what it was. It couldn't be that she was not a good worker because Mr. Connard would not have hired her as a secretary if not. Ron sighed and decided to drop it for now and gave himself a mental note to ask her about it later, if she was going to be his secretary she would have to be happy and they would have to trust each other.

"Very well Ms. Icaba I will drop it for now" Ron said dropping the matter and turning to the door leading to the main stage "Shall we go meet the press?" He asked running a hand nervously through his short black hair. The hard light hologram made it look and feel real but to Ron it was as alien as the rest of his features, which sat like a mask over his real face.

"Me?" Tress asked looking shocked "I am just the secretary" She said as her ice like business persona melted into one of shock which made Ron smile, finally he had managed to shock some one.

"You are the secretary to the head of a fortune 500 company" Ron reminded her as he took her hand and led her to the door leading out to the stage "if we are not a team we will fall and bring the company down with us therefore we need to put up a united front for the blood thirsty journalist" He said before looking over at her and offering a small smile "better get used to it Mr. Icaba if I have to meet these animals so do you"

Before she could say any thing (or possibly run) one of the attendants opened the door and camera clicks and a deafening roar of questions suddenly blinded them both as the journalist saw them for the first time. Ron saw Zorpox nod at him one last time before vanishing and leaving Ron to his new fate. He patted his breast pocket nervously checking to make sure his notes were still there before taking one final breath and grasping on to his confidence. Ron let Ronald Stoppable go out with it and focused on being Alexander Galifrey until every thing else vanished and he was finally ready, he stepped onto the stage and the door closed sealing him with his new fate.

….

A FEW MILES OUT OF METRO CITY

The dark sedan quietly turned off of the high way and bounced it's way across the little dirt road, it followed the path for a few more minutes before finally rolling to a stop out side of what looked like a regular car lot. Instead of cars though a small fleet of balloons hovered lazily on tethers evenly attached around the small field. A small building stood in the center with a giant banner proclaiming the building as **Wacky Wally's Weather Balloon Emporium**, the building was modest as was the amount of balloons that made up its stock with only ten balloons in total. The place was empty with only a sales person around who looked around at the balloons sadly.

"Doesn't seem like much blackie" Harley said raising an eyebrow and watching as Shego shut down the car and unbuckled her seat belt. She stretched out her sore muscles for a minute before adjusting her cowboy hat and winking at Shego.

"Yeah seems like some body finally realized that weather machines were not particularly in demand" Shego said snorting and shaking her head as she checked her make up in the mirror, her usual disguise was in place, her make up hiding her green skin tone and shaping her face in a different way. It was not as good as the disguise watch Ron was wearing but it would serve to make Shego unrecognizable if any one just so happened to find out the weather machine was purchased from there (though Shego planed to put Dr. Garfield to work on making it look unrecognizable from the one purchased).

"You sure Ron is okay with that lady?" Harley asked worriedly, she had tried to sound cheery when Ron and Madame Lerouge left for the press conference but both Ivy and Shego noticed the way she was playing with her hands and she stole nervous glances at Ron every time he was not looking.

"I have known Madame Lerouge since I became a criminal and I trust her to an extent" Shego said shrugging and popping open her door, she felt the crisp autumn air whip around her for a second and enjoyed it while she mulled over Harleys question. She trusted Lerouge to an extent but ever since she brought Ron to her house she got the feeling she had some sort of interest in him then went beyond a client. Some thing had happened to Ron while he had been under for surgery and for some reason Ron was not telling her what it was.

"I guess that's good enough for me" Harley said stepping out and stretching her back from the long ride, she did not have any make up on but still tipped her cow girl hat down enough to hide some of her features "as long as she keeps her hands to her self and not touch our Ronnie then we won't have a problem" She said frowning slightly as the thought crossed her mind.

"Isn't it a little to late for jealousy Har?" Shego asked raising an eye brow and looking over at the deranged girl "after all we all our fucking each other silly almost every night" She said speaking as bluntly as she could, it wasn't to put Harley down but more to remind her self than any thing else about how bizarre her situation was. She was speaking the truth when she told Ron that she had no problem with having sex with the girls but even the world famous villainess felt nervous now that they were on the AFTER part of it, nothing had really changed between them, and her and Ron still seemed to be able to interact like a normal couple but Shego was still worried that some thing might change for them.

Of course if Shego was brave enough to admit it their lovemaking had only brought all of them closer, they had gone from friends to family to lovers all in only a few months but it was comfortable and natural. The thing that surprised Shego the most was how comfortable it was for all of them and just how easy the process had been, gone seemed to be a Shego who was incapable of connecting with some one or who was closed off to others. Shego didn't know if that made her an entirely different person but for once she did not even seem to really care.

"Still with me Blackie?" Harley asked drawing Shego out of her thoughts, the weather machine dealer was nervously approaching them, his hands moving rapidly as he seemed to mentally prepare his sales pitch to them while also rubbing out the crinkles in his cheap business suit.

"Yeah sorry" Shego said letting her thoughts rest for now and moving over to the sales person "let's just get this over with so we can go home and watch a movie together" She said favoring Harley with a rare smile and wink. Harley looked shocked but before she could say any thing the Sales person was in front of them.

"Well salutations pretty ladies" The salesperson said with the sort of fluidity some one got from practicing his slick sales pitch every morning in front of the mirror "My name is Billy Hopper and what brings you beautiful ladies to my humble shop?" He asked whipping out a business card and handing it to Shego while he flashed what he probably thought was his slickest and most alluring smile. Harley raised an eyebrow and Shego could tell she was mentally gagging.

"Save the sales pitch" Shego said tossing the card onto the ground and pulling out her bank card before he could say any thing else "We want the XLR8 and the price for it is fine as long as it is brand new and passes my inspection" She said handing him her card and gesturing for them to go inside and fill out the paper work.

"You sure you don't want to see any of my other stock? Maybe even go see some one the ones I have in the back" He asked pointing at some lesser models with the same price and patting one fondly "some of my others are better and at the same price to!" He lied.

"Look pall do you want our money or not?" Harley asked glaring at him and folding her arms, Shego could tell the guy was grating on her nerves and she smiled as he cut down his bull shit with a practiced hand. "If not we can take our money elsewhere and get what we want" She said before turning and making her way back to the car. Shego shrugged and followed her deciding to do a rare thing for her trust some one.

"Wait let's not be so hasty here" The man said putting up his hands and backing up "I can see you two ladies are set on that beautiful machinery let's go get inside and sign the paper work shall we" He said before gesturing at the door "we have cookies inside to" He said in a hopeful attempt to win them over

"Don't mind if we do" Shego said smiling at Harley and winking before surprising the red and black haired girl again, she locked elbows with Harley as if they were a couple and walked towards the door with the salesperson. They disappeared inside leaving the balloons to bob forlornly in the cool autumn breeze.

PRESS CONFERENCE

Ron ignored the camera flashes and calmly walked into the center of the room, Tress followed him flashing every one her most dazzling smile as her eyes screamed save me. Ron had to give her props since she had literally zero time to prepare her self for the sudden thrust into the limelight and she seemed to be handling it like a pro. Ron reached the podium and gestured for her to stand next to him as he pulled out his cards and gently laid them out in front of him, Ron looked up and blinked in surprise as he saw the harsh bright light that seemed to blot out all the reporters in front of him. He was grateful that some one in the building seemed to realize he was a complete newbie and did him a favor either that or it was sheer dumb luck.

"Hello" Ron croaked out before wincing and clearing his throat "Sorry about that public speaking was never my forte so I apologize in advance for this press conference" He admitted and smiled as his honesty gained a couple of chuckles from the reporters. He looked to his left and saw Zorpox leaning against the wall probably waiting and watching to see Ron make a fool of him self. They locked eyes for a moment before Zorpox finally smiled and nodded at him to go ahead.

"My name is Alexander Galifrey and as of today I am the new CEO of Stark Consolidated" He said forcefully as his fears and weakness rushed out of him, gone was the Ron who was bumbling or scared this was just a act a character he needed to become and nothing more, he was Alexander Galifrey powerful, rich and the new boss that would lead his company to financial supremacy.

"Some of you may be wondering who I am? Where I came from? And what the hell do I know about running a company? Well today is the day I show you" Ron said before pausing and nodding at the attendants working behind the scenes. They nodded at him before hitting a button and letting the lights dim, a heavy screen rolled down before a picture of Stark Consolidated flared up and spread across the screen until it was filled.

"Starting today Stark Consolidated will be renamed as the International Consolidated Corporation or ICC" Ron said ignoring the worried murmurs "With that name we also bring a new goal and vision to the world as the name suggest we are all about Consolidation of information technology both from our own R&D and others internationally" Ron said pausing as the new logo flashed on the screen and replaced the old "I plan on leading not only my company but the world in a massive technological revolution that I will be at the forefront of"

The words were enough to cause the already tense journalist to explode into a frenzy of rapid question and pictures. Ron ignored them and looked back at his new assistance to gauge her reaction of his news. Tress was at least trying to keep her calm façade on and act as if she had known about his plans all along. Ron could tell that behind her act she was reeling her self and he wondered what some one as smart as her thought about his plans. He knew they were big words and he was potentially talking about taking over every company in the world.

But maybe he was meant to rule it?

"If you guys are done I will continue" Ron said before waiting for the noise to die down "Big words right Stark's company was a weapons place and the man was to put it simply a prodigy but I have some of the best people working for me and my team will be the people who see this dream come true my time here is wrapping up but in the coming months you will see more of this dream" Ron said before putting his notes away and looking back up at the projector.

"Before I go I have one other announcement" Ron said watching as the screen changed again "While I did not have many people working in the armed security sector from what I have been told Stark only worked with the best so the weapon R&D department is moving to project BlackGate which will be a brand new private sector military group" Ron finished before linking arms with Tress again and moving to the door.

If his first news shocked them then his second caused the place to explode with noise, the reporters all got up at once shouting and screaming their questions at Ron as he disappeared through the door. Ron knew most people actually allowed questions to be asked at press conferences but Ron thought it would be better to leave them wanting and let the question burn in their belly. The door finally slammed shut and Ron closed his eyes and let the blissful silence settle over him. It had been easier than he thought and he enjoyed the way he shocked all of the reporters.

"Well that was interesting" Tress said dryly as she attempted to remain calm (though Ron saw her run a hand nervously through her red hair) "So Mr. Galifrey you plan on changing the world?" She asked turning to him as her professional demeanor slipped and she starred at Ron with a raised eyebrow and doubtful look that made him smile slightly.

"That is the plan" He said mimicking her dry demeanor, he saw her crack a smile and his smile grew wider as they both regarded each other for a second "Of course I will need help" He continued "which is where you come in Ms. Icaba you and Mr. Connard have control of the office tonight I want all the contracts sorted and reviewed by the time I come into the office tomorrow have them on my desk from VIP and down I trust you do not mind working late?" He asked as he walked with her back to the exit.

"No Mr. Galifrey the projects will be waiting on your desk tomorrow" Tress said sounding a bit pleased at the thought of working all night, Ron thought it might be a fear of going home but one look into her eyes showed the truth. She was actually EXCITED about the project; in fact she was practically jumping up and down at the thought of it.

"Would you like any thing specific for breakfast?" Tress asked bringing him out of his thoughts and stopping at the exit.

"Tell you what you get it all done and I will take you out to eat" Ron said smiling and shaking her hand "I look forward to what were going to accomplish together" he said before turning and opening the door. He smiled at her and gave a soft wave before turning on his heel and leaving his new assistant for the night.

It was time to go home

SLUMS OF TOKYO

Kim groaned and got up stumbling out of the dirty matt and moving past the other homeless people sleeping in a large ring around her. She walked through the tattered rag that tried to provide a modicum of privacy and separated the living quarters from the dirty bathroom. She walked up to the cracked mirror and looked at her self before finally taking a deep shaky sigh.

She didn't know who starred back

Her once long red curls were tattered and dull hanging limply from her scalp as if it would fall of at any moment, her face was oily and full of deep lines from lack of sleep and chasing down half conceived leads, her mission clothes were gone (having been traded by some home less Americans for a lead on Ron) and she was wearing a pair of baggy cargo pants that were two sizes to big and a ripped up tank top that had a faded smiley face on it and barely hid her assets. To put it simply Kimberly Anne Possible life had gone to sheer hell.

Five months later and Kim still had no idea where Ron was. What she thought was going to be a simple search mission had taken more of a toll on her than even she could have imagined. She checked the U.S first using Wade to see if any camera or news feed had tagged his image and calling in every favor she collected as a hero. Finding no leads that way she traveled up and down the United States ignoring Wade's pleads to go back home and traveling to any lead she could possibly find on Ron.

Finally she realized he couldn't be in the United States and made plans to go to Australia and look for Ron there next. Wade was fed up at this point and begged her to get help or else he was done. She refused and Wade recalled the kimunicator sending it back to him and leaving the teenage alone for the first time in a very long time. Some would have given up and gone home apologizing to her school and trying to get back in But she was Kim Possible and was perfect so she continued alone.

"I am perfect" Kim muttered to her self as her confidence rose up and reared it's cocky head. She turned, moving away from the mirror and mumbling it to her self as she walked down the run down hall way and into the Ghetto that made up Tokyo. People walked by hurrying to get to the sweat shops they worked and tried to earn a decent wage in while others tried to get off the streets before a gang member picked them up and stole what little they had. They ignored Kim, most not even realizing she was once a popular hero who had saved the world on a frequent basis. Kim choose to ignore them to and kept her head down and quickly walking up the streets until she reached a small alleyway. She moved down it ignoring the men playing dice and following the alleyway until it opened up to a small industrial building that looked abandoned, people in parkas worked quickly pulling wooden crates off of fork lifts and quickly stuffing them into a large boat idly sitting on the edge of the water. She ignored the obvious criminal activity going on all around her and walked past them finding Terry sitting in his usual spot over looking the business.

"I thought you was done with me Possible" Terry said seeing her walk over and smiling wickedly. He got up pulling a bottle of pills out of his pocket and smacking them in his palm as he walked over to celebrity teen hero.

Kim hesitated looking at the bottle of drugs and resisting the urge to snap her hand out and grab them from the sleazy drug seller. After four months of searching and ending up in china Kim had been at the end of her rope, not only was she tired but she also was starting to loose her edge from all the sleepless nights and traveling by buss and hitch hiking.

And then Terry appeared offering her some supplements to improve her game and bring her back to full speed with out breaking from her search for Ron. Kim knew it was drugs but Terry claimed it was a new drug and promised it would not only bring her back to top speed but also improve her over all skills and make her perfect. He also claimed it was completely legal in China and was slowly being legalized across the world and Kim needed to continue to be perfect if she wanted to find Ron.

She tried one out and found that no only did she not need to sleep but she was able to work on a whole new level. She took four days worth of searching Tokyo and did it in a day covering ground rapidly and tracking down all her leads on Ron but he wasn't there. Usually Kim would have moved on by now moving to another location as quick as she could before Ron found out and jumped ship.

But she needed more of the drug first

"I just came to get more of the drug before I go" Kim said looking at him and reaching out for the drug. She needed it needed to be perfect and needed to find her Ron so every thing could get back to normal. It was a high price to pay in order to achieve her goals.

"No can do Possible the first one was free but a whole bottle is going to cost you some serious green" Terry said moving it just out of her reach and smiling wickedly.

"I don't have any money Terry you know that" Kim said pinching her nose and resisting the urge to wrap her hands around his neck "can we please work some thing out I need the drug and it is for a good cause" She said looking at him hopefully.

"Oh I think we can work some thing out Possible" Terry said looking her body up and down and licking his lips "I have always wanted to fuck you Possible" He said moving in and running his hand up and down her arm.

TEN MINUTES LATER

Kim kicked the last of the gang members into the forklift and turned cracking her knuckles and advancing on Terry. The man was crawling away his nose dripping with blood and one of his legs bent out of shape at a sickening angle. Kim growled grabbing the man by the back of his shirt and dragging him back over to his supervisor chair.

"Try and make me a slut" Kim growled throwing him against the chair and watching him groan in pain and curl in a ball "Even after all of this I'm still unsoiled still perfect!" She shouted kicking him in his side and making him turn up to her. She reached down grabbing the bottle out of his pocket and tucking it into her cargo pants.

"Don't fuck with me!" She snapped kicking him one last time in the head. She turned ignoring all of the gang members laying on the ground and grabbed a backpack sitting on one of the crates, Kim emptied the contents and quickly piled in as much of pills as possible, the once teen hero now turned drug dealer quickly disappeared back into the shadows letting the slums swallow her up as if she had never been there to begin with.

**AUTHORS NOTE **

**I am sorry that this post took me so long to complete but my summer got kind of hectic these last few weeks and it took me longer than I thought to finish this chapter. I want to take my time with this particular story so that's why it took me so long to complete and finish. I actually might be changing up the writing format (making it more tight and ordered so do not worry) the next chapter I am going to toy with a little and see what you guys think. **

**Okay so let's get to the good stuff Ron plans on changing the world, tall order but hey if any one can do it its our hero. I have to be honest with you guys I know nothing about running a huge company or even how you really make money at a huge company. I would imagine that they would be at the forefront of new technology and all that jazz but besides that I have to admit that my knowledge is nonexistent so we will see how that goes. **

**NO HIS SECRETARY WILL NOT BE PART OF THE FOURSOME I just want to make that as clear as possible. I have said that it is just the four of them time and time again and the secretary will not be joining them. I only made her so mind numbingly attractive because I was trying to think of a secretary and a certain Disney character popped into my head and I had to write her. I actually want to see if any one can guess who she is. I have two hints for you 1. Her name is an anagram for her real name and 2. She was a singer in her DISNEY movie. Maybe I will try and think of a reward for all of you guys if you get it right. **

**So we also finally caught up with Kim again. I know some of you may think it was a bit much but I do not think it is that much of a stretch. With our Ron she thinks she is perfect cause he grounded her kept her down to earth and kept her going. Without Ron she thinks she is perfect so she expected to find him easily. She obviously hasn't and it's caused her to go of the deep end in a very big way becoming obsessive and exhausting her self night and day to try and find him. Enter drugs which she found one that significantly boost her abilities (I won't claim originality to this Limitless was a big thought in my head) and to her she has to take it in order to remain perfect and find Ron. The drug is addictive so pretty soon she might have bitten of more than even she could chew. **

**All right guys reviews as always our appreciated and I hope you guys really enjoyed this thank you all**


	17. brawls

**FALL **

**SHEGO **

Shego settled down in the hammock stretching out her body until she felt her muscles give a soft pop and settled into bliss, she settled into the soft cotton hammock letting her eyes close gently as she let the warm Florida sun bask against her and slowly bake he emerald skin. A breeze rocked the hammock causing is to sway gently and make her feel as if the wins themselves were rocking her into relaxation. She let the content feeling wash over her as she contemplated her new found life.

Their little "family" was in the Florida ever glades safely hidden among the trees and plants as they gathered water for their mission to Africa. The criminals were doing it slowly and grabbing water from here and there while moving slowly up and down the river and keeping off the rafting rivers. Shego frowned as she remembered arguing with Ron about just going out to the sea and taking all the water at once. He had patiently listened to her before reminding her that with all the naval forces guarding the ocean there was a chance they could get caught and this early in the plan he thought it would be better to play it safe. So four days later they were still slowly sucking up water from the floor and having a mini vacation of sorts.

The old Shego would have kicked and screamed and threw plasma bolts at him until they followed her plan and saved time and ultimately money but new Shego had simply nodded and went back to training and sunning on the deck. She remembered wondering if she had become weak while she worked out since she had given up so easily against Ron but realized that was not the case at all. If she had thought it important she knew she would have pushed it and made Ron listen to her until he realized she was right and they left, the fact that she didn't meant that she realized she was wrong and decided to drop it. She choose to walk away because Ron was right and she was wrong and in the end it was simple as that.

Shego smiled at the memory just as a bird squawked overhead. It might have seemed like a simple thing at the time but for Shego it spoke volumes about where she was at in her life. Shego had never had the experience with Dr. Drakken, if it had been him doing this and arguing with her she wasn't sure she would have listened to reason. Shego probably would have just still blasted him until she got her way. Which begged the question why was this more important to her?

She supposed it could be because it was her boy friend instead of her creepy boss but she had a feeling it was more than that too. With Dr. Drakken she did not care that much if his plans for world domination were busted, she would still get paid they would still escape and she would get paid for another plan. In the end it never mattered to her if Dr. Drakken succeeded or not and it even benefitted her if he didn't because she would earn more money off of his services. Which meant that for once this was a mission that she actually cared about, if they did not succeed a couple thousand children in Africa would continue to starve while no one else bothered to save them. The old Shego wouldn't have cared but did the new Shego? Had Ron really changed her that much?

There was a noise to her left and her eyes instantly snapped open as a lifetime of instincts flared up to life. She quickly jumped off of the hammock and let her powers flare to life as she assumed an attack position to ward off the intruders. Instead she saw Ron raising an eyebrow and watching her with a worried expression, he had changed out of his working clothes and into a green and black bathing suit that accentuated his muscles and lean body.

"_Shit" _Shego thought moving out of her crouch and pretending to turn and grab her fallen sun hat, she used the time to put on a happy smile and adjust her black tankini to show off her breast. She finally turned putting the sun hat over her head and flashing Ron a dazzling smile.

"Sorry still get a little jumpy" Shego said relaxing and trying to resist the urge to swoon at Ron's worried expression. _"When did I get so fucking girly?"_ She thought before realizing it had been Ron who showed her that it had always just been under the surface.

"It is okay we should be far enough in the tree line that no one will stumble upon us," Ron said looking as if he wanted to say some thing to her about it before ultimately deciding not to. Instead of an awkward silence filling the void between them Shego felt a comfortable ease ascend instead. Shego may still have tons of issues when it came to relationships but one thing she had come to love was just how easy it was to actually be around him, in fact it was almost as easy as breathing to her.

"All finished with you work?" Shego asked raising one delicate eyebrow. Ever since they got settled into Florida Ron had spent more than half of his time locked in the command center working on paper work. It turned out that running a fortune 500 company required you to spend most of your time signing every single type of paper work imaginable. In order to make the trip Ron or "Mr. Galifrey" was pretending to be visiting some sick relatives that had recently took a turn for the worse, he was also trying to figure out a suitable excuse to why he would be gone for so long when they "invaded" Africa.

"Yeah for now" Ron said smiling before nodding at the water "I was hopping we could spend some time together alone it seems like such a long time since we had" he said coming over to her and taking her hand. Their eyes met and Shego found her self-falling down and down into his.

"I would love that," Shego said shaking her self out of her stupor and pulling him towards the hammock.

It was there that the world famous villainess Shego and the ex hero Ronald Stoppable found them self's entangled together and curled up on the hammock. They simply basked in each other presences for a few seconds letting the wind gently rock their hammock. Shego moved around until she found a comfortable position on Ron's chest that allowed her to look up at the trees reaching up above them Shego didn't know if this was paradise or not but if she had to guess it was going to be as close to it as she would come.

And that was just fine to her

"So was this what you expected?" Shego asked curiously, it was a question she had been yearning to ask for a while and one she was more than a little curious about. Ron had been a runaway for almost half a year now and she had to know if he had any regrets at all about it. He seemed happy but Shego knew he could act well if it called for it.

"Honestly?" Ron asked looking over at her as he pondered her question " I expected some thing like this" He finally admitted causing her to blink in surprise.

"You expected to be invading Africa?" Shego asked unable to hide her shock as she felt her self pulled out of her calm mood. It was not the answer she had been expecting that was for sure.

"I never expected us to retire or any thing" Ron said shrugging "I expected we would be pulling crimes or some thing though admittedly I didn't expect them to be this big" he admitted as he looked up at the blue sky.

"You knew you were going to be a criminal when you joined me?" Shego said looking at him in disbelief and sitting up to stare into his eyes "you never told me that" She finally said.

"It did not think it mattered at the time" Ron said looking up into her eyes and cupping her face "why does it matter?" Ron asked cocking his head in confusion.

"Didn't matter?" Shego said sounding speechless for a minute before shaking her head and glaring at him "Of course it mattered I thought I was going to have to convince you to become a criminal I did not know that you had already made the choice!"

"Would it really have mattered Shego?" Ron asked his eyes softening as he slowly stroked her cheek with his thumb "at the time you would not have believed me and thought it was just a ploy to stay with you" He said before sighing and closing his eyes "Shego from the minute I busted you out I made the choice to be by your side no matter what I had to become in the process" He said before leaning in and gently kissing her lips "and it was the best thing I ever did" He admitted.

Shego blinked and was surprised at the host of emotions that filled her body, she supposed she should have realized what he was going but she never imagined any one would care so much but it seemed that not only did Ron care but he cared even more than she had originally thought. The revelation may have seemed simple in Ron's eyes but to Shego it spoke more volumes than any one would ever know. She leaned in her lips gently pressing against his own softly but with a firmness neither one of them had ever experienced before. They kissed for a long time losing the outside world again as they kissed passionately. Above the birds cawed and the trees swayed softly in their little jungle paradise.

They finally broke apart and Shego looked into Ron's eyes again. She opened her mouth and then closed it hesitantly before her eyes flashed with a type of steely determination. She took a deep breath before opening her mouth again and moving to speak the three little words she was feeling at the moment the three little words that would change every thing between them but she longed to say to him.

"Hey Ronnie!" Harley called coming out of the metal hatch and ruining the moment between the two. Shego's eyes tightened and she saw Ron shake her head and rub her shoulders to calm her. She resisted the urge to power up her plasma powers and instead got off of Ron and stepped with him off of the hammock. Shego realized what she had been about to say and for the first time in a long time she felt her cheeks get hot as she blushed. She decided to focus instead on Harley and Ivy, both of them had changed for the beach with Harley wearing a red and black string bikini and Ivy in the stunning one piece that she had worn when she seduced Shego.

"Sorry if we bothered you guys" Ivy said noticing Shego's blush and raising a questioning eyebrow. Shego mouthed I'll tell you later then stopped as she realized another surprising change, she actually had friends to talk girly stuff with now her life had become very strange indeed it would seem.

"We just came out to tell you the water tanks are filled to capacity" Harley said before looking down at the water below them wistfully "and we wanted to have a quick swim before we moved on" She said looking at Ron with big hopeful eyes.

"It's no skin off my bones" Ron said shrugging and glancing over at Shego " I wasn't planning on leaving until tomorrow any ways we all deserve a vacation so we can swim and do whatever you want now that the water is collected"

"Great come on Red" Harley said grabbing her hand and all but dragging her to the ladder leading into the water. Shego resister the urge to laugh as Ivy rolled her eyes and followed after her girl friend with barely contained boredom. Shego knew Ivy well enough now to recognize the far off look she had in her eyes, she was probably thinking about all the plants and trees around them and building experiments around them in side of her head. She smiled as a sudden pleasant and wicked though broke into her mind on how to break Ivy out of her science mode.

"I think me and Ron will join you guys" Shego said looking at Ron and winking before stepping over to the ladder "Though I think in water like this it's best to go all natural" She said before popping the rings on her bathing suit and letting it fall down her naked body like water. All three of her lovers turned expression of interest gracing each of their faces as they starred at the villainesses beautiful goddess like body.

"Let's get in the water then" Ivy said instantly more interested (a fact that made Shego sort of proud). She quickly peeled her bathing suit off before all but tearing Harleys off, Shego glanced over at Ron and saw him shaking his before letting his swimming trunks drop off and jumping into the water after them. Shego blew both her girl friends a kiss before following after him and plummeting to the water. Right before she hit the water she was struck with one last thought.

This really was paradise to her

…

**RON**

The sound of thunder pulled him out of the black abyss of his dreams and back into the real world, He blinked debating about going back to bed before an even louder crash caused the water machine to gently shake. He felt his body begin to wake up and he gently lifted Shego's hand, the villainess grumbled and then turned burying her self into Ivy and quickly falling back asleep without a problem. Ron turned enjoying the site of his three ladies curled up with one another in bed before he softly turned and tip toed out of the room as quietly as possible.

He turned debating about going and doing some of the company work before he decided he wanted to go see the thunderstorm that woke him up first. He moved up a couple of metal gang walks before finding the hatch leading to the outside deck and quickly opened it, rain met him pelting his shirt and soaking him instantly as he clambered through and shut it beside him.

The storm was in full force swirling above him with all the force of a giant throwing a tempertantrum; the wind was causing the trees to shake as their rain drenched leaves continued to empty down into the river below. The water below the machine was swirling as the storm turned it into a swirling vortex that gave the water a dangerous appearance.

Ron pushed his rain soaked hair up and slowly stepped forward inch by inch, he reached the lip of the weather machine deck and slowly peeked his head out to get a look at the water and see the destructive forces of nature at work. He paused a flash of silver momentarily distracting him….

He rolled to the side and seconds later a silver Kusarigama slammed into the lip with a soft _thunk_. Ron noticed the dagger was attached to a silver chain that glittered in the light and seconds later a dark figure hoisted him self up and regarded Ron as the wind and rain whipped around them, he was wearing a black fully body suit with a matching black trench suit that split at the end and flapped in the wind like two coiling spiders, His body suit was covered in different holsters that seemed to contain every thing from two gleaming gold handguns to a beautifully intricate pair of swords Ron recognized as Fu Toa or Twin Hooks, he had on a matching black scarf and bandana that hid all of his face and had a pair of glowing white eye pieces that gazed at Ron impassively.

"Am I in another vision quest?" Ron asked whipping the rain out of his eyes and dropping into a defensive crouch. The last time Ron checked he was in the real world but even his sanity was starting to become questionable at this point.

"I don't know this vision quest that you speak or Ronald Stoppable," The man said in a digitally altered voice "I was told of your location but please allow me to introduce my self" He said before leaping off of the lip and twirling in the air. He landed next to Ron causing him to jump back in shock, instead of attacking though he surprised Ron with a bow benefiting a karate dojo.

"My name is simply the warrior" The man said moving out of his bow "I travel the world testing my skills against martial artist of considerable skills in hopes that I can become the greatest martial artist the world has ever known I was told the master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar was here and I have come to request a challenge from you" He said before moving into a attacking crouch.

"Who told you I was here?" Ron asked warily getting space from the attacker. His mind raced as he thought about the few people that knew he was here, either David or Lerouge had sold him out which meant even know they could be at the hide out stealing every thing from them. Ron had to get back to HQ and fast.

"Do not worry the person who gave me your name sent me with a message in case you were hesitant" the man said as he saw Ron's worried face and raised his hands to placate his nerves "She said that this is a test for you as much as me and that Sensei was the one who mentioned it"

Ron paused as the information surprised him. Sensei thought this was a good idea? He supposed it was good training and the Sensei reference meant it could only have been Madame Lerouge who had pitted Ron against his opponent. If she was telling the truth then Sensei wanted him to keep on training and growing stronger which would make sense since he had never formally completed the schools training curriculum.

"What are the terms of the challenge?" Ron asked hearing the thunder rumble overhead as if the gods them selves were watching the two fighters with interest.

The man nodded and Ron could swear he was smiling as he gave Ron the terms "The challenge is this first person to admit defeat loses besides that any thing else goes"

"As in we could die just as easily" Ron said raising an eyebrow "Do you want to die?" He asked genuinely curious. He knew nothing about the man but it struck him as strange.

"I have heard tales of your powers Ronald Stoppable" The man said, "I believe with the inclusion of my weapons we would be evenly matched do you accept my challenge or not?" He asked whipping his chain around before wrapping it around his arm and waiting.

"I do" Ronald said smiling as a bolt of lightning crackled above them and the gods made their bets; he dropped down moving into his own defensive crouch and moving into a basic stone monkey style.

Tai Shing Pek Kwar or monkey kung fu had five basic techniques and forms. The Drunken Monkey technique, The Stone Monkey technique, The Lost Monkey, The Tall Monkey and finally The Wooden Monkey. Each was modeled after a specific monkeys behavior and fighting style. The Tall monkey was modeled after taller monkeys who liked to remain in an upright position and avoid getting caught in an opponents grapple; they liked to attack at pressure points and bring enemies down onto the floor for follow ups.

"Ah the tall monkey" The man said smiling and letting the chain drop down onto the wet floor "Such form you truly are a attentive student of Tai Shing Pek Kwar but let's see how you far in it's application"

He flipped the dagger and the flung it out with surprising speed and agility. Ron quickly sidestepped it watching the chain swing past him by a few measly inches before reaching his hand up and grabbing the chain from the air. He smiled before giving it a giant pull and causing the man to stumble towards him. Ron quickly pounced jumping on top and flipping him over and down onto the deck. He raised his hand ready to unleash a barrage of punches into his vital point but the Warrior was already ahead of him. He punched Ron forcing the man back against the lip of the deck; he shook himself out of his stupor and twisted out of the way just as the Kusarigama slammed down on his last position. Ron quickly switched tactics, jumping up and sending both his feet crashing into his torso. Warrior gave a soft grunt of surprise before he stumbled back and slammed into the hatch leading down stairs.

"Your fighting style lacks discipline" Warrior said smiling and getting up, he shook out the water building on his jacket and turned to Ron snapping out his golden pistols and opening fire at his opponent. Ron cursed and rolled side ways missing most of the hail of bullets, he felt one graze past his side by inches and winced as he stumbled to the deck clutching his side in pain.

"In the end they all fall" Warrior said walking over and calmly tucking his guns back into his hip holsters. Ron felt him come over and reach for his sword and Ron quickly jumped up, Ron quickly went to work unleashing a barrage of open palm strikes that pushed his opponent back. He grabbed Fist's head and slammed his kneecap into his head before pushing him back gaining enough space to pull off his ripped shirt and toss it away.

"You are better than I thought Ronald Stoppable" Warrior said smiling and pulling out his other hook blade "shall we do the dance?" He asked spinning them behind his back before connecting the blades and twirling them in a slow arc.

"We shall" Ron said before smiling at running at him, he watched the blade slice through the water and ducked at the last minute using the slippery floor to slide below the long reaching swing. He rolled to a stop and kicked Warriors legs out forcing him down on the floor, before he could attack Warrior swung his sword in a long arc and forced Ron to jump back or get sliced in half. He flipped out of the way barely dodging his follow up attacks and swearing as Warrior backed him into a corner.

Ron saw the sword flashing to the left and he quickly jumped over it, he landed on the railing and stood on it with one palm as he swung around and kicked Warrior in the face. The man stumbled back and caught a rain puddle that sent him tumbling over the railing and down the side of the weather machine.

"Shit" Ron cursed jumping off of the railing and sliding down after his opponent. He saw a flash of black among the dark rain and quickly turned to it using his mystical monkey powers to adhere his feet to the side and run across the metal side and towards the blob.

He reached the dark shape and slid to a stop before snapping out his hand to grab the man "I got you!" Ron called out reaching for the man.

"No I got you" Warrior said pulling out his golden pearl handgun and sending a few rounds his way, Ron quickly jerked away jumping over him and landing behind him.

"What the hell!" Ron said looking back up at him and grabbing a handle built into the side "I was trying to save you!" he snapped glaring up at him.

"We are fighting I exploited a weakness and thank you for using your full powers" Fisk said before dropping down and slamming his elbow into Ron. Ron felt his grip loosen and they both went careening off of the deck and crashing into the water below.

Ron felt the water slam into him and in seconds he was pulled down into the swirling inky blackness, he felt the cold seep into his bones and then suddenly there was a tight sucking sensation as he moved into the vortex. He tried to kick but the ice-cold grasp of the current quickly took a hold of him and forced him deeper into the vortex. He twisted looking around and trying to find a branch or some thing to pull him self out.

He found none and was about to use his monkey powers to propel himself out of the water when he saw a black shape swing past him. He saw Warrior unconscious and slowly sinking down into the depths and swore before drawing in his monkey powers. He pushed down propelling him self through the water like a torpedo until he reached Warrior. He grabbed a hold of him and then pushed using all of his strength to propel him out of the water, they soared through the air before falling back down and crashing back onto the pool deck.

Ron rolled to the stop and groaned feeling his every muscle ache; his powers left leaving him with a drained feeling. He had over done it again stretching his powers to the fullest and causing his body to over heat. He looked up seeing Warrior slowly getting up and groaning as he did the same. They both slowly rose limping toward each other as the weight of their battle took its toll on their bodies.

"You fight well" Warrior said stopping in front of him and using his sword to keep himself propped up as he regarded Ron "well enough that I will concede defeat for now" He finally said.

"Wait what?" Ron said looking shocked, he rose out of his crouch and regarded his opponent with weary eyes.

"You heard me," Warrior said getting up and sheathing his sword "I will return though Ronald Stoppable and we will fight again" He said before throwing out a smoke bomb and disappearing in a cloud of gray smoke. Seconds later he was gone just as the storm calmed down and the water subsided, he looked up once again shaking his head at the absurdity of his life before going back to bed.

….

**FALL **

**GOTHAM CITY **

**BATMAN **

Bruce Wayne A.K.A The Batman watched as his beloved city descended into chaos. Normal businessmen mixed with homeless people began fighting and running down the street as each other tried to rip off or kill the other. He watched criminal gang members tooting heavy weaponry around and blasting away at rival gangs and each other as they all tried to gain the leader ship role.

He forced the bile out of his mouth and turned stomping across the roof until he reached his "partner" for the night. Selina Kyle A.K.A Catwoman finished zipping off her high-heeled boot and twisting it around before turning to him and flashing a seductive smile. Bruce resisted the urge to fall prey to her seductive skills and instead tried to focus on the chaos descending down the street. It was harder than he thought and he found him self unconsciously moving his eyes back to her. Her body suit was modeled to her body perfectly showing off every delectable and succulent curve, she had a dancers body but her breast were bulging out of the cleavage she had created with her zipper and even he could tell they were big and full, her face was heart shaped and beautiful and her eyes had a smoky kind of sexuality he found strangely alluring.

"You going to stare at me all night Bat?" She asked turning and giving the poor super hero a sexy little smile as she stood and stretched (an act which caused her breast to jiggle in a gravity defying way).

"I was not starring Selina" Bruce said shaking his head and turning back to the chaos on the street "we need to contain the situation and we need to contain it now" He said flicking on his detective mode as he scanned the chaos below.

"How do you suggest we do that" Selina said raising an eye brow and fixing her cat mask " there is only two of us and all of Gotham City is ripping each other's throat out" she said snorting "It'll be like trying to stop a waterfall with a cup".

"I don't care" Bruce said flicking off his detective mode "you go down and get those gang members off the street I'm going to find joker and try and end this" He said before pulling out his grappling gun and attaching it to a building. Before Selina could say any thing Batman was gone hurtling into the shadows and leaving the poor girl with an uprising below her.

"I hate when he does that," Selina murmured before shrugging and jumping off the building and disappearing after her dark knight.

Bruce moved quickly swinging from skyscraper to sky scraper like a modern Tarzan swinging in a concrete jungle. The new grappling gun was working wonders and Bruce made a mental note to thank Fox later if he survived the night. Which of course wasn't looking any better, the Joker had crippled the emergency service and no one was getting away from Gotham City any time soon because of his bombs. The only chance Bruce had was to quickly take out the Joker and then try and contain all the other damage before it got out of hand.

He landed on the rooftop of the Gotham newsroom and rolled to a stop. He saw a clown-faced guard appear around a corner and quickly disappeared into the shadows of an alcove. The guard passed him and he quickly moved walking over to the door and picking the lock easily. He quickly moved in closing the door behind him and rising out of his crouch as he activated the holo-computer on his gauntlet.

"Alfred" Bruce whispered deftly moving down the hallway and stopping at the entrance to the seventh floor. He crouched down hitting a few buttons on his gauntlet as he activated the buildings Wi-Fi and connected it to the bat computer.

"I'm here Master Bruce" Alfred said crackling over the earpiece and causing Bruce to smile for the first time that night. Alfred had always been there for him ever since he had lost his parents on that faithful day. He was like a father to him raising him until he had first set off to train and become Batman on his eighteenth birthday.

"I'm hacking into the buildings security I need you to pull up the buildings schematic and tell me where the broadcasting room is" Bruce said as he tapped into the security feeds, the screen on his gauntlet blinked before filling with the feed of the room next door. He counted two clown-faced guards and tagged them before shutting down the link and pulling out a batarang. He closed his eyes as he waited for the information and centered him self like he had been taught before battle.

"The broad casting room is one floor down Master Wayne" Alfred said, "The Joker should be there if he has not left yet"

"Thanks Alfred" Bruce said before cutting the sound, he kicked open the door taking the nearest clown by surprise. Bruce ignored him snapping the batarang out and sending it propelling into the farthest clown. He jumped towards the other head butting him and stealing the gun from his hands before sending it cracking into his skull. The man dropped like a sack of potatoes and Bruce calmly stepped over him and made his way to the elevators, he quickly pried open the door before jumping down and pulling out his grappling gun. He stopped at the next level and dropped down onto the ledge and quickly opened the door.

He stepped out trying to ignore the graffiti painted clown faces as he moved past the dead receptionist. He felt the heavy weight of each of theirs lives settle on his soul and tried to resist the urge to seek into depression. In the end after all he tried to do he had let this madmen get away and cause countless and untold destruction to his city. After all he had done to try and bring control and courage back to the people of Gotham City at the first sign of chaos they ended up going back to their old ways. In the end did it even matter what he did to this city?

Bruce stepped into the next room and found himself in a small broadcasting room that he recognized as the one the Joker had done his news conference in. The hostages were all there looking at Batman with wide awed eyes as they saw him move into the room, Batman was still considered to be some thing of an urban legend and even after two years people still debated about him being real or not. Instead of it bothering Bruce though he had used it to his advantage to take as much thugs off the street as possible.

"Where is he" Bruce said activating his digitally masked voice and going over to the hostages, he bent down ripping the duct tape off of the nearest one and checking them for injuries.

"Behind you!" The reporter said before suddenly Bruce felt some thing heavy slam across his head, he stumbled backing up and throwing out a batarang to ward off any follow up attacks as he cursed his mistake. He should have never let his guard down like that and maintained situational awareness at all times like Talia had taught him.

"The honored guest is here!" The Joker said as he swung his crowbar, the self-proclaimed clown prince of crime was holding a bloody crowbar and his maniacal grin was firmly in place on his white face. Bruce narrowed his eyes and tried his best to resist the bubbling rage that he felt when he was in the presence of the clown, the only person he had ever hated more was his parents killer Joe Chill but since he had never found Joe Chill The Joker would have to do as the focal point of his rage.

"Stop this Joker I'm taking you in" Bruce growled marching over to him menacingly "I don't care how many bones I break to do it" He growled in hope that the threat would be enough to stop the Joker and end this.

"Touchy touchy" The Joker said reaching into his jacket and pulling out a small remote "I wouldn't take another step unless you want a hospital to go boom" He said before letting loose another maniacal cackle.

"I would ask you why you are doing this but with you I doubt there is a reason," Bruce said stopping and putting down his batarang, his mind raced as he tried to figure out how to stop the Joker.

"I'm glad we are starting to understand each other!" The Joker said clapping his hands and dropping the crowbar and going to sit behind the news desk "I missed you at Arkham old friend why didn't you come to visit me?" He asked pouting as he rubbed his finger over the button.

"We are not old friends" Bruce said spitting out the words angrily "you are a murder and a monster I put you in that cell at Arkham to die and rot"

"Wow you really are angry" The Joker said as he pretended to look surprised, he snorted and then laughed shaking his head as he regarded Bruce "You're wrong we are old friends much more than you think" He said with a knowing smile that made Bruce want to hop over the desk and punch his lights out.

"Get to the point Joker the city is descending into chaos and I have better things to be doing then chatting with you" Bruce said narrowing his eyes and activating his detective vision. He scanned the transmitter locking onto the signal and isolating it, not that he good do any thing about it because he would need to cut it off through his gauntlet computer to deactivate it.

"It really bothers you doesn't it?" The Joker said leaning in and looking at Bruce with surprising clarity. Bruce shuddered as he felt an uncomfortable feeling descend on him; it was like The Joker was peeling his mask away starring into his eyes and seeing the raw emotions he felt.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Bruce said glad that the digitally scrambled voice would keep the madmen from knowing the truth about his emotions.

"Don't you lie to me bats!" The Joker said waggling a finger "It bothers you that the city you have devoted to cleaning has fallen back to its true colors just because a madmen told them to and detonated a few bombs" The Joker said before leaning in and giving Bruce a fake sympathetic smile "you can admit it to me Batman"

"The people are scared" Bruce said trying to convince himself more than the Joker "they will rise above this!" He snapped weakly.

"You and your voice scrambler" The Joker said angrily pounding the table "How can I have a conversation with a machine" The Joker said in exasperation before pointing at Bruce "Turn it off or I blow up the hospital or whatever I attached a bomb to" The Joker said angrily.

Bruce hesitated for a moment before raising one gloved hand and pressing it against the side of his cowl, there was a small beep and with that Bruce lost one of his many masks. It may have been a simple thing but to Bruce it was like stripping his suit off and leaving himself bare to automatic fire.

"Is that better?" Bruce asked speaking in a gruff voice that did little to hide his identity, it was a horrible horrible way to disguise his voice but it would have to do for now.

"See I feel closer already!" The Joker said clapping his hands and smiling "You see Batman this is the night we go to battle but not a battle of fist but a battle of ideologies"

"You have an ideal?" Bruce said unable to keep the amusement out of his voice "What do you believe clown?"

"I believe in one thing Batman" The Joker said hopping up on the table and squatting down "I believe in the end no matter how much you try the people belong to me and with the slightest push can become just as crazy as me" He said pointing at himself and smiling.

"So that's it then?" Bruce asked, "This is a battle for Gotham City".

"A battle for it's very soul Bats!" The Joker said nodding in barely contained pleasure "and the battle begins now!" The Joker said before flipping the detonator and pressing the hidden button on the bottom.

"No!" Batman said throwing out his wrist and activating the mini batarang hidden inside, it spat out slamming into the Joker's hand and knocking the detonator out of his hands but Bruce was to late. An explosion rocked the building and outside Bruce saw a building billow up in a cloud of roaring fire.

"The first challenge has been started Batman" The Joker said watching gleefully as the flames spread across the building "Today the heart of Gotham City gets decided I need to address the people and give them the first challenge" He said nodding at his goons behind the video booth.

"You're not doing any thing," Bruce snapped angrily. He moved running towards the Joker and pulling out a pair of batarangs.

"I thought you might say that" The Joker said rolling his eyes "luckily I brought a little ace in the hole to make sure you play your part correctly" The Joker said before nodding at a pair of TV monitors right next to him.

They shook before one giant hand swatted them away as if they were simple toy blocks. Bruce saw them coming right at him and he flipped moving between the two with inches to spare. He rolled to a stop and turned warily keeping his batarangs up as a giant dark shape moved out of the hidden alcove. It was a giant of a man that looked like a cross between an old fashion crime boss and a Halloween costume, he had on black pinstripe pants that were ripped in several places exposing decaying flesh and maggots, he had on what was once a nice black vest and matching jacket but was now nothing more than a soiled dirty rag, the sleeves were ripped off revealing large heavy arms that were as big as Bruce and bulging with muscles, his head was surprisingly small for his body and bits of his skin were fully peeled off revealing his jaw bone, a small fedora rested on his head with a single wilted red rose resting there.

"Grundy squash Batman!" The beast yelled before slamming his fist on his chest and running towards Bruce with all the grace of a freight train. Bruce cursed and crouched down realizing that this particular fight was going to hurt.

A lot

**AUTHORS NOTE **

**Another week another chapter whooooo! **

**Any ways I hope you all liked this little update heavy on the action but I wanted to use this chapter as a experimentation on my story structure I realize all the jumping around and what not could get hectic so I thought I would have one specific point of view character and it might make it much more manageable. I also wanted to use this to give you guys a "sort of" little blurb about monkey kung fu I actually did not think it was real and looked it up on a whim while making this chapter low and behold I found out it was real**

I will leave you guys with a question how was the fight scene? I probably messed and tweaked with it so many times and I ma curious to know how I did please review and comment 


	18. Prelude

The wind whipped around Metro City causing the various commuters to quicken their paces home as they struggled to beat out the rain that was nipping at their heels. On the coast the rain had already started turning the water into a frenzy of rolling tides and white washed waves as the sea and the sky both fought against one another, if any one had been around and staring at the waves long enough they might have noticed a bulbous large craft coasting the rough waves with inches to spare and using the waves as cover. The weather machine crashed through a few waves sending mist spraying every where before it turned and pushed towards a large nasty looking cliff face that had structures dotting it.

It seemed like it was going to crash into the cliff face until it dipped at the last minute and deftly swung into a small open chamber that was hidden by the crashing and rolling waves. It swung into the rocky chamber kicking up sand on the artificial beach as it settled down and long spider like legs folded out and secured itself on the beach with a soft _thunk_. The machine powered down and a shaft slid open as a ramp descended down before burying it self in the sand below.

**PRELUDE**

**RON**

"Well that was a smooth landing" Harley said sarcastically as Ron swore to himself under his breath, he turned and noticed that while Shego was glaring at her in a -don't you start kind of way- but Ron could see that Harleys eyes were lit up and Ron could tell the jab was not serious or even meant to be mean. Ron thought that he had the controls down pat by now but it seemed like he would still need some practice. Luckily there was a big long journey to Africa that would allow him plenty of time to practice and get more acquainted with the controls.

"Isn't the new episode of that cartoon you like on" Ron asked watching as his "girls" unbuckled their seat belts and got out of their collective seats, the cockpit also doubled as the main room so there would be plenty of seating to fit all of Ron's ladies and the two scientist who had joined their little "team" (should he name them or some thing?). Ron was also planning on letting David go to work on it and use some of his own tech to upgrade the machine for their little mission.

"Oh Shit!" Harley said as she jumped up and looked at all of them in panic "It's on in five minutes!" She shouted before promptly turning to the door and sprinting out of it as fast as her high heeled boots would take her, she left them all in the dust and seconds later they heard the sound of the elevator descending upstairs.

"Great" Ivy said as her beautiful but usually hard pressed mouth twisted into a slight smile "now I can go work on the plants in peace thank you Ronald" She said kissing his cheek gently before turning to the door.

Ron noticed her eyes getting that far off look she had whenever she was not in her lab and gently eased himself out of his seat. Before Shego or Ron could say any thing else she mumbled a good bye and disappeared down the hatch her girl friend had taken.

"I could have seen that one coming" Shego said watching her go and turning to her boy friend with a small smile gracing her lovely features "we are all alone now" She said casually.

"I don't exactly mind it beautiful" Ron said smiling and coming over to her and taking her hands.

"Oh really baby?" Shego asked her small smile turning into a mischievous grin " and why is that Ronnie?" she asked in an innocent and sexy purr.

"Because as much as I enjoy the other girls company" Ron murmured as his fingers gently found their way into the waistband of her designer jeans "It had been far to long since we had some alone time together" He finished before pulling her to him and giving her a smoldering kiss that blocked any witty retort she might have.

They danced against each other while they kissed, each too lost in the other to really care what their bodies were doing. Ron found himself as he always did mesmerizing that such a breath taking and beautiful girl could be kissing him with so much passion and need. He knew it was his old insecurities talking but he knew he would never be able to fully get over that Shego had choose him to be with instead of the thousands of dangerous bad boy type criminals she could have been with.

Shego finally pulled away and Ron felt his soul drop back down to earth before settling back into his body, he took her hand and saw her eyes flash to a look of contentment before he led her out of the weather balloon. They moved inside just holding each other in the elevator, neither of them needed words to feel what the other was feeling. The lover danced in the hallway again kissing and touching each other as they giggled and laughed as if they didn't have a care in the world. They finally crashed into the bedroom together and fell into bed with a happy smile of contentment.

Some time later Ron reluctantly pulled himself from his sleeping lover and gently shook his sleeping forearm as he crawled out of bed. Shego and he had decided to take a nap together and get some much-needed rest. Ron would have loved to stay in bed with her all day but sadly he had a long list of things to take care of and a pressing matter he needed to fix. He grabbed his crumpled clothes and quickly pulled them back on before setting off to find Madame Lerouge.

He found her in the workshop she had converted into a lab, prodding at a ball of spiky fur that Ron couldn't tell was dead or alive (or its species for that matter). Mozart was playing in the background and as Ron walked in it stopped and left the two of them in silence.

"I trust he didn't hurt you to bad?" Lerouge finally asked gently putting down the notes she was writing and turning to him.

"That's your first comment to me" Ron said slamming the door shut and glaring at her in pure anger "you sent an assassin after me with out my permission and you want to know if he hurt me?" He asked trying to keep his voice from shaking in anger.

"I trusted you could handle it Ronald" Madame Lerouge said as if he was at fault "He was told of your location but nothing more you obviously handled it and from what I heard he was very pleased" She said gesturing at him with a wave of her hand.

"But you can't just send people after me Lerouge!" Ron said in exasperation as he pinched the bridge of his nose "It's dangerous for my family"

"Why not?" Madame Lerouge asked raising one eyebrow "You need the training you never passed Yamanouchi School" She reminded him calmly "which means you aren't running at your full potential"

"Then have sensei send me a teacher or some thing!" Ron said smacking the table angrily "you put my family in danger by giving our location away like that and you should know better"

"Sensei wanted you to train Ronald" Madame Lerouge said angrily getting up as her voice got tighter and cooler "You have a destiny that I am trying to train you for so you do not get killed!"

"And as much as I thank you for that" Ron said patiently bringing his anger back down as he saw her gripping her cane "You can't just give people my location so please I am asking you as my mentor next time just give me a location to fight at that way we can both get what we want and I can fight at my full capacity"

Madame Lerouge starred at him for a few minutes before slowly nodding; she relaxed and turned going back over to her experiment and leaving Ron to feel awkward and confused as she flat out ignored him. After several long moments he finally shrugged and quickly moved out of the lab, leaving his "mentor" to her work in peace.

He found his way over to the room where he had set up his "office" and the young man decided to put some time in at his other job and life, he walked in pausing to look at the window and the waves crashing against the rocks before turning to his high end computer chair and sitting down with a soft sigh. His office was one of the few rooms that had a window and even though it was ballistic grade glass capable of handling every thing short of a nuclear blast (which was what the blast shutters were for) it still offered a magnificent view of the area and the crashing storm outside. Ron always enjoyed watching nature when it was raw and primal and storm watching was one of his favorite past times.

He frowned and his thoughts turned back to Madame Lerouge and their little "talk" as he activated his powerful new bank of computer monitors and waited for the system to boot up and encrypted its self. She should have realized that giving away their location like that was not only wrong but also impractical of her, did she really think Ron would be able to focus solely on the fight with Shego and the girls right there? If she had been thinking she would have just went with Ron's plan and told him about the fight, he could have agreed to it and set up a time and place to do battle at which would have allowed him to see it as a training exercise instead of focusing on protecting his family.

Ron sighed, he supposed the point had been to catch him off guard and in a situation where he could not focus on the fight to his full abilities. She was also right about him only having basic knowledge of martial arts, his mystical monkey powers did make him a master of Tia Shing Pek Kwar but with any of the other martial arts he only had a basic knowledge of how to use/ defend from it, with out easy access to Yamounuchi he would have to rely on Madame Lerouges "training" to advance to the next level.

That didn't mean it still wasn't wrong of her

His computer beeped and with a weary sigh and the knowledge of what was about to come, he pushed his thoughts of her away and instead watched as the computer connected to the company servers and the new logo he designed flashed. He watched as his email began to fill with all the emails he had received during the journey home and his heart sank with each soft beep and paper work that filled his screen. He was in for another long night of paper work and bureaucratic BS that he was rapidly finding out was the main point of being a CEO.

Before he could get to work however his computer began ringing as Tress's screen name popped up on the company IM services. He quickly reached down and hit his disguise watch before accepting the call; he breathed a sigh of relief as the hard light disguise settled on his face just as his beautiful assistants face filled the screen.

"I thought I told you to take the night off Ms. Icaba" Ron said glancing at the screen as he opened his emails, his secretary was still in the office and even though her eyes had heavy bags under them her eyes were sparkling with excitement. Ron had really seen a change these last couple days from the tired girl he had met at the conference to the animated happy person in front of him now.

"Mr. Galifrey I called to give you some good news" Tress said ignoring his night off comment with a shake of her head "I just got a couple of emails from the various business's around Metro City they want to join project Think Tank and was wondering when they could meet you to discuss their mergers"

"_They need this if they want to stay in business,"_ Ron thought as he pretended to mull over the situation, project Think Tank was the international part of Ron's mission. His goal to bring all the companies under his name was easier said then done, after all why would all businesses give him control when they were doing fine with out his company?

Well it helped if he stole all of their money

Which was of course what he had done during the heist last week. Metro City bank hadn't been able to find a single cent of the money after all and even though it was insured replacing a couple million dollars was easier said then done, which meant most of the companies were now very very broke.

Which was said companies were now begging for Ron to bail them out

"Tell them tomorrow my office around lunchtime" Ron said as he kept the gloating smile off of his face "When they come more will follow I already see we have a very strong support from the smaller start up companies and most are asking for meetings as well"

"Well your terms are very generous Mr. Galifrey" Tress said as her eyes lost some of their warmth and she became much more business like "You know these terms are way to nice even with what you are proposing" She said as evenly and professionally as possible.

"Look how much we are gaining though Ms. Icaba" Ron said drawing up the projects on the holo board behind him and high lighting just a few of the most promising ones "Thanks to project Think Tank we are about to be in the middle of a technological boom and all these bright minds are going to be working or affiliated with us in some way"

"I just don't want to make this company bankrupt in the process" Tress argued drawing up the financial models for what Ron was proposing and pointing at the lowest ones.

"I told you I would compensate any losses" Ron said sitting back down "I know you are worried but this is going to work trust me" He said as a surge of guilt washed over him. It wasn't easy for Ron to say that when he was wearing a mask. He wanted to bring Mr. Icaba into the team but with what was about to happen it would bring nothing but trouble.

"You are the boss" Tress said before sighing and changing the conversation "the last thing I needed to tell you was that Project BlackGate is ready for a presentation I told them you would be in the office on Friday to see them and they seemed very excited"

"Excellent" Ron said as he absentmindedly fired out a few more emails and signed some paper work "Go home Ms. Icaba if not your fired" He said jokingly as he continued to work on his stack of paper work.

"We'll see I practically run your company" Tress said her serious frown which usually remained plastered on her face at all times lifted, turning into a slight smile at her bosses joke "See you in the morning Mr. Galifrey" She said before signing off.

Ron exited out of the videoconference system and then turned to his fridge for a soda, he grabbed it and walked over to the window leaving his growing pile of emails to sit and fester for a moment as he reflected on his good fortune. He was about to admit defeat and go back into bed with Shego when he spotted a strange dot gliding over the sunset. He cocked his head and felt the brief surge of his monkey powers fill him before settling on his eyes. He focused blotting out every thing else as he tracked the dot, he stiffened realizing that whatever it was it was coming right at the house and gaining speed fast he couldn't see what it was but black dots were never a good thing in Ron's life.

Ron turned quickly leaving the room and moving to defend his house from whoever or whatever was attacking him now, he quickly went through the blast proof hatchway that led to the roof and arrived just in time to watch the black dot slowly inch closer and closer to his home. As it moved closers its features became more distinct until Ron realized he was looking at a high tech looking suit of armor. The armored person circled around the rooftop before finally hovering to a stop above Ron and then landing with a dull _thunk _across from him in a crouch.

"If your another opponent can we do this another day?" Ron asked warily holding up his hands but dropping into a fighting crouch "It's been a bit of a long day" he said

'Opponent?" A voice that sounded like David said as the armored man rose out of his crouch "Were you expecting some one to attack us at our home?" He asked in confusion as the armors face plates slid up to reveal the young geniuses face.

"It's a long story," Ron said relaxing slightly and moving out of his own crouch.

"So that's what you've been working on?" Ron asked as he looked over the armor in curiosity, to say it was cool looking was an understatement, it was entirely black and had red glowing lines crisscrossing its body in random patterns, the armor seemed light and Ron reckoned that the body armor wouldn't be enough to block any thing higher than small arms fire also it didn't seem to be outfitted for combat and Ron could only see a small arsenal on the armors body.

"Yes this is my master piece " David said shaking Ron from his analysis "This is the Mark 1 or the standard armor it may not look like much but it's only the base armor"

"The base armor?" Ron asked leaning in and looking at it with more curiosity "the base armor for what?" He asked in confusion.

"How about I show you" David said smiling and resealing the face armor "Amelia activate Heavy Hitter template" He said before turning to Ron and gesturing for him to step back as he walked to the edge of the roof.

Ron followed the Doctors orders and felt his home rumble softly, he heard the sound of heavy metal doors opening but before he could see where it was coming massive black shapes rose from the underside of the house and began slamming into the young doctor. Ron started to run towards him in concern but before he could the last of the black pieces settled and David rose out of his crouch, instead of his original black armor what he had on know could only be described as a Tank/ suit hybrid, it was black and massive towering over Ron as it looked down at him with glowing red eyes.

"I designed the armor so that it can adapt to any situation" David explained, "the armor is adaptable and can handle any kind of rescue situation, assist in demolition operations, and basically fulfill any type of situation that it needs to with out fear of innocent lives getting lost along the way"

"What about offense?" Ron asked looking at the Heavy Hitters mini gun and whistling appreciatively.

"I'm a scientist Stoppable" David said in a tired voice "This armor has some defensive capabilities but I built it to help people not harm them this armor is going to save lives and help rebuild Africa it is not going to drown it in blood"

"I didn't mean to upset you Doctor Garfield" Ron said raising his hands and stepping back from the mini gun "I was merely impressed by your work" he said attempting to appease the doctor "and you know I would never ask you to harm some one"

"Amelia disengage" David said and the armor shuddered before the pieces slowly slid open revealing the Mark 1, David got out and the armor broke apart and small jets carried it back down the edge of the cliff and back into the house it had come from.

"I want to help people" David said the armor sliding back to reveal his serious face again "I'm not here to kill people" he said jabbing his fingers into Ron's chest before going back to the hatch leading into the mansion.

"Doctor Garfield!" Ron said causing him to stop and turn back to the blonde haired man "neither am I" He said calmly.

David regarded him for a few seconds with an unreadable expression, finally his eyes softened and he nodded at Ron before turning and disappearing through the door. Ron breathed out a sigh of relief and the blue glow that had filled his eyes slowly diminished as he relaxed.

"That was close" he murmured before deciding that he had enough excitement for the day, the young blonde man looked at the setting sun one last time before going into the hatch and back to his girl friend and their comfortable bed.

….

The next few days were a blur and Ron found himself pulled in each and ever direction as he tried to get ready for phase 1 of his "Africa Liberation" (Harleys official name for it) plan, manage his fortune 500 company, and spent as much time with his girl friends as possible. Even though Ron was usually much more of a sit and laze all day he found that he enjoyed going to bed exhausted and curled up with his ladies every night after spending all day at his new company. David had the weather machine in his shop and Ivy was hard at work with the plants, which left Ron with nothing to do on the Africa side. That wasn't a bad thing though because the company was getting more and more busy with the merger and it was rapidly taking up all of Ron's time and more importantly energy. Of course when he wasn't managing his company he and his "team" were locked up in the war room planning their strategy.

Which was actually harder than Ron thought

…..

**RONALD STOPPABLE**

"I'm just saying that bringing a clown would make things much more smooth for the children" Harley argued sticking her tongue out at Shego and Ivy and glaring at them both. Both of the level headed girls exchanged exasperated looks before turning to Ron as if to say it was his problem now and going back to charting the weather machines plan.

"Harley" Ron said pinching the bridge of his nose and resisting the urge to throttle his bubbly blonde girl friend "We cant bring a clown to Africa for a number of reasons that I know you know I'm sure you will lift the children's spirits up though and you can be their jester or whatever you want" Ron said making sure to lay it on thick. The ploy worked and her eyes lit up and she quitted down, both of the girls shook their heads before Madame Lerouge walked over to the holo map and cleared her throat in order to bring attention back to her.

"So we all agree the best thing to do is to go into two teams" Madame Lerouge said as she high lighted the area of Africa they were "invading" "Me and the girls will make up team Alpha and will plant the seeds and water them with the weather machine before landing and declaring our intentions" she said as the simulated weather machine appeared on the map and went to work dropping seeds and making rain.

"And me and David will be team Beta" Ron said watching as a tiny dot that was supposed to be him appear and engage the tanks "David will find the thing making the drought and destroy it while I will drop into the army base and destroy the tanks and other defensive measures set up to keep people from going in"

"Are you sure?" Shego asked glancing over at her boy friend in concern "I can help you if you need me to two people can work the weather machine" She said reaching out and taking his hand.

"No" Ron said shaking his head "My monkey powers should make this easy for me I got this really" He said looking over at her and nodding slightly. He tried to ignore his own nerves and maintain a brave face, she frowned but his ploy worked and they turned back to the holo map as David began speaking.

"We still need to worry about retaliation form the government" David said starring at the demolished holo tanks and frowning "we can take the area easily but keeping it is a whole other problem even if we build up defenses" he said pursuing his lips and shaking his head "it's not in a defensible position and these farmers have no military training"

"Ideally we can help the villagers defend them selves and teach them how to fight" Ivy piped up "We can use our own resources to augment theirs"

"But that'll take way to long Ivy" Shego argued, "most of these people are malnourished or children it would take years for them to become a credible fighting force capable of defending them selves"

"I actually have that covered" Ron said drawing five pairs of curious eyes back to him "I have a plan to get them trained and protected just play each of your parts and I'll take care of that part" he said confidently.

"Well then if that's settled" David said ignoring his cryptic comment and picking up the holo weather machine "the weather machine should be done in two or three days Ivy already filled the seeds in and as soon as I am done we will be go for launch and ready to rock the world" he said before turning and humming a rock song to himself as he left the room.

"You heard the man" Ron said turning to the rest of the team "I don't know when we will be back here so get all the gear you need for Africa and be ready to go as soon as he is done until then just wait for my word"

Madame Lerouge nodded and bid them all good night before turning sharply on her heel and leaving Ron with his ladies, Ron turned and began to ask them if they were ready for bed before he noticed each of the girls looking at him with a concerned expression that made him want to go check his body for some kind of ailment or some thing.

"Uh do I have cancer or some thing Ladies?" Ron finally asked unable to stand their expressions any longer and shifting in discomfort.

"Are you sure you are ready for this Ron?" Shego asked ignoring his question and walking over to him. Her eyes looked sad and she studied Ron curiously.

"Ready for what Shego?" He asked as Ivy and Harley came up on either side of him and gently held his hands "all of you are freaking me out" he said trying to joke to hide his real anxiety.

"Ron" Shego said shaking her head and smiling just a little "Do I need to remind you that in a few days you are going to go from beloved side kick to wanted villain and probably a terrorist" she said patiently

"We are all worried you aren't going to take it well because we know you are such a good person" Ivy said as the other girls nodded and continued to look at him with concern and worry as if he was going to break down right here and their.

"I'm fine really guys" Ron said shaking his head and smiling at all three of his ladies "I get it's a big deal but I'm doing it for a good cause" he reminded them.

"The world isn't going to see it like that Ronald" Ivy said shaking her head "it's going to be called an act of terror to the world"

"So what if it is?" Ron said shrugging and getting a little angry "I'm saving a whole community of people should I really give a damn what the world thinks?" he asked surprising each of the girls. Before they could say any thing else he shrugged them all off and quickly left the room before his anger got the better of him.

He slammed the door shut and angrily stomped down the halls as he cursed the girls under his breath. Ron understood they were worried about him but they were treating him like a child again, he knew what he was getting into knew what doing this would make him seem like to the world. It bothered him at first but he made his peace with it and knowing he would be helping these people and not hurting them was all Ron needed to give him strength, what he was doing was right and he knew that which in the end was good enough for him.

What bothered him was how much his girl friends seemed to be babying him lately; did they not think he was ready for the big leagues? He took down the major criminals in Metro City and put them under his pocket all while becoming the head of a fortune 500 company and pulling off the greatest bank heist of the century! If any thing it should show them just how ready he was to proceed with his plans and how capable he was!

He sighed closing his eyes and trying to ignore the little voice that was telling him they were just worried about him. He knew the voice was correct but frankly he was tired of the baby treatment and would rather sit here and be angry about then let them off the hook so easily.

"Hey!" Shego called bringing him out of his thoughts as she walked up to him "I didn't realize we were pissing you off so much Ron" She said trying to keep her voice as light as possible as she looked at her boy friends face with concern.

"That day in the hammock" Ron said turning and backing her against the wall as he starred into her eyes

"What were you about to say to me? Before the girls interrupted us?" Ron asked looking at her face with curiosity.

"I uh" Shego said and Ron could see her usual calm confident features melting, she looked away nervously before taking a deep shaky breath "I think you know what I was going to say to you Ron" Shego whispered looking down at her feet and biting her lip.

"I want to hear you say it Shego" Ron said cupping her chin softly and moving her head up so he could look her in the eyes "please" He asked smiling at her.

"One time" Shego said looking into his eyes for a few seconds before taking a deep breath "I love you" She finally said spitting out the words as fast as possible before smiling at him.

Ron smiled and leaned in kissing her lightly "I love you to" he whispered before backing up and looking at her with a serious expression "but you need to trust me I know what I'm doing more importantly I'm ready to do it" he said trying to convey to his girl friend how serious he was about this stage of his life.

"We know you're ready" Ivy said coming up to the couple with Harley holding her hand.

"But we all care about you" Harley said speaking up and coming over to gently cup Ron's face "you are a good guy Ron which is why were so protective about you when it comes to criminal matters we don't want you to lose that Ron shine"

"I get it" Ron said looking at of them warmly before turning more serious "but I don't want you guys to baby me I'm supposed to lead this team in Africa and how can I do that with you guys acting all concerned over me and rushing to save me like some damsel in distress?" Ron asked

"You're right Ron" Shego said glancing over at the girls and making sure they nodded before turning back to him "we work together as a team and follow your lead Ron" She said pointing at his chest and smiling.

"You're the only male I would allow to lead me" Ivy said "If that doesn't show how much I trust you then I can give you nothing more" Ivy said favoring him with a smile that was as rare and exotic as she was.

"You know you can always dominate me Ronnie" Harley said giving the young blonde man one of her trademark grins before growing more serious "I'll follow you any where Ron you know that" She said

"Thank you all" Ron said looking at each of them with more emotions than he could handle, each of his girls looked back determined expressions on their faces they gave up each of their dominating personalities for him. He knew how hard it was for the criminal vixens in front of him to give up control like that, he leaned in kissing each of them gently before their kisses got rougher and more passionate. The foursome didn't say a word to each other and it wasn't needed, they were connected and as they crashed into the bed together and began to make love to one another each of their final thoughts were of the others.

Of their love

LATER THAT NIGHT

MADAME LEROUGE

The soft tapping of her cane comforted her as she walked along the dark hall way, she liked the under ground home just fine but some times the caverns made her feel as if she was suffocating (not that shed admit it to any one). Her cane always helped calm her and she usually liked to make little rhythms to accompany her nighttime strolls to offset her claustrophobia. She finally turned a corner and saw David leaning against the wall holding a silver spider in his hands and tinkering with it.

"So are you glad I recruited you?" Madame Lerouge asked raising an eyebrow and stopping in front of him "I told you this would be worth your wild" she reminded him

"Yes" David admitted reluctantly and a small smile flitted across his face "It's challenging and for a good cause which is exactly what I was looking for thank you for bringing me onto this" He admitted before handing her the spider "that should return the favor" he said.

"Ronald is a good man" Madame Lerouge said sliding the spider open and making sure the mechanism was in place, she nodded at him to show she was pleased with his device before pulling out three small tubes filled with an unknown liquid, she pushed the tubes into the auto loader and made sure she heard the test tube seals crack before sliding the loader closed and handing the spider back to David and nodding.

"He is a good man which is why I'm helping him" David said tapping a few buttons and placing the spider down on the floor "are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked as the spider gave a soft jolt and then scampered up the floor and into a grate built into the roof.

"There is a war coming Dr. Garfield" Madame Lerouge said watching the spider with a triumph smirk "Soon Ronald will rule the world and then the true enemy will resurface we must make sure he is ready for this" She said as the spider disappeared and she turned to look at David.

"If you say so" David said shrugging "I'll pretend that I completed the weather machine tomorrow we should leave by Monday which should give your little concoction enough time to run its course and give me enough time to dispose of the spider"

"And enough time for the rest of your money to get wired into your account" Madame Lerouge said tiredly "Continue as planned Dr. Garfield and do tread carefully" She said before bidding him good night and turning, in seconds they were both gone as if the meeting had never happened in the first place. The spider on the other hand continued its journey crawling through the ducts with accomplished ease before stopping at the grating that led into the master bedroom, the spider crawled down to the grate and then attached it self into the wall and opened its "mouth". There was a very faint hiss and a dark cloud poured out of its mouth and into the room, the clouds hovered in the room for a second before disappearing.

The spider's mouth closed and it powered off, an internal alarm would wake it up around the same time the next night where it would dispense the second half of the concoction before going back to David and self-destructing.

Destroying all the evidence and leaving no one the wiser

**SWISS ALPS **

**KIM POSSIBLE **

"I don't remember this being so hard" Kim murmured tugging on the rope to make sure it was secure before grabbing her ice pick out of it's holster and looking up at the daunting cliff face, to say the weather was cold was an under statement and even though she was bundled up in winter clothes she had "borrowed" from the ski lodge down the mountain her fingers were still numb as they clasped the ice pick. She ignored it though and continued her ascent up the treacherous mountain slope that hopefully led to Dr. Drakken's snowy lair, Kim was hopping he would know where Shego was and she would know where her Ron was if not then Kim would beat her until she told her, it was a arguably a shitty plan but after running out of luck in Tokyo it was Kim's one and only plan and the best she could come up with.

She caught a break and found out through a few news sights that Dr. Drakken was last seen in the Swiss mountains two weeks ago after escaping from FBI custody a few months ago when Kim busted his little museum heist. Kim knew the FBI was going to be looking for him to so she had called in her last favor to get an airdrop into the Alps and gain a lead over them. The problem was she didn't have enough pull to get supplies to so she had to "borrow" some from the local ski lodge before beginning the long climb up to the lair.

"It's all worth it," She reminded her self as she pulled her self-halfway up the clip and secured her self with another coil of rope, she could feel she was close to Ron and soon he would be back in her arms telling her every thing was okay and she was indeed perfect. Whatever their issues were Ron was still her best friend and none of their many issues would get in the way of that simple fact, Kim knew he would apologize and beg her to take him back and be a part of team Possible again. She would accept his apology and then every thing would go back to being perfect and how it was meant to be.

The thought spurred her on and she quickly covered the last stretch of cliff, she hauled her self up and over the icy cliff and found her self in the ruins of what must have once been an archway. It led into the shell of a large cathedral-looking hide out that was partly demolished. Even though it had been years since the place was used it still have a heavy foreboding feel to it as if it remembered the acts of evil that had been done there. Kim wasn't one to get spooked easily but as she walked through the archway and into the ruins she felt as if something was telling her that she should leave and she should leave now.

Kim wasn't a very good listener though and she ignored it and slowly walked into the ruined lair, the building provided some heat and soon Kim had a fire roaring in what used to be the lairs huge expansive kitchen. She gave her self a few minutes to get warm and recover from her trek up the cliffs before reaching into her bag and pulling out the miracle pills she had stolen from the criminals in Tokyo, the space of time before the drugs stopped working was getting shorter and shorter as she kept taking it and instead of one pill lasting her the entire day it was starting to take three.

She popped it into her mouth and closed her eyes as the drug caused her entire body to free fall before snapping into a state that she could only describe as hyper conscience, she jumped up and grabbed her flash light eager to get the search for Dr. Drakken started as soon as possible before moving on. She ignored the ruined structures as her hyper mind recalled a conversation she had with the now disbanded Global Justice about Dr. Drakken being to cheap to use good explosives, the top part was ruined but if Dr. Drakken was here he should be in the lower floors built inside of the mountain which would be largely untouched by the cheap explosives he used in his lairs.

She found a small service ladder leading into the living and lower quarters and dropped down and let the darkness swallow her whole, she flicked on the flash light and found herself in a large cavernous hall way that look largely untouched by the explosive charges upstairs. She stepped forward and grinned when she saw a few crumpled cans of food scattered about across the hallway and a can of coco moo.

"Gotcha" She murmured feeling her heart speed up as she continued down the hall way and found more and more signs of civilization, some one was definitely here and Kim was willing to bet her whole supply of pills that it was Dr. Drakken. Sure enough she reached the end of the hallway and saw a large mass propped against the wall it looked like a sleeping bag.

And some one seemed to be in it

"Okay Dr. Drakken I need answers!" Kim said balling her spare hand into a fist and starting towards the mass with her best and most threatening growl, before she could reach it however their was a flash of bright light and she suddenly felt a very sharp pain in her brain that caused her to scream and stumble as her entire world became fuzzy and bright. She fell to the ground groaning in pain as the pain in her brain rushed out of her body as quickly as it had appeared leaving her weak and sick. Kim started to rise to her feet but a boot slammed into her side causing her to roll on to her back and face her attacker.

Dr. Drakken looked down at her his blue face oily and covered in scars that looked angry and puckered and recent; his black hair was unkempt and dirty matching his new scraggly beard and the wild almost feral look in his eyes, his usual blue lab coat was torn and frayed and his black gloves and boots were gone.

"Kim Possible come to take me away" he murmured his eyes growing wide and crazy as he leveled a short stubby gun at Kim's head "I'm not going back!" He yelled before unlatching the safety and shoving the gun against Kim's forehead as tears began to freely fall from his face.

Kim fought crime for years saving the world from countless destruction more times than even she could remember, she had fought tough enemies battled crazy megalomaniacs and stopped world ending doomsday devices, she considered her self a warrior and even one who was in much more danger than any rescue service or even soldier had ever been. She handled it all with a level head because it was no big deal.

But never had she had a gun planted on her forehead and a mad man about to pull the trigger

Kim's eyes locked with Dr. Drakken's for a minute and she screamed as she saw the look in his eyes, gone was her teenage rival and the man she had fought a million and one times, in his place was a mad man who Kim didn't know a single thing about. She screamed because he couldn't tell if he was going to pull the trigger or not and for once in her life she was scared more scared then she had ever been.

Then there was a large _Boom _and a sharp flash of light

METRO CITY

RONALD STOPPABLE

"Ron are you okay?" Shego asked drawing Ron out of his mind and back to reality. He opened his eyes and saw his girl friends all staring at him in concern form his position against the wall.

"Yeah just got this bad feeling all of a sudden" Ron said scratching his head as the feeling of unease that had gripped him moments ago faded out of his body as quickly as it had appeared "Like there was a disturbance in the force" Ron joked.

"Shouldn't you go meditate or some thing?" Harley asked looking over at him and surprisingly ignoring his joke, instead the bubbly blonde glanced at Ivy and Shego in worry.

"It was probably just my nerves" Ron lied even though he knew it wasn't, but his ladies were already nervous enough and if he acted like it was a big deal they would argue that they needed to wait until whatever danger it was passed or he didn't have any more uneasy feelings. They were thirty minutes from leaving for Africa and Ron wasn't about to let any thing else get in the way of his plan, which would hopefully lead to the next chapter of his life.

As a ruler

Ron didn't know how he felt about the word but he did know he was ready to help people again just like he had done for all those years even if that meant being labeled a terrorist, he hoped the people he helped felt the same way but more than any thing else he hoped that other good honest people would see his example and follow it and maybe bring about a new type of world than the messed up one Ron knew now. Either way he was as ready as he was ever going to be and so was his team.

"Did you know that if you super charge a weather machine rockets with military grade rockets it can reach speeds up to Mach 5" David said breaking Ron out of his inner thoughts as he glee fully entered the newly upgraded CIC

True to his word Dr. Garfield had gone over every system of the weather machine and upgraded it turning it from a superb weather machine to a top of the line machine that could fulfill every type of situation the team needed it for.

"You've only told us it a thousand times" Ron said smiling and turning to David "Is your armory ready Doctor?" He asked nodding at the spider bots that were bringing in a multitude of steel cases of all shapes and sizes into the CIC before below deck.

"I'm loading the last of the supplies I need to help the people while Madame Lerouge checks the seed launcher" David said before turning to Ivy "Fantastic work by the way Dr. Ivy" he said congratulating the villainess scientist on her genius plant work.

"One does try" Ivy said smiling softly and turning to Ron "I think were all ready to go Ron if you are" Shego said as the others nodded.

"Me to" Ron said getting up and looking at their sanctuary one last time before going over to the chair Harley dubbed the "captains char" he ran his hands over it one more time before sitting down and watching as the rest of the team took their seats before turning to look at him.

"Uh should I give a speech or some thing?" Ron asked looking at each of them and feeling suddenly nervous under their gaze.

"I'd save that for the big final battle Ronald" Madame Lerouge said stepping into the CIC and sealing the door behind her with a soft _hiss_ "why don't we go save some people and worry about speeches after wards" She said winking at him before taking her own seat and buckling in like the others.

"Sounds good to me" Ron said smiling at each of them before waving his hands, the holographic flight controls appeared as well as the other different instruments that each of his team was in charge of. He put his hands on the throttle and watched it wrap around his hands as he activated the ignition sequence and started the navigation system. The weather machine grumbled and the powerful fans built into the under side roared to life as it lifted off of the sand and created a mini sandstorm around them, powerful engines slid out of the back and in seconds the black bulbous machine was roaring out of the cavern and spraying sea water as it roared towards its destination.

Africa


	19. Declarations

**Ron Stoppable **

"You sure you're ready for this Babe?" Shego asked as another blast rocketed the ship and caused them both to crash against the metal wall, Ron reached out grabbing his girlfriend to prevent her from falling against the walkway as well as the railing to steady himself, she paused to steady herself before nodding that she was okay and gesturing for him to continue. Ron gave her his most reassuring smile and stepped into the small circular tube built into the wall.

"Ready as I'll ever be" he murmured ignoring her worried looking and flicking his hood back over his head, he closed his eyes and took a deep steady breath before letting his monkey powers wash over his body, he felt the monkeys returning and ignored their rhythmic beating and battle cries and instead found his calm center. His nervousness washed out of his body and was quickly replaced by a keyed up anxious feeling he associated with the monkeys, he shuddered as he felt the rhythmic beating of hands on the ground grow stronger and his clam center was broken, suddenly he wanted nothing more than to be down there attacking his enemies, he needed to punish them for their crimes against humanity.

He opened his eyes and nodded

Shego looked at him one last time as if trying to figure some thing out before reaching over to the wall panel right next to her, she hit the green button and the small room blared as a red light flashed and the door of the tube slid shut sealing him from her. Ron and her eyes met before the panel under him shot opened and he was hurtling out of the weather machine and down to the massive tank below.

**Declarations **

15 Minutes ago

**Harley Quinn **

"We're going to be there in five" Shego said drawing Harley out of her calm day dream, she blinked and quickly started looking at her screen intently, pretending like she hadn't spent the last couple hours imagining the foursome sitting on a beach alone and cuddling in a hammock with little to no clothing on. The trip to Africa had been uneventful and every one was too keyed up and thinking about the plan to interact with the bubbly more relaxed blonde. Harley didn't exactly have a key role this time (besides looking cute of course) so it gave her plenty of time to see the different emotions on every ones face, Harley had even gone so far as to spend the first couple hours of the long trek physcoanalyzing every ones emotions and studying them for fun of course.

First up was Ivy, her beautiful and sexy girl friend and lover, the light of her screwed up life and her (arguably) better half. Harley would never (and could never) say any thing to Ivy but her emotions were actually really easy to figure out, she was the kind of person whose face showed what she was feeling even though she tried her best not to after all she liked to think she had a mask a hard beautiful exotic mask but her eyes and small facial features always told another entirely different and true story to Harley, for instance now her eyes were tight and her mouth was in a hard thin line classic signs that she was nervous for a job and was going over every part of her side of the plan with her usual scientific analysis.

Harley was pretty proud of her lover; usually she only got this excited/nervous when it came to environmental type crimes against big companies, which meant she actually cared about their mission a lot more than she let on, it was always refreshing to see her be more and more human especially when it came to Harley's usually much more reserved girl friend. She had seen a real change in her lover (though Ivy would never admit it) since they got to this dimension, as much as she would love to claim the change as her own loving touch, Harley had a feeling it was more the touch of the other two people seated in the command center then solely her.

Shego was the next one Harley analyzed and she was a bit more … difficult to figure out well at least at first. She was another one who fancied her self as having a mask over her real feelings and even though hers was a bit harder to crack and see through she eventually figured it out. One of the first things her teacher had taught her was that every one had some kind of physiological tell a window into their true state of mind. Shego was no different and while her face remained stoic and a mask her hands told an entirely different story. Like now for instant, she was checking every thing on her holographic instrument panel with a cool professional demeanor that Harley had come to expect from her but her fingers were lightly drumming against the counter top as she "worked" which spoke volumes to Harley about her state of mind.

_**Tap Tap Tap**_ the Rhythm went telling Harley that Shego was keyed up and nervous, this was unusually strange to Harley because Shego had this uncanny ability to remain perfectly calm right before a heist or mission (a ability she was very jealous of). Then again she was usually much more in control of the situation she found herself in, making the plans and then executing them with military precision and making sure she was the person at the most risk. Oh Shego liked to pretend she was complicated but she was the sort of person who liked control hell even lived for it. Also and much more importantly she usually liked to have Ron in a much safer position, with him in so much danger that was also outside of her control Harley was surprised she was so calm.

Which brought her to her favorite subject to study (and stare at), Ronald Stoppable.

He was currently in the captain's chair hunched over and with his eyes closed as the navigation system piloted the craft for him, he looked relaxed calm even but Harley noticed his shoulders were rigid and tight and knew it was actually far from the case. Harley could probably wager a guess that Ron wasn't just meditating for his own benefit and her smile grew a little wider as she saw Shego "stretch" and gaze back at Ron quickly before turning back to her instrument panel. Ever since they started the trip to Africa Ron had gone out of his way to make sure Shego couldn't see his face, the reason why of course was because of the same reason why he was Harleys favorite person to study and look at (besides the fact that he was damn fine of course).

He had an open honest face, he wore his heart on his sleeve and to him lying was very hard to do. It was … a godsend to Harley. With the Joker Harley thought she had the same thing but it had all been a lie in the end, the Joker was the opposite of an honest face and he had just led her to believe that as another means of controlling her and twisting her to his will. She was dumb enough to believe it to and it wasn't until that faithful day she found her self in the dumpster, bruised and broken and shattered, that she had learned the truth about the man she once thought she knew better than herself and the truth was nothing more than a sick joke! It shocked her so much she thought she would never truly _love _a male again because her heart had been mangled beyond repair.

Then Ronnie came, bursting through the clouds like a giant all encompassing sun obliterating the dark shadows in her heart and showing her warmth from a truly good guy for the first time since her father, during their first days in this universe Harley often found her self surprised at how easily she found her self gravitating to his warmth even though she was technically a scorned women and a hardened criminal. She was some thing of a masochist though and from the minute Ron had looked at her body and checked her out she had latched onto him partly because she missed a man's touch and partly because she wanted to be used like before. After all Harley usually fell for those kind of guys hard but to her pleasant surprise Ron wasn't the Joker and was farthest from him, he was warm he was kind and more importantly he was honest with her.

Harley saw Ron eyes snap open and seconds later Shego's console flashed, pulling every one out of their thoughts and bringing them back to the mission at hand.

"We're about ten minutes out Ron" Shego said turning to Ron after checking the map "we'll be over the village and ready to drop the seeds onto the Okanga tribe any second now"

"Good good let's hold the position for now " Ron said absentmindedly pulling the throttle back and activating hover mode before turning his attention to Ivy "What do you have on radar Ivy?" Ron asked.

"The Traxis tanks are sitting on the perimeter" Ivy said bringing up the holo graphic display and tagging the four tanks sitting at different points on the villages perimeter "And there is a small army check point on the one and only road leading into the village" Ivy explained.

"Do we know what's causing the drought yet?" Ron asked ignoring the army for now, Harley snorted realizing that Ron specifically ghosted over the enemy forces he had to deal with and instead focused on helping the people first. She didn't expect any thing different from her Ron but she always found her self pleasantly surprised whenever Ron put some one else above himself.

It was what made him so special

"I don't know what it is yet" Ivy said frowning and looking at the data with a frustrated look "it's got to have some kind of cloaking tech we probably wont know what it is until its right on top of us"

"Then Dr. Garfield will have to find it" Ron said dismissively "as soon as its down drop the seeds and water them the faster we can get these plants to the farmers the faster we can help them and the other tribes" Ron said.

"We all know the plan Ron" Harley said rolling her eyes before smiling at Ron "and if I remember correctly your supposed to be getting ready for a drop" She reminded him before winking, she saw Ivy and Shego turn and shoot her a look but she wisely choose to ignore it, like them she was worried about Ron being in danger but unlike them she was confident he could handle himself and that his powers would prevent him from getting seriously harmed. Harley knew it wasn't their fault both of them were so over protective when it came to Ron, after all neither of them could lose Ron when he was their first real healthy relationship. It was unnatural for both of them to be in this kind of relationship (especially in Ivy's case) and since it was so healthy for them they had to grip to it in an unhealthy way, Harley under stood but that didn't mean she had to baby him.

"You're right Harley as always" Ron teased smiling at her and shaking his head before getting out of the captains chair. "Madame Lerouge" He called switching places with the witch doctor that Harley had yet to truly figure out, on the one hand she seemed to truly have no sexual or romantic interest in Ron which was a relief in and of itself but on the other she did have some kind of natural possessiveness towards him, some thing she could not quite place her finger on yet but it was almost as if Ron was her son. Was she friend? An ally? Harley hoped so but if she was a foe Harley was fine with getting rid of her and dropping her like a sack of potatoes.

She wasn't going to let any thing get in the way of her happiness

"You ready Dr. Garfield?" Ron asked looking over at the male prodigy; he was putting on his helmet while his creepy spider bots ran around doing things to his armor. Harley hadn't really spent to much time analyzing him, genius scientist with an eccentric and some times strange personality, she saw that a million and one times in Gotham City (in truth they were a dime a dozen) and for now he wasn't dangerous or a threat, the armor was cool though and Harley was already trying to convince the scientist to make her one of her very own.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be" David replied "I'll figure out what's causing this draught and destroy it as fast as possible" He said snapping on the helmet and going to the metal ramp. Harley watched Ron take a deep steady breath before looking at each of them for a few minutes.

"Wish me luck ladies," He finally said before grabbing the coat of his costume and shrugging it on "I'm going to miss you" He called happily

"I'll walk you over there Ron" Shego said quickly getting out of her seat and walking over to him before the other ladies could say any thing.

"Good luck Ronnie" Harley said rolling her eyes at Shego's possessiveness, she saw Ivy do the same out of the corner of her eyes, Shego ignored them both and the couple turned and left. Harley felt like an outsider again before she quickly shook the thought away and focused on doing her job and helping the kids, Ron (nor Shego for that matter) were intentionally trying to leave her out but this was Shego's first love and she had much more at stake then they did.

"Good luck Ron" Harley heard Ivy whisper; she smiled at her lover before turning and going back to her work.

**150 Meters above Okanga village **

**Ron Stoppable**

The wind whistled and howled all around him heralding his arrival to the rapidly approaching ground and screaming out a warning that he was fool enough to ignore, Ron knew he probably should freak about it because he was technically jumping with out a chute but the adrenaline rush that came from his powers was still pulsating through him setting his body and nerves on fire and as he hurtled down to earth at increasing speeds. He guessed the monkeys were adrenaline junkies because they howled happily as he hurtled through the air and continued to beat their hands rhythmically.

Ron narrowed his eyes focusing on the landscape around him and analyzing it so he was aware of his surroundings, Okanga village was small smaller than most major tribal villages, if Ron had to guess it was the government's fault that it looked so malnourish after all choking the village until it stopped kicking and screaming and died was cheaper than sending troops in for murder and genocide. It was situated right against a row of rough craggy mountains with a waterfall opening into a lake that was currently dry as a bone; Ron could see a row of structures dotting the village none of them were any bigger than a shack and strangely enough Ron couldn't see any one walking around which was odd for a African village, the military was staged at various points around the perimeter of the village and Ron could see a few tanks moving into position along the western perimeter.

A position he was about to land on

He gave himself a few more minutes of flight before pivoting his body and moving so he was dropping feet first to the ground, he concentrated putting all of his monkey powers into his feet and aiming at the nearest tank. He made sure his fall was correct before closing his eyes and waiting thinking about the girls one last time.

He didn't have to wait long

…

The tank crumpled, collapsing in on it self before exploding and sending pieces of shrapnel scattering in every direction. The soldiers walking in formation in front of the tank turned quickly bringing up their AK47's and shouting at each other in Khoe as they tried to figure out what was going on. The flames flickered for a second before a figure appeared half hidden in the fire; the soldiers began murmuring devil in their language before hesitantly raising their riffles and advancing.

The figure stepped out his features hidden by the hood and cloak he was wearing; his body flickered with blue strange energy. The soldiers began shouting in panic and three of them raised their riffles and panicked empting their clips at the demon, the demons left hand twitched and the bullets bounced off of him as if the forces of nature them selves were preventing them from harming the demon. There was a large collective _click _as the soldier's guns ran dry and empty and they all shared panicked looks with each other as the "demon" continued to walk towards them unharmed and none the worse for wear.

"Leave now!" He shouted his voice raw and filled with power so much that the ground it self shook "This place is under my protection now!" He snapped pointing back at the village. Before any one could say any thing however there was a massive _BOOM_, and the demon suddenly disappeared from sight, propelled away as a tank shell slammed directly into his body sending him catapulting away from the soldiers and towards the small outpost.

…

**500 Meter Above Okanga Village**

**David Garfield**

The ramp slid open and David jumped propelling him out and into the hot stuffy air of Africa, He felt the suits air condition kick in (thank god he had time to install it) and he breathed a sigh of relief that it worked before activating his boosters and stopping his fall. He jerked for a few seconds before stopping and hovering right above the small tribal village, he paused watching his "leader" plummet down to the earth. David smiled behind his mask as he dropped like a bomb on a tank blowing it up and sending pieces scattering about.

"Amelia please remind me to get a blood sample of Ron" David murmured taking his attention off of him as he rocketed up further into the sky, it would be prudent of him to study the once teen side kick's powers, he was a fascinating subject after all and unlike any thing David had ever seen.

"Noted Mr. Garfield" Amelia his AI companion said as her Scottish voice filled the suits internal microphone, he tried to ignore the little voice inside of his head that told him how much of a nerd he was for crushing on the voice he programmed his AI to have.

Even though he was a nerd

"Okay Amelia let's do a scan try and figure out what's making this drought" David said popping out of a few clouds and looking left and right, the H.U.D turned red as the powerful scanners in the Mark 1 (Harley was right he needed a name for it) began scanning for any kind of device that matched the heat waves he was picking up.

"Doctor" Amelia said as the screen flashed red and a waypoint popped up that took him higher into the skyline "I'm reading strange readings coming from above us heat based and aimed at the village"

"Enough heat to dry out a village?" David asked kicking in the after burners and spying a dark object hanging right above him, it was shaped like a satellite and if David had to guess it was the culprit they were looking for.

"Exactly enough doctor" Amelia said as rows of data filled his bottom screen, David looked down at they continued up noting that it was putting out a lot of heat that was aimed directly below at the village.

"Then that must be our problem" David murmured "Amelia lock on and prepare a missile, let's blow this damn thing out of the sky" He said before pouring on the speed and rocketing up to the device as fast as his suit would allow him to.

…

**Ron Stoppable**

The tank shell hurt

A lot

Ron soared through the air for a few seconds before crashing into one of the prefabricated buildings set up for the ground forces at the check point, He crashed through it and out the other side before finally rolling to a stop on the hot dusty dirt road. He got up shaking off the thick dust that had caked onto his outfit before checking for any damage or wounds.

"_Good thing I have super powers_" Ron thought realizing he was no worse for wear "now let's go give Mr. Tank a little push back" He murmured to himself before focusing his powers into his legs again. He ran building up his momentum before jumping, his powers propelled himself into the sky and he easily cleared the distance he traveled before landing back in front of the tank, Ron jumped again summersaulting over the massive rotating gun and landing on the hatch leading inside to the driver.

He ripped it open as if it was paper tearing it off before throwing it like a Frisbee, it rammed into a advancing trucking tearing right though the bottom of it and causing it to sputter and ram into another one. Ron spared the destruction no mind instead pulling out the man driving the tank and pausing to rip the grenade off of his belt, he threw the man into the sand before pulling the pin and dropping it into the tank.

Ron saw another tank advancing along with several troops and quickly jumped away from the tank, he landed behind it and gave it a monkey powered kick that sent it hurtling forward and into the other tank, the soldiers scattered as the giant "missile" slammed into the tanks causing the two vehicles to join together in a screeching symphony of metal on metal, seconds later the thrown exploded causing a fire ball to mushroom out to the other tank and bits of metal to start raining down as both were destroyed.

"Three down with just one more to go" Ron murmured before bringing a hand to his ear and activating his headset "how's every thing else going in the sky?" He asked ignoring the men cowering a few feet away and looking for the last tank.

"We are waiting for Dr. Garfield" Shego said, "He said he found the device and is moving to shut it down now but he is having difficulties reaching it"

"Okay" Ron said spying the last tank swinging it's canon at him "I'm just about done down here one more tank and then I'll scare the soldiers off tell me when Dr. Garfield manages to take care of the device" Ron said before shutting off his microphone and running towards the tank as fast his powers would allow him to.

…

**1000 meters above village **

**David Garfield**

David cursed dodging another concentrated blast of solar energy and bucking as his suit tried it's best to stabilize his erratic flight patterns, he made a mental note to himself to work on his flying before wincing as another solar beam shot across his armor with inches to spare. His armor would deflect most of the blast but he was afraid that it would roast him in his armor if he was not too careful.

"How's it going doc?" Harley asked cheerfully coming over his radio.

"Good news is I found the device" David said looking at the large black satellite like machine above him and dodging another blast of energy "It's beautiful a SX-9 solar collector capable of-"

"What is the bad news Doc?" Harley asked interrupting him and causing him to frown.

"Some people just don't appreciate science any more Amelia" David murmured before answering Harley "the bad news is it's got a tricky defense program that's making it difficult for me to get in close it shot down my missile so I need to get closer so I can hack it and shut it down the old fashion way" He explained narrowing missing another energy blast and quickly strafing to the left.

Harley began to say some thing else but David cut the COM link with his chin and concentrated on the machine, the satellite dishes shooting out the beams were placed around the entire length preventing David from hitting any weak spot, but the defense system was designed for regular ships and David's suit was way to small for the tracking system to accurately get a lock on him, all he needed to do was use his speed…

"Hang on Amelia" David said hovering to a halt in the sky and waiting "this is going to be dicey" he murmured waiting and concentrating.

"I have no body to hold some thing with Doctor" Amelia said matter-of-factly.

"Oh I do so love that snark of yours" David said shaking his head, the satellite dish facing him glowed and the beam shot out towards him with pinpoint accuracy. David waited until the last minute before kicking in his after burners and soaring above the blast with inches to spare, he poured on all of the after burners power, shooting through the air covering the last bit of distance between him and the machine.

"Hacking it now" Amelia said as rows of numbers appeared in front of him, David tackled the machine causing it to wobble and rock in the air as the mini jets struggled to compensate for his weight.

"Hurry up Amelia" David said "if this thing charges it'll burn us to a crisp" He hollered.

"Hacking complete" Amelia said as the numbers disappeared and began filling with rows of different data about the device, David breathed out a sigh of relief before gently kicking off of it. He hovered in the air for a few seconds before putting his hands up, their was a faint clicking sound and a missile shot out and slammed into the satellite erasing it from existence and ending the siege on the village with one large fireball.

…

**Okanga Village**

**Ron Stoppable**

"It is gone" David's voice said crackling over the radio "I repeat the device has been disposed of and won't be a problem any more" He said before shutting the radio off.

"Booyah!" Ron said moving off of the wrecked tank and jumping back down onto the dusty earth, he saw the soldiers gathering off into the distance and watched as some saw him and began making various religious signs at him.

"_Time to put the fear of god into them literally_" Ron thought smirked, he jumped again flying through the air as if he was a god before landing right in front of the assembling soldiers and making his blue glow flare angrily, they backed up shouting at him in a foreign language and cowering slightly at him.

"This land belongs to me!" Ron growled using his powers to warp his voice and tone making it angrier and rougher "Leave now and if you return I will kill all of you!" He shouted.

The soldiers starred at him for several long minutes, most of them dropped their riffles the minute he finished speaking but some raised them instead angrily gesturing for him to drop to the ground. Ron shook his head snapping out with his hands and grabbing one of the closest riffles, he bent it cracked it like it was nothing more than paper before dropping the pieces to the floor and raising his eye brows. The remaining soldiers lost their nerves quickly turning and running back to their various vehicles as fast as possible; Ron smiled beating his hands against his chest and letting out a loud monkey like screech. It echoed across the mountains causing the very ground to shake again at his powers, the surge of victory echoed through him and he felt the usual beating of Monkeys inside of his head. He felt his control slipping slightly as the monkey grew more difficult to control and he reined his powers back in allowing the blue flame to flicker across his body before slowly dimming and disappearing.

"Ron to airship" Ron said activating his microphone and walking towards the village "ground forces neutralized begin operation Eden"

"Roger that we'll meet you in the village after our pass" Shego said all business like as she relayed the information to Madame Lerouge.

"See you then" Ron said watching as the weather machine appeared out of the cloud line and soared to the village, Ron smiled as a hatch opened over the farmlands and little black dots began raining out covering the dry used up area and giving it new life, the weather machine stopped its pass and then rose disappearing above the cloud line and slipping out of Ron's sight, seconds later there was a rumble and the clouds began to grow dark and angry roaring for a few seconds before opening up with big fat droplets of rain that rained down on the village.

Ron watched mesmerized as the rain crashed against the village dousing the recently planted food with fresh water and slapping against the small shacks dotting the village. From his position just outside of the village Ron could see people beginning to hesitantly walk out and look up at the skies in pure shock. Ron's heart tightened a little as he saw malnourished kids coming out of the buildings helping elderly women and parents out and pointing excitedly up at the skies some even went and danced playing in the rain as if they were nothing more than happy children.

"Children are always the most hopeful" David said flying to a halt and landing next to him with a faint _whoosh _of his boosters.

"It's refreshing to see" Ron admitted watching the children dance in the rain and smiling softly to himself "some times there is nothing better than having a child's mentality" Ron said wistfully.

"Wise words to live by" David mused unsealing the armors helmet and pulling it off "after this is all done maybe you'll retire to become a wise man on a hill" He joked as the rain began to slowly let up to a soft drizzle and they both breathed in the smell of fresh rain water.

Ron laughed shaking his head slightly "Some thing tell me that what I've signed up for is a never ending thing" He said gesturing at the village and grimacing.

"If any one can do it though it's you Ronald Stoppable" David said watching the rainbow forming above them before gesturing at the village "now comes the hard part convincing people who keep getting let down to trust one more time" He said sighing and flipping his helmet on.

"I'd rather fight ten more tanks," Ron said shaking his head and starting towards the village with David in tow.

…

**Okanga Village **

**Ron Stoppable **

Ron walked through the village's one (and only) dirt road trying to ignore the people coming out and watching him and David with wary eyes, Ron didn't handle starring well and he was trying not to flashback to high school and have a unneeded panic attack. It was much easier being Alexander Galifrey because he had a mask over his face, but now he was exposed throbbing like a nerve for every one to see and gaze at. There were no disguises or alias in this situation and pretty soon the world would know who was responsible for the attack he idly wondered what his parents would think or even Kim.

"They don't look happy to see us" David murmured drawing Ron out of his anxiety ridden thoughts and glancing at the wary people.

"African tribes don't have the best track records with American white men" Ron reminded David while he put on his best and most reassuring smile for the crowd "Earning their trust will take more than a few drops of rain and a flashy attack"

"Speaking of here comes the old girl" David said smiling as the weather machine appeared and zoomed over the village, Ron watched in sadness as the villagers quickly shied away form the craft cowering as if they were expecting an attack at any minute from the aircraft. Ron could see the emptiness in their eyes and how devoid of hope they were, it sickened Ron to his very bones and he felt himself physically resisting the urge to run to the governments tribe and tear them all limb from limb, he knew it was the Monkeys talking but Ron was starting to agree with them.

"Let's go meet them at the square" Ron said hurrying his pace slightly propelled by a sudden desire to be with his girls again and feel their reassuring vibes "Hopefully the village leader will meet us there" He murmured.

The village was by no means large and Ron and David reached the large town clearing seconds after the weather machine touched down, a large crowd was already gathering and Ron could see a elderly man in white robes standing at the head of the crowd that he presumed was the leader. The large murmuring stopped as Ron and David walked in and Ron suddenly found himself being starred down by 25 sets of wary sad eyes.

"Uh hello" Ron said unable to come up with any thing else, he grabbed the hood of his costume and pulled it down fully revealing his face to the crowd.

"Real smooth leader" David murmured to him

"Shut up" Ron whispered back before stepping forward and putting on his patented Ron shine smile "Does any one speak English here?" Ron asked looking around worriedly.

"I do" the Elder man said moving through the crowd of villagers and stepping forward "I am the leader of this village I do not mean to be rude but what was it you dropped onto our village?" He asked narrowing his eyes and folding his arms.

"You guys are farmers right?" Ron asked looking around at them "I brought you food to grow" He said, the villagers behind him all tightened and began murmuring to them selves in their language.

"What is your price" the Elder said raising his hand to silence the others while his eyes remained locked on Ron "The white man does not give food out freely at least not without a price of some kind" he said matter-of-factly

"There is no price sir" Ron said shaking his head and sighing "I heard of your plight and decided that I was done witnessing and not acting I come here to help you and rebuild your village with your permission sir"

"I'm sure you understand my skepticism" the Elder man said shaking his head and not moving "Many have come offering their so called help only to leave with out doing any thing after taking some simple pictures I'm sure you understand that hope is a fragile thing for us here" he said gesturing at the villagers.

"I understand" Ron said nodding and looking at each and every one of the villagers "We ask for nothing and will leave if you wish if not my friend here will begin fixing your buildings and the plant specialist I brought can teach you how to handle the plants and grow them" Ron explained pointing at the weather machine, the girls hadn't come out yet and if Ron had to guess they were wisely waiting for him to finish making their position known instead of introducing themselves into an already tense situation.

"With any body else it would be a no" the Elder man said choosing his words with great weight and relaxing slightly "but you have always been a good man Ron Stoppable so for now we will see how it goes"

"You know who he is?" David asked scarring the villagers with his robotic voice "sorry" he said unsealing his helmet and taking it off an act that caused the villagers to gasp again.

"We may be a small African tribe but we do have access to the modern world metal man" the Elder man said snorting slightly "We all know who Ron Stoppable is" he said looking at Ron closely as if analyzing him "you are a hero and a good man" He finally said before turning to the villagers gathered behind him, he spoke a couple of short phrases and the villagers visibly relaxed as their leader filled them in on what the outsiders were doing. They all nodded and began to disperse walking away and looking a Ron with the occasional curious glance.

"Well that went very well" David said turning to Ron and smiling, Ron opened his mouth to say some thing to David but his attention was drawn to the weather machine hatch sliding open. He saw some of the villagers back away as the girls appeared, he saw most of them staring at Shego recognition in their eyes as they realized a dangerous criminal was in their village. Shego ignored them all instead looking at Ron and smiling in relief. She moved past the others coming out of the ship and all but ran to Ron before tackling him in a hug and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Were you that worried I would get hurt?" Ron asked hugging her back before staring into her emerald eyes "I do have super powers you know" He joked as he tried to convey to her that he was indeed ok.

"I still don't like not fighting with you" Shego said smiling and shaking her head "I know you are perfectly capable but were partners remember" She said kissing his cheek "And I like having your back"

"We all like having your back" Ivy said coming up with Shego and hugging him along with Harley "it's a bit nerve wracking as your girl friends to watch you go to battle with tanks" She joked.

"I could see where that might be tough" Ron said breaking the hug and smiling at each of his girls, he resisted the urge to give each of them a kiss and instead turned back to the Elder and continued discussing business "This is the plant expert" Ron said nodding at Ivy "She can teach your farmers how to care for the plants if you allow her to"

"Your plants are safe?" the Elder asked looking at Ivy and raising his eyebrow.

"Uh yes" Ivy said looking around at the farmers gathered "Perfectly healthy, they should be ready for harvest in a day if my calculations our correct" Ivy said, the farmers looked at her in shock before rapidly speaking to their leader the Elder listened patiently before turning back to Ivy.

"They want to get started right away" the Elder said "Though their seems to be a slight language barrier" he said "Some of them know rudimentary English and can at least under stand your instructions most however do not"

"I can take care of that sir" David said pointing at their headsets "Our communication double as a translator we can hear what their saying and vice versa" he explained.

"Excellent" Ron said before turning to his "team" "Ivy go ahead and teach the farmers about the plants, the rest of us can unload the supplies and with the Elders permission begin looking at the health of the kids while David looks at the building"

"You have a physician?" the Elder asked starring at Ron in shock "most of our children have fallen ill to malaria during these harsh times" He said urgently looking at the group.

"Sir I am a genetics doctor" Madame Lerouge said stepping forward "If you have a place for me to work and set up my equipment at I can diagnose the children immediately and get started"

"Please come doctor" the Elder said all but dragging the witch doctor off, the farmers did the same pulling Ivy to the farm lands and speaking with her rapidly as the rain continued to fall slowly.

Ron shrugged and turned to the rest of his team "I guess the rest of us can go start pulling out the supplies and building equipment" Ron said.

"How did we get stuck with all the boring stuff?" Harley grumbled shaking her pigtails rapidly before kissing Ron's cheek and turning to David "Let's go put those spider bots to good work doc" She said rolling her eyes and walking back with David in tow.

"How about you Ron are you ready?" Shego asked turning and cupping Ron's face "for the next part? It's the point of no return" She warned looking at him closely.

"I actually think I am" Ron said leaning in and touching her forehead with his own "Or as ready as I am ever going to be" He admitted grimacing slightly.

"Then let's go set up for phase 2" Shego said taking his hand and walking with him back into the ship, they disappeared inside just as the weather machine induced rain pattered to a stop and the sun broke through the cloud line.

…

**Gotham City **

**Bruce Wayne**

He ducked away at the last minute letting Grundy's fist sail past him with mere inches to spare and feeling the soft _whoosh_ of air flit across his face, Bruce pivoted his hands forming together as he swung and slammed upwards in a viscous upper cut that forced Grundy to stumble back, the titan roared crashing against a few rows of machinery and causing sparks to fly as he growled in anger.

Bruce ignored him quickly turning to grab the Joker before he managed to escape; Bruce knew he had precious seconds before the Joker left and he quickly pulled a batarang out to subdue him if he was in mid run. He was too late however, the Joker was gone the door he left in still swinging as Bruce missed him by inches.

"Damn it" Bruce murmured his eyes narrowing as he realized the mad clown was now lose in the city, before Bruce could try and figure out where he went however Grundy was suddenly back throwing his fist in a viscous and random flurry of punches that forced Bruce back and over a spare news anchor desk. He rolled away hearing the simple wooden desk crack and splinter from the giant sized fist and reached for his utility belt, Bruce began pulling out a small barrage of Batarangs readying them before tensing his muscles.

He jumped up and threw them watching them slam into the hulking monstrosity and peppering him in small but powerful explosions, it didn't seem to do any thing but push the hulking beast back a few mere inches and annoy him greatly. Grundy roared in retaliation and his giant sized arms shot out one of his hands snaking around Bruce's leg before he could get away or mount a defense.

Bruce felt his world spin and blur as Grundy jerked him through the air and into a flimsy plaster wall, it broke into dust around him knocking the wind out of Bruce and preventing him from reaching for his utility belt. Instead he kicked out slamming his boot into Grundy's face and loosening the behemoths grip just enough for him to wiggle out and jump away. He fell back down to the floor and reached into his belt pulling out his electric knuckle-dusters and turned them on, Bruce only kept them around for Grundy sized monsters and between the two of them they packed enough volts to take down an elephant. Bruce wasted no time leaping at Grundy and punching him in the face as hard as he could and letting the electric volts do the rest of the work.

The creature roared as the electricity coursed through him backing up and flailing his arms as if warding Bruce off, Bruce pressed the advantage dodging his arms and running in to land a couple of different combinations into his chest forcing the brute back against one of the large window over looking New Gotham.

"Stay down Grundy!" Bruce growled as Grundy fell to his knees and Bruce gave him one last punch, Bruce turned making his way back over to the chair the Joker was sitting in to search for clues. He took a stop forward then stopped once again feeling Grundy's hand clamp down on his ankle.

"Oh shit" Bruce said before he was once again jerked through the air, this time however instead of a wall he found him self breaking through a river of glass, he felt air rush against him for a few seconds before a feeling of gravity settled and pulled on him, seconds later he was plummeting from the building and to the crime ridden streets below watching as Grundy jumped out of the window after him.

…

**3 hours earlier **

"Robin!"

"Robin!"

He heard them cheering, remembered the same cheering he used to get back when he was performing with his parents. It fueled him on shooting through his body like adrenalin and sending every last nerve from his toes to the tips of his hair on fire. He was strong he was trained and more importantly…..

He could do this

**Dick Grayson**

He dodged a couple more strong upper cuts, stepping with the balls of his feet and dancing away from the combo's of his opponent with the grace of a dancer, his mind flashed back to his mentor Ted Grant his advice bubbling back into his head as his opponent danced him into the rope corner and tried to press the advantage he thought he had.

"_You're a smart Kid" Ted said watching Dick lay into the punching bag "Use it to your advantage analyze your opponent figure out what they are going to do before they do it that is the key to winning son that's what makes you unbeatable"_

"_untouchable" _

"_Come on Grayson analyze_" Dick thought watching his opponent throw another mean hook and deflecting it at the last minute, Dick concentrated and focused, feeling time itself slow down and grind to a standstill, every thing narrowed and blurred until his concentration was narrowly focused on his opponent and every thing else was nonexistent. Dick saw his opponent begin to pivot to the left a tell tale sign that he was about to try and attack Dick's unprotected left side, it was what he would do and with out Dick abilities it would have easily taken him out and secured his victory but lucky for Dick it was just as easy to counter attack.

He blocked the right hook deflecting with the slightest of touches moving it as if it was nothing but water; he went in rapidly pumping out combo's that slammed into his opponent's chest and forced him back until he was the one in the corner. Dick felt his opponents breath leaving his body and smiled punching him right in the stomach and forcing him to double over before finishing it with a strong right cross into his unprotected chin, Dick watched in slow motion as his mouth guard popped out rolling in the air before he slowly began to fall down to the ground he landed on the matt his heavy muscular body causing it to shake slightly.

The bell dinged bringing Dick back to reality and causing him to blink as the people around him cheered and roared, it seemed like all of Old Gotham (and some of new) had come to watch his match up against Mal Duncan in the old city docks. They were the two most prominent boxers in Gotham City fighting the under ground circuits and dancing around each other in anticipation of each other until tonight.

"You did it kid!" Ted said throwing him his water bottle and moving him through the crowd of kids clamoring to get his autograph "you analyzed and attacked just like I taught you to" He said ruffling his short black hair and steering him out of the small industrial yard.

"You're a great teacher Ted" Dick said taking a long sip of his water bottle before wiping the blood off of his face "I couldn't have done it with out you" He said smiling at his mentor and following him to the exit.

"Well kid hopefully some of my pro contacts were watching this fight go down" Ted said clapping his back "maybe we can get you sponsored or into the big…" Ted stopped looking at the group heading toward them and his mouth forming into a hard line, Dick's eyes narrowed realizing they were spotting gang colors and had distinct gun bulges in the waistbands of their sweats pants.

Ever since Dick became more and more popular the gang members started coming by, always trying to attempt to "recruit" him as an enforcer or bodyguard into their various criminal organizations. For any one else it might have worked but Dick's parents had died in gang violence and it the death had left him with an iron bound will to never turn to a life of crime no matter what the cost was. Most of them got the message but as he won more and more fights he eventually got more and more popular and the "offers" were becoming harder and harder to turn down.

"Joe Chill sends his congrats on the match up" The lead gangster said stopping and looking at Dick with a smile "his offer is still on the table double now" The kid said making money signs with his hands.

"Were not interested" Ted said wrapping a arm around Dick's shoulder blades protectively "And you can tell Joe Chill that if he has a problem with it he can speak to me himself!" Ted snapped at the Leader before pulling Dick towards the exit.

"This isn't an offer you can keep refusing Grayson" The Leader said "adjusting" his pants so the waistband of his gun was showing "Don't keep the boss waiting to long you hear?" the Leader said shouldering past them and leaving with his others.

"Damn punks!" Mal growled appearing behind them with his towel around his neck "more and more gang bangers popping up every day" he murmured in disgust as he zipped his blue and gold hoodie up and watching them go.

"I agree" Dick said grabbing his gym bag from the short wooden bench and turning to his opponent "glad to see you won't be an enforcer any time soon" Dick said punching his arm lightly.

"I'll be to busy training for round two Robin" Mal said smiling and punching his arm back "next time you'll be on the receiving end of the knockout punch" Mal said before saying his good byes and moving past them.

"I know I told you this a thousand and one times kid" Ted said opening the door for him and smiling warmly "but you parents would have been damn proud of you"

Dick smiled looking down at his gym bag and the familiar R sign of the flying Grayson's plastered across it, he felt the same sadness he always did when he thought of his parents but tonight it was mingled with a faint happiness. His memories of that faithful night were hazy and he preferred not to dwell on them, instead Dick liked to remember the circus, swinging with them across the tight ropes in the place where they all soared like Robin's. There he was a child safe protected with a family, there he soared above the clouds reaching heights no other boy could ever dream of, doing things that no one else would ever get a chance to do.

There he had a family

"I'll never get tired of hearing it" Dick said turning and smiling at his mentor "now let's go home old man" he said clapping his mentor on the back and walking with him down the dark streets, they walked out spilling onto the streets of Gotham docks where people were still talking about the match and partying. Dick and Ted ignored the rowdy patrons and instead turned walking to their motorcycles a few blocks down.

Dick reached into his bag while he walked pulling on his black track pants over his shorts and pausing to pull out his sweater from the bag before he threw it over the motorcycle, he paused starring at his hoodie and smiling softly as he looked at the yellow R again, it was a custom design fitted to his muscular body and in the flying Grayson red with green stripes going up his sides, it also had a beaked hood giving him a bird like appearance, it was a variant of his dads old Flying Grayson costume taken from the very costume itself, it made Dick feel closer to his parents (to the point where he wore it almost every day). He pulled it on and flipped the hood up straddling his motorcycle at Ted got on his old Harley.

"You going back home to the orphanage kid?" Ted asked turning on his bike and looking back at Dick.

"Yeah I-" Dick began to say before an explosion cut him off, the ground beneath them rumbled and shook and Dick could see a ball of fire blossom out in the distance as well as a few others farther away, the electricity flickered and dimmed causing the party goers to shriek and begin to scatter. Dicks smart phone began to beep urgently and he pulled it out noticing the people walking down the street were pulling out their own phones and peering at them curiously.

"What in the Sam hill was that?" Ted murmured as Dick pulled out his cell phone and checked it, the screen blinked before a spray painted clown insignia flashed across the screen, Dick motioned for Ted to come over as the Jokers face filled the screen and began to speak.

The message was short but to the point, the all powerful crime lords of Gotham were dead murdered and butchered by the clown himself as a means of ensuring chaos. Tonight Gotham city would descend into chaos there was no doubt about that and it would boil down to a matter of seconds, tonight the streets would run red with blood and there would be no escape for any one. Dick watched the screen shut off as the Joker finished his broadcast and turned running back to his motorcycle and starting it as Ted watched in confusion.

"Get your other students gathered" Dick said ignoring his confusion "Tell them they need to get out on the street start helping people and breaking up riots get every one we know on this if we have enough man power we can calm people down hold Old Gotham and show the clown he is wrong!" Dick explained starting his motorcycle and feeling it come to life underneath him.

"Dick this isn't out fight" Ted said shaking his head "let the police handle it that there job"

"The police our going have their hands full enough as it is Ted" Dick said shaking his head "you taught me better than that we have to help the people maintain some sense of order its our duty as people with skills" Dick argued.

"And what do you think you are going to be able to do?" Ted asked raising an eyebrow but going to his bike "you're just a boxer kid you're not a super hero" Ted said pulling on his helmet.

"I'm going to try and talk down the gangs members get them to help us police the city" Dick said revving the engine "and I am not just a kid"

"I'm a Grayson"

Before Ted could say any thing Dick revved the engine one last time and zoomed off into the shadows leaving his mentor in the dust and crossing the bridge to New Gotham, he moved down the street as quickly as possible with no idea where his path was taking him, no idea that he was about to find his destiny his path. The Gotham news building loomed towards him silently guiding him to some thing he did not know yet, setting him in place to rescue some one he would come to learn more about then he even knew himself.

His mentor

…

Dick pulled his bike to the stop hearing a commotion above him; he pulled to a stop just in time to see one of the windows dotting the building towering above him shatter. Dick's eyes widened realizing he was directly in front of the broadcasting station where the Joker spoke to the people and issued his proclamation of chaos. Dick looked up at the window hopping that maybe the Batman had caught up to the Joker and was bringing him down, Dick knew the caped crusader would be hot on the mad mans heels and Dick began to think that maybe this night of madness would be over before it could truly begin.

Sadly it was the opposite

Dick's eyes widened realizing that the dark figure falling out of the window was the Batman himself, seconds later a giant hulking gray monster followed howling as he hurtled after the Batman and tried to punch him. Before Dick could really think about what he was doing he was already springing into action running towards the falling pair as fast as he could, he jumped onto a dumpster using the lip to propel himself onto a fire escape above him, Dick grasped the metal bar and used it to swing up putting his old acrobatic training to use and traversing up the fire escape in a matter of seconds. He felt him self smile as he moved up feeling more at home than he did any where else, this was his element, his natural habitat much more than the boxing rink, this was where he shined.

Dick saw Batman falling parallel with him and felt time slow down once again as adrenalin coursed through him, Dick reached the last railing and quickly leapt propelling himself across the open space with all of his strength and grabbing the dark super hero in a flying tackle, they both sailed inches past Grundy before crashing through a window and falling back into the broadcasting building.

….

**Bruce Wayne**

Bruce felt some one tackle him in mid-air, seconds later they crashed through a window and Bruce quickly rolled to a stop kicking his savior off of him and jumping back with a Batarang ready for him, he supposed the newcomer was trying to help but he had prevented Bruce from using his grappling gun to stop his fall and slam into Grundy.

"Who are you?!" Bruce growled his eyes narrowed as he analyzed the new comer, he was young but fit and lean (almost as lean as him) and his beaked hood kept most of his face hidden in the shadows. Another super hero maybe? Bruce knew some others had followed in his footsteps in other cities but nobody had sprung up like that in Gotham City yet (unless you counted Catwoman) most understood it was his turf and his alone.

"I was just driving by to get back home saw you needed help" The boy said looking at him curiously "my name is Robin" He said offering out his hand.

"Go home Robin!" Bruce growled smacking his hand away and going back over to the broekn window "I didn't need your help and even if I did I work alone" He said pulling out his grappling gun, he saw Grundy beginning to recover down below and secured the line before preparing to go down.

"I wasn't asking to work with you Batman," The boy named Robin said watching him go "So don't tell me what to do and I saved your ass! So how about a thank you instead of a lecture?" He said angrily.

"Go home now!" Bruce said dropping out of the window and soaring towards Grundy, the kids heart might be in the right place but this was dangerous work and he didn't have time to watch some newbies back.

He had bigger fish to fry

…..

**Dick Grayson **

"Screw him then" Dick murmured watching Batman drop down onto the monster and attack him; he knew form the rumor mill that most people who interacted with the Batman said that he could be a bit… Intense but they failed to mention he was an asshole to!

"Fine good luck with the giant hulking monster then" Dick grumbled moving towards the exit and shaking his head, before he could move however the battle went bad for Batman and pretty soon the monster whose name must be Grundy (Dick could hear him screaming it from here) suddenly had the Dark Knight on the ropes, the monster dropped Batman to his knees before kicking him into a building and advancing on him, he grabbed a sign post as he did wielding it like a spear as he advanced on the building Batman disappeared inside.

"Damn it Dick don't be a hero" Dick murmured, taking another step to the exit he sighed and closed his eyes trying to will himself to leave before giving up, instead he turned going to the window he grabbed a couple of loose pieces of rubble and began throwing them as hard as he could at the monster "hey ugly!" He shouted before beaning him with a mug "Right here dumb ass!" he called waving his hands and trying to make himself as much a target as possible.

The small mug hit the monster named Grundy upside his head and he turned roaring in anger, shaking pieces of the I hate Mondays mug off his head, Dick watched his eyes narrow and the slow monster looked around, trying to find the source of the attack as he yelled "Grundy angry!" over and over again. His eyes finally landed on Dick and he roared so loudly Dick felt the windows around him shake as well as his heart.

"Grundy squash little man" The beast hollered before running/ lumbering as fast as he could towards the building, Dick felt the building shake as he crashed through the lobby and soon the building continued to shake as they creature began climbing and moving towards Dick.

"Oh shit" Dick murmured feeling the building shake more and more, he swore and began running up the staircase trying to get as far away from the monster as he possibly could.

Before he ended up squashed

…

**Authors note: **

I'm sorry that I hadn't put a Authors note on the last couple of chapters real life has been hectic and I've been putting these chapters up as soon as I finish and edit them, I haven't had much to tell you guys either but I realized I forgot to tell you that you were right it was Jessica Rabbit for most of you wondering it was an anagram but I forgot to add her middle name which would have made it one, I'm a big big fan of who framed Roger Rabbit and when I was trying to design his secretary she kept moving into my head.

I have been seeing a dip in my reviews, I'm not one of these people that begs for reviews ( I did once and realized it was dumb) but I implore you all to review besides making me happy (I love a good review) it helps me get a sense of how much every one likes the story and their thoughts, please feel free to ask me questions talk about it and what not I will make a update answering them I promise.

Any ways I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter I'll see you next week.


	20. Fallout

**24 HOURS AFTER ATTACK**

"This is BBC with a breaking news report"

"Breaking news report from CNN"

"Madness in Africa today!"

"We have just gained conformation that the rumor of a hostile invasion in a small African tribe our true, the U.N is still slowly releasing information but we now know that yesterday a unknown hostile force landed in the African nation and seized control of the African village known as Okanga, you may remember that this particular village has recently been under a lot of scrutiny as claims that the Traxis military regime was holding them hostage began to appear we have no word right now who did this but we will keep you informed as we learn more about this shocking news and what it could mean for the world"

**48 HOURS AFTER ATTACK**

"It would seem we have a late breaking development coming in" The newswomen said leaning in as pictures flashed behind her of wrecked smoldering tanks and broken guns that looked as if a giant has smashed through them "we have just received leaked military photos of the aftermath of the military battle at the Okanga that led to it being seized, tribe we have no idea what was used in the attack but as you can see it decimated the tanks and caused all of the soldiers to run in fear we also still have no idea who is responsible for the attack or what they could be doing to the poor tribe"

…

**THREE DAYS AFTER ATTACK**

The screen flickered red pulsating softly for a few minutes before flat lining and morphing into a montage of pictures involving staring looking kids and wrecked buildings, it melted away revealing a rough straw covered floor and a shabby looking hut that looked like it was held up by rotted boards. The hut was almost completely empty devoid of furniture or much of any thing else. The only thing in the cabin was a simple wooden chair set in front of a single window, a tall man was sitting in it wearing a black hooded robe and leaning back on the chair as he regarded the camera.

"Hello this is a message to the world and all of its occupants" The man said his entire voice resonating with power, no one could see his eyes because of his beaked hood but some how you could just tell he was starring right at the camera "for to long you let the situation in Africa happen, you allowed a corrupt and frankly evil government to slowly kill off its people and commit an act of terror. You did absolutely nothing why they all suffered and made it alright in your mind by making crappy relief commercials and sending them petty dollars all while listening to government lies and pointless promises that meant nothing to them"

The hooded man paused his hands slowly curling and uncurling into a fist in anger before he continued speaking "make no mistake my fellow people it was a lie every single fucking bit of it was a lie, all of the news stations will be receiving proof shortly that even the so called government can't deny or sweep under the table and I am sure I will find more as I continue to liberate all of Africa and save these people" The Man said pausing his voice changing as if he was smiling.

"Make no mistake humanity that this is just the start of my liberation of Africa and this is what I am talking about to all of you" He said getting up out of the chair "Frankly I am tired of watching good, honest, and hard working people get hurt by powerful, and greedy people who use the system to their advantage, no more shall the innocent suffer neither will the rich profit from that suffering, we live in a world in which greed and power run rampant and that is not acceptable any more. The Traxis government will learn this lesson the hard way and every one else would be wise to heed it before I do the same to us" The man said reaching his hands up to his hood and grasping it tightly.

"I now turn my attention to the people of the world as well as the people I will eventually free in Africa do not fear me do not listen to them brand me a traitor when they try and stop me. They are the ones who are traitors, to each and every one of you, they are the plague not me! They are the ones who have worked against you, used you for their own selfish need I know I am nothing but a faceless man undeserving of your respect but you are wrong you know me more than you think"

The man pulled back his face revealing himself to the entire world as Ronald Stoppable to the camera the once teen side kick and a beloved hero looked at the camera for a few seconds before smirking slightly "I am a hero and I will continue to be one just not restricted by the law from this day foward" he stated simply "To the people I show my face hoping to earn their trust but to my enemies I only have one more thing to say"

"Surrender"

…...

**Side Kick Turned Warlord **

**Ron Stoppable takes African Village **

**Once Teen Side Kick Now Turned Leader**

**Ron Effect **

**Fallout**

….

**FOUR DAYS AFTER INVASION **

"Okay are you live Bill?" The news reporter asked turning to the cameraman before turning back to the embassy and nervously straightening her posture "Okay this is Victoria Valentine and we are right outside the Traxis embassy in D.C where we last saw Michael Tiberius Powers CEO of the Powers oil line walk in with the Traxis president, for years rumors have dogged both parties of a secret deal for exclusive rights to the large supply of oil rumored to be hidden in Africa. Which would explain why Powers is currently leading in oil supply and distribution and his companies supply and distribution network is shrouded in mystery. With the recent situation going on in Africa what could these two have to talk about? Could this be the confirmation of the secret deal?" The women said before spying a man coming out in an expensive suit along with a small army of black suited bodyguards.

"There's Michael Powers now!" Victoria said excitedly gesturing for Bill the camera man to follow her "let's see if we can get a statement form the high powered business man" she whispered excitedly before straightening "Mr. Powers! Mr. Powers!" she called waving and moving towards the high-powered man.

"No comment" He snapped gesturing at his body guards to form around him and blocking Victoria from getting to him "No comment!" he hollered angrily moving to his limousine and away from the reporter as quickly as he could. Before Victoria could reach him the door slammed shut and he was driving away as fast as possible.

…..

**ONE WEEK AFTER INVASION**

Very deep inside the very bowels of Langley in a section that didn't exist, on a floor that couldn't be found on any floor plan, and hidden by enough security to make Fort Knox look like a push over. Five men sat in a simple wood paneled office, each more powerful and influential than the next, they could have walked out of the office and onto the streets with out any body knowing the wiser, and they were so illusive that it would take more than a decade to track all of their clandestine and bloody histories.

"This situation in Africa is that much of a problem that we need to meet?" Mike the youngest asked raising an eyebrow and lighting his cigar as the others poured their scotch and various drinks.

"That much of a problem kid?" Edward the soldier said raising an eye brow and shaking his head rapidly "Powers reports of the oil in the Okanga tribe alone is staggering, we were just about ready to begin drilling before this debacle happened and since Ronald Stoppable is an technically an American hero the Traxis Government is holding back on the supply they already mined from the outer territory, sitting on it and demanding that we handle it before we start the oil supply again"

"So then either take Stoppable out or take the president out and replace him with some one who will play ball and work with us" Luthor the old man said shaking his head and finishing his scotch "we have more than enough capable wet work operatives to pull assignment off hell even both" he said his salt and pepper mustache moving along with his upper lip like a worm.

"There is to much media coverage right now for that plan to be safe" Sam the little brother said shaking his head "This stoppable played his hand well I'll give him that much, every news agency in the world is covering this investigating his claims and trying to pin the blame on some one, he keeps releasing pictures too further damning the governments and it's practices if we do some thing now the backlash will be to much we could face a revolt"

"But he will keep picking up speed to if we don't stop him" Dean the big brother argued leaning in with a wheeze and stabbing the air with his cigar to make a point "The man has charisma he was a beloved hero and the worse thing he has is the truth if this escalates he could entice a revolt himself"

"We've gone against worse guys" Mike said looking at the others "surely we can handle one man?" he asked raising an

Eyebrow before scoffing "I say we put Archer on this the man hasn't earned his budget in months spends all his time holed up in the bunker working on project Prometheus" He murmured watching the other nod in agreement.

"I agree" Dean said nodding at Mike before turning to Sam "Have him take out Stoppable but only when the time is right perfect even also have him spin this story in our favor if I recall correctly he has a certain affinity for that, the rest of our assets will begin burning any thing linking the CIA to Powers and also making sure nothing is left to chance"

"Do we need to eliminate Powers?" Luthor asked looking at the businessman's pictures "we'll have to do it eventually"

"Not yet" Dean said shaking his head "he is the best at these particular dealings just send him a warning to mind his own and when the time comes he will have an accident"

"Very well" Sam said getting up and grabbing his plain nondescript trench coat "I'll go see Archer at the bunker tomorrow Luthor can handle the Powers side" The other man nodded and exactly 15 minutes later they were gone the room scrubbed of any trace of their existence and leaving no one the wiser to the back door meetings going on.

…

**WEEK AND A HALF AFTER INVASION **

Victoria

Victoria sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly and pulling off her high heels as she hunched over her computer and wearily looked at her report. She picked up her phone absentmindedly checking the time as she pulled away from her report for a few seconds, it was 3:00 in the morning and she idly wondered if her cat missed her while she stretched her sore back and got out of her small cubicle. The newsroom was empty every one else with a much saner mind then hers leaving to go home and have a life or actually relax unlike her. For low-level reporter Victoria Valentine however all that mattered was breaking some kind of story and getting to the next level of her career.

Victoria was fresh out of college, with her bachelors in Journalism and steadily working towards her matching degree in phycology. She was a journalist at heart and used her day dreams of being a hard-hitting reporter fuel her through the long college nights and to the top of her class. After college she got a job working low-level at a global newsroom eagerly awaiting her first big break and imagining her self as lead journalist thrust into the front lines, instead however she found herself thrust into the back working on puff pieces and gossip blurbs. She was an optimist though and used every chance she could to learn some thing new working on other more hard hitting articles on her spare time nothing ever panned out however and six months later she was still nowhere.

"I need a drink" She murmured shaking her head before smiling slightly "or a good lay" she said laughing and shaking her head, her work was her only lover and any guy she had met had quickly shied away from her promises of long nights and a cold bed.

She walked down the hall until she got to the vending machine, eagerly buying a soda and chips with some spare change. She munched on the chips as she walked watching the moon outside and stopping to look at the empty streets of Metro City. The city was silent and empty just how she liked it, she was a country girl at heart and when the city was empty it reminded her of the forest she grew up in.

She reached her desk and stopped pausing and starring at the brown package in shock, the package that was now sitting on her desk that hadn't been there before she left to get some food.

"What in the hell?" she murmured picking it up before turning around and looking at the empty newsroom.

"Hello?" She asked using all of her courage not to show how freaked out she was "Is some one there?" She asked as loudly as possible while she reached for the pepper spray she kept in her purse.

She received no answer and she paused waiting for a few seconds before her curiosity finally got the better of her, she turned and looked at the package turning it over in her hands and trying to gain some information from it, it was a plain brown package with her name on it with no hint to what it could be or where it came from. She knew she should probably wait to open it in the morning with her boss (it could be poison after all) but her burning curiosity finally got the better of her, she sat down and tore open the package before dumping its contents onto her desk and leaning back in shock.

"Holy shit!"

…...

**THE NEXT DAY **

"**More news on the African situation" **

"**This just in" **

"**Shocking pictures emerge" **

"Good after noon every one and welcome to a special late breaking announcement we have breaking news on the situation in Africa" The anchor said before turning to the person sitting next to her "our own Victoria Valentine has the story Victoria?"

"Thank you Rachel" Victoria said nodding at her partner before turning to the camera dramatically "I have received shocking photos shedding new light to the situation in Africa" She said as the screen changed to a black satellite wrecked and smoldering on the ground "I received this photo from a confidential informant with a note saying this is what was causing the drought in the Okanga territory I sent it to a few scientist and I have received confirmation that it is a SX-9 satellite designed and prototyped by Stark himself as a form of drying out enemy water supplies in a theater of war how the Tenzin government got their hands on this technology is beyond this reporters guess but it now seems that the claims they were trying to kill off their own people our indeed true"

"The Traxis government was committing Genocide"

…

**THE NEXT DAY**

"This is unacceptable!" The president said glaring at his advisors and getting up "I will not make deals with some one who know it known for engaging in genocide" he hissed starring at each of his cabinet advisors in anger.

"Sir if we back out of our support with the Traxis government then we estimate we will lose half our oil supply" His secretary of treasure said leaning in and pushing up his glasses "we would deal a crippling blow to our economy gas prices will go up and we could be dealing with serious consequences"

"And what do you think will happen if we just ignore the fact that the government tried to commit genocide? The president asked leaning in to the table "they'll riot in the street ask for our fucking heads on pointed sticks" he said.

"Let us handle that Sir" his Secretary of defense said patiently "After all we don't know what the situation truly is, these photos could be fake for instance let's get some drones in gain some actual Intel of our own before making that decision"

"I want this situation nipped in the bud then, I want to know all the facts and have a straight answer so we can make a informed decision" The President said shaking his head and smacking his hands on the table " this is America for fucks sake! I want this handled before it escalates so handle it!"

"Understood sir"

…

**TWO DAYS BEFORE**

**The Bunker **

**Archer **

Archer hummed to himself softly listening to Mozart as he pulled on a pair of heavy rubber gloves, he moved his hands directing the chorus into its crescendo as he moved over to the white cloth covered cart in front of the large silver furnace. The brilliant scientists shifted nervously looking at one another in fear and nervousness as they watched him peel back the layer of white cloth and look at the body; he stared at it for a few seconds looking at it closely before covering it again and turning back to them.

"So any one care to kindly step up and tell me what in the hell happened?" Archer asked clapping his hands and halting the music as he watched his "crack" team of scientists.

"We are having problems with the bodies and keeping the stability up" The lead scientist said looking down fearfully "they keep collapsing before we can begin the morphing part and the decay rate is a steady 75 percent"

"Dr. Drakken was a bumbling blue skinned fool!" Archer snapped angrily glaring at each of them "yet he was able to figure this out all by himself so why in the hell can't the top fucking scientist in the whole fucking world do the same?!"

The scientist looked at each other fearfully for a few seconds before "subtly" bumping the lead scientist forward and into their bosses cross fire "we are working on it sir?" the lead scientist said pushing his glasses up and nervously gulping "we will figure it out as soon as possible I would stake my life on it sir"

"Interesting choice of words" Archer smiled pushing the body bag into the furnace and watching the flames lick and burn the body "I expect better results in the next test subject or I might test your little theory" he said pulling off the gloves and leaving the cellar and the scientist.

Brian was waiting for him just outside the door looking at his tablet while they began to walk up the sitar case leading to his office "Every thing else operation wise is going good sir, but you have a visitor said his name was Sam and you would know who it was" Brian said looking at him quizzically "I tried every kind of search I could but there seems to be no record of him at all any where"

"No I doubt there would be" Archer said smiling and stopping at his office door "wait outside Brian I'll call you in when I'm ready" he said before stepping in and shutting the door behind him before flicking the lock button, the door made a slight shudder as it sealed the powerful electronics and motors working together to seal it and make the room virtually sound proof.

Sam was waiting leaning against his desk and sipping on his favorite bottle of scotch "thought you were trying to give me the slip Archer" he said smiling and watching Archer as he came in and sat down at his desk before he did the same sitting down across from him.

"I was busy Sam" Archer said shortly his fingers drumming against the desk in impatience "Now what can I do for the CIA? It must be some thing big if a man with your pull is coming to talk to me" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Some thing like that" Sam said finishing his scotch and watching Archer closely as he poured another glass "we need a favor we liked the work you did in Kuwait with the government and wanted you to handle the African situation with your particular flair"

"Which part?" Archer said smirking "the part where the Traxis government was exposed as being an evil dictatorship hell bent on committing genocide to its people? or Stoppable technically invading Africa and kick starting a new war?"

"Both" Sam said wincing slightly "The department heads all want this handled with the utmost discretion so we can keep the oil flowing with out sparking a revolution and keeping the president in the dark"

"It sounds like that was what Stoppable wanted?" Archer asked raising an eyebrow "Seems to me he was trying to expose all our dirty little secrets get the people riled up and revolting"

"And burn us all in the process" Sam said frowning "Are you saying you approve of what he is doing?" He asked tightly his eyes narrowed at Archer in anger.

"I always can appreciate a good plan even if its from the enemy" Archer said shaking his head "I'm really busy with Project Prometheus I don't have time for a long term mission like that go find another spin operative for this"

"It wasn't a request Archer" Sam said pulling out the file and placing it on his desk "the united council directly voted to put you and your assets on this if you refuse to play ball we will find some one who does and burn your funding and project"

Archer starred at him for a while his face impassive "you know I don't like being threatened just ask the last guy who did it" he said before picking up the file and turning it in his hand "tell the powers that be that they should consider this a favor next time I won't be so easy to buy or threaten into doing a job" Archer growled taking his scotch back before pointing at the door "now leave Sam before my kindness wavers"

Sam bit back his retort noticing Archer angry eyes, Instead he nodded getting up and leaving as quickly as possible. Archer watched him go before angrily pushing the file off of the table and activating his holo projectors. He pulled out Ron's file again for the holo-cabinet and starred at his picture stroking his chin in thought as he studied the facts he knew from Intel.

What changed?

Ronald Stoppable was lazy and easy going based on Global Justice reports and his own. When last they tangled he had made it clear to leave his family alone and Archer assumed it was because he was just going to go live his life in luxury, not declare war on evil. Sure he could be focused disciplined even when he wanted to but those moments were rare and based on Global Justice partly due to Kim's influence on his life and not his own. Archer knew she wasn't with him and was still off doing god knows what in Tokyo the last time he had checked. And why Africa? What was the point in all of this? Archer usually loved puzzle pieces but nothing irked him more then not having all the puzzle pieces as a matter of fact he hated it especially when what he did have made no sense to him.

"Hey Brian get back in here" Archer finally said shutting the file down and picking the paper file back up in his hands.

"Yes boss?" Brian asked coming in and closing the door behind him.

"You got top grades in spin class right?" Archer asked weighing the file in his hand and turning to the young assassin "at Absolution?"

"Uh yes sir" Brian said looking confused "It was my favorite class actually and Mrs. Delatrix said my final paper was as elegant as it was simple and recommended it to all our wet work operatives in the field"

"Then congrats, you my son have just got your first solo job" Archer said tossing the file to him "I want you to handle the African situation it's a standard cluster fuck situation I want you to use the text book wet work techniques the school taught you to handle it as well as spin techniques"

"Are you sure boss?" Brian asked though he took the file excitedly and began leafing through it "usually you like to handle this stuff yourself" He asked looking up to raise an eye brow at his mentor.

"As much as I love toppling any kind of foreign government" Archer said smiling "Project Prometheus is taking all of my time right now I trust you can handle it just don't get cocky and stick to your guns play the safe and long game don't try and finish early" He warned.

"You got it sir" Brian said nodding rapidly "I'll get right on it as a matter of fact" he said before turning on his heel and hurrying out. Archer watched him go for a second before smiling softly, he grabbed his scotch and poured himself a new glass before sitting back down at his desk and engrossing himself back into Project Prometheus.

….

**TWO DAYS LATER **

The girl got up slowly moving out of the tall grass and stepping forward as quietly as she could, her hands small and nimble and dirty and scratched pulled a sharp black arrow out of the quiver on her back and into her compact bow as she crouched. She paused taking a few precious minutes to check her calculations on the distance and the wind, making sure the large antelope was firmly in her sight as she pulled the bow back and pulled until the bow string felt firm and taunt in her hand.

She took a deep steadying breath and slowly exhaled letting the arrow fly with a soft _snap _as she blew out, the arrow flew through the air soaring and cutting through the windows before endings its journey and sinking into the antelope neck, the kill was clean and silent cutting through his vital and tendons as if they were melted butter and taking the beast down to the dusty plains with barely a sound.

She allowed her self a small whoop of excitement as she got up and began to walk to her kill, she was young with the body and look of some one who was barely 13 years of age, she had long brown hair currently tied back in a pony tail, her face though so young was beautiful with delicate features that were currently covered in dirt and sweat, she had a angular face and small lips but piercing green eyes, she was small and her simple brown jacket and jeans were dirty and frayed as if they were all she had been wearing.

She pulled the bow back over her shoulders before taking out a large combat knife, she flipped it in her hand giggling slightly as she caught it and bent down over the antelope she began skinning and picking the carcass for any thing of worth. She did it as fast as possible stacking the meet in the deer pelt and singing a one direction song to her self as she worked.

The duffel bag she had stashed in the tall grass began to vibrate ringing out just as she finished skinning and cleaning her kill, she went over using the deer pelt she had just acquired to clean her hands before grabbing her duffel bag and pulling a high tech phone out with her free hand. She paused taking the time to roll the meat into the deer pelt and stuff it in the bag before walking away from the carcass and answering the call.

"This is agent 217 code named Lily Flower reporting in" She said in a professional British tone.

"You've been activated" A electronic digitally scrambled voice said "Your assignment is being uploading onto your phone as we speak you are to move into position and wait for the go ahead text message do not disappoint father and call us when the job is done"

"Understood command" Lily said turning off the phone, it beeped a few minutes later and a map appeared showing her location and that of her target, it was a two-day hike but a simple assassination contract that would finally earn her her graduation card (besides it wasn't like she was in that much of a hurry) . Lily turned in the right direction and began walking analyzing her contract as she walked in autopilot across the plain, the target was a white male with blonde hair nothing about him looked overly dangerous but he was classified as an Alpha level threat which meant she couldn't take any chances with this job.

Whoever this Ronald Stoppable was he was as good as dead

…

**THE NEXT DAY**

"This just in" The reporter said leaning in as her words came out in a rush "a shocking scandal has emerged regarding the African situation we have just received word that the previous released pictures regarding the Satellite though to have been used to cause a drought in the Okanga tribe were faked by Ronald Stoppable, top analyst at the CIA have gone over the photo and they have concluded that they were digitally altered and added in" She said before the new pictures appeared free of any satellite "We also have learned that the CIA has managed to put a mole inside of the Okanga tribe and that the operative code named "Iceman" has collected proof that the so called "hero" Ronald Stoppable is enslaving the people and performing horrible experiments on them instead of helping them, the U.N will be meeting next week to decide what to do about this shocking turn of events and we will keep on this story"

"Archer contact said he would have more pictures soon, and the Traxis government has successfully blocked any outgoing communications in Okanga" Sam said shutting the door and looking at the other members in the office as the news report ended "as long as we keep a black out on Okanga tribe's communications no one will be the wiser to our farce and we can continue to shame face Ronald Stoppable"

"What about Stoppable?" Dean asked lighting his cigar "He needs to be taken out now that he's been discredited"

"Archer has an operative moving in place" Same explained sitting down "it'll take the man a few days to get into position then they have orders to wait for our signal which gives us enough time to draw this out deface hi mas much as possible before pushing the U.N into a vote that labels him a war criminal then his death will be celebrated and we can continue as planned with out any body the wiser"

"He needs to continue to be shamed and discredited" Luthor said pointing at Stoppables picture on the screen "tell Archer to buy some of his old friends from high school make up some horror stories the more this guy is perceived as a maniac the easier his "accident" will go over with the people"

"I still think Powers and the Traxis president need to be replaced" Edward argued "they know to much the truth about the resources the Okanga tribe is sitting on the sensitive information that can burn us all they are our weakest link"

"Let's put out the fire before we do damage control on the other systems" Luthor said shaking his head "we can discuss Powers and Traxis later for now they are cooperating staying out of the press and working with us"

"Speaking of the press" Dean said leaning in "Victoria Valentine needs to be eliminated she's got a hard on for this story thinks it is going to break her career, she won't stop until she has the truth behind this story"

The other men nodded in agreement with Dean before Sam spoke up "I'll call in a clean up crew Archer is already sore enough as it is and the team needs the training" he said smiling at the others.

…

**THREE HOURS AFTER FAKED PICTURES NEWS**

Victoria Valentine

"Those pictures were not fake!" Victoria shouted slamming her boss's door and turning on him "we went over those pictures ourselves you and I know this is the government trying to hide their shit before it explodes in their face" She snapped pacing angrily.

"Let it go" Perry said tiredly pinching the bridge of his nose "you stumbled into some thing some one doesn't want figured out if you keep pushing you could get in serious danger" he warned.

"So what?" Victoria turned glaring at her boss "this is a cover up plain and simple" she hissed "we found some thing they didn't want known and now they are trying to destroy my reputation in retaliation"

"Which is why you should let it go" Perry said angrily getting up "you're reputation is nothing compared to your life and you could lose it over this" he reminded her.

"My life means nothing when the truth is twisted" Victoria said confidently "These people need their story to be told and if you won't help me then I'll figure out a way to prove the Traxis government was committing genocide" She said before turning on her heels and marching out. She marched over to her desk and pulled out her stuff ignoring the snickers the other reporters were starting to throw her way, ever since the pictures were said to be faked every one blamed her, words that she was an amateur and didn't check her own pictures were running rampant and it was getting worse and worse as the day went on.

"Couldn't even stand up for me" Victoria mumbled turning and glaring at Perry one last time before going to the elevator and going to the lobby. She fumed inside the elevator to keyed up to stand still, Perry may be to scared to see this through but Victoria needed to know the truth not only for her reputation but because of the village, whatever the truth was those people deserved to know what it was, they deserved to have their story told.

She stepped out of the elevator and walked outside looking around, she found her self suddenly over whelmed with a feeling of being watched and she turned trying to figure out who it was. The streets were to busy though and whoever was tailing her was using it to his advantage. A few more minutes passed and she sighed chalking it up to Perry scarring her and going to her car, sure the government could come after her but she was public right now they wouldn't dare hurt her.

Would they?

They came for her a month later

…

**ONE MONTH AFTER THE INVASION **

She woke feeling woozy and sick all at the same time, her vision blurred and she resisted the urge to throw up as she moved her forehead of the cool leather wheel and looked around, trying to figure out where in the hell she was. She was in her car, her hands handcuffed to the wheel and empty miscellaneous beer cans scattered everywhere. She frowned trying to remember drinking the night before, The last thing she remembered was falling into bed with her cat and trying to get some sleep after another humiliating day at the news room, ever since the fake photo incident her reputation got more and more down the tube earning her the title of office screw up.

"Looks like she is up boss" A man said outside drawing her panicked attention, she turned peeking outside her driver window and seeing three men standing in a loose circle smoking as they huddled up in their large coats in an attempt to keep away the fall chill. The guy farthest from her on the right had spoken to the guy closest to her who seemed to be in charge of the whole situation.

"What in hell is happened?" Victoria said looking at them and pulling at her bound hands as hard as she could "I demand to know what this is?" she asked glaring at them and trying to look as bossy as possible.

"This my dear" he said coming over and clearly enjoying himself "is the tragic accident of used to ace reporter Victoria Valentine who is now a fraud" One man said causing the others to laugh and chuckle "turns out she has a bit of a drinking problem and she was so upset about the recent slander that she began to drink heavily then to make matters worse she got drunk and drove off a cliff causing her car to explode and leading to her tragic and completely accidental death"

"You can't do this to me!" Victoria said gasping in fear and struggling against her cuffs harder as a jolt of pure fear ran through her "you won't get away with this! Some one will find out the truth about what happened to me" she shouted in pure fear.

"This isn't a TV show lady" One of the other guys said stomping out his cigar and snorting as the others chuckled "saying you'll never get away with this as if you were some damsel in distress doesn't work on us" he said laughing along with the others before turning serious "No one will ever find you" he hissed.

Victoria screamed again watching as the man talking to her reached into her car and pushed the E-brake off, the car jolted and then began rolling forward straight towards the edge of the cliff. Victoria moved around trying to hit the E-brake again with some part her body, her failing body missed it by inches and she cursed pulling at her handcuffs even harder looking back and glaring at her executioners in anger as she cursed her faith.

She heard a faint _pop pop _sound and turned trying to figure out what was the cause, seconds later the reporter felt the car jolt again before sinking as if her tires had been blown out, the car slowed down limping along and causing the men to shout and walk over to her. Just as they were about to reach the car, the lead one stopped clutching his chest and stumbling as if some thing had bit him. He pulled his hand away and Victoria screamed as she realized it was sticky with his own blood, the leader tried to pull his gun out but another hole appeared in his head blowing out his brains and drenching the others in various liquids as the boss dropped down in front of them.

They all stopped pulling out their handguns and barking at each other as they searched for their unseen enemy, Victoria felt some thing land on the top of the roof of her car and saw the agents turn and begin shooting as looks of pure fear crossed their faces. Whoever or whatever was on top of the car jumped off out of Victoria's view seconds later the other two agents fell to the grounds bullet holes peppering their bodies as they fell into a heap along with their leader.

"Help please!" Victoria screamed seeing the edge of the dip inches away from her front bumper; she watched the ground disappear and prepared her self for the ending giving one last final scream. Her door was suddenly ripped open and a black gloved hand appeared holding a gleaming pearl gun, he shot the link obliterating the small chain and then grabbed her pulling her out just as her car toppled over the edge and down into the waters below.

Victoria was thrown onto the ground landing on her butt with a soft thud, the reporter took a deep calm breath before she quickly turned looking at her savior, he was wearing a full black body suit, which sadly prevented her from seeing any distinguishing features or even what he looked like, a matching bandana and scarf hid every thing on his face.

"Are you hurt" He asked in a deep clipped voice that made Victoria shiver in pure lust, she didn't know about his face but if it was any thing like his voice than it was probably sexy and handsome, the kind of voice you would imagine calling out your name in the throes of passion….

"Who the hell are you?" Victoria said getting up and brushing the dirt off of her pajamas (trying not to be embarrassed by her boring sweats and t-shirt ensemble) "how did you know I was here?"

"I expected some thing like this" The masked man said gesturing at the bodies as and shrugging as if it was some thing perfectly normal "so I have been shadowing you for the last couple of days I would have saved you before they kidnapped you but I wanted them to report that it was done before killing them their bosses will think you're dead now and that should buy us some time to leave the country"

"Wait leave the country!?" Victoria squeaked looking at her masked savior in confusion and panic "where exactly are we going?" she asked gulping as he strode to her and pushed his gun into it's holster. She put on her bravest face and stood straight watching him as the masked man studied her.

"I was the one who brought you the pictures of Africa after the invasion" the masked man finally said "I am your contact with Ronald Stoppable a few days after he sent you the pictures the Traxis government was able to block any communications from Okanga village which is why he hasn't been heard since then" he explained leading her away from the cliff and into the tree line.

"Which would explain why he hasn't rose to meet any of the medias slander that is currently plastered all over the news" Victoria said nodding and following him "When was he able to break it and get back in touch?" She asked her thirst for a story returning.

"A few days ago" The man said, "he got in touch with me as soon as he could and requested for me to bring you to Africa see what's going on for your self and make a news report of the truth that we can use to show the people the government is lying to them"

"Wait Africa" Victoria said pausing and shaking her head rapidly "what about my job? My cat? I can't just leave and go to a whole other country!" she said shaking her head and looking at him in shock, if this man thought she was just going to up and leave then he had another thing coming!

"You jut died" he reminded her, which of course instantly soured her mood "so I really don't think you have a job any more as for your cat I have her I managed to save her after they left with you she is waiting in the car with the rest of your stuff that I managed to pack" he explained pointing to a black nondescript car hidden a few feet away.

She opened and closed her mouth stubbornly for a few minutes before talking again "Why should I go?" She asked even though she already found her self-moving to the car drawn in by the mysterious and handsome sounding stranger as well as the though of the story she had. If she could find the truth and bring it back then her reputation would be safe and she would have the story of a lifetime

"Do it for the story of your carrer"

…

**48 HOURS EARLIER **

**RONALD STOPPABLE**

The children always were the ones who woke him up

They liked to run into the room, dog piling over one and another in a race to see who could make it to the giant fluffy white bed first. Ron and his ladies had debated about actually locking the doors to the nice villa they had built (with the villagers and David's help) but all of them had secretly liked being woken up to a gaggle of children to really push the point, so they no one mentioned it and if it came up they pointedly ignored the question. It meant they all had to actually get dressed after making love all night instead of just passing out in a naked heap but it was a small price to play to watch the kids hop onto the bed and shout for them to wake up as they all laughed and "pretended" to sleep.

"Okay Okay were up" Ron groaned smacking his pillow against the little boy named Toby and pulling Angela into his arms "you made sure to ask your parents before you came up here right?" He asked looking at each of them worriedly, the kids liked to run up before asking which had led them to all getting in trouble the last two days.

"This time we did" Angela said wiggling out of the way before going over to Harley "Aunt Harley promised us a acrobat lesson today since we helped clean up yesterday" She said before beaming up at her idol, who kissed her hair and tickled her.

"Oh did she?" Ivy said smiling and looking over at her lover as two other girls bounced in her lap happily "and I supposed you were going to ditch school today in order to do it huh my beautiful little girls?" she asked smiling at Ron as the girls realized they were in the presence of said school teacher and looked at Harley worriedly.

"No way right girls?" Harley said looking sheepish and backpedaling along with the other girls "we were going to do it after of course" She said solemnly as the others nodded their head rapidly and shied from "auntie" Ivy's wrath as fast as possible.

"I hope so" Ivy said the upper corner of her mouths twisting into a slight smile as she watched them all squirm "Run along little children I will meet you at the school house shortly for todays lessons" she said kissing the girls and boys head as they all jumped off of the bed and waved good bye to the foursome, leaving and going to get ready.

"You are a bad influence Harley" Ivy said turning to Harley and crossing her arms angrily "the children are behind on their education enough as it is they do not need you distracting them and drawing them away from their studies"

Harley opened her mouth to argue before Shego rose playing the peacekeeper between them as always during the morning "Enough" she said tiredly stretching and looking at each of them "I have to teach the training platoon today and I want to have a marginally peaceful morning before I teach combat" she said looking at each of them until they both reluctantly nodded and dropped it.

Ron smiled resisting the urge to laugh or make a comment about the girls "hierarchy" instead he sat up from his position in the middle of the bed and looked out to the large open window, the bedroom was on the second floor of the villa giving them a view of the sun and the rapidly recovering village. He looked at the row of houses they put up yesterday and his smile grew larger unable to resist being so happy as he saw children and adults moving freely about the village happy as possible and more importantly healthy.

"Come on girls and boy I want a shower before I go get all dirty" Shego said getting up out of bed with Harley and Ivy. Before Ron could get up and join them the door opened again and David walked in wearing his familiar suit of armor instead of the relaxed clothes he had taken to wearing around the village when he didn't need it (though all the children called him metal man regardless).

"Sorry to interrupt you're morning" David said ignoring the girls (and there angry looks) and turning to Ron "I finally got around the black out were back in touch with the world outside" He said looking at Ron excitedly.

"Oh you are brilliant" Ron said jumping up and pulling on his work shirt while the girls rolled their eyes "sorry ladies I'm going to have to pass on the shower until tonight" Ron said leaning in to give them all a quick kiss on the cheek before they could protest. Ron turned and walked out with David as quickly as possible before they could yell at him.

He stepped outside of the villa and turned waving at a few women tending to the harvest off in the fields before walking with David down the street, Ivy's plants were flourishing and since they grew so fast and were so easy to plant the village was already on it's second harvest with much more on the way.

"How did you get past the block?" Ron asked walking with David down the windy road and waving again at some of the village men who were currently laying down concrete for another house while David's spider bots installed utilities, most of them had no construction skills but you wouldn't even be able to tell now, the villagers had latched onto the teams every lesson learning adapting and in the end flourishing as they worked to turn there broken down village into a utopia.

"I shot down the satellite responsible for it" David said smiling "Me and Amelia could have eventually cracked the code but I have better things to do so this morning I suited up with Longshot and took it down, its not the most "elegant" solution but it works" he explained as they entered the main road.

"Fantastic hope fully shooting it down will prevent them form doing it again" Ron said waving at the smiling children passing by as well as the mothers walking by, all of them smiled back and a few of the mothers stopped to give Ron fresh fruit from the harvest before hurrying off to get their children ready for the day. Ron handed David a piece of fruit before biting into his own, the deliciously ripe fruit filled his taste buds with a variety of different taste and sensations all of them more delicious then the last. The village kids all said it tasted like chocolate, the girls thought it taste like pears and Ron always got the taste of Gatorade for some reason.

"I'll just shoot it down again" David said shaking his head and watching the kids play with some of his spider bots in the square "they can't silence us from the world that easily" he said narrowing his eyes slightly though he still smiled as the children called "hi metal men" at him.

"I agree" Ron said watching David smiling and looking around the square, what was once a broken down village square was now completely revitalized, huts that once looked barely put together now sparkled looking like modern homes with electricity and every thing, instead of being empty the place was now full of people trading conversing and working, dirt had been replaced with concrete and water from the lake flowed in a trenches crisscrossing around the village in an artful manner, fresh trees were even starting to grow ever where.

"Since the Mayors office/ head quarters isn't done yet" David said nodding at the half finished large building sitting on the far side "I got communications up in the weather machine for now" David said pointing at the weather machine.

"Great go get set up" Ron said noticing Madame Lerouge gesturing for him inside of her clinic "let me go see what she wants" Ron said turning and walking across the walkway, the clinic wasn't as busy as it had been when they first got here and all of the children had been cured of there malaria, Ron didn't know how Madame Lerouge had been able to cure a incurable disease but the villagers practically worshipped "The Miracle Healer" and her skills, Madame Lerouge always brushed it off but Ron knew by the look in her eyes that she was truly at home here, helping people saving them seemed to be her element.

"Yes Madame?" Ron asked stepping inside of the clinic and laughing as two children slammed into him laughing and tackling his legs, Noni and Rayyan were five year old twins one boy (Rayyan) and one girl (Noni) who had lost their mother and father in the drought and were cared for by the villagers the two had taken a instant liking to Ron, and Shego and the ladies joked that he had inherited two kids along with the villagers during the invasion. They barely removed them selves from Ron side during the day and liked to surprise him by hiding in buildings and tickling him in the morning.

"Okay okay you guys won this round" Ron said laughing and scooping them up in each hand he tickled them for a few minute causing them to shriek hilariously as he looked at Madame Lerouge.

"I'm guessing they guilt tripped you into bringing me in here?" Ron asked sitting them down and holding their hands as he looked at her.

"I did need to see you" She said smiling and looking at the kids in adoration "so our interest temporarily aligned, now run along little ones Auntie Ivy will be angry if you are late for school after all "

They shrieked in fear and paused giving Ron a double warm hug before running outside chatting with each other as they went to school. Ron watched them go the smile that hadn't left his face for 30 days growing larger as he looked at the children leaving and joining the crowd ready for school. Some times he couldn't believe how well his planned work, how being kind offering help and doing what was right had turned a starving African tribe into a flourishing economy, how a people who were hardened and cold had turned into warm sociable people, some of the best he had ever met.

"I told you from the beginning" Madame Lerouge said standing next to him "that your little plan would change people's lives for the better yet you still seem surprised by it " she said patting his back warmly before turning to him and pulling out a simple white lotus flower "Sensei is proud of you and hopes all is well" she said handing it to him.

"How did you….." He said looking at it and feeling a rush of emotions "Thank you" He finally said looking at the lotus for a few more minutes before pocketing it, he never could stop himself from wondering what Sensei really thought about what he was doing and having his approval meant more to him then he even realized he was like a father to him.

"That wasn't all" Madame Lerouge said her tone changing from relaxed to more business like "I need your help convincing Shego, Harley, and Ivy that they need a physical I don't think there is any thing wrong with them but I want to check all the girls out and make sure they are healthy since I doubt they have been in a long time" she said.

"Easier said then done" Ron said snorting and shaking his head "I'll try but when it comes to the ladies I make no promises" He finally said chuckling and going to the door "any special day?" he asked.

"As soon as they are able to would be great" Lerouge said shrugging and turning back to her chart "have a good day Stoppable" she called waving him off as some patients came in.

Ron nodded and walked outside chatting with a few of the other villages as he went into the weather machine, the language barrier was slowly getting better Ron and his team were trying to learn the language the villagers used while most of the villagers were in school learning English whenever they could. Both sides' were hoping that they wouldn't need the communicators soon, it wasn't that they were bad or didn't work they were just too robotic to cold for Ron's liking. If Ron was going to take over Africa then he needed to be able to speak to its people freely and they him.

Ron stepped into the weather machine and saw David waiting in the communications room along with Chioh the village elder. Both men were watching the news feeds intently talking to each other rapidly; they stopped as soon as Ron came in looking at him with a strange expression.

"Chioh? What are you doing in here?" Ron asked stepping in and closing the door behind him.

"I came bringing urgent news my friend" He said walking forward "I have received reports of a military amassing to the north I fear the Traxis government is about to retaliate against our people and was wondering what your plan was"

"Good" Ron said smiling and surprising them both "I have a surprise for you today a gift to ensure your peoples safety when I am not here they should be here around noon lunch time to be exact" he said watching them exchange looks of shock and laughing " I did have plans to take over all of Africa gentleman even I can't be every where at once" Ron said patiently reminding them of his true mission before turning back to the news.

"Show me what's going on outside of our home David" Ron said nodding at the news.

"You sure about this Ron?" David asked looking at Chioh "it isn't good news" he admitted.

"I need to see guys" Ron said, David nodded unmuting the T.V and watching Ron closely as the international news began to run.

Ron watched his body tightening and his month long smile finally dropped from his face, the government had been busy since the black out branding him a terrorist and making other more ghastly accusations, proclaiming the pictures fake even though Ron knew they weren't. He had expected them to deny his claims call him a lair but all of this? What was so important about this village that they needed it gone and were willing to shame a man in order to do so?

What had he stumbled into here?

"Chioh" Ron said turning to the elder "did some one ever come here a government official or some one else who did some thing odd"

"Yes" Chioh said nodding rapidly "right before the drought happened a group of men came they drilled into the ground took some readings and talked to none of us they left two days later and afterwards about a week later the drought happened"

"Real pictures being turned fake informants saying I'm experimenting on people" Ron said looking at David "I've seen enough spy movies for this to feel like a black ops sort of thing but what do you think?"

"It would explain the pull whoever is attacking us has to have" David said stroking his chin and frowning "if that's the case then some thing in the ground is making this village ten times more valuable then we thought valuable enough for clandestine activities to be taken against us"

"Can you program some spider bots to do the test?" Ron asked "the sooner we get a handle on this situation the better"

"I can do it after lunch and have them get started right away" David said nodding "we should know within the day what this is really about"

"You still need to do some thing about the slander and accusations" Chioh said speaking up "If the U.N has pushed you as a terrorist then it won't be long before they try and assassinate you or do some thing else like order a missile strike against you"

"First things first" Ron said looking at the news feed "If we can expose this as faked slander and that we are not doing any of these things then we can completely cripple the peoples trust and get them angry" Ron said smiling "reach out to my contact ask him to bring the reporter Victoria Valentine here we'll show her the truth and give her the story of a life time"

"What about whoever did this?" David asked gesturing at the news report "they will be sure to retaliate against us"

"We can't do any thing from here about that" Ron said shrugging "when we get back to America we can figure out who is blasting us for right now our hands our tied"

"What about the tanks?" Chioh spoke up "when is your surprise getting here?" he asked urgently worry for his people clearly evident on his face.

"I promise after lunch the surprise will be here" Ron said putting a hand on his shoulder "I told you I won't let any thing happen to your people there under my protection now and I would die for them if It was needed"

"I just hope you know what you are doing Ronald Stoppable because form here it is only going to get worse" Chioh said looking at both of them before nodding and taking his leave.

"I hope so to" Ron murmured watching him leave before turning to David " send the message to my contact and also don't tell any one about the news for now if any one asks we heard nothing but good things about us"

"Keeping secrets boss" David asked turning and raising an eyebrow "the girls won't like that Ronnie" he teased unable to hide his smirk.

"If I tell them about what happened they'll freak out and worry" Ron said shaking his head "I don't need them pestering me all day, asking if I need to stop or any thing like that so the best thing to do would be to not say any thing for now do you have a problem with that? He asked.

"You got it" David said turning back to the computer screens "you're secret is safe with me" he said, Ron thanked him and left the weather machine walking out into the hot sun and pausing to let it warm him up before sighing in frustration.

He wandered around the mostly empty village for a while lost in his own thoughts barely acknowledging the people walking past him, sure he had expected some resistance against him some one to call him a liar but brand him a terrorist and say he was committing horrible experiments? His reputation was going to be ruined now because people would believe he was truly a monster, and not just his but his parents to. He couldn't imagine the blast they were getting now that they were technically the parents of a known terrorist. The few friends he had from high school Monique and Felix would probably want nothing more to do with him cutting him out of their lives as easily as if he was a band aid, Felix had moved out of state any ways and Monique had always been more of Kim's friend so he doubted it would be so hard for her to…...

Kim

He had tried to ignore the little voice in his head wondering what Kim would think ever since he stepped off of the weather machine, but the thinking about Monique had inadvertently led Ron to think about her and he found himself wondering just what Kim would think of his new terrorist brand. Ron snorted to himself realizing she would probably defend him say that it was the mind control lipstick or some thing again and that he wasn't making his own decisions; she would refuse to believe that it was his own doing or that he was making his own choices in life with out her.

Ron paused suddenly looking worried as a panicked thought crossed his mind, if Kim was still missing then having his location might finally bring her out of hiding and to him. If she snuck into the village then he would have no choice but to take her out and hold her until they made it back to the states, Shego nor any of the other "ladies" would not take kindly to that and their simple life would soon become a lot more stressful if his ex was around.

The school bell ringing drew him out of his worried thoughts, Ron smiled watching as the doors opened and kids began falling out and going to their waiting parents. Ron leaned against the wall watching the kids disperse with their parent's, seconds later Shego came out smiling and holding a sniffling kid, consoling the little girl before handing her over to her waiting mother and waving good bye to her. She was wearing a long flowing emerald green dress that mixed with her skin nicely complementing It and giving it a almost glow, her long raven black hair cascaded down her shoulders and down her back just barely touching the end of her ass (she said she was growing it long because Ron liked it). Her beauty had no comparison and just seeing her put Ron's mind at ease and made him instantly more relaxed, it was strange to compare this Shego to the Shego he had known all his life or the one he had first started dating, sure she still was Shego in a lot of ways but now she was so open so warm to any one which was some thing even Ron never expected to see.

She saw him and smiled telling the mother good bye before walking over to him, a small teasing smile on his lip as he pulled out the orchid from his pocket and held it up for her to look at.

"Tough day at work my dear?" Ron asked nodding at the departing child as she thanked him and took the Orchid, she put it in her hair and turned looking at the girl and waving goodbye along with Ron.

"Poor girl got a scrape on her knee and I had to fix it" Shego said waving back at her before turning to Ron with a small but beautiful smile "how about you? What did you learn from the black out? Are people running in fear of you yet?" she asked putting her hands around his neck and smiling at her small dig.

"Let's not talk about that right now" Ron said toying with her hair as he looked into her eyes "I love you like this warm open smiling" he teased leaning in to kiss her "It would be a shame to talk about business when I could be kissing you instead"

"It would indeed " Shego admitted smirking and returning his kiss eagerly for a few seconds before pulling back "I love this to I've never had kids look at me like this people either its much better than the usual cowering in fear I came to associate as regular human interaction"

"And they had the nerve to say you have no emotions" Ron smiled touching their foreheads together and shaking his head gently "Have I told you today how much I truly love you" he asked gazing into her eyes with pure adoration.

"You have but I do love hearing it so we please tell me again" Shego quipped smiling and leaning in, muffling his I love you as they kissed passionately.

Before either one could get really into it the sound of a approaching helicopter caused them to look up, Ron watched as a cargo plane appeared flying over their heads as it did a quick pass over the village, seconds later parachutes began appearing over the village and different shapes began floating down to them.

"Oh shit" Shego cursed jumping back, her easy going smile melting away as her plasma powers flared up into her hands "looks like we got company Ron" she growled her eyes narrowing.

"Company I am actually expecting" Ron said smiling and ignoring Shego's confused look "can you go get the girls? I'll meet you guys in the square so we can meet our guest properly"

"Uh sure no problem Ron" Shego said she opened her mouth to ask him what was going on, but he had already disappeared moving to the town square where most of the black dots were heading to as quickly as possible. Shego starred at him in shock for a few seconds before finally shrugging, she turned on her heel moving out of the streets and going to find the other girls as quickly as possible.

**Authors note: **

**I frakkin forgot all about Rufus…**

**Will brainstorm idea for his absence tonight but please excuse my faux pua (I bet I screwed that up to)**


End file.
